réel ou pas réel ?
by alice4351
Summary: Et si Snow avait crut au bébé, si il avait arrêté de lui même les 75ème Hunger Games, que ce serait-il passé ? Fanfiction qui se passe après les premiers Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

POV Katniss :

- Primerose Everdeen !

J'avais déjà vu cette scène. Je courais vers les Pacificateurs qui emmenaient ma soeur.

- Katniss !

Mon nom résonna dans ma tête. Elle avait besoin de moi, mais des homme m'arrêtèrent.

- Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribu ! hurlais-je en me dégageant vivement des Pacificateurs.

Effie Trinket me regarda avec surprise.

- Mais, chérie, tu ne peux pas te volontaire une deuxième fois !

Les Pacificateurs enlevèrent leurs casques. Tous avaient la tête d'Haymitch.

- Oui, petit canard ! Tu n'y peux rien ! Tu as déjà participé aux jeux chérie !

Effie rit d'un rire sadique qui résonna dans ma tête, si bien que je cru qu'elle allait exploser.

- Et le deuxième tribu : Peeta Mellark !

Je hurlai que c'était injuste. Les pacificateurs avec le visage d'Haymitch me parlèrent d'une voix douce.

- Enfin chérie, lui, c'est un gentil garçon ! Il est poli et...

- Et il connaît les bonnes manières. poursuivit Effie.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Peeta.

- Toi... Dis quelque chose ! le suppliais-je.

- Jalouse ! Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma place ! Moi aussi je veux être le premier à faire couler du sang... faire couler son sang ! s'écria-t-il en pointant Prim du doigt.

Les autres enfants ne disaient rien et continuaient à regarder devant eux comme si rien ne se passait.

- Non ! Non Peeta, ne fais pas ça !

- C'est un obstacle entre toi et moi. Nous sommes les amants maudits du Districts Douze, non ?

-Peeta…

Je pleurais. Effie descendit de l'estrade et plaça ses mains griffues sur mes joues.

- Ta soeur mourra.

- Non... non...

- Katniss ! Menteuse ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste Katniss !

- Katniss !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et hurlai.

- PRIM !

- Je suis là, je suis là.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Toujours le même cauchemar. Depuis que j'étais rentré des Hunger Games, la situation entre Prim et moi avait quelque peu... changée. Avant, c'était moi qui la consolait, qui lui disais que rien n'allait lui arriver, que je serais toujours là pour elle. Mais après les jeux, c'était elle qui devait me réconforter chaque matin. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa chevelure blonde, respirant son parfum.

- Le petit déjeuner est près. Je t'ai fais des tartines.

Je me repris, un peu honteuse comme chaque matin, de me montrer si faible devant ma petite soeur.

- J'arrive petit canard.

Prim prit doucement Buttercup qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise puis sortit, referment délicatement la porte derrière elle. Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Mon éternelle tresse était défaite, comme chaque matin. Je me levai brusquement, me préparant à toute vitesse.

J'étais en retard pour aller chasser. Malgré le fait que j'étais riche, et que j'étais en mesure de manger en une journée ce que les habitants de la Veine mangeais en une vie, je n'avais pas arrêter de chasser. Non pas que j'aimais ça, le temps où la chasse m'amusait était révolue, suite aux Hunger Games, mais je savais que le marché noir et Gale, trop fier pour accepter une part de mon « salaire », avait encore besoin de moi pour nourrir sa nombreuse famille.

La relation entre Gale et moi s'était refroidie après les jeux. Je connaissais la cause de ce refroidissement. Car même après avoir expliqué à Gale des tonnes et des tonnes de fois que la soi-disant « relation amoureuse » entre Peeta et moi n'était que du cinéma, il s'obstinait à m'en vouloir.

Je descendit précipitamment les escaliers, faisant un boucan monstre. Je passai en coup de vent devant la table à manger, pris les tartines qui y étaient posées à mon attention, sautai dans mes bottes, attrapai mon écharpe et sorti dans le matin glacé.

Le village des gagnants étaient placé pas très loin de la Veine. Sûrement une idée de Snow. Le vieillard avait dû penser que montrer aux pauvres gens de la Veine la richesse des « vainqueurs» les obligerais à se tenir loin des idées de révoltes. Et il avait raison. Il était rusé. Trop rusé.

Je soufflai sur mes mains, les frottants pour leurs donner plus de chaleur.L'hiver était rude. Je frissonnai en pensant aux habitants de la Veine, qui devaient mourir de faim et froid. Encore une fois, je me sentais coupable. Je me sentais toujours coupable, de toute manière.

Je ralentis le pas, voyant les restes de mon ancienne maison, qui avait été détruite par les Pacificateurs, entourée de ces éternelles maison faites de briques et de bâche.

Je quittais la route, m'engageant sur le terrain toujours, je ressentis un pincement au coeur en voyant les maisons délabrées de si près. Un vieil homme tout maigre, qui était assis sur un pneu, me regardait avec un regard connaissais ce regard. Je l'avais vu plein de fois. Et je savais que je l'avais moi même eu, une fois dans ma vie. Il n'égalait pas celui qu'avait eu ma mère à la mort de mon père.

Je m'accroupi près de lui et lui tendi mes tartines, que j'avais mises dans ma poche. Il me fixa, semblant ne pas comprendre. Je lui pris les mains, les ouvris et y mis les tartines. Il me regarda avec un air apeuré, serra les tartines contre son coeur et se leva, disparaissant en courant dans une bicoque sale. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir remercié ni même m'avoir adressé un regard de gratitude.

Tout comme Peeta l'avait fait des années auparavant, je venais de sauver une vie. Pour un moment, du moins. Ce que je venais de donner à l'homme pouvait le faire tenir pendant une semaine. Pas plus.

Je me relevai et couru pour échapper à cet enfer qui avait bercé mon enfance. Le vent glaciale faisant pleurer mes yeux, je remontai mon écharpe. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la grille de la limite. Après avoir prêté l'oreille, je me glissais habillement sous les barbelés, faisant attention à ne pas laisser une seule trace de mon passage, ce qui était difficile avec la neige. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, non sans glisser un regard en arrière, puis, arrivée à l'arbre frappé par la foudre, pris mon arc, caché entre les racines du tronc.

- Hey ! Catnip !

Je sursautai.

- Gale ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Il y a cinq mois, tu m'aurais tiré dessus.

Je m'assombris.

- Gale, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

J'allais parler, mais me ravisai. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir encore une dispute avec mon meilleur ami.

- Allez, y'a du gibier qui nous attend.

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais devant mon regard noir, il se tu. Je savais ce qu'il avait faillis dire. Était-ce ce que je disais dans l'arène ? Gale ne prenait pas les jeux au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu plus peur que ce qu'il laissait montrer.

Nous nous enfonçâmes donc dans la forêt, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je vérifiais un piège que Gale avait placé la veille. Quelque chose l'avait déclenché. Le coupable était une feuille qui gisait, déchiqueté, à côté du piège. Voyant que je tremblotais et que je fixais un peu trop cette feuille, Gale s'approcha.

- Ce n'est qu'une feuille, Catnip. me murmura-t-il.

Je me levai, et le regardai.

- Je sais. On y va.

Alors que nous marchions, Gale me fit signe de m'arrêter. Il me montra du doigt quelque chose, dans les buissons.

Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais quelque chose m'avais empêché de le dire à Gale. Maintenant j'étais obligé de tirer dans ce faon. Je décochais ma flèche, mais au lieu de se ficher dans la bête, elle se ficha dans un corps. Le corps de Cato. Je hurlai, tombant en arrière.

- Katniss ! Katniss ! C'est qu'un Faon ! Katniss écoute moi !

Je regardai Gale, affolée. C'était Cato ! J'avais tiré dans Cato ! Que faisait-il là ? Gale me frappa et je repris mes esprits.

- Katniss, tu as tiré dans un Faon !

Je m'accrochai à son bras, reprenant mon souffle. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et passa un bras sur mes épaules.

- Gale, c'était... c'était Cato.

Je m'accrochai un peu plus à lui.

- Non Catnip, non. C'était un Faon. Regarde toi même !

Je regardai la bête sur laquelle j'avais tiré. Un Faon, en effet. Le corps de Cato avait disparu. Mais ce qui m'avait fait le plus peur, était l'élan de soulagement et de fierté qui m'avait envahi avant que je ne m'effondre. M'étais-je transformé en bête sanguinaire qui aimait tuer ? Non, à coup sûr. À ce moment là, je voulais seulement sauver ma peau. Ce qui expliquait le soulagement. Mais et la fierté ?

Je remarquai alors que Gale me serrait un peu trop les épaules. Je me dégageai vivement et dis d'une voix menaçante.

- Gale...

Celui-ci leva les mains.

- Je n'ai rien fais Catnip !

Je ramassais mon arc, puis me dirigeai vers la bête. Je lui arrachai la flèche que je lui avais fiché dans l'oeil.

- Prends le, je n'arriverai jamais à manger cette chose.

- Je sais très bien que c'est pas pour ça que tu me le laisse.

Je soupirai.

- Écoute Gale. L'hiver est rude. Si tu veux pas de mon argent, prends au moins ce que nous chassons. Tu as plus besoin de manger que moi ! Maintenant, sois tu la prend, sois on le laisse.

- Ok ok ! J'ai rien dis.

- Alors prends-le.

En grognant, il prit le faon sur ses épaules.

- Vas y, je te rejoins quand j'aurai planqué cette bête.

D'un geste de la main, je lui fis comprendre que je l'attendais.

- Comme tu veux.

Il chercha un endroit du regard puis, quand il eu finit, il mit le faon à côté d'un terrier de lapin, puis

entreprit d'agrandir le trou. J'allais donc l'aider.

- Merci Catnip.

Nous entreprîmes de dégager le terrier, sans rien dire. Quand ce fut fini, je l'aidais à y mettre le faon, puis à le recouvrir de terre et de feuilles. Essoufflée, je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Gale vint s'asseoir à côté. Je me décalais un peu, pour lui laisser de la place.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

- De quoi ?

Gale mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

- D'être avec moi.

- Gale !

Il me regarda comme s'il était désolé, puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je le repoussai vivement.

- Gale ! Que... Enfin ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

Il se leva et me fit face.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Je t'aime, Catnip. Je t'aime, tu peux pas comprendre ça !

Il me prit par les épaules mais je me dégageai de lui.

- Gale, je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parte.

Mais alors que je ramassais mon arc, il m'arrêta.

- Non Katniss. Je ne partirais pas d'ici, ni toi ni moi, tant que l'on aura pas eu de conversation sérieuse sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Et... ce que tu ressens pour moi et pour joli coeur.

Je le giflai. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite (non pas que je n'en avais jamais eu l'idée) de toute ma vie. J'avais frappé mon meilleur ami, mais je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait.

- Ne l'appelle pas joli coeur ! Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça, Gale, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Je frissonnai. Comment osait-il appeler Peeta comme ça ? C'était Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove et tout ceux qui faisaient partit de l'alliance qui l'appelaient comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que Gale devienne comme eux.

Gale ricana.

- Tu es sûr que c'était que du cinéma ?

Je soupirais.

- Gale. Je t'ai expliqué des milliers de fois que c'était pour avoir des sponsors ! Que nous jouions la comédie !

- Et les baies, Katniss ?

- Quoi les baies ? C'est toi même qui dit qu'il ne faut pas s'incliner face au Capitole !

- Alors ce n'était qu'un acte de rébellion, rien de plus ?

Je ne répondis pas, car je ne voulais pas mentir. En vérité, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais sorti ces baies. Inconsciemment, peut-être.

- J'en étais sûr. Tu l'aimes.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas me tuer à t'expliquer encore une fois.

Il parut se détendre.

- Et moi Catnip ?

Encore une fois, je me tu.

Gale était mon meilleur ami depuis la mort de son père et du miens, disparu tout les deux dans les fin fond de la mine, ensevelis sous des tonnes de pierres et de charbon. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient troubles, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. Alors je me refusais à toute réflexions intérieure qui puisse gâcher notre relation amicale, avec Gale et moi. J'avais peur que, si je laissais mes sentiments pour Gale déferler dans ma tête, je n'arriverais jamais à redevenir proche comme nous l'étions autrefois. Enfin, avant que Gale ne m'embrasse. Car à partir de ce moment, une chose était sûre, ce ne sera plus jamais, comme avant.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. Elle ne devait pas avoir lieu. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je vis cependant son regard insistant. Alors je tournai les talons et couru. Il fallait que je rentres. Cette conversation faisait du mal à Gale et à moi. Elle ne servait à rien.

Je passais en un éclair par la Veine et ralentis le pas seulement arrivée au village des vainqueurs. Dans ce village, seulement trois maisons étaient habitées. La mienne, celle d'Haymitch et celle de Peeta.

Peeta. Cela faisait cinq mois que les jeux étaient terminé, et cela faisait cinq mois que nous ne nous étions pas parlés. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait envie de me parler. Car, tout comme Gale, Peeta s'était refroidi, après les jeux. Après que je lui ai dis qu'il fallait que tout soit comme avant.

Je me souvenais encore de la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dite avec tant de tristesse.

« Ce ne sera jamais comme avant Katniss. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant. C'est trop tard. Je nepeu pas vivre en ignorant ce que je ressens. »

Ensuite, nous ne nous sommes plus rien dit. J'en avais honte, mais le fait que Peeta m'aie avoué qu'il m'aimait ne m'avais pas étonnée, et j'avais pris cela à la légère, mais ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Ça m'avait rendue triste, bien sûr. Peeta, au fil des jeux, était devenu un ami pour moi. Je m'étais rendue compte, en sortant les baies de ma poche, que je tenais beaucoup à lui. Plus que j'en avais conscience, finalement. Mais je m'étais habitué au fait qu'il ne fasse plus partit de ma vie.

Je poussais la porte de la maison. À peine étais-je arrivée que Prim me cria du salon.

- Katniss ! Tu as des invités.

Je remarquai alors que je tenais encore mon arc dans une main. Je le rangeai dans le porte-manteau, le cachant bien des regards. Prim arriva, le chats dans les bras, toute souriante. Elle me murmura dans l'oreille.

- C'est ton amoureux, Katniss !

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Prim, Gale n'est pas mon amoureux !

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Prim pensait que Gale et moi étions ensembles. J'avais beau lui répéter que nous étions seulement des amis, elle ne me croyait pas. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est pas Gale, c'est le beau boulanger !

Peeta ! Je faillis m'étouffer. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Lui c'est ton amoureux pour de vrai, hein ?

- Non p'tit canard.

- Mais... pendant les jeux, tu l'as embrassé !

- C'était du cinéma Prim ! Allez, allons voir nos invités.

Je me débarrassai donc de mon manteau et de mon écharpe puis, suivie de ma soeur, j'allai au salon. Je vis la tête d'Haymitch et de Peeta émerger de mon fauteuil.

- Vous n'auriez pas une quelconque boisson pour aller avec le thé ?

- Haymitch !

- Quoi ? C'est meilleur, le thé avec du whisky ou un autre alcool fort...

- Pour une fois que t'es sobres, profite-en !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent.

- Ah ! Nous attendions plus qu'elle. La fille du feu. Alors chérie, tu viens nous rejoindre ? Oh

et... apporte moi une bouteille.

Je souris. Je reconnaissais bien Haymitch là.

- La bouteille attendra. Nous allons pouvoir profiter de toi pendant quelque instants on

dirait... je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde !

J'allais m'asseoir face à eux.

- Peeta.

- Katniss.

C'était la première fois depuis les jeux que nous nous parlions. Peeta détourna son regard pour ne pas croiser le mien. Autant dire que c'était un premier échange quelque peu... glacial.

- Bon, puisque personne n'a la gentillesse de m'apporter à boire, je vais commencer.

Il s'installa confortablement, puis adressa un regard à ma mère.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

- Bien entendu. Prim, viens.

Ma soeur me fit un clin d'oeil et partit, suivant ma mère.

- Effie, Cinna, Portia, toute l'équipe, seront là d'un instant à l'autre pour vous préparer.

Je déglutis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, chérie. L'équipe va bientôt arriver. Alors on va mettre les choses au

point.

Il mit ses coudes sur la table.

- Snow n'est pas fier de vous.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, chose que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cet acte, cet acte de sacrifice que vous avez eu, ça ne lui a pas beaucoup plu. Savez-vous qu'à cause de ce geste, plusieurs populations se sont rebellées ? Beaucoup d'habitants on vu cela comme une provocation, non comme un geste d'amour. Et ils se sont dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça de duper le Capitole. Alors je peux vous dire. Snow n'est vraiment pas content de vous.

- Alors ? demanda Peeta.

- Alors, mes chéris, si vous ne vous améliorez pas, Snow détruira votre vie. Oh, il ne va pas vous tuer, vous êtes les enfants chéris du Capitole. Là bas, ils vous adorent tous. Même la petite fille de Snow est fan de toi, Katniss. Là-bas, ils portent tous ta coiffure, et rêve de se porter volontaire pour faire les jeux. La copie de ton geai moqueur se vend comme des petits pains ! Alors non, Snow ne vous tuera pas, mais il peut tuer vos proches. Ta soeur, ta mère, -il se tourna vers Peeta- ta mère, ton père, tes frères, -il se retourna de nouveau vers moi- Madge, ton cousin, la mère de ton cousin, ses frères... bref, tout ceux auquel vous tenez.

- Mon cousin ?

Haymitch parut se moquer de moi.

- Le gosse avec lequel tu traîne toujours dans les bois.

-Gale ? Mais ce n'est pas mon cousin ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

Haymitch fit un signe de la main, comme s'il mettait ça de côté.

- C'est la même chose, de toute manière. Donc, si vous tenez à votre petite famille et à votre confort, il va falloir faire ce que je vais vous dire. TOUT ce que je vais vous dire. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

J'hochais la tête. Peeta également. Je ne laisserais jamais le Capitole faire du mal à ma famille. Ni à Gale, d'ailleurs.

- Alors pour commencer, Katniss, tu vas arrêter d'aller dans les bois.

J'acquiesçai. Auparavant, ça m'aurais dégoutté, mais après les jeux, c'était la chasse, qui me dégouttait.

- Peeta... toi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Le problème, ça va être Katniss.

Je me levai.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Calme toi chérie. J'étais étonné d'ailleurs. Tu devais être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tu as réussi à tenir 10 minutes sans avoir envie de m'étrangler. Tu vois pourquoi il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de toi. Peeta, tu vas lui donner quelques leçons.

- Mais bien sûr, car lui connaît siiii bien, les bonnes manières ! dis-je en imitant la voix d'Effie alors que je me rasseyais.

Haymitch me sourit.

- Tout à fait.

- Peeta aussi devrait pendre des cours, je vous signale. Allez voir Effie, parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très fière de lui. On ne s'est même pas parler depuis les jeux. Vous croyez que c'est des bonnes manières ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Katniss, parce que sinon, je me serais fait défoncer par ton petit-ami.

Je refoulais la rougeur qui tentait de s'étendre sur mon visage.

- Gale n'est pas mon petit-ami. Et jamais il ne t'aurait fait de mal.

- Tu n'en sais rien, Katniss.

Haymitch nous regardait, un petit sourire en coin. Voyant que nos joutes verbales l'amusaient, je me tus.

- Une parfaite petite scène de ménages !

Je lui lançai un regard de tueuse, mais ne dit rien, devant le regard menaçant de Peeta.

- Bien, quand tu auras fini de venter les louanges de ton cousin...

- Mon ami ! Et je ne vente pas ses louanges !

- ... de ton ami, peut-être que je pourrai continuer de vous expliquer ce que vous devrez faire !

Ce serait une bonne idée, non ?

Vaincu, je baissai les bras.

- Videz votre sac.

- Merci chérie ! Depuis le temps que j'attends, je vais peut-être pouvoir en placer une !

- C'est à vous de voir, je peux arranger ça, si vous voulez.

- Encore merci, mais non merci, je ne tiens pas à finir comme repas aux chiens du Capitole ! Ça y est, je peu parler ?

Je lui crachais mes mots à la figure.

- Allez-y, faîtes vous plaisir !

- Super. Alors, vous savez sûrement pourquoi notre chère Effie sera là d'un moment à l'autre ?

Je lui souris hypocritement.

- Non, bien sûr, sauf toi Peeta. Et bien, c'est parce que tu vas devoir faire la tournée, poulette. Et oui, si tôt. Vous allez devoir passer devant tout les Districts, et faire un discours pour chacun d'eux avant de finir au Capitole, où vous serez interviewés par Caesar Flickerman.

Je dis, sur un ton faussement joyeux :

- Ooooh ! Quelle chance ! Caesar Flickerman ! Ouais, comme l'année dernière quoi. Aucun changement. Ah si ! Sa couleur de cheveux peut-être ! Rose, non ?

Haymitch eu un petit rire.

- Ne te moques pas de lui, chérie. Caesar Flickerman est un homme, un vrai. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Ah oui, et autre chose sur lui. Si jamais quelqu'un du Capitole t'entend dire du mal de lui, tu es… Il fit un geste de gorge coupée. Et là, tu perdras toute ta réputation. Alors t'avises pas de dire du mal de lui en public, compris ?

J'haussai les épaules. J'en avais que faire de ce Caesar.

- Donc bref, on dit juste quelques mots à tous les tribus, puis on répond aux questions de ce... Caesar et on rentre chez nous. Simple.

Notre mentor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Simple, mais difficile ma cocotte !

- De quoi ? De répondre à des questions ? Posez-en moi et vous verrez que c'est simple.

- Hum... d'accord, alors je commence, si tu me le permet. Comment se passe ta relation avec

Peeta ?

Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux, tandis que moi, je le fusillai du regard.

-Vous le faîtes exprès ?

- De quoi ?

- Le Capitole se fiche totalement de ces histoires là ! Ce qu'ils veulent savoir, c'est comment est

notre vie, après les jeux, c'est tout !

Haymitch me fixa un instant sans rien dire puis rejeta la tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me levai avec la forte envie d'étriper cet être qui, c'était le cas de le dire, me soûlait.

- Et ça vous fait rire ! Vous savez, vous, ce que j'ai enduré après les jeux ?

Il s'arrêta de rire, puis, sérieux, me fit m'asseoir d'un geste brusque et me dit, d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir vécu les jeux ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi, Katniss. Tu te plains comme si tu étais la seule à avoir des problèmes ! Oui, je sais ce que tu as enduré après les jeux, parce que je sais ce que J'AI, enduré, après les jeux. Quand je t'ai dis que ta famille allait mourir, est-ce que tu as seulement remarqué que Peeta aussi a une famille ? Quand je dis les proches, je parle de TOUS tes proches. Y compris Effie, Cinna et Portia ! Alors tu vas faire un effort, chérie. Oui, tu vas faire un effort. Tu vas te tenir tranquille pendant la tournée, et faire tout ce que Effie et moi te diront. Tu m'as entendu ?

Gênée, je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil.

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu, chérie ?

J'acquiesçai, puis dit.

-Vous avez fait des progrès Haymitch.

Devant son air interrogateur, Peeta lui expliqua.

- Katniss veut parler du fait que vous ayez réussi à être sérieux et à faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non non non, je veux parler du fait que vous m'avez appeler seulement deux fois « poulette »

ou « chérie » et une fois Katniss, et que c'est un énorme, même gigantesque progrès.

Haymitch sourit.

- Bien, je vois que j'ai réussis, comme l'a fait remarquer Peeta, à te dompter...

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Non, mais tu l'a pensé. Donc...

La sonnerie retentit. Je me levai du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte à une Effie toute pimpante. J'eus à peine le temps de dire bonjour que je fus agressée.

- Le voyage à été super, comme d'habitude, mais quel désastre lorsque nous avons eu une panne ! À croire que ça tombe toujours sur moi ! Enfin, malgré notre petit retard, je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à destination ! Comment vont mes vainqueurs favoris ? Oh ! Mais Peeta et Haymitch sont là ? Comme c'est mignon cette petite maison ! Il faudra que tu me présentes ta soeur, il paraît qu'elle est très mignonne ! Je suis sure qu'elle te ressemble ! Oh, mais tu as un chat ! J'adooore les chats. Même si c'est pleins de... de puces et... et de bestioles... Comme nous avons été triste de voir cet endroit qui se tient à côté du village. C'était la première fois que Cinna venait ! Il à demandé de descendre avant le village, Portia est descendu avec lui, d'ailleurs ! Je crois qu'il est partit faire un tour dans cette rue si triste où il n'y a que de la misère... L'équipe de tournage attend dans la voiture, il va falloir être belle, souriante, et surtout, il ne faut pas oublier...

Je la coupais dans son élan.

- Les bonnes manières !

Elle me sourit.

- Tout à fait, les bonnes manières ! Peeta les connais si bien, toi ma chérie, il va falloir que tu les connaisses un peu mieux, si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne crois pas que je devrais te donner des leçons ? Oh, bien sûr, je t'en ai déjà donnée, mais là, elles seront un peu plus sérieuses ! Ah oui ! J'allais oublié, je dois absolument te montrer quelqu'un, plusieurs personnes en fait, mais surtout un en particulier ! Tu vas bien l'aimer, je suis sûre. Tu le connais déjà, tu sais. Bon, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrer, mais tu sais, il y a des milliers de jeunes filles dans tout Panem qui rêvent de le rencontrer ! C'est...

Mais elle fut coupée, encore une fois.

- Effie ! Effie, calmes-toi un instant, et laisse la moi un peu ! Peeta est seul, et je suis sûr qu'il a hâte de te voir et de boire tes paroles ! Allez, vas-y !

- Cinna !

Dès que je le vis, je me sentis apaisée. Cinna était la seule personne avec laquelle je pourrais parler pendant des heures.

- Oh, mais tu as raison ! Je vais aller voir Haymitch aussi ! Il faut absooolument que je lui parle de Finnick ! Je dois savoir si, pendant la tournée, il ne serait pas possible de...

La suite de ses paroles ne furent pas entendue, vu qu'elle était partit, suivie de mes trois préparateurs, qui ne manquèrent pas de me serrer dans leur bras au passage. Octavia laissa même glisser une petite larme, si contente de nous revoir.

Je serrais Cinna contre moi. Il m'avait manqué.

- Cinna !

- Katniss, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, mis à part le fait que je viens de me noyer sous le flot de parole qu'Effie m'a versé, et qu'ensuite, j'ai faillis mourir étouffer dans les bras de Flavius, Venia et Octavia !

Cinna rit, puis dit :

- Il va falloir que je te trouve une belle tenue. J'ai déjà mon idée. Bon, je t'avoues que je n'en ai parler à personne, donc je sais pas si Effie sera d'accord. Ce sera ta tenue pour l'interview qui aura lieu demain soir.

Je me détachais de lui.

- Quoi ? Mais... Haymitch nous a parlé de l'interview de Caesar pour la fin de la tournée. Je ne suis pas prête là, pas prête du tout du tout !

- C'est pour ça qu'Effie est là, ainsi que Haymitch. La tournée démarre dans deux jours. L'interview de demain sera comme une répétition, si tu veux.

Je soufflais un coup.

- Cinna, je ne sais vraiment pas si je tiendrai le coup !

Il ne dit rien, se contentent de me serrer.

- Cinna, pousses-toi un peu ! Je veux voir mon champion, moi aussi ! Il m'a bien manqué !

Portia nous poussa non sans grâce, mais nous bouscula tout de même pour pouvoir passer. En riant, nous la suivîmes. Peeta semblait perdu face à notre chère Effie. Le soulagement se peignit sur son visage quand Portia prit la place d'Effie, qui, poussée par Portia, tomba sur un fauteuil, les quatre pattes en l'air. Haymitch se retenait difficilement de rire. Même Cinna ne parvint pas à réprimer un gloussement, qui fut maquillé en une toux subite. Moi même je me mordais la langue pour ne pas m'esclaffer. Alors que Portia serrait fort Peeta dans ses bras, Effie semblait pétrifiée. Choquée, aurait été plus juste.

Mon équipe de préparation ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il ce passait, alors il continuèrent comme si de rien était à faire entrer dans la maison tout sorte de matériel. Je remarquai que Venia avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais s'était ravisée, en voyant l'état d'Effie.

Cinna me murmura alors dans l'oreille.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se tait aussi longtemps !

Je lui répondis, sur le même ton.

- Quand elle dort aussi.

- Je ne serai pas si sûre, à ta place. On raconte que, même dans son sommeil, elle parle sans arrêt et réprimandent toute les personnes qui sont dans ses rêves.

Je pouffais, ce qui me valu un regard menaçant d'Haymitch.

- Aaah, la légende d'Effie Trinket.

Cinna me sourit, puis annonça tout haut.

- Bon, je crois que je vais conduire Effie à sa chambre.

Haymitch hocha la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, oui je crois que ça vaudrait mieux. Personne n'a filmé ça ?

- Haymitch ! s'exclama Peeta, qui était libéré de l'étau puissant des bras de Portia.

- Pour une fois, Haymitch a raison. Si quelqu'un avait filmé cette scène, ça aurait pu nous servir pour la faire taire. commentai-je.

Haymitch grommela un instant dans sa barbe. Les seuls mots que je compris furent :

« idiote » ou « moulin à parole », ou encore « stressée de la vie ».

J'aidai Cinna à porter Effie en état de choc jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'allongeai sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais la quitter, celle-ci me tint la main, et dit quelque chose. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire et suivis donc Cinna, non sans ajouter un commentaire à l'intention d'Effie.

- Repose toi et médite bien.

Ce fut arrivée dans le salon que, comprenant ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire avec autant d'incompréhension dans le regard, j'éclatai de rire. Ce n'était pas un petit rire, non. C'était un énorme fou rire, qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

- Katniss ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je dis, entre plusieurs éclats.

- Et... les... bonnes... manières ?

Et c'était repartit. En soit même, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Mais c'était ce qui avait déclenché ce rire. Ce rire nerveux. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et, peu à peu, mon rire se transforma en pleurs. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Alors, ne voulant pas me montrer faible devant Peeta, Haymitch et surtout Prim, qui était venu voir ce qui ce passait, je m'assis, et fis semblant de rire. Mais mes sanglots me dénoncèrent.

- Katniss… souffla Peeta.

Je sentis des bras ferme m'envelopper. Je me laissais aller contre lui, pleurant comme une petite fille. Je pensais à tout. Aux jeux, à Rue, à la Renarde, même aux Carrières. Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Clove. A mon père, au baiser de Gale et celui de Peeta, à la fausse relation amoureuse de Peeta et moi, ensuite à l'indifférence de Peeta envers moi après les jeux, à mon ancienne maison, à la chasse, aux mutations génétiques, aux yeux des tribus mortes, à Effie...

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Tout en continuant de pleurer, je me pris la tête entre les mains pour faire cesser cette cacophonie incroyable.

Je pensais à Prim. Prim, cette petite fleur qui avait faillit aller aux jeux, Prim que j'avais sauvé en y allant à sa place, Prim qui aimait bien Buttercup, Prim, si fragile pourtant, qui était là pour moi chaque matin après les jeux, Prim, qui faisait si bien le fromage de chèvre, Prim, à qui j'avais interdit de prendre des tesserae, Prim, qui me faisait penser à Rue, Prim, qui avait toujours une petite queue de canard qu'il fallait qu'elle range dans son pantalon, Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim...

Puis, je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

Je rêvais, et cette fois, je voyais Rue. Elle était en haut d'un arbre, et m'appelait.

**- Katniss !**

Sa voix était douce. Je m'approchai de l'arbre. Alors doucement, Rue se pencha en avant.

**- Non ! Tu vas te faire mal !**

Elle me sourit et sauta. Ses bras devinrent des ailes. Elle se transforma en Geai Moqueur. Alors, je la regardai, les bras ballant, faire des ronds dans l'air. Elle joua un instant avec moi et se posa dans ma main.

**- Rue... j'ai toujours sut que tu étais un oiseau.**

Elle siffla et reprit gracieusement son envol. Émerveillée, je la fixais, hypnotisée par sa grâce. Soudain une flèche se planta dans le bel oiseau.

**- Non !**

Je regardai mes mains. Dedans, un arc. C'était moi qui avait tiré. En pleurant, j'allai voir le petit oiseau qui descendait doucement sur terre. Ses ailes pliées sur elle même, Rue était morte.

**- Désolé... je suis désolé...**

D'un coup, le ciel s'obscurcit. Un chien mutant aux yeux de Rue courait dans ma direction. Je m'agrippais à l'arbre le plus proche, mais le chien me regarda à peine. Il s'approcha du cadavre de Rue et le dévora. Je voulu crier, mais l'arbre me mit une de ses branches dans la bouche en disant :

**- Et les bonnes manières ?**

Je voulus me dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. L'arbre enleva la racine qui encombrait ma bouche. Puis je senti quelque chose me couler dessus. En criant, je portai la main à ma tête. Du sang. Du sang chaux et poisseux. En levant la tête, j'aperçu des corps, empêtrés dans les branches de l'arbre cruel. Le rire sadique de Clove sortit de la bouche du cadavre le plus proche. Je reconnu la tête blonde de Cato, et, plus loin… celle de Peeta.

**- Non ! Peeta !**

Je hurlai à m'en éclater les poumons. Le cadavre ouvrit la bouche.

**- Katniss sauve toi !**

Gale aussi était là.

**- ...conversation sérieuse sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Et... ce que tu ressens pour moi et pour ****joli coeur.**

Puis tout les autres cadavres, dont Prim, Cinna, Madge, Haymitch et Effie répétèrent :

**- Joli coeur.**

Je me bouchai les oreilles, mais des cris retentirent. Je pleurais.

**- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez...**

Et je pleurais, pleurais, pleurais.

**- Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !**

Je me lacerais le torse, voulant l'arracher, mais l'arbre me retint les mains.

**- Pitié...**

Enfin, je me réveillai en sursaut.

**- Non, pitié !**

**- Katniss !**

Le lit sur lequel j'étais bougea et je me retrouvai dans les bras de Peeta.

**- Tu... tu n'es plus mort ?**

**- Tout va bien Katniss, ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

**- Tu... tu étais mort ! Je t'ai vu mort !**

**- Ça va aller Katniss, ça va aller.**

**- C'était horrible. Rue, toi, Gale…**

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de cauchemar, mais celui-ci était nouveau, alors il me faisait plus peur. Je m'accrochais fort à Peeta, pour me dire que c'était bien un rêve. L'odeur de pain chaud me remplit la tête et je me senti mieux.

**- Bon, c'est super mignon, mais moi, ça me dégoûte. Je vais descendre annoncer à l'équipe que ****tu vas mieux et qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir te pomponner. Tu passes un exercice ce soir. Un ****entraînement non filmé si tu préfères. Tu es en bas dans une demi-heure, d'accord chérie ?**

Haymitch poussa la porte de la chambre et partit.

**- Il a bu ?**

Je me détachai délicatement de Peeta. Celui-ci descendit du lit et s'assit sur une chaise.

**- Non. On le lui a interdit, alors il est de mauvaise humeur.**

J'haussai les épaules.

**- De toute manière, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.**

Peeta ne dit rien.

**- J'ai dormis combien de temps ?**

**- Deux heures.**

**- Effie ?**

Peeta sourit.

**- Quand tu t'es évanoui, on a viré Effie de ton lit. Calmement, bien sûr, elle était toujours sous ****le choc. On la installé sur le canapé.**

**- Et après ? Elle s'est remise ?**

**- De la bousculade ? Toujours pas, non. Elle divague, une tasse de thé dans la main, droite ****comme un piquet. Ses yeux reflètent son hébétude. Elle est choquée.**

Je pouffai un instant.

**- On a convenu, avec les autres, que ce serait un sujet tabou à partir de ce jour. Faisons ****comme si on l'avait oublié, d'accord ?**

**- Oui.**

Il allait parlé, mais se tu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Katniss, je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher.**

**-T'es au courant de ce que Cinna m'a fait comme tenue ? Pour demain soir, je veux dire.**

Il me sourit, et je pris ça pour un oui.

**- Alors, j'arrive.**

Il me tendit la main pour me lever, mais je l'ignorai superbement, jugeant que je m'étais montré assez faible pour aujourd'hui.

**- Je vais prendre une douche. Attends-moi si tu veux.**

**- Je vais plutôt aller voir Effie. Je vais lui parler. On va avoir besoin d'elle.**

Alors que Peeta tournai la poignée de la porte, je l'interpellai. Il se retourna vivement.

**- Oui ?**

**- Désolée.**

Il haussa les épaules, signes qu'il acceptait mes excuses. Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois alors qu'il allait sortir.

**- Oh, et merci.**

Il sourit et ferma la porte. La dernière vision que j'eus de lui fut son regard, triste.

**- Enfin ! On ne t'attendais plus ! **râla Haymitch quand je descendis les escaliers dix minutes plus

tard.

**- Vous m'aviez dis dans une demie heure, j'ai 15 minutes d'avance !**

Haymitch ne dit rien, ce contentent de me désigner du pouce mon équipe de préparation. Je remarquai qu'Effie et Peeta n'étaient pas là.

**- Où sont-ils ?**

Haymitch su de qui je parlais, car il dit :

**- Peeta est avec Portia et son équipe de préparation.**

**- Et Effie ?**

**- Après sa conversation avec Peeta, elle est parti revoir l'emploi du temps. Sûrement pour ****méditer, ça doit être sa méthode à elle pour se reposer.**

Je me retins de rire, ne voulant pas donner cette satisfaction à mon mentor. Je remarquai alors Cinna, me faisant de grands signes. Je parti donc me faire « pomponner » par mes préparateurs.

Après avoir été maquillée, épilée, coiffée et autre, Cinna me fit mettre un robe toute simple. Quand je l'interrogeai, il répondit :

**- Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vraie robe pour l'entraînement, elle serait gaspillée. D'ailleurs, je ****pense garder la robe prévue pour demain pour la fin de la tournée, histoire de la finir en ****beauté.**

**- Mais... tu n'as pas prévu de robe pour demain.**

**- Oh si, tu mettras celle que j'avais prévue pour ton interview avec Caesar !**

Puis Venia nous avait imposé de nous taire pour ne pas la déconcentrer de ma manucure. Étrange venant de sa part, vu que mes trois préparateurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête, même s'ils étaient en pleine activité. Toujours à raconter les ragots du Capitole. Quand ils eurent finit avec moi, je connaissais par coeur la liste des amourettes de Finnick Odair. Autant dire qu'il en avait un certain nombre.

Finnick Odair était un vainqueur. Un tribu du District Quatre. Et c'était sûrement le plus beau tribu que les jeux n'aient jamais connu. Le plus beau tout court, en vérité. Pendant les jeux, il avait reçu par parachute un trident. Une première pour les Hunger Games. Les sponsors étaient tombé sous le charme, et n'avaient pas hésité à mettre toute leur fortune dans ce cadeau à prix exorbitant.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, à côté d'Haymitch, Peeta en face de moi. Effie était là aussi, et tout dans son comportement indiquait une forte maîtrise de soit pour ne pas piquer une crise de nerf.

Haymitch se leva et ordonna à Peeta de se mettre à côté de moi.

**- Bien. Faîte comme si j'étais Caesar, d'accord ?**

Toute la soirée, on raconta notre soi-disant vie d'amoureux transis l'un de l'autre, mais à la fin, Haymitch était littéralement dépité.

**- Jamais on arrivera à convaincre Snow.**

Vexée, je ne dis rien, me contentant de croiser les bras.

**- C'est sérieux Katniss.**

**- C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'appelez Katniss tiens !**

**- Garde ça pour toi la prochaine fois.**

Malgré le peu de sérieux que je montrai face à cette déclaration plus ou moins solennel d'Haymitch, j'avais conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il allait falloir être forte, et travailler plus dur que jamais.

Le lendemain matin, je fus secouée par Peeta. Je m'étais endormi sur le canapé, comme Haymitch et Peeta. Ma mère et Prim avaient eu la délicatesse de nous mettre une couverture pour chacun de nous. Toute la nuit, nous avions répété, répété et répété. J'avais finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de Peeta. Les cernes sous ses yeux m'indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, voir pas du tout.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. Peut-être parce que je n'avais dormi qu'une ou deux heures.

**- Katniss, Gale est dans la cuisine, il veut te voir.**

Je remarquai que Peeta était coiffé, et frais. Il avait déjà mangé, vu l'odeur de thé et de pain qui émanait de la cuisine. Je me relevai et me passai une main sur la figure.

**- Je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar, cette nuit.**

**- J'ai remarqué.**

Le voyant bailler, je lui proposai d'aller se reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Il accepta avec joie. La relation entre Peeta et moi s'était nettement améliorée, même si je lui en voulais toujours un peu de m'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Je me levai et allai à la cuisine.

**- Hey Catnip.**

**- Hey Gale.**

Gênée, j'évitai son regard. Ma mère était là, assise, en compagnie d'Effie, de Portia, de Prim, de Cinna, de Venia, d'un préparateur de Peeta dont j'avais complètement oublié le nom et d'Octavia. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde. J'étais habituée seulement à Prim et parfois, ma mère se réveillant toujours très tôt pour aller soigner des malades.

**- J'ai besoin de te parler.**

**- Tu veux qu'un sorte ?**

Gale rit.

**- Dans cette robe là ? Je te rappelles qu'il fait seulement trois degré dehors ! Pas comme ici où ****l'on étouffe.**

Gale n'avait jamais apprécié ma nouvelle maison. Il disait qu'elle appartenait aux « chiens du Capitole ».

**- D'accord, alors... dans ma chambre ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

Nous montâmes les escaliers. Puis soudain, je me rappelai que Peeta y était déjà.

**- En fait, on devrait peut-être aller dans la chambre de ma mère.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Peeta dort à l'intérieur.**

Il s'arrêta net, ne dit rien pendant deux secondes, puis continua.

**- Alors dans la chambre de ta mère.**

Sa voix tremblait. Je soupirai.

**- Gale...**

**- Quoi ? Tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, mais tu l'invites dans ton lit ?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**- Gale. Tu l'as vus, ce matin non ?**

Il ne répondit rien.

**- Peeta était fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir.**

**- Et il a pas dormit cette nuit peut-être ?**

**- Non.**

Il ne dit rien, mais poussa fortement la porte de la chambre de ma mère.

**- Doucement Gale.**

Il grogna. Délicatement, comme pour lui montrer, je refermai la porte.

**- C'est si dur pour toi ?**

**- Katniss, oublies ce que je t'ai dis hier.**

J'hochai la tête.

**- Sinon, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il faut qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. ****Faire comme si tu rentrais des jeux. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer.**

**- J'ai compris.**

Sauf que c'était trop tard, mais je ne le lui dis pas. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce qu'il ma dit et fait le jour d'avant.

**- Je voulais savoir... tu viens chasser cet après-midi ?**

**- Tu ne devrais pas être à la mine ?**

**- Il y a eu un effondrement. Je reprendrai mon travail quand il n'y aura plus de danger.**

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il secoua la tête.

**- Pas de morts, ça c'est passé pendant la nuit. On m'a prévenu ce matin.**

Je soufflai, rassurée.

**- Gale, je suis interdit de chasse.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il était en colère. Encore une fois, j'évitai son regard furibond.

**- Je dois convaincre Snow.**

Il me prit le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il répéta.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il... il ne croit pas à la relation entre Peeta et moi.**

Gale haussa les épaules.

**- Et alors ? C'est rien ça ! Moi non plus j'y crois pas, tu vas pas en faire un drame !**

**- Gale, c'est sérieux. Il menace de tous vous tuer. Toi, tes frères et soeur, Prim, nos mères, ****Madge... Tout le monde, sauf les vainqueurs. C'est à dire Haymitch, Peeta et moi.**

Gale s'assit sur le lit, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

**- Ça te gêne tant que ça ? Tu pourrais vivre avec Peeta après, et sans te sentir coupable envers ****moi, vu que je ne serai plus de ce monde !**

Je sorti, claquant la porte, et entra en colère dans ma chambre. Encore sous les nerfs, je criai. Et ce n'est que trop tard que je me souvins que Peeta dormait. Le voyant assis, en alerte, je m'excusai. Il leva la main.

**- C'est pas grave.**

Je senti les larmes monter à mes yeux, mais les refoulai.

**- Oh Peeta…**

Il était tellement gentil avec moi, alors que je ne lui rendais rien. J'éclatai en sanglots, et encore une fois, je sentis les bras de Peeta m'enlacer.

**- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, alors que je ne te rends rien en retour ? Pourquoi ?**

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question, et Peeta l'avait compris. Seulement, il répondit.

**- Parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Katniss.**

Finalement, Gale et Peeta avaient tous les deux dit plus ou moins cette phrase. Je me dégageai de lui, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal que je lui en faisait déjà. J'étais vraiment sans coeur, et d'un égoïsme fou. Je ne pensais qu'à ma petite soeur. Je séchai mes larmes, ouvris mon armoire d'un coup, pris la veste de mon père et enfilai vite fait un pantalon. Je laissai Peeta, et descendit les escaliers avec rage, bousculant Buttercup et Flavius au passage. Je sautai dans mes chaussures, attrapai mon écharpe, et sortit dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Très vite, je fus rejointe par Gale.

**- Katniss...**

**- C'est bon Gale. **le coupai-je, d'un ton froid.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, jusqu'à ce que Gale remarque que je tremblais. Il enleva sa veste et me la mit sur mon dos. Je soufflai un merci presque inaudible, mais connaissant l'ouïe de Gale, je savais qu'il l'avait entendu. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à la Plaque. Me sentant toujours redevable envers ces gens qui m'avaient beaucoup aidé dans l'arène, je venais tous les jours depuis la fin des jeux pour dépenser mon argent en essayant de répartir également ma bourse. Certaines choses que j'achetais ne servaient à rien, mais ça me faisait plaisir de leur donner de l'argent. Je donnais la moitié des provisions à Gale qui protesta.

**- Gale, prends-les. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu tiens tellement à mettre ça à la poubelle, alors que ****c'est toute la vie de ces gens ?**

Il finit par les accepter, à contre-coeur.

**- Va chasser. **lui dis-je en sortant du marché noir.

**- Mais Katniss, sans toi, c'est pas pareil.**

**- Je sais Gale. Seulement, c'est une des conditions pour te garder en vie. Et puis, je vais voir ****Madge. Je ne suis pas allé la voir depuis les jeux. Une journée entre fille, c'est tout ce qu'il me ****faut.**

**- Arrête Catnip, tu sais très bien que tu détestes les ragots et tous ces trucs de filles.**

Je lui souris.

**- Je sais, mais j'aime bien Madge. Aller, va chasser.**

**- D'accord, mais je t'accompagne jusque chez le Maire.**

**- Quoi, t'as peur que je sache pas me défendre ?**

**- Oh non, j'ai bien vu comment tu te défendais dans l'ar...**

Il coupa sa phrase, voyant qu'il s'était engagé trop loin. Je décidai de ne pas relever la remarque.

Arrivé devant la maison du Maire, je remarquai tout de suite la foule. La foule de Pacificateur. Gale grommela.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là ceux-là ?**

Je le retins par le bras.

**- Gale, ce sont de nouveaux Pacificateurs. Tu vois l'homme, là-bas ?**

Un homme était sur l'estrade de la mairie et hurlait des instructions. Il avait les cheveux comme les yeux gris, et se tenait droit. Sur sa cuirasse, le signe du Capitole indiquait qu'il était le chef.

**- Ce n'est plus Cray ! **commenta Gale.

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? **murmurai-je.

Mais je savais déjà la réponse.

**- Un poteau de flagellation.**

Ça avait commencé. Snow avait envoyé ces nouveaux Pacificateurs.

**- Où est Cray ? **demandai-je.

**- Aucune idée.**

**- Katniss ! Gale ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

Nous nous retournâmes en sursautant.

**- Darius !**

Darius était un Pacificateur qui venait souvent à la Plaque. C'était quelqu'un avec qui nous étions en bon terme, Gale et moi. Il aimait beaucoup raconter des blagues.

**- Vous ne devriez pas être là. Si Thread vous voit... vous êtes bon pour inaugurer cette ****nouveauté !**

Il désigna le poteau d'un geste vague.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Darius ?**

**- Il semblerait que le Capitole nous envoie un nouveau chef. Il devait trouver que le District ****Douze était un peu trop libre. Personne n'aimait le vieux Cray, mais il n'était pas dangereux. ****Tandis qu'avec les nouveaux... c'est limite si on a le droit de leur parler sans se faire aboyer ****des ordres à la figure !**

Je devins blanche.

**- Katniss ?**

**- Darius, je sais pourquoi Snow à envoyé de nouveaux Pacificateurs.**

Les deux garçons me regardèrent, attendant la suite.

**- Il veut me punir. Il veut me punir pour avoir sortit ces foutues baies, pour avoir défié si ****facilement son autorité. Il veut me punir. En détruisant ma vie, en la brisant en mille ****morceaux. En commençant par briser mon District.**

Darius posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous, je le ferais, mais je ne peux ****malheureusement rien.**

Un silence s'installa. Puis, au bout d'une bonne minute, Darius demanda.

**- Vous voulez que je vous fasses passer ? Vous allez voir Madge, non ?**

J'hochais la tête.

**- Seulement moi, pas Gale. Lui va chasser.**

**- Suis-moi.**

Il sortit de notre cachette, sa main sur mon dos. Le nouveau chef vint nous voir.

**- C'est qui ? Une criminelle ?**

Je le fixai, ne me laissant pas déstabiliser par son regard de glace. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait se glisser en moi, s'insinuer dans mon esprit et connaître tous mes secrets. Alors je barricadai mon cerveau, ne laissant pas entrer en moi cet être ignoble qui me dégouttait profondément, bien que je ne le connaissais que depuis un petit instant.

Darius lui répondit, d'un ton solennel que je ne lui connaissait pas.

**- Non mon commandant. C'est Mademoiselle Everdeen.**

L'être immonde sourit, laissant voir des dents affûtées et blanches à souhait.

**- Bientôt Mellark, j'imagine, hein ?**

Je serrai les points. Il savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que Peeta et moi n'étions pas vraiment amoureux. Snow le lui avait dit.

**- Peut-être bien. **lui répondis-je, lui renvoyant son sourire.

**- Alors Mademoiselle Everdeen. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**- J'étais venu voir la fille du Maire, mais finalement, je suis resté pour admirer les nouveaux ****esclaves du Capitole.**

Thraed sembla un instant perdre son sourire, et je vis ses muscles se tendre. Il mit une main sur le fouet qui pendait à sa ceinture, et ce geste sembla lui faire reprendre confiance. Il s'approcha de moi, son visage à quelque centimètre du miens.

-**Je serrais vous, je me tiendrais à carreaux. Je suis le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs, vous ****risqueriez de ne pas être aimée des autorités.**

Je lui crachais mes mots à la figure.

**- Je serais vous je ne m'approcherais pas trop. Je suis la fille du feu, vous risqueriez de vous ****brûler.**

Il s'éloigna, serrant son fouet au maximum, laissant voir les jointures de ses mains ressortirent un instant.

**- Darius, emmenez-là donc voir la fille du Maire. C'est son amie près tout.**

Ses derniers mots sonnèrent comme une menace. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je serrai le bras de Darius pour ne pas sauter sur Thraed et l'étrangler. L'image du nouveau chef des Pacificateurs accrocher au poteau de flagellation et soumis aux pires châtiments corporels me fit du bien et me permis de ne pas mettre à exécution mes projets.

**- Aller viens Katniss.**

Il rentra dans la Mairie. Aussitôt, des Pacificateurs vinrent à notre rencontre. J'en connaissais quelques uns. C'était des anciens. Plusieurs allaient à la Plaque où venaient se faire soigner chez ma mère. Sur le moment, je ne me souvenais plus du tout de leurs noms, toujours énervée par le comportement de Thraed. Un sentiment de peur grandissait en moi. Il m'avait clairement menacé de s'attaquer à mes amis, Madge y compris.

**- Darius, que viens-tu faire ici ?**

**- Je l'emmène voir la fille du Maire.**

Une femme qui venait souvent acheter de la soupe et m'acheter des écureuils à la Plaque hocha la tête, et dit, d'une voix douce qui me calma un peu.

**- Ça va lui faire du bien. La pauvre, depuis que Thraed est là, elle n'ose plus sortir sans être ****accompagnée d'un ancien Pacificateur. Comme nous.**

**- Elle va bien ? **demandai-je.

**- Oui. Elle attendait depuis longtemps ta visite.**

Je lui souris. Je l'aimais bien, c'était agréable de parler avec elle. À la Plaque, nous parlions surtout de chasse. Elle même aurait adoré en faire. Quand elle était petite, au Capitole, ses parents lui avaient offert un petit arc, et elle avait apprit à s'en servir. Une fois, elle m'avait démontré, avec son pistolet, sa précision, puis avec mon arc. Effectivement, elle se débrouillait bien. Seulement, les règles étaient les règles, et elle n'avait jamais chassé ni tué aucun animaux. Pas comme moi. J'avais chassé et tué plus que des animaux...

**- Je vous la laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. Je vais les aider à... à mettre en place le poteau et à ****dégager la grande place.**

Devant sa mine dégoutté, je vis qu'il n'aimait pas non plus le nouveau gouvernement. La femme dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom hocha la tête.

**- Vas-y. Et... bonne chance.**

Darius la fixa, et chuchota.

**- Merci.**

Je fus la seule à apercevoir la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues. Je souris. Darius n'était pas insensible à la jeune femme.

**- Viens Katniss.**

Les autres la laissèrent passer et je la suivis. En avançant dans les couloirs, elle me dit, en murmurant.

**- Je suis désolé Katniss.**

Sur le même ton, je lui répondis.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Thraed. Il nous a donné des ordres. Si jamais nous te voyons faire un seul faux pas, nous ****devons prendre la première personne à laquelle tu tiens qu'on croise, et l'attacher au poteau ****de flagellation. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne le feront pas, mais les hommes de Thraed le feront ****certainement. Ne vas plus à la Plaque Katniss. C'est trop dangereux. Et ne vas plus dans les ****bois non plus. D'accord ?**

J'hochai la tête.

**- Merci.**

**- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur Darius et moi pour t'aider.**

**- Darius vous apprécie beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit.

**- Je sais Katniss. Et encore désolé.**

Je fis un geste de la main, rejetant ses excuses.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute. La seule personne en tord ici, c'est moi. J'aurais du avaler ces baies. ****J'aurais du mourir et laisser Peeta vivre. Lui le mérite. Pas moi.**

Elle s'arrêta, regarda aux alentour, et me prit les bras, se mettant face à moi.

**- Katniss. Tu le mérites autant que lui. Personne ne mérite de mourir. Pas même Snow ou ****Thraed. Personne, tu m'entends. Certaines personnes peut-être un peu plus que d'autre, mais ****certainement pas toi Katniss. Tu es l'une de ces personnes comme Peeta, Madge, ta soeur et ****d'autres qui mérite le moins de mourir. Alors s'il faut se battre pour que des personnes comme ****toi vive, je le ferai. Même souffrir ou mourir ne me fait rien. J'ai accepté d'être Pacificateur à ****cause des dettes, je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors je suis prête à accepter des sacrifices. Et beaucoup ****d'entre nous pensent comme moi. Ce que tu as fais dans les jeux, c'était magnifique. Quand tu ****t'es portée volontaire à la place de ta soeur, quand tu as chanté et rendu hommage à Rue, ****quand tu as drogué Peeta pour le sauver, et enfin, quand tu as sortis ces baies, je me suis dit ****que, enfin, nous avions quelqu'un sur qui nous reposer. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Tu es ****notre Geai Moqueur et nous croyons en toi Katniss.**

Gênée, je ne dis rien. Le remarquant, elle sourit.

**- Dans ces moments là, ne dis rien.**

Je lui adressai un regard de remerciement.

**- Aller, on y va.**

Quand je sonnais à la porte de Madge, elle me sauta dans les bras.

**- Katniss ! Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais oublié.**

Je la serrais.

**- Non Madge, je suis là, et je pense à toi.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la mâtinée, puis l'après midi ensemble, à parler de Thraed. Elle m'écoutait parler des jeux, commentait ce qu'elle avait ressentit à certains moments. Ça m'avait fait du bien de me confier, mais quand 17h arriva, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quand Madge ouvrit la porte, Peeta entra.

**- Katniss, viens.**

Je me levai. L'air calme, mais ferme de Peeta n'annonçait rien de bon.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

**- Faut que tu viennes avec moi. Désolé Madge.**

Elle leva les mains en l'air.

**-Y a pas de mal. Quoique, je viens de la retrouver, et on me l'enlève déjà !**

Mais Peeta n'était apparemment pas disposé à rire. Il m'attrapa le bras et sortit de la chambre de Madge. Quand elle voulu nous suivre, Peeta lui dit.

**- Reste-ici. C'est plus prudent.**

La femme de tout à l'heure prit Madge avec elle et rentra dans sa chambre. La dernière chose que je vis d'elle fut la femme recharger son pistolet et fermer la porte. Serait-elle prête à défier les autorités pour protéger Madge ? Quelque chose dans ma tête me dit que oui. Qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver mes amis. Peeta courait et, ayant du mal à le suivre, trébuchant, je fis l'effort d'essayer de suivre son rythme.

**- Peeta, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- On rentre Katniss. Je t'expliquerai à la maison.**

Il sortit en claquant la porte. L'air frais me fit suffoquer.

**- Peeta !**

Il s'arrêta pour me laisser souffler un peu, puis me souleva.

**- Peeta je sais que tu es fort mais...**

Je me tus. Je venais de l'entendre.

**- Peeta, lâche-moi !**

Je lui donnai un coup dans le nez. J'entendis un craquement pas très prometteur, mais n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter. Laissant Peeta, je courus à la grande place. Là, je restai figé un instant devant la scène.

Gale. Accroché au poteau de flagellation. Évanouis à présent. Darius, allongé, assommé, par terre.

Prim, ma mère, Haymitch, Effie... tous étaient là et ne faisaient rien. Je remarquai Cinna, retenu par des Pacificateurs, ainsi qu'un bleu qui s'étendait sur sa joue. Il avait du essayer de sauver Gale. Un nouveau coup de fouet retentit et le sang gicla. Thraed. Je courai et m'interposai entre lui et Gale. Thraed me donna le suivant coup de fouet. Juste en dessous de l'oeil. La douleur que je ressentis renforça ma volonté, au contraire de l'effet espéré par Thraed. J'imaginais la douleur de Gale, qui devait connaître la mienne en 50 fois pire, vu les traces de fouets sur son dos.

**- Pousses-toi de là.**

**- Jamais !**

Il leva son bras, se préparant à frapper. Je fermai les yeux, prête à recevoir le second coup de fouet. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Car Peeta, le visage barbouillé de sang, était à présent devant Thraed.

Furieuse contre lui, je lui criai de partir, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille.

Thraed jeta son fouet et sortit son pistolet.

**- Allez-y, tirez. **lui dit Peeta, le regard farouche et désigné.

**- Peeta ! **hurlais-je.

Je l'entourai de mes bras, et le serrai fortement contre moi. Je le senti frémir.

**- Who who who ! Réfléchissez à vos actes !**

C'était Haymitch. Thraed pointa le pistolet vers lui.

**- Donnez moi une seule raison de ne pas les tuer !**

**- Une seule, vous êtes sûr ? Regardez comment vous l'avez amoché ! Effie, venez voir, et Cinna ****aussi !**

Les deux arrivèrent. Cinna s'exclama.

**- Il va falloir annuler l'interview de demain ! Regardez leur visages !**

Effie baissa les bras.

**- Ça va changer tout mon emploie du temps ! **Puis ajouta, voyant que Thraed la regardait avec un regard tueur. **Et je me permet de vous prévenir de ne pas oublier les bonnes manières ! Je ne ****vous permet pas de pointer cette chose sur moi, ce n'est absolument pas poli !**

Jamais je n'ai vu Effie aussi en colère. Elle était rouge tomate, et sa voix montait très haut dans les aiguës. Un peu plus, et de la fumée s'échapperait de ses oreilles. Mais malgré les « menaces » d'Effie, Thraed ne lâcha pas son revolver. La jeune femme qui était sensée rester auprès de Madge fit son apparition depuis la mairie.

**- Commandant, vous n'avez pas le droit de leur tirer dessus. C'est écrit dans le règlement, fait ****par le président Snow lui même.**

**- Ils ont arrêté mon châtiment.**

**- Votre châtiment était également illégal. Dans le règlement, il est indiqué qu'il est interdit ****d'aller au delà des 50 coups de fouets réglementaire. Et vous devez avoir dépassé les 60 coups. ****Vous devez arrêté Commandant, ou ce sera le lieutenant qui devra prendre votre place.**

Thraed ricana.

**- Le lieutenant n'est... pas en état de gouverner pour le moment.**

Il désigna Darius du menton. La jeune femme mit une main sur sa bouche, courut jusqu'à Darius et s'accroupit près de lui. Je la vit frémir, comme pour se retenir de ne pas étrangler leur nouveau chef. Thraed regarda Haymitch, et Effie.

**- Je vous les laisse. De toute manière, il ne va pas tarder à mourir le brun !**

Je courus vers Gale et le détachai.

**- Gale !**

Cinna et Haymitch m'aidèrent à le porter. Ma mère et Prim arrivèrent avec deux brancards.

**- Mettez-les là dessus.**

D'ordinaire, j'aimais voir ma mère en action, mais devant la situation, je regardai plutôt Gale qui, même dans son inconscience, lâchait des cris de douleurs à s'en déchirer le coeur. Me voyant pleurer, Peeta voulu poser une main sur mon épaule, mais je le repoussai brutalement.

Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui m'aide. Surtout de quelqu'un qui a faillit m'empêcher de sauver Gale ! Je pris la main glacée de mon meilleur ami. Plusieurs personnes nous suivirent. Sae Bouiboui raconta ce qui c'était passé.

**- Gale est allé vendre un dindon au boucher, mais il s'est fait attraper par les hommes de ****Thraed. Ce renard l'a installé au poteau de flagellation, et à commencé à le fouetter. Quand ****Darius a vu, et surtout entendu, ce qui ce passait, il s'est aussitôt interposé. Mais Thraed lui a ****asséné un coup de revolver sur la tête et à ordonné à ses hommes de le tabasser alors qu'il ****s'occupait du garçon. Ensuite, ta mère et tout le monde est arrivé, Cinna à voulu courir vers ****Gale, mais un Pacificateur l'a arrêté, lui donnant un coup dans le ventre et un autre sur la ****figure.**

Je regardai tour à tour Cinna et Darius, qui était lui allongés, évanouis, sur les autres brancards. La vue de mon oeil gauche se brouilla. La sang l'envahissait. Prim me tendit de la neige.

**- Met ça.**

Je la pris et la remerciai. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement au contact de la neige sur mon oeil blessé. J'entrepris alors, tout le long du chemin, de mettre de la neige sur le dos à vif de Gale. La neige, à peine mit sur les plaies, devenait de l'eau en fondant dans un bruit de grésillement, mais je savais que ça lui faisait du bien. Du moins, pendants un court instant.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la maison, ma mère dégagea la table de la cuisine, endroit où elle mettait ses patients les plus malades et lança des ordres à tout le monde, qui s'exécutèrent. Elle ordonna aux personnes inconnu de partir, voulant de la place. Sae Boui-Boui me donna un seau de neige avant de partir, et je dis à l'amie de Darius de rester. Ne voulant pas me détacher de Gale, j'ajoutai.

**- Prenez Darius et allez dans ma chambre, si vous voulez. Cinna saura quoi faire.**

**- Merci Katniss.**

**- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé. Et Gale aussi.**

Elle hocha la tête d'un air solennel et partit, emmenant Darius avec l'aide d'un autre Pacificateur que j'avais du rencontrer quelque part. La jeune femme et Darius allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Mais sur le moment, comble de l'égoïsme, je m'en fichais, les yeux fixés sur Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Hey Catnip…**

Il était réveillé. Je chuchotai, comme si parler trop fort risquait de lui faire du mal.

**- Hey Gale.**

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Je serrai fortement sa main.

**- Ça va aller Gale.**

Mais un autre cri retentit, comme pour me dire que je me trompais.

**- Katniss, va chercher de la neige, **dit ma mère d'une voix imposante.

Je secouai la tête. Peeta en rajouta.

**- Katniss...**

**- Tais-toi, **le coupai-je.

Je vis bien que ma réaction vis à vis de lui lui faisait mal, mais encore une fois, ça m'était égal.

Ma mère répéta :

**-Va chercher de la neige. Tu veux qu'il guérisse, oui ou non ?**

Je me levai précipitamment, prenant un seau. Ma mère cria, juste avant que je ferme la porte.

**- Et prend ton temps !**

Je jurerai l'avoir vu faire un signe à Peeta. Je mis de la neige à ras-bord dans le seau, en tremblant.

Quand je rentrai dans la maison, la seule chose que j'entendis fut le hurlement terrifiant de Gale. Je lâchai le seau et couru vers la cuisine. Encore une fois, Peeta me retint.

-** Qu'est ce que vous lui faîtes !**

J'aperçus ma mère verser du liquide sur le dos de mon meilleur de l'ami. De l'alcool.

**-Vous lui faîtes mal ! Mais lâches-moi !**

Je me débattis comme une folle, mais Peeta tint bon. Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'étais bel et bien devenue folle. Cinna et Haymitch accoururent aider Peeta qui avait toute les peines du monde à me retenir. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque de lui redonnai un coup sur le nez, dans son bandage. Le sang se remit à envahir le pansement._ "Bien fait pour lui",_ pensai-je. Je cessai peu à peu de me débattre et me recroquevillai sur moi même, comme un animal fragile. J'entendis alors un chant.

Prim.

_Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie_

_L'herbe tendre, te fais comme un grand lit._

Je n'entendis pas la suite, me bouchant les oreilles. Cette chanson, je la détestais à présent. C'était la dernière chose que Rue avait entendu avant de mourir.

Il se passa dix minutes. Dix minutes ou je restai dans cette position, sans rien faire d'autre que de pleurer et de me faire caresser les cheveux pas ma petite soeur. Cinna me prit le visage et enleva mes mains.

-** C'est bon Katniss. Gale va mieux. Ta mère lui a administré de la morphine, il dort.**

Alors, lentement, j'émergeai de ma torpeur et me relevai, péniblement, mais en refusant les mains qui se tendaient pour m'aider. Le seul nom de Gale m'avait remise sur pied. Je devais être forte. Être forte et aider Gale. Ce n'était certainement pas en pleurant et en me conduisant comme une faible que j'allais l'aider. J'allais à la cuisine, zigzagant un peu, et repris ma place à côté de Gale.

**- Katniss, mets ça sur ta coupure.**

Elle me tendit une espèce de pâte malodorante.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ? **dis-je, d'une voix rauque, à force de pleurer.

**- De la pâte de neige. J'en ai mis plein sur le dos de Gale.**

**- J'en veux pas.**

**- Tu ne veux pas voir si ça lui a fait du bien ?**

Prim savait toujours trouver les mots, comme Peeta d'ailleurs. Je pris la pâte d'un geste sec et la mis sur mon œil. Je soupirai. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Je lançai un regard accusateur à ma mère.

**- Tu aurais du lui mettre ça avant l'alcool !**

**- Si je l'avais fait, Gale serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. La pâte de neige est efficace seulement après un certain temps. Si la peau est trop à vif et qu'on y applique de la pâte de neige, le côté négatif de la neige ressort à cause des plantes et...**

Je la coupai.

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Peux-tu faire quelque chose d'autre pour l'aider ?**

Ma mère secoua la tête.

**- Non. Si je fais autre chose, il y aurais des risques. C'est à dire que je ne pourrais plus le ****soigner, car il ne faut pas habituer son corps aux médicaments, où il ne réagira plus aux soins. Tu comprends ?**

**- Je peux rester seule avec lui ?**

Ma mère hésita un instant puis dit :

**- Seulement si tu met ça sur ton œil à peu près toute les quinze minutes, ainsi que sur le dos de Gale. Toute les quinze minutes, pas avant, et pas après, compris ?**

Je hochai la tête. Enfin, elle me laissa seule avec lui. Je repris sa main, et passai la mienne dans ses cheveux.

Cinq heures passèrent pendant lesquelles je mis de la pâte sur son dos et sur mon oeil. Je regardai l'horloge au mur. 11H30. Je chuchotai à Gale, comme je le faisais depuis cinq heures:

**- Je suis désolé Gale. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. C'est moi qui t'as dis d'aller chasser. Si tu savais comme je regrette...**

En le voyant, j'eus une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Alors je plaquai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pris sa main et continuais à caresser ses cheveux.

**- Hey Catnip.**

**- Hey Gale.**

**- Comment ça va ?**

Je ris, d'un rire nerveux.

**- C'est pas toi qui doit poser cette question Gale. C'est moi.**

**- Pas trop mal. J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé dans un hachoir. Et toi ?**

**- Je viens de voir mon meilleur ami se faire battre à mort, et je viens de piquer une énorme crise de nerf. Et pour en rajouter une couche, ça fait deux fois que je casse le nez de Peeta dans une journée. **Gale pouffa, ce qui le fit grimacer. **Ça te fait rire ? Tu peux rire, mais sans lui, tu ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui m'a retenu, se prenant au passage son deuxième coup dans la figure, alors que j'allais empêcher ma mère de te mettre de l'alcool dessus. Si je l'avais fais, peut-être que tu serais mort. Alors au lieu de te moquer de lui, tu devrais le remercier.**

Mais j'avais dis ces derniers mots froidement, et Gale s'en aperçut.

**- Ça n'a pas l'air de te tenir à coeur.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**- Non, en effet. J'en veux à Peeta. Il a essayé de m'éloigner de toi alors que tu te faisais battre. C'est là qu'il s'est prit mon premier coup.**

Il y avait autre chose, mais je le gardai pour moi. Gale sourit.

**- Prends pas ce sourire idiot !**

Je voulu lui donner une petite tape, mais, ne sachant pas où frapper, laissai ma main en l'air.

**- Hum. Tu as l'air idiote avec ta main en l'air.**

**- Je sais.**

Puis il s'endormit une nouvelle fois. Quinze minutes plus tard, je lui remis une couche de pâte de neige. Ma mère en avait fait beaucoup. Toute une bassine. J'oubliai d'en mettre sur mon œil, mais c'était sans importance. Je posai ma tête sur le bras de Gale et continuai à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cuisine. À ce moment là, j'étais justement en train de mettre de la pâte sur le dos de Gale.

**- Oui ? **dis-je d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Gale.

Peeta entra. Je feignis ma déception en le voyant entrer.

**- Oh. Ce n'est que toi.**

Je le regardai froidement. Je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir retenu alors que Gale se faisait battre. Et... d'autre chose.

**- Vas te coucher Katniss.**

Je l'ignorai. Peeta soupira.

**- C'est bon, je reste avec lui. Je sais qu'il faut que je mette toutes les 15 minutes de la pâte de ****neige sur son dos. D'ailleurs... **Il prit la bassine et me la tendit. **Mets-en.**

**- Non. Lui en a besoin, pas moi.**

Mais Peeta continuait de tendre la bassine.

**- Mets-en. Sauf si tu veux que je te le fasses de force.**

À contre-cœur, je mis la pâte sur ma pommette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Je le maquillai en bâillant.

**-Vas te coucher. Tu rois être en forme pour la tournée. Effie m'a montré l'emploie du temps de demain, j'ai faillis m'enfuir en courant. Et Haymitch s'est enfilé 5 verres à la suite.**

Je me retins de rire, car j'avais tout de même ma fierté. Je soupirai, m'avouant vaincue. La vision du programme chargé qui nous attendait me faisait frissonner de terreur.

**- Ok, t'es assez convaincant je dois dire, mais t'as intérêt à bien mettre la pâte.**

Je me levai, non sans donner une légère pression sur la main de Gale. Avant que je parte, Peeta m'appela.

**- Hé, Katniss !**

Il montra son nez, qui avait retrouvé sa forme parfaite, puis me lança un tube. Je fermai la porte et marchai en faisant le plus de bruit possible, énervée du comportement trop gentil de Peeta.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage ! Et les bonnes manières alors ?**

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la tenue d'Effie. C'était une espèce de combinaison rose bonbon bouffante avec de la dentelle aux extrémités et au niveau du cou. Elle portait même une perruque de la même couleur que sa tenue. De travers. C'était évidemment impossible de dormir avec une telle chose sur la tête. Son maquillage avait bavé, et elle ressemblait à un tableau dont le peintre aurait raté ses couleurs. Ou fait de l'art abstrait. Bref, elle était ridicule.

**- Excusez-moi.**

Effie leva une main en fermant les yeux. À la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre dramatique. Et fortement exagérée. Elle inspira un instant, puis expira longtemps. Elle s'exclama, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui avait toléré un fait de la plus grande gravité.

**- C'est bon. Mais fais moins de bruits, je te pries. Il y a des gens qui dorment, dans cette maison.**

Et Effie disparut dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami. Elle partageait sa chambre avec Octavia, Venia, Portia et une préparatrice de Peeta. Cinna lui, dormait avec le reste de l'équipe dans une autre chambre d'ami.

J'eus un instant le vertige en voyant, dans ma tête, tout le monde qui dormait dans ma maison. Sans compter Hazelle, qui dormait avec ma mère, et ses enfants avec Prim. Heureusement que Haymitch dormait chez lui. C'était ma mère qui, alors que j'étais avec Gale, m'avait informé de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Peeta avait choisit de rester, à mon plus grand malheur, et s'était installé sur le canapé. Je m'y étais opposée, mais comme ma mère semblait y tenir, je n'avais pas insisté.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'assis tout d'abord sur mon lit pour ouvrir le tube que Peeta m'avait donné. L'odeur qui en sortit me fit tressaillir. Comment oublier l'odeur de cette crème ? C'était celle que j'étais partit chercher pour Peeta, dans l'arène. Je m'en mit sur ma blessure, puis attendit que la crème ait infiltré ma peau pour me coucher.

Au matin, je me réveillai en sursaut. Au contraire de la dernière nuit, les cauchemars ne m'avaient pas épargnée, cette fois là. Thraed et le châtiment de Gale s'étaient rajoutés à ma liste de cauchemars. Quoique, ceux-ci étaient différents des autres, vu qu'ils étaient vrais, eux. Il y avait eu une accalmie d'environ 4 minutes pendant lesquels Buttercup me parlait d'une souris avec laquelle il aurait eu une aventure, et me prévenait qu'Effie avait des puces. Puis il rajouta une couche à ma honte en me sermonnant sur la façon dont je traitais Peeta. Et pour finir, il m'avait raconté la sensation qu'il avait eu pendant son « vol plané triple salto arrière finition en saut de l'ange », comme il l'avait lui même nommé, lorsque je l'avais envoyé valser dans les suite ne fus que sangs et hurlements. Je crois que Buttercup s'était transformé en savant fou et qu'il avait construit Peeta, une sorte de machine à tuer. Et, en effet, il avait bel et bien été une machine à tuer. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait mit du baume sur ma conscience. Peeta n'était pas si bon que ça, s'il était une machine à tuer. Raisonnement illogique que je fus contraints d'abandonner.

Je me levai difficilement, la tête pleine, comme presque tous les matins à présent, d'images cauchemardesques. Je les repoussai au plus profond de mon esprit et m'étirai. Je remarquai qu'il ne restait, sur ma pommette, qu'une cicatrice qui serait facile à camoufler.

Je mis le petit tube dans ma poche, projetant de la donner à ma mère pour qu'elle en mette sur le dos de Gale, puis sortis.

J'allai droit à la salle de bain, voulant me laver les mains, qui étaient pleines du sang séché de Gale mélangé avec de la pâte de neige collante et de croûtes qui avaient eus le malheur de se détacher alors que j'appliquais la pâte, d'où le sang. Sans oublier la pommade de Peeta._ « Comment l'avait-il __eu, d'ailleurs ? »_ pensai-je. Enfin voilà, c'était assez dégouttant.

Ma salle de bain étant remplie d'instruments de toutes sortes, installés par mon équipe, j'avais décidé de prendre la commune. Apparemment, la salle de bain de la chambre d'Effie était également occupée, car elle était juste devant moi. J'allais repartir pour revenir plus tard, mais un cri aiguë à souhait ne pouvant provenir que de notre chère Effie à en réveiller les morts se fit entendre.

Je pris alors l'arme la plus dangereuse que j'avais sous la main. C'est à dire, le couffin de Buttercup, qui était en métal et qui aurait pu peut-être, mais il y avait peu de chance, trancher le cou de l'adversaire. Je ne manquai pas, pour le prendre, de balancer le chat pas la queue pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans cordages. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait « subir » cette nuit je lui devais bien ça. Je m'avançai donc avec mon « arme » vers la salle de bain. Lentement, je poussai la porte, m'apprêtant à frapper. Je fus soulagé en voyant Effie, collée contre le mur, dans sa tenue ridicule, qui semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, car elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Sur le moment, je ne m'en étais pas inquiétée. Effie avait peur de tout. Je me maîtrisai encore une fois pour garder mon sérieux.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

Effie me désigna quelque chose devant elle en tremblant comme un feuille. Au début, je ne vis pas, la porte me cachant la vue. J'ouvris plus grand et rougis. Derrière la porte se tenait Peeta, nu comme un ver, essayant tant bien que mal, avec sa serviette, de cacher ses parties génitales. Apparemment, l'apparition d'Effie l'avait surpris, car il ne réagit pas en me voyant entrer. Je détournai le regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Je pris doucement la main d'Effie et sorti de la salle de bain.

- **Pee... Peeta... Mon Peeta...**

Son Peeta ? Ah oui, celui qui connaissait si bien les bonnes manières, hein ?

**- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Allez vous reposer.**

Elle me regarda comme si elle se demandait qui j'étais.

**- C'était... c'était Peeta... mon... mon vainqueur...**

**-Effie. Si vous me dîtes que Peeta n'est plus votre vainqueur favori, comme vous le répétez toujours, j'appelle ma mère, parce qu'à ce moment là, c'est que vous n'allez pas bien du tout !**

Elle hocha la tête. Sérieusement, on aurait dit un enfant de 6 ans, complètement perdue. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir en zigzagant comme si elle avait bu. Peeta sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ta taille. On évita de se regarder.

**- Katniss, je suis désolé.**

Pourquoi était-il désolé ? C'était pourtant moi, qui était entré dans la salle de bain, sans prévenir !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lui m'aimait, et moi, je le considérais comme un moins que rien.

**- C'est pas grave.**

Malgré cela, la rougeur me monta de nouveau aux joues. Peeta passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné.

**- De... de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher... non ?**

Il faisait référence à la fois où je l'avais lavé dans l'arène. Je secouai la tête.

**- Heu... non, en effet.**

Mais malgré le fait que j'avais du voir des centaines d'hommes nus dans ma vie, à cause du métier de ma mère, le fait de voir Peeta ainsi me gênait au plus haut point.

Puis, voyant que je portais un peu trop d'attention à son torse musclé et qu'il sembla malheureusement s'en apercevoir, d'où sa main dans ses cheveux et son air gêné, je tournai les talons et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Direct, j'allai dans la cuisine. Prim y était déjà, et s'occupait de Gale déjà réveillé.

**- Hey Catnip.**

**- Hey Gale.**

Je sortis ma crème et vidai le contenu sur le dos de Gale. Grâce à la pâte de neige, les plaies étaient toutes refermées, et avaient plutôt bonne mine. J'en étalai partout. Il ne grimaça même pas.

**- Ça ne te fais pas mal ?**

**-Tu rigole ? Ça me fait un bien fou cette chose ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Je souris en voyant l'entrain que je connaissais de lui.

**- C'est une crème. Tu sais, celle qui a servit à guérir Peeta, dans l'arène.**

Il se refroidit. Comme si le simple nom de Peeta le faisait enrager.

**- Ah.**

Je ne dis rien. Les plaies cicatrisaient presque à vue d'œil.

**- C'était quoi cet espèce de... c'était quoi au juste ?**

Je pouffai.

**- C'était le cri de Effie.**

Gale souffla. Quelqu'un parla derrière nous.

- **La pauvre. Vous avez vu tout ce qu'elle a enduré ces jours-ci ?**

Je me retournai et souhaitai le bonjour à notre interlocuteur.

**- Salut Cinna.**

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

**- J'ai vu toute la scène. Je crois que ça sera un truc à raconter à l'interview. De toute manière, il est certain que Caesar vous posera des questions sur **_**ça.**_

Je fixai Cinna d'un gros oeil.

C'est vrai que lui ne connaissait pas l'énorme jalousie de Gale.

**- C'est quoi **_**ça **_**?**

Le ton de Gale devint menaçant. Tout en fixant Cinna, je lui répondis.

**- C'est rien, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Peeta était avec toi tout le reste de la nuit. Il s'est absenté que depuis peu, 10 minutes, tout au moins.**

Gale se redressa sur un coude, se qui le fit grimacer.

**- Katniss, comment tu sais que Peeta est partit, il y a 10 minutes ?**

**- Je l'ai entendu dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Tu sais comment il marche ! Un véritable éléphant !**

Il me regarda, méfiant. Cinna me lança un regard qui disait clairement : « Tu t'enfonces Katniss ! Arrêtes tout de suite ou ce sera pire. » Puis il dit, me couvrant au passage.

**- Gale, j'ai réveillé la mère de Katniss, bien qu'il ne soit que 6 heures du matin. Nous partons dans deux heures, je dois la préparer. Je te l'emprunte, d'accord ?**

Il me fit signe de le suivre, et j'abandonnai Gale aux bons soins de Prim et de ma mère, qui arrivait tout juste.

**- Merci Cinna.**

**- De rien Katniss. Au fait, ta mère t'as prévenue pour Darius ?**

**- Non. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé hier.**

À vrai dire, chamboulée par les événements de la veille, je l'avais oublié.

**- Darius à été emmené par les nouveaux Pacificateurs vers 11 heures. La femme qui était avec lui, Leeg je crois, également. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait. Peeta s'est proposé pour les ****suivre, mais ta mère l'en a empêché. Et tant mieux.**

Je fus peinée d'entendre ces mots. J'aimais bien Darius, et la jeune femme, Leeg. Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à ma chambre, où Octavia, Flavius et Venia nous attendaient, frais et parfaitement réveillés.

**- Effie... ?**

Cinna soupira.

**- Elle va bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est convaincue que c'était un rêve. Vaudrait peut-être mieux, n'est-ce pas ?**

En effet, ça valait mieux. Pauvre Effie. Comme l'avait dit Cinna, elle en voyait de toute les couleurs avec nous. J'étais sincèrement désolée pour elle. Elle était peut-être encombrante mais, au fond, elle avait un coeur en or. Même Haymitch en était conscient, bien que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avouerait. Il avait sa fierté. « _Un peu comme moi »,_ pensai-je. Quand l'heure de partir arriva, j'étais prête. Je portais une magnifique petite robe mauve bustier, collante au corps, qui m'arrivait aux genoux.

**- Heu... Cinna, je ne vais pas avoir froid ?**

**- Tu es la fille du feu Katniss. Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir froid ? Le feu ne craint pas la glace, c'est elle qui le craint. **En voyant ma tête, il rit. **Je rigole. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Venia a mit un produit sur tout ton corps. Le froid n'arrivera pas jusqu'à toi. Le produit s'estompera dans 2 heures environs. Tu verras pourquoi je t'ai donné cette tenue.**

Je dis au revoir à Prim, Gale et ma mère puis, arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Cinna m'arrêta.

**- Tu as remarqué que Peeta n'est pas là hein ? C'est parce qu'il est chez lui. Au début de chaque Tournée, le vainqueur est filmé à la sortie de sa maison pour qu'il présente son emploie du temps et ses impressions avant de commencer la Tournée. Toi, tu n'as rien à dire. Tu sais comment est Peeta. Il a un véritable don pour parler et mettre les gens dans sa poche rien qu'avec des mots. Alors contentes-toi de d'être amoureuse, ok ? N'oublies pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Gale. Alors je t'en pries Katniss. Soit amoureuse.**

Je hochai la tête, décidée. Ça allait être dur, mais j'allais y arriver. Je _devais _y arriver.

**- Je sors d'abord. Tu comptes 10 secondes, et tu y vas.**

**- Ok.**

Il sortit donc.

Je comptai et pris une profonde inspiration et plaquai un sourire sur mon visage. Je me regardai dans la vitre-miroir de la porte. Ça pouvait aller. 10 secondes. Je poussai la porte. Les premières choses que je vis furent les caméras. Je leur adressai un signe, sachant que tout Panem nous regardait. Je fis semblant d'être impatiente. Comme si je n'attendais plus que lui. Quand je le vis sortir, je le regardai, et il planta ses yeux dans les miens. L'amour qui s'y lisait était tellement sincère, que ça me déstabilisa un instant. J'eus l'envie pressante de regarder autre part. L'envie car, de toute manière, même si j'avais voulu le faire, je n'aurais pas réussi. Son regard bleu était tellement... profond. Me souvenant que j'étais filmée, je reprenais mes esprits et couru vers lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Cinna voulait de l'amour ? Haymitch voulait de l'amour ? Snow voulait de l'amour ? Et bien le voilà, votre « amour ».

Peeta écarta les bras. À peine le sentis-je, que je l'embrassai, le serrant contre moi. Soit ça le surpris, soit il le fit exprès, mais nous tombâmes, comme si Peeta avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Nous roulâmes dans la neige, enlacés, toujours lèvres contre lèvres. Nous faisions les amoureux transis qui n'en avaient que faire de ceux qui les regardaient. Fière de moi, j'entendis Caesar toussoter.

**- Hum hum. Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est Caesar ! En direct du Capitole ! Apparemment, nous sommes de trop mes amis. Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous voir.**

Des éclats de rire provinrent du public. En riant, nous nous relevâmes, nous tenant mutuellement. Peeta échangea quelques banalités avec Caesar, avec une aisance à en faire baver n'importe quel présentateur. Moi, je continuais à jouer mon rôle. Lui parlait, moi, j'étais amoureuse. C'était notre job à chacun. Je jouai avec les boutons de son col ou avec ses petites mèches blondes, sans oublier de faire de tant en tant des petits coucous et des sourires au Capitole. Je réussis même à glisser dans la conversation quelques commentaires, dont un réussit à faire rire la foule. Un vrai cauchemar. Lorsque enfin les échanges s'arrêtèrent, je soupirai de soulagement, me décollant immédiatement de Peeta. Alors qu'Effie nous adressait de grands signes en criant de nous dépêcher, Peeta me dit, froidement :

**- J'y ai presque cru, au baiser.**

Il s'éloigna et je restai un instant perplexe. Puis je me repris, voyant Effie s'exciter en sautillant sur place. Je les suivi, tout en réfléchissant sur le comportement de Peeta. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir. J'avais pourtant été parfaite !

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Effie, devant moi, et lui fonçai dedans. Elle glissa au ralenti et s'étala parterre. Peeta et Portia l'aidèrent à se relever. Effie râla tout le long du chemin en me faisant la morale, basée sur le thème « il faut toujours regarder devant soit ! ». Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance. D'une part, elle se faisait régulièrement maltraiter, et d'une autre, elle était la seule à écouter ses interminables prises de paroles, quand Venia, Octavia et Flavius n'étaient pas là. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. La pauvre.

Arrivée dans le train, je m'installai dans ma chambre pour ne plus y bouger. Ne voulant pas cauchemarder, je n'osai pas m'allonger, de peur de m'endormir. La nuit avait été courte. Trop courte. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de tomber de sommeil. Alors je pris la télécommande du gigantesque écran et regardai un film. « Drame au Capitole. ». Je n'osai même pas appeler ça un film.

Les véritables acteurs avaient disparu, tous morts de vieillesse et depuis longtemps. Des anciens, mon préféré était Johnny Depp. C'était, en même temps, l'un des rares dont j'avais vu le film. C'était avec mon père, dans un passé lointain. Il avait ramené de la Plaque une caisse pleine de vieux, de très très vieux DVD. Heureusement que les écrans obligatoires dans chaque maison du Capitole lisaient n'importe quoi. Suffisait de poser le film sur une petite boîte, et l'appareil lisait le film que le DVD contenait. On pouvait même utiliser des cassettes, mais il n'en existaient plus. Je regardai d'autre film débiles dont Venia, Octavia et Flavius raffolaient comme « l'amour et le président Snow ne font qu'un » ou « Triste vie de Gloria Miaram, celle qui ne suivait pas la mode du Capitole ». À midi, je me rendis au wagon restaurant, sous ordre d'Effie.

**- Ah ! La voilà. Viens t'asseoir chérie.**

**- Haymitch.**

Mon regard glissa sur Peeta comme s'il n'était pas là. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de mon mentor et en face de Cinna. À peine l'entrée avait été servie par les muets qu'Effie nous donna à Peeta et moi, un carnet.

**- Tenez. C'est ce que vous direz au District Onze.**

Je tressaillis. J'avais oublié que j'allais devoir voir les parents de Rue. Peeta dit :

**- Je peux prendre les deux.**

Oh Peeta... Il savait que jamais je n'aurais réussis à dire ce texte.

**- Oui, tu sais mieux parler au public que moi. Tu sauras convaincre la foule de notre amour fou.**

Haymitch sourit.

**- En parlant de ça, t'as été parfaite chérie.**

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

- **Je suis sûre que vous auriez adoré être à la place de Peeta.**

**- Oh, j'aurais adoré crois moi. Je ne peux que mourir d'envie devant ce baiser passionné, que dis-je, enflammé, car nous parlons bien de la fille du feu, n'est ce pas chérie !**

Il grimaça et bu son verre d'une traite.

Effie dit :

**-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que Peeta... Haymitch ! **Celui-ci se balançait sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, **u****n peu de tenue je vous pries ! Et les bonnes manières, alors ? Ah ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?**

Je vis rouge. Peut-être parce que j'étais particulièrement énervée et anxieuse, face à ce que j'allais devoir affronter. La famille de mon geai moqueur.

**- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il voulait vous faire enrager pour nous faire entendre vos joyeux piaillements ! Effie, vous êtes vous déjà posé la question de savoir pourquoi nous avons **_**mérités **_**cela ? Est-ce normal que, tout les ans, des enfants se battent à mort dans une arène ? Non. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Et ce sont les gens comme vous, qui nous y emmenez. Vous ne vous êtes jamais sentie coupable ?**

La pauvre Effie mit une main sur sa poitrine, touchée en plein coeur. Au moins, elle se taisait. Je sortis brusquement de table et allai m'asseoir avec rage sur mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Croyant que c'était Haymitch, je dis :

**- Si c'est pour un sermon, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Oh, C'est toi. Je croyais que c'était Haymitch.**

Peeta vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quand je sentis mon bras frôler le siens, je m'écartai afin de laisser de la distance entre nous.

**- Tu sais Katniss, on est pas obligés d'être comme ça.**

**- Quoi ? Amoureux ? Non, t'as raison, on est pas obligés. C'est juste que, si on ne l'est pas, nos proches se font tuer, **fis-je, ironiquement, bien sûr.

**- Je parlais pas de ça Katniss. **

Je me tournai vers lui, froide.

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- De ça ! De toi, qui me déteste seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois Gale souffrir, et que je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses de cette manière ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pus mourir...**

Je le coupai.

**- Mais je suis vivante !**

**- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? D'abord tu me détestes, ensuite tu m'embrasses, puis tu me détestes encore plus... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est pas obligés d'être comme ça, ni amoureux d'ailleurs ! Juste amis, tu comprends ? Comme... comme Gale et toi. De l'amitié, et ****seulement de l'amitié.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que nous somme seulement amis, Gale et moi ?**

Je baissai la tête. Les mots de Peeta arrivaient toujours à me toucher. Il était le seul qui savait que dire pour me faire réagir. Je rajoutai donc, d'une petite voix.

**- Je ne suis pas douée pour me faire des amis Peeta.**

Il sourit.

**- Tout d'abord, des amis doivent savoir des choses l'un de l'autre.**

Je ris, franchement.

**- Et tu veux savoir quoi, sur moi ? Tu sais déjà tout !**

Il fit mine de chercher puis dit.

**- Quelle est ta couleur préférée par exemple ?**

**-T'es sérieux ? **Puis, voyant que oui. **Le vert. Et toi ?**

**- Le orange.**

**- Comme les cheveux d'Effie ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment. Plus crépusculaire comme orange.**

**- Ah.**

**- J'ai un jeu qu'Haymitch m'a ordonné de faire pour l'interview.**

**- Dis toujours.**

Les jeux de Haymitch, où plus généralement, tout ce qui venait de lui, ne m'inspirait aucunement confiance. Peeta joua un instant avec la couverture puis dit.

**- Et bien, c'est assez simple. L'un dis quelque chose, et l'autre dis si c'est réel ou pas. Sinon, ça mérite des explications.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**- Si tu veux. De toute manière, j'ai rien à cacher.**

Peeta sourit.

**- Tu m'as ignoré ces derniers jours parce que je te faisais du mal. Réel ou pas réel ?**

La couverture devint soudain intéressante pour moi aussi. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Peeta dit :

**- Tu t'es engagée. Tu as un joker, mais un seul. Alors utilises le bien.**

Alors je dis, oubliant toute dignité :

**- Pas réel. Je le faisait parce que tu était trop gentil avec moi.**

Il marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. En riant, je dis :

**- Tu viens de dire que j'étais idiote !**

**- Non !**

**- Réel ou pas réel ?**

Il soupira. Je répétai ma question.

**- Réel ou pas Réel ?**

**- Pas réel.**

Voyant que le reste ne venait pas, je dis, l'incitant à continuer.

**- Et...**

**- Pas réel. Je viens de dire : c'est parce que je t'aime.**

Ma couverture redevint d'un coup mon centre d'intérêt. Et le voilà qui recommençait à me faire des aveux. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir ! C'est moi qui avait posé la question et lui avait ordonné de le dire.

**- Je suis un monstre.**

**- Katniss...**

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

**- Je... je vais m'excuser auprès d'Effie.**

Alors que je partais, Peeta dit :

**- Tu veux m'éviter parce que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais.**

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire la question, je répondis.

**- Réel.**

Et je partis. Effie accepta mes excuses. Elle fit, au début, la sourde oreille puis, pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle avait craqué et m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Effie. Mais bon, tout le monde change non ? J'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Je passai le reste de mon temps à m'empiffrer de gâteaux ou à errer dans les wagons, tout en évitant Peeta.

Je sortis du salon à la recherche de Cinna. Quand je le trouvai, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant les cinq heures suivantes. Il était en train de me donner un indice, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire, sur ma robe de fin de Tournée, quand Effie entra dans la chambre comme si c'était chez elle en nous annonçant que nous étions arrivé. Alors que je la suivais, Cinna me retint un instant par la main. Il me tendit la sienne, fermée en un poing serré puis l'ouvrit. Mon médaillon en or avec le geai moqueur. Avec un remerciement pour mon styliste, je le mis sur mon épaule gauche et retournai voir Effie. J'évitai soigneusement le regard de Peeta.

Quand nous sortîmes du train, je compris pourquoi je portais une robe. Il faisait doux, dans ce District. Des Pacificateurs armés jusqu'aux dents nous encadrèrent. À cause de leur grande taille, je ne vis rien du paysage, réputé pour sa beauté avec des champs à perte de vue, mais j'entendis le chant des geais moqueurs. À un certain moment, les quatre notes de Rue se firent entendre, annonçant aux paysans qu'il était temps de rentrer au bercail et de voir celle qui n'avait pas réussi à protéger leur tribu.

**- Sommes-nous arrivés ? Je ne vois rien avec votre grande taille ! **demanda Effie au Pacificateur le plus proche.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ce qui offensa Effie.

**- Oh ! Et les bonnes manières monsieur ? Qu'en faîtes-vous ! **

Toujours rien. Après un temps qui me parut interminable sous les jérémiades d'Effie qui se plaignait d'avoir acheté de nouvelles chaussures, qui lui faisaient à présent extrêmement mal aux pieds, les Pacificateurs nous firent entrer dans un grand bâtiment. Le maire vint demander de nos nouvelles, savoir si le voyage s'était bien passé, puis il nous conduisit devant une grande porte à double battant.

**- Dans 10 secondes...**

**- Nous serons en direct dans tout Panem. **continuai-je.

**- Tout à fait. Ne venez que quand je vous annonce !**

**- Bien entendu. C'est évident. **commenta Effie.

Les 10 secondes passèrent et le maire poussa la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

En premier temps, je signale une chose : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Suzanne Collins !

Ça, c'est dit... on passe à la suite !

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de faire un point et de remercier certaines personnes... même si je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments !

Tout d'abord, merci à _Supergirl971_, qui m'aide énormément pour la mise en page, les fautes d'orthographes ( car oui, j'en fais beaucoup ) et pour poster les chapitres ( sans elle, vous ne seriez pas entrain de lire cette notes et ces chapitres ! Même si je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose, justement... )

Ensuite, merci à tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me mettre une petite review ( ils ne sont pas nombreux, y a pas foule, mais ça me fait ultra plaisir ! ) plus particulièrement à _LaurenceEverdeen_, qui a fait une fanfiction incroyablement originale.

Et pour finir, merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire même sans mettre de reviews, parce que les reviews ne sont pas forcément obligatoires ! Et aussi à ceux qui sont passés en coup de vent, sans lire.

Sinon, ne jugez pas trop vite la fin de ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous le découvrir si l'envie vous en prend !

~ Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Nous l'entendîmes faire un long discours en notre faveur, puis, enfin, clamer notre nom.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Veuillez accueillir au District Onze, les précédents vainqueurs des **

**soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen ! **

Mais quand nous fîmes notre apparition, il n'y eu aucunes acclamations.

Peeta débita son discours à la perfection. Quand il eu fini, nous nous apprêtions à sortir, quand je m'arrêtais. Je venais de croiser le regard de la mère de Rue. De la tristesse, et de la déception. Alors je m'approchais du micro et dit :

**-Je ne connaissais pas Tresh, mais il ma sauvé la vie, et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante. (je me tournai vers la famille de Rue) Mais je connaissais Rue. Elle a été mon alliée. Non, mon amie. Je l'ai aimé. Et je l'aime toujours. Je la vois partout. Je la vois dans les arbres, dans la forêt, voler de l'un à l'autre comme un véritable oiseau, je la vois dans ma sœur, Prim, et je la vois dans le chants des Geais moqueurs. Elle sera toujours avec, et en moi. Jamais je ne l'oublierais.**

Je lâchai le micro, guettant la réaction des habitants. La mère de Rue pleurait, en serrant les frères et sœurs de mon petit geai moqueur.

C'est alors que ça ce dégrada. Un vieillard fit alors le salut du District Douze et, les trois doigts en l'air, siffla la mélodie à quatre notes de Rue. Les geais moqueurs présent dans les parages, fidèle à eux même, répétèrent cette mélodie. Peu à peu, toute les mains se levèrent. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Les Pacificateurs entrèrent dans la foule et prirent le vieillard pas les épaules.

Effie nous prit, Peeta et moi, par la main et nous emmena à l'intérieur. Réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, je m'égosillais :

**-Non ! Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas ça ! Relâchez-le ! Arrêtez !**

Le dernier mot fut engloutit par mes sanglots. Alors, je me dégageai de l'emprise d'Effie et, sautant entre les Pacificateurs qui me bloquaient le passage, j'ouvris la porte, déboulant sur l'estrade.

Là, je m'arrêtai net.

L'homme était là, à genoux, sur l'estrade, pile à l'endroit où de me trouvais précédemment, un Pacificateur se tenant devant lui. Le vieillard tourna la tête vers moi et cria :

**-Vive le Geai Moqueur !**

Un Pacificateur arriva, me prit par le bras et me fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

Mais trop tard.

Peeta et moi avions vu la même chose. Le Pacificateur avait logé une balle dans la tête du vieillard.

Choqué, Peeta mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Moi, je restai debout, les bras ballant, complètement sonnée. Haymitch me prit par le bras et je me laissai faire, sans trop regarder où nous allions.

Juste, je suivais.

Je me réveillai de ma torpeur seulement quand Haymitch nous fit monter sur une échelle en bois. Nous aboutîmes dans une sorte de grenier. Je m'effondrai, en sanglot.

**-J'ai jamais voulu ça ! **

Haymitch me secoua par les épaules.

**-C'est pas en chialant que tout va s'arranger ! **

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! **

**-J'en sais rien chérie. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelqu'un, au District Douze, va payer cher pour ta bêtise. Va falloir faire quelque chose pour nous racheter. Réfléchissez. Vous faîtes ça beaucoup mieux que moi. **

C'est moi qui eu l'idée la première. Elle m'était venue, ainsi, sans prévenir. Elle ne me plaisait pas, mais pas du tout du tout. Mais c'était la seule solution

**-Il ne reste qu'une seule solution**, fis-je.

Haymitch ricana.

**-Si tu crois que te sacrifier servira à sauver ta sœur chérie trésor, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os. **

Ah... si les regards pouvaient tuer...

**-Je ne parlais pas de ça. **

Peeta, qui ne disait rien depuis le début, dis d'une voix claire :

**-Tu nous parlera dans le train. Effie ne va jamais nous pardonner, si nous arrivons en retard au District Dix.**

Le lui lançai un regard assassin.

**-Je me fiche d'Effie. Elle peut attendre.**

**-Non trésor. Il a raison. Ça va pas non plus arranger les choses si nous sommes en retard. **

Je m'avouai vaincue en grommelant. Arrivé dans le train, nous nous rendîmes dans le wagon salon.

**-Alors chérie, quelle est ta merveilleuse idée ? **Dit Haymitch après s'être assis et servis un verre à chacun, whisky pour lui, eau pour nous.

**-Le mariage**, dis-je, en tremblant un peu, n'aimant pas du tout cette idée.

Peeta s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau qu'il reposa avec force sur la table. Un muet vint lui taper dans le dos.

Haymitch sourit.

**-Chouette initiative trésor. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Peut-être as-tu un peu trop apprécié ton baiser d'hier.**

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui crachai mon eau. Mais sur la figure d'Haymitch. C'était calculé, évidemment. Mais il parut ne même pas remarquer qu'il avait de l'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage.

-**Que vous-êtes drôle Haymitch ! C'est vrai que vous, vous y connaissez beaucoup en amour !** Dis-je, ironiquement, évidemment. **Enfin, je sais que ça ne nous plais pas, mais on est obligé. **

Il y eu un silence. Puis soudain, Peeta prit un oreiller du canapé, et je jeta de rage sur le sol. Il partit.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? **Demandai-je en soupirant.

Haymitch sourit et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

**-L'amour chérie. Tu croyais quoi ? Que ça allait lui faire plaisir ? Peut-être que j'y connais rien, mais je m'y connais plus que toi trésor. **

Il se leva, en grimaçant.

**-Je vais... demander à Effie d'envoyer un message au président Snow.**

Il prit sa bouteille et sortit. Je mis un instant mes mains sur ma figure. Je n'avais que 17 ans, et j'allais me marier. Si Effie avait été là, elle m'aurait dit que « c'est un âge moyen, 17 ans, pour se marier, au Capitole ». Au District Douze, c'était plus vers 20 ans. J'étais jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Soudain, j'eus envie de parler à quelqu'un. Pas Effie, c'était hors de questions. Cinna m'avait dit qu'il serait occupé à fignoler ma tenue finale avec Portia, et Haymitch devait être ivre mort. Il ne restait plus que Peeta. Je me levai et allai frapper à sa porte. Je mentirais si je disais que j'y étais allé de bon cœur.

**-Entrez**, entendis-je.

Je le vis, allongé sur son lit, un oreiller sur la tête. Il le leva un instant puis le laissa retomber.

**-Oh c'est toi**, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Gênée, je dis :

**-Les rôles s'inversent, on dirait. Je peux... ?**

**-Vas-y.**

**-Merci.**

Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, un peu hésitante, tout de même.

**-T'es fâché contre moi. Réel ou pas réel ? **

**-Pas réel. C'est à moi que j'en veux.**

**-Oh.**

Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, alors changeai.

**-Peeta, quel est ton plat préféré. **

Il ria faussement puis dit :

**-Les crêpes. Tu veux éviter le sujet. Réel ou pas réel.**

Gênée, je pris le deuxième oreiller et fis comme lui.

**-C'est vrai que ça aide à réfléchir.**

Je le sentis bouger.

**-Réel. **

**-Si tu veux en parler, on peu tu sais. C'est même mieux. Et puis, tu meures d'envie d'en parler, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Non...**

**-Réel ou pas réel.**

Je soupirai.

**-Réel. **

Il respira un coup.

**-Très bien. On a qu'à dire ce que l'on pense l'un de l'autre. Commence, si tu veux bien.**

**-Si tu veux.**

Il y eu un instant de silence puis je dis :

**-Pour moi, c'est plus une alliance ou un truc dans ce genre. Pour sauver Prim, ma mère, Madge, Hazelle, Gale... bref, tout ceux que j'aime.**

Voyant qu'il ne ce passais rien, je lui dis :

**-Tu sais, on sera pas obligé de dormir ensemble ou des trucs comme ça. On aura juste une maison à deux. Comme des colocataires quoi. Ça change pas grand chose. Et... et toi ?**

**-Je considère que me marier avec toi, c'est un peu comme si je t'y obligeais. Je me sens encore plus coupable, vu que tu connais mes sentiments pour toi Katniss. C'est un peu comme si je te forçais. **

**-Oh Peeta ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! Pas toi ! **

**-Réel ou pas réel.**

**-De quoi ? **

**-Que tu as l'impression que ça me rend heureux, que je profites de cette... chose horrible et atroce qu'est le mariage forcé. **

**-Pas réel. C'est pas ce que je ressens. Ce mariage n'est pas un mariage d'amour Peeta. Ou bien si, c'est un mariage forcé, mais fais de toute pièce par le Capitole. Pas par toi**, dis-je, précipitamment.

**-Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Que quand le Capitole décidera que nous avons l'âge d'avoir des enfants, tu voudras bien faire _ça_ avec moi juste pour leur faire plaisir ? Sans amour ? **

J'enlevai mon oreiller et tournai la tête. J'eus la surprise de voir le visage de Peeta à seulement 1 cm du miens. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il était sérieux. Je me remis dans la position d'avant, gênée, et dis :

**-C'est pas pour le Capitole, que j'accepte ce mariage. C'est pour Prim.**

Je sentis Peeta se crisper.

**-Tu le ferais pour Prim. Ou pire, pour Gale. Réel ou pas réel.**

Je me relevai brusquement en position assise.

**-Peeta ! T'es malade ou quoi ?**

Mais il n'en démordit pas. J'étais obligée de répondre. Et la vérité en plus. Sur le moment, j'avais complètement oublié le joker. Je crois que ça aurait été le meilleur moment pour l'utiliser. Je rougis, regardant le mur à côté de moi.

Son silence était inquiétant. Il attendait sa réponse. Je murmurai, d'une toute petite voix :

**-Réel.**

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en claquant la porte. J'avais réussis à le faire sortir de sa propre chambre. Étais-je vraiment prête à tout, même à _ça_ pour sauver ma sœur ? Oui, à coup sûr.

Même si je devais faire souffrir Peeta. Je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde non plus. Je gagnerai la protection des autres, mais je perdrai celle de Peeta. J'étais certaine que, si le Capitole le demandait, il dirait non. Mais je réussirai à avoir mes gosses, avec l'accord de Peeta ou non.

Oui, je faisais peur, mais Prim, ma mère et Gale comptaient plus que tout, plus que moi même dans ma vie. Sans eux, autant mourir. Je restai là à rien faire, dans une position fœtale.

Un peu plus tard, Effie arriva dans la chambre de Peeta.

**-Peeta m'a dit que tu serais là. Tu t'es trompée de chambre ? **

**-Oui. Sûrement. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. On a la même,** mentis-je, m'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux.

**-Tu viens manger, on attend plus que toi. Tu oublies les bonnes manières Katniss. Tu te rends compte que j'ai été obligée de me lever de table devant tout le monde pour aller te chercher ? **

**-Merci de tes gentilles attentions Effie. Mais je suis un petit peu fatigué. Je vais me reposer. **

En bonne donneuse de conseil, elle m'en donna tout un tas sur les précautions que je devrais prendre, persuadée que je couvrais quelque chose. Je réussis à la faire partir en lui disant que ce n'était pas très poli de faire attendre tout le monde. Un peu plus tard après sa venue, je m'endormis.

Évidemment, je cauchemardai. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai en hurlant : _**PEETA !**_ À plein poumon. Il dut m'entendre car il rappliqua immédiatement.

**-Katniss, je suis là. **

Voyant mon air affolé, il me prit dans ses bras, s'allongeant à côté de moi.

**-Oh Peeta ! Tu es vivant !**

Il me caressa les cheveux pour me calmer.

**-Oui, je suis vivant. Je suis là, regarde.**

**-Reste avec moi Peeta,** dis-je, à moitié endormie.

Il remonta la couverture. Alors que je sombrais dans les ténèbres une nouvelle fois, je l'entendis murmurer :

**-Toujours. **

Et pour la deuxième fois depuis les jeux, je ne fis pas de cauchemars.

En me réveillant, le matin, j'eus du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Quand mon cerveau eu fini de se souvenir de la nuit passée, je réveillai Peeta.

**-Salut**, fit-il, pas très réveillé, et en s'étirant.

**-Merci pour cette nuit.**

Il ne dit rien. Alors je continuai :

**-Après, je n'ai plu fais de cauchemars.**

**-Super**, dit-il, sans trop de conviction.

Il y eu un silence.

**-T'es fâché contre moi, réel ou pas réel ?**

**-Tu te répètes Katniss.**

**-Alors ?** Dis-je, impatiente de connaître ma réponse.

**-En vérité, je ne sais pas. Je pencherais pour pas réel, mais je ne suis pas sûr. **

Je me mordis la lèvre.

**-Désolé.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour ce que je t'ai dis hier.**

**-Ah. C'est rien, laisse tomber. De toute manière, si tu le penses, tu n'a pas à être désolé. Je ne peux pas te demander de mentir. Ça ne sert à rien.**

Nouveau silence.

**-Heu... Peeta, et toi ? On a parlé de moi, mais pas de toi... hier je veux dire.**

Il soupira avant de répondre :

**-Tu veux me demander si je suis prêt à faire l'amour avec toi juste pour plaire au Capitole ?**

Je frissonnai devant ses paroles, qui, dans la bouche de Peeta, me faisaient extrêmement mal.

**-Pas réel, **dis-je, même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé. **Pas réel. À le faire avec moi pour sauver Prim, ma mère, Gale, ta famille... tout le monde.**

**-La réponse est non. Jamais de la vie Katniss. **

Je me retins de dire que pourtant, ça aurait du lui faire plaisir, de pouvoir avoir des gestes d'amour avec moi. Mais c'était trop cruel quand on savait que je ne l'aimais pas. Pourtant, il parut lire en moi.

**-J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que j'allais dire oui. Ou bien tu ne me connais vraiment pas. **

Je l'avais de nouveau énervé. Je m'excusai alors, dépitée.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Peeta. Je passe mon temps à te faire du mal. **

**-Oh je sais. Protéger les autres en me faisant du mal, j'ai l'habitude, et ça ne me gêne pas. Mais il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que je devrais faire pour t'aider Peeta ? Et pour aider les autres en même temps ? **

**-Rien. Tu n'as pas à m'aider. Tu as assez de personne qui ont besoin de toi. **

**-Prim, Hazelle et ses enfants dont Gale, ma mère et Madge. Ce sont toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi.**

**-Tu oublies quelqu'un Katniss.**

**-Oh, toi aussi Peeta.**

**-Oublies-moi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je parlais de toi. Toi aussi tu comptes pour toi même Katniss. Alors oublies-moi, mais ne t'oublies-pas. D'accord ? **

Je ne dis rien au début, puis dis, finalement :

**-Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à moi.**

**-Alors je penserai pour toi. C'est ce que je fais depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, en train de chanter la chanson de la vallée.**

J'allais répondre, mais quelqu'un entra en coup de vent. Effie.

**-Peeta ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! Tu n'as pas vu Kat... niss...**

Elle s'arrêta et nous regarda un long moment, étudiant nos positions. Nos corps étaient pour ainsi dire, emmêlés, tout comme mes cheveux qui étaient complètement décoiffés à cause de Peeta, quand il m'avait caressé les cheveux pour me réconforter, la nuit. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

**-Bon... je repasserais plus tard !**

Elle tourna les talons et se prit la porte, ayant oublié de la rouvrir.

**-Et voilà. Va y avoir des ragots pas possible au Capitole !** Dit Peeta.

**-Alors quoi ? C'est mieux comme ça non ? **

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Si tu veux.**

**-Mais je paries qu'Haymitch va m'en parler. C'est obligé**, m'exclamai-je.

**-Oui. On va manger ? **

Pour confirmer ses paroles, mon ventre grogna.

**-J'ai pas manger hier soir,** dis-je comme excuse en grimaçant.

Le reste de la Tournée se passa ainsi. Cinna me donnait une robe magnifique et ma broche, Peeta récitait les discours, et chacun, nous disions un petit mot, préparé à l'avance par Effie, aux familles des tribus mortes. Je n'avais pas réussis à croiser le regard de la famille de Cato, Glimmer et Marvel, les tribus que j'avais moi même tué. Il y eu quelques incidents que les Pacificateurs réglèrent, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Et toute les nuits, je dormais avec Peeta. Car avec lui, je ne faisais pas de cauchemars.

Snow avait reçu la lettre d'Effie, et nous en avait envoyé une. Dedans, il disais qu'il avait hâte de voir la surprise que nous allions lui faire. La lettre était accompagnée d'une rose blanche. Je m'étais empressée de la jeter pas la fenêtre, elle devait s'être fait écraser par le passage du train.

Nous étions donc arrivé au Capitole. Effie nous fit découvrir nos appartements respectif. Je demandai alors à Cinna, pendant qu'Effie avait capturé Peeta pour lui expliquer le nouveau fonctionnement des douches ou des toilettes, je ne sais plus :

**-Quand est-ce ? Le grand final, je veux dire. **

Nous appelions ainsi l'interview final.

**-Demain soir. Il te reste ce soir et demain pour te préparer. **

**-Cinna, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis l'indice pour la tenue.**

Il me lança un sourire énigmatique.

**-J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas peur du feu, où je peux aller la jeter !**

Je souris.

**-Je vous fais confiance, même si je dois en mourir. Ça va être génial. Vous êtes génial Cinna ! **

**-Oh, mais il n'y a pas que moi. Portia à participé elle aussi à la création de cette tenue.**

**-Alors vous êtes génial tout les deux. **

Il me serra dans ses bras puis dit :

**-Tu devrais aller voir Haymitch. **

À contre-cœur, je suivis son conseil. Je le trouvai dans la cuisine à chiper des bouteilles d'alcool.

**-Haymitch. On devrait peut-être parler non ? **

Il alla s'asseoir et dit :

**-Viens chérie. J'ai envoyer un muet aller chercher l'autre.**

Justement, Peeta arrivait.

**-Que se passe t-il ? **

**-Viens t'asseoir. **

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Avez-vous fais cet espèce de jeu que je vous est imposé ? Oui ? Bien. Alors vous êtes censé vous connaître pas cœur**, fis Haymitch, d'entré de jeu.

**-Faut pas exagérer Haymitch. **

Il appela un muet et lui demanda d'aller chercher une feuille et un crayon.

**-C'est très vieux le papier Haymitch ! Nous sommes au Capitole enfin ! **

Effie, évidemment.

**-Je sais chérie. Mais moi, je sais écrire. Nous sommes au Capitole, après tout ! C'est normal que vous n'utilisez pas de papiers**, répondit Haymitch, sarcastique.

**-Oh ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale... **

Elle devint rouge, comme si les insultes n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. On aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser.

**-...p...petit voyou ! **

C'était sûrement la plus grosse insulte qu'Effie avait dit de toute sa vie. Je me retins d'ailleurs de l'applaudir. Mais Haymitch, lui, ne se gêna pas pour le faire.

**-Vous faîtes des progrès. **

Elle partit en claquant la porte, et ne s'excusa même pas auprès du Muet qu'elle avait bousculé. Celui qui nous apportait la feuille. Elle c'était contentée de lui dire de ne pas rester dans le passage. Le pauvre. Haymitch prit la feuille et le crayon et envoya le Muet « aller voir ailleurs », sans le remercier.

**-Et merci !** Dis-je.

Le muet se retourna et inclina la tête, signe qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir remercié. Au bout de 5 minutes, notre mentor eu finit d'écrire.

**-Voilà. Sous chaque affirmation, il il a une ligne pour chacun. Vous écrirez vos réponse sur votre ligne respective. Celle de Peeta est la première et celle de Katniss est la deuxième. Je me tire, j'ai... beaucoup de choses à faire. **

_« Boire entre-autre. » _pensai-je.

Il nous quitta donc, nous laissant seuls Peeta et moi.

**-Vas-y, à toi l'honneur**, fis-je, ayant trop peur de ce que ce simple papier pouvait contenir. Ça venait de Haymitch, il fallait être méfiant.

**-Vous avez eu plus d'un petit ami dans votre vie. Réel ou pas réel. **

**-C'est quoi ces questions à la con ?** Demandai-je.

**-Celle que Caesar risque de nous demander. **

**-Heu... pas réel. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de ma vie. Et je ne le serais probablement jamais. **

Il l'écrivit sur ma ligne et dit :

**-Pas réel pour moi aussi. Depuis que je suis petit, une seule personne compte à mes yeux.**

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, gênée. Il écrivit sa réponse et me tendit la feuille.

**-Tiens. À toi de lire la prochaine. **

Je lis la seconde question et écarquillai les yeux.

**-Mais il va pas bien lui.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Heu... tu veux vraiment que je te lises la question ou je peux écrire la réponse direct ? **

**-Lis là. **

**-Vous êtes déjà allez plus loin que le simple baiser dans votre vie. Réel ou pas réel. Pas réel pour moi. Et toi ? J'imagine que non...**

**-Tu sais pas... peut-être bien que... **Dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

**-Oh Peeta !**

**-Je rigole ! Non, évidemment. Pas réel.**

J'écrivis nos réponses. Peeta prit la feuille et lut :

**-Vous avez déjà songer à vous marier. Réel ou pas réel. **

**-Qu'il est drôle notre Haymitch. Quel crétin**, dis-je.

Il écrivit réel pour les deux réponses. Et la suite fut sur le même thème. Notre vie amoureuse. Quand nous eûmes finis, nous allâmes voir Haymitch. Mais celui-ci était ivre mort.

**-Y a plus rien à en tirer de lui, là,** dit Peeta.

**-Mmm... pas sûr. Regardes, et admires.**

Je pris une bouteille vide et allai la remplir d'eau. Je demandai à Peeta de s'écarter s'il ne voulait pas se faire poignarder, puis jetai le contenu de la bouteille sur la tête de mon mentor. Comme prévu, il se réveilla en faisant de grands gestes avec son poignard, qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Quand il fut complètement réveillé, et un peu moins ivre, il nous demanda la feuille avec les réponses. Il balaya la feuille du regard. Et... éclata de rire.

**-Quoi ?** Dis-je, d'un ton énervé.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi.

**-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ? **Dit Haymitch en guise de réponse.

Il arracha le crayon des mains de Peeta.

**-Donnes-moi ça.**

Il entreprit alors de griffonner des trucs sur la feuille. Quand il eu finit, il nous la tendit. Je la pris. Je refoulai le rouge qui me montait aux joues et dit, en colère :

**-Mais nous n'avons pas...**

**-Je sais chérie ! Mais les habitants du Capitole, eux, en on envie ! Donc, c'est ainsi. **

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Peeta, un peu perdu.

Je soupirai.

**-Disons que, aux yeux de Panem, nous ne sommes plus vierges.**

Il détourna les yeux.

**-N'importe quoi.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à réviser notre vie passionnante. Déformée complètement, inutile de le préciser. Même carrément fausse. Quand enfin, Cinna vint me chercher, suivit de Venia, Flavius et Octavia, je dus m'empêcher de sauter de joie.

**-Katniss ! Le moment de vérité ! **Annonça Cinna d'un ton joyeux.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain et nous passâmes un accord. Je n'avais pas le droit de glace, et je devais fermer les yeux. Et les rouvrir sous la demande, mais sans regarder la tenue.

**-C'est pour la surprise !** M'expliqua Venia, surexcitée.

Je dus mettre des tonnes et des tonnes de trucs, de sorte que j'avais, à la fin, l'impression d'être un énorme mille-feuille, ou une grosse baleine.

Il devait s'être passé déjà une bonne heure quand Cinna m'annonça enfin :

**-Tu peux te regarder. **

J'ouvris les yeux, et me dirigeai vers la glace. Là, je faisais face à une créature. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était très sexy. Magnifique. Une robe noire serrée autour du corps, avec bretelles (qui ne servaient assurément à rien d'autre qu'à faire joli), un ruban circulait dans la robe. Je remarquai que les bretelles étaient en faîte le ruban lui même. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure compliquée, haut au dessus de sa tête. Le même ruban que celui de la robe circulait dans sa chevelure. Son maquillage lui faisait un regard déterminé et amoureux, grâce aux petits diamants qui ressortaient de ses yeux, sûrement une œuvre de Venia.

La créature me regardait et me détaillait, d'un air abasourdit. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre que c'était moi.

**-Oh Cinna ! Cette robe est magnifique !** M'exclamai-je.

Il sourit.

**-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. **

Là, je sursautai et poussai un petit cri.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je pointai mon dos, difficilement, avec mon doigt.

**-Là ! J'ai sentis un truc bouger !**

Un sourire énigmatique se peignit sur son visage.

**-Il va se rendormir. **

**-Il va se... mais qu'est ce que...**

Octavia posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Ne poses pas de question ! C'est teeeeellement plus amusant de voir ce que ça donne au dernier moment ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ça va être génial !** Dit-elle en joignant ses mains.

**-Mais... j'avais l'impression d'être chargée à bloc ! Et...elle est étrangement lourde, cette tenue !**

**-Et encore ! Ça aurait été encore plus lourd si Beetee ne nous avait pas aidé.**

**-Beetee ? **

**-Un vainqueur des Hunger Games. Il est très fort. Très très fort. Sans lui, tu n'aurais jamais pus avoir cette robe sur toi.**

Je me souvins de ce vainqueur. C'était un génie né, et on le surnommait Volt. J'allais tourner la poignée pour sortir, mais je m'arrêtai.

**-Cinna... je dois tourner pour... la faire marcher ? **Demandai-je.

**-Non. Cette fois, ça ce passera quand le dernier élément de ta tenue sera en place. Oh et, Katniss ?** Je me retournai alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. **Fais moi confiance, et ne paniques pas.**

Je lui souris.

**-Je vous fais confiance, Cinna.**

Et je sortis sur ces paroles.

Quand Effie me vit, elle pleura carrément.

**-Tu es formidable Katniss ! J'ai tellement, tellement, tellement de chance de vous avoir comme vainqueur, Peeta et toi !**

Elle éclata littéralement en sanglot, faisant couler son maquillage. Même si j'étais énormément stressée, je la réconfortai, la prenant dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas déranger ma robe et surtout la sienne, qui semblait tenir à un fil.

**-Tu dois y aller trésor**, fit une voix derrière nous.

**-Haymitch ! Comment me trouvez-vous ?**

**-Très jolie trésor.**

**-Où est Peeta ? **Demandai-je.

**-Je suis là.**

Quelqu'un posa une main sur mon épaule, et je me retrouvai, en me tournant, nez à nez avec Peeta. Vite, je me détournai et refoulai ma rougeur. Il m'avait surprit. Il était magnifique, en smoking noir. Sa tenue était simple, mais il dégageait de lui quelque chose d'incroyable. Tout comme moi, sa tenue était entourée de rubans. Ils se voyaient cependant moins que sur ma robe. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais n'étaient pas décoiffés. On aurait dit que chaque mèches avaient été étudiées avec soins avant d'être mis à sa place. Il dégageait tant de beauté et d'assurance à la fois que s'en était presque insultant. La fille de tout à l'heure devait paraître bien insignifiante à présent, face à cet être parfait. Je secouai la tête et le temps sembla se remettre en route. Lui me regardait étrangement. Ça me mit mal à l'aise et, au bout d'un instant, je détournai le regard.

**-Allez mes chéris ! Je sais que vous êtes beaux et tout, mais pourriez-vous aller sur scène ? Vous faîtes attendre Panem**, fis Haymitch, moqueur.

Peeta se reprit et me prit par la main. Peu habitué par ce geste d'affection, pourtant simple, je la retirai, ce qui provoqua une lueur de tristesse dans son regard, puis la remis avec une légère hésitation. Autant dire que ce contact me gênait, et la beauté de Peeta ne m'aidait en rien pour refouler les élans de rougeurs qui montaient à ma tête à ce moment. Mais je réussis, par je ne sais quel moyen mystérieux et obscur, à rester parfaitement impassible à l'extérieur.

Je pris une grande inspiration, eus une pensée à Cinna, et jetant un regard à Peeta, provoquant de nouveaux bouleversements, je me collai un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

Nous montâmes sur scène.

**-Mesdames et messieurs ! Les précédents vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! On les appelle également les amants maudits du District Douze! Veuillez accueillir, Peeta Mellark ! Et... Katniss Everdeen ! La fille du feu ! **

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de cris accompagnèrent les paroles de Caesar Flickerman à nous en éclater les oreilles. Je me retins pour ne pas mettre mes mains dessus.

Caesar, cheveux et sourcils mauves, nous fit nous asseoir. Tout de suite, la conversation s'engagea.

Haymitch avait eu raison, comme toujours. Il nous posa exactement les mêmes questions que celles que nous avions « révisé ». Nous répondîmes donc à toute les réponses, sous les rires du public, et nous nous en sortions parfaitement bien. Enfin, la question tant attendue par le public arriva.

**-Et...** Commença Caesar, mais n'allant pas plus loin.

Il y eu un petit silence, accompagné des rires de la foule. Peeta finit pas dire :

**-Oui, qu'y a t-il Caesar ?**

**-Je crois que nous aimerions tous, ici présent, dans cette salle, vous posez une petite question**, dit-il. Puis se tournant vers le public :** J'ai pas raison ?**

Des cris et un grand « oui » se firent entendre. Caesar rit et dit :

**-Alors. Vous êtes les amants maudits du District Douze. Vous êtes déjà allé plus loin que le simple baiser**, il nous fit un clin d'œil et le public rit. Comme d'habitude, j'empêchai la rougeur s'aventurer sur mon visage.

Peeta rit, puis dit :

**-Posez-nous directement la question Caesar ! Vous nous parlez par énigmes !**

Des rires accompagnèrent ses paroles qui, si on regardait bien, n'avaient rien de drôle en soit même. Mais dit dans la bouche de Peeta... ça prenait un autre sens, et, effectivement, ça pouvait faire rire les simples d'esprits, c'est à dire tout les habitants, du Capitole. Caesar rit, et répondit :

**-Tant pis pour les apparences !** Nouveaux rires. **Avez-vous déjà songé à vous marier ? **

Peeta me regarda et, sous le regard de tout Panem, me leva avec sa main.

**-Peeta...** Dis-je, peu convaincue.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je me laissai faire. Il posa un genoux à terre et dit, sous le regard intrigué de tout Panem :

**-Katniss. Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Des cris hystériques retentirent. Je me cachai le visage dans une main, pour faire la femme la plus heureuse au monde. En apparence. Car au fond de moi, j'étais effondrée. Je ne voulais pas me marier. J'allais faire du mal à Peeta. Beaucoup de mal. Un mariage arrangé, quelle horreur ! Alors je dis, enlevant ma main.

**-Oui ! **

Des cris accompagnèrent ma réponse. Alors, Peeta sortit de je ne sais où une boîte noire. Et l'ouvrit. Du feu sortit à toute vitesse de la boîte ouverte et s'arrêta dans les airs. Là, il se mit à tourner, tourner et tourner, puis stoppa sa rotation. Le feu dessinait à présent quelque chose. Mon médaillon.

Ébahis de stupeur, il n'y avait aucun bruits. Puis, l'oiseau du médaillon se détacha de l'anneau et, toujours en feu, plongea vers moi, le cercle du médaillon sur Peeta. Le geai moqueur me percuta le bras. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Il s'enroula autour de mon épaule, puis glissa vers ma main, rapetissant de plus en plus. Il finit sur mon doigt.

Le geai moqueur était devenu un anneau de feu, comme celui que portait à présent Peeta. Sous des cris à en percer les tympans, le ruban qui retenait ma robe s'enflamma au pieds de la tenue. La flamme dévora petit à petit le tissus du ruban. Lentement, elle le grignotait, le suivant à la perfection, sans même toucher à la robe. Doucement, tout le ruban que j'avais sur ma robe fut brûlé, et ce fut au tour de ma chevelure. Quand je sentis mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules, ma robe tomba à terre, provoquant des acclamations du public.

Je n'osai pas regarder. Étais-je nue ? Non, Cinna ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Je me regardai. Je portais une robe en plume, noire. Soudain, je m'élevai dans les airs. Je ne paniquai pas, faisant entièrement confiance en mon styliste. Quand mon ascension s'arrêta, j'eus l'impression d'être seulement perchée sur une plate-forme. Alors, j'ouvris les bras, pensant que ça allait faire plus geai moqueur. Et bien ça a marché mieux que prévu. Des ailes se déplièrent dans mon dos.

Et des Geais moqueurs sortirent des plumes des nouvelles arrivantes.

Cinna était vraiment un génie. Un génie un peu fou, certes, mais un génie. Ils allèrent se poser sur Peeta qui, je le vis du coin de l'œil, était à côté de moi. Il portait encore son smoking. Sauf qu'il était devenu blanc. Tout comme moi, il avait écarter les bras, et les oiseaux étaient venu se poser dessus. Alors, je sifflai, lentement, la mélodie à quatre notes de Rue. Les geais moqueur, en cœur, répétèrent la mélodie une seule fois, puis décollèrent de Peeta et rentrèrent dans les coulisses. Peeta me tendit la main. Nous étions tout de même près l'un de l'autre. Je la serrai. Alors, tout doucement, nous descendîmes main dans la main.

Quand nous touchâmes le sol, je faillis m'effondrer. Mais Peeta me retint, me permettant de garder la face, et de ne pas bousiller les efforts de Cinna et Portia. Pour couronner le tout, je l'embrassai, sous les hurlements du public. Plus que jamais, ils étaient hystériques. Tant bien que mal, Caesar essaya de les calmer. Mais même lui n'en revenait pas. Quand il y parvint à peut près, il nous fit signe de nous rasseoir. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine puis dit :

**-Je... Wow ! C'était magnifique... je ne sais que dire !**

Je lui dis, sérieusement :

**-Dans ces cas là, ne dîtes rien Caesar.**

Il rit, suivit du public.

**-Très bon conseil.**

**-Il me vient d'une amie.**

Je pensai à Leeg.

**-Et bien ! À qui devons-nous ce spectacle ? **Demanda le présentateur aux cheveux mauve.

Je répondis :

**-À Cinna et Portia ! Deux stylites avec d'incroyables talents ! Je vous adore Cinna !**

Mes paroles furent suivis d'un baiser que j'envoyai au public, destiné à Cinna.

**-Évidemment ! Nous les connaissons bien au Capitole !**

De nouveaux cris retentirent. Alors, Caesar me prit par la main et nous fit nous lever.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Les amants maudits du District Douze ! Précédent vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! Peeta Mellark ! Et Katniss Everdeen, bientôt Mellark, la fille, du feu !**

Enfin, sous les applaudissements et les cris, nous pûmes sortir. Arrivés aux coulisses, Effie, Cinna, Portia et Haymitch étaient là.

**-C'était... c'était incroyable ! Oh ! **

Et Effie, qui avait prononcé ces parole se mit à pleurer, réconfortée par Portia. Je me jetai dans les bras de Cinna. Moi aussi je voulais pleurer. Cinna, devinant mes intentions, murmura :

**-Refoules tes larmes, Panem te regarde. Ils filment le retour.**

Je suivis son conseil, et il me relâcha. Je courus vers Peeta, en conversation avec Haymitch, et lui sautai dessus.

**-Katniss ! Tu m'as fais peur ! **

Je lui murmurai dans l'oreille

**-On est encore filmé.**

Il hocha doucement la tête et se retourna. Il me serra dans ses bras. Un peu trop fort, à mon goût. De plus, en présence de Peeta, j'eus du mal à refouler mes larmes. Alors, je vis la caméra, dans un pot de fleur. Je pris Peeta par le bras et, suivie de l'équipe, me rendais à nos appartements.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Pour la prestation de nos deux amants maudits, ce n'était pas de la magie ! Ce sera expliqué dans le chapitre 5, vous verrez !

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre ! Même si ce n'est pas obligé, un petit review ne serrait pas de refus ! ça m'aide, et je peux toujours changer des choses dans mes prochains chapitres (qui sont déjà écrit) si je vois que quelque chose ne vous plait pas !

~Alice4351~


	5. Chapter 5

Bon bon bon bon bon.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de vues sur mon chapitre précédent, alors je ne vais pas revenir dessus.

Merci tout de même à ceux qui ont prit le temps de le lire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi... bref, je ne le dirais peut-être pas à chaque fois, ne vous en faîtes pas !

Sinon, ce chapitre réserve une petite surprise de la part de notre fille du feu, qui se réchauffent un petit peu avec notre garçon des pains ! Et puis, il y a un moment que j'ai aimé écrire mais... il est bien à la fin ! Pour tout vous dire, c'est à peu près la dernière phrase. Pas tout à fait, mais presque.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire en paix !

* * *

Alors que j'allais rentrer, Effie me retint.

**-Non non non ! **Fit-elle en levant un doigt.

**-Quoi ? **Dis-je, d'un ton froid.

J'avais besoin de me reposer. Pour rester forte.

**-Tu ne loges plus avec nous. **

Exaspérée, je levai les bras.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

Haymitch ricana.

**-Parce que vous allez loger ensemble jusqu'à demain. **Dis Effie, tranquillement, ignorant Haymitch.

**-QUOI !? **M'exclamai-je.

**-Il faut croire que le Capitole à envie de voir des petits Peeta ou des petits Katniss trésor.**

Je me retins d'étriper mon mentor. Effie lui lança un regard noir. Je tentai de rentrer, en disant :

**-Je me fiche de ce que pense le Capitole.**

Mais Haymitch me bloqua le passage.

**-Écoutes chérie, tu vas aller dans tes nouveaux appartements, avec ce garçon, si tu tiens à ce que le président Snow, qui nous donne clairement une chance, ne change pas d'avis. **

Je soupirai, fatiguée. Effie frappa dans ses mains.

**-Bien. Suivez moi, tout les deux.**

Elle hésita, puis dit :

**-Cinna, Portia, venez également.**

Oh... Effie était tellement mignonne. Elle avait remarqué que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Elle nous mena dans un interminable labyrinthe de chemins et d'escaliers.

**-Nous voici arrivés**, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle donna la clef à Peeta, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi donner une clef à une fille qui risquait de faire exprès de la perdre pour ne pas rester enfermer avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Nous entrâmes alors. C'était exactement le même endroit que l'autre appartement. Sauf qu'on le partageait seulement en deux, et que nous n'avions qu'une seule chambre. De toute manière, je ne pouvais plus dormir sans Peeta, alors ça ne changeait rien.

Effie avait déjà fait installé nos affaires, et, suivit d'Haymitch, elle se retira. Portia et Peeta partirent parler ensemble, et enfin, je pus être seule avec Cinna.

**-Alors Katniss, comment as-tu trouvé ta tenue ?**

Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé.

**-Elle était... époustouflante Cinna !**

Il sourit.

**-Je savais que tu allais l'aimer. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?**

**-Pas une seconde. J'ai entièrement confiance en vous. **

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermait. Ayant deviné que je voulais parler, Cinna dit :

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je voulais savoir... je volais ! C'est pas possible ! C'était de la magie ? **Dis-je, en riant.

Cinna prit un air énigmatique.

**-On ne sait pas... puis, voyant ma tête, Je blaguais ! En vérité, tu ne volais pas. Toi et Peeta étaient sur une plate forme. Peeta devait vous mettre, toi et lui, à l'endroit où elle était. Beetee a inventé un système, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, j'en serais incapable, pour rendre des objets invisibles.**

**-Et... les geais moqueur ?**

**-Oh, il suffisait de leur administrer une sorte de poison. Pas dangereux, seulement une sorte de médicament qui les endort. À l'air libre, ils se réveillent. Ensuite, ils ont fait ce que leur dresseur leur a dit de faire ! Nous avions un peu peur que tu n'ouvres pas les bras, mais tout c'est bien passé !**

Je me tus, mais Cinna vit qu'il me restait une chose à demander. Je dis,alors :

**-La bague. **

**-C'est Portia qui en a eu l'idée. Comme tu peux le douter, ce n'était pas prévu. C'est Beetee qui s'en est également occupé. **

**-Et comment il a fait ?**

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

**-Tout les cerveaux comme Beetee ont des secrets. Mais ne te biles pas Katniss, la magie n'existe pas. **

Je lui souris, un peu réconfortée par la bonne humeur de Cinna. Il eu un sourire triste.

**-Je suis désolé Katniss.**

Je baissai la tête.

**-Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est celle du Capitole. Vous n'avez pas à être désolé.**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas ma faute que je ne le suis pas. **

Je soupirai.

**-Si seulement Snow était comme vous...**

Il dit, d'une voix sérieuse et douce :

**-Si Snow était comme moi, tu ne serais pas là. Tu serais au District Douze, qui ne s'appellerait peut-être pas District Douze, et il n'y aurait pas tout ça.**

Je tournai la tête, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Si quelqu'un l'entendait, il était un homme mort. D'un coup, je dis, sans même me prévenir moi même :

**-Promettez moi que vous ne vous ferez jamais arrêter.**

Il me regarda, surprit. Il allait répondre, mais Portia, qui entrait en déboulant dans la pièce, le coupa.

**-Cinna ! Effie nous attend ! Elle veut nous parler de Finnick, je crois. Déjà qu'elle est insupportable lorsqu'on est pas en retard, alors si on l'est... j'imagine même pas l'horreur. **

Elle prit Cinna par le bras.

**-Doucement Portia ! J'arrive. **

Il me serra dans ses bras, très fort, et chuchota :

**-Je te le promets.**

Et partit, au bras de Portia. Sans lui, la maison me parut d'un coup froide. Un silence s'installa. Au bout de dix minutes, je ne tins plus.

**-Peeta ? **

Il apparut.

**-Oui ?**

Désarçonnée, je mis du temps à répondre, vu que je n'avais pas préparé ma réponse. Je dis :

**-Heu je... je vais faire à manger !**

J'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de muets. C'était donc nous qui devions faire à manger.

**-Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire, j'ai l'habitude. **

Je faillis lui cracher à la figure : « moi aussi ! Je te signales que, à la différence de toi, j'ai vécu dans un endroit où je n'avais pas de femme de ménage, ni de cuisinière ! À un endroit où je devais me battre pour survivre. » Bon, j'exagérais un peu. Un peu beaucoup, en faite. Lui non plus ne vivait pas dans le luxe, et il n'avait pas de cuisinière. Je me retins donc de parler. Cependant, il dut le lire dans mes yeux car il baissa le regard et alla se planquer dans la cuisine.

« _Tant mieux _» Pensai-je. Qu'il réfléchisse à deux fois avant de parler. Ne sachant pas que faire, je décidai de bouger. Je mis la table et la déplaçai devant la télé. Si nous ne pouvions parler, autant faire quelque chose. En l'attendant, je l'allumai et regardai. Ils rediffusaient l'interview. La prestation avait été vraiment magnifique.

**-C'est prêt Katniss.**

Je l'avais entendu arriver. Il faisait tellement de bruit qu'on l'entendait à un kilomètre à la ronde. Je me retournai. Il avait fait mon plat préféré. L'agneau aux pruneaux. Je mis moins fort le son et allai m'asseoir à table. Nous nous contentâmes de manger en silence. Arrivé au dessert, un superbe tiramisu, Peeta dit :

**-Tu l'as gardé.**

Je le regardai bizarrement.

**-De quoi ? **Dis-je, brusquement.

**-La bague.**

Je baissai le regard sur ma main. Puis sur la sienne. La bague enflammée était toujours là, et elle n'avait rien perdu de sa rigueur. Soudain, le délicieux tiramisu eu un goût amer, et je le regardai avec dégoût.

**-Je me suis dis que je n'allais pas gâcher quelque chose que Cinna a fait avec tellement de mal.**

En vérité, je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais quand Peeta me le fit remarquer, ma main me parut étrangement plus lourde.

**-Et toi ?** Dis-je, d'un ton dénonciateur.

**-J'ai essayé. Je n'y arrive pas.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Je lâchai ma cuillère et essayai d'enlever la bague. Un petit cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle m'avait brûlé. Je pris ma fourchette, mais les dents de celle-ci passa à travers la bague.

**-C'est... trop bizarre !**

Je la touchai et ne sentis rien.

**-Je crois que, quand tu essaies de l'enlever, elle te brûle pour t'en empêcher**, me dit Peeta.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Sans Blague... Je murmurai :

**-Ça ne ce peut pas...**

Je me levai d'un coup et m'enfuis dans la chambre. J'enlevai ma tenue avec soin, sans oublier de la plier, et enfilai une robe de chambre simple. Je ne pris pas la peine de me démaquiller, et me mis au lit. J'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer, après une journée comme celle là.

À peine étais-je dans mon lit que j'entendis frapper.

**-Entres,** dis-je.

Peeta entra.

**-Tu veux que je viennes ?**

**-Non. Je préfères rester seule. **

**-D'accord.**

Il l'avait dit d'une manière qu'il avait voulu neutre, mais j'avais tout de même sentis la tristesse qui dégageait de ses paroles. Il ferma doucement la porte.

Je passai une nuit de cauchemars. Il y avait, parfois, quelques accalmies. Mais de courtes durées.

Au réveil, je me sentais encore plus fatigué que si je n'avais pas dormis. Je me levai. En entrant dans la cuisine, un mot m'attendait :

_« Je suis partis voir Haymitch. Je reviens dans peu de temps. »_

Je jetai le papier, et ignorai superbement le petit déjeuner qu'avait fait Peeta spécialement pour moi. Nous n'étions pas un couple de mariés. Inutile qu'il fasse ce genre de chose. En soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche, savourant l'eau chaude sur ma peau. À la fin de celle-ci, je m'obligeai à rester sous une eau glaciale, pour éclaircir mes idées, et me remettre de ma nuit. En sortant, je passai une serviette autour de moi.

Je me rendais dans la chambre, quand je tombai nez à nez avec Peeta. Enfin, le terme entrer en collision aurait été plus approprié. Tombant en arrière, je m'accrochai à Peeta. Mais sous le coup de la surprise, il suivit le mouvement, et tomba sur moi. Écrasée par Peeta, j'étouffai. Il se leva rapidement et me tendis la main. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je l'ignorai. Quand je fus levée, il détourna la tête.

**-Quoi ?** Dis-je brutalement.

Puis je rougis en comprenant la raison de son mal-être. Ma serviette était tombée. Elle avait glissé lorsque j'avais percuté Peeta.

**-Oh !**

Je la ramassai rapidement et la remis autour de moi, honteuse.

**-Excuses.**

Il allait répondre lorsque j'entendis des éclats de rires. Haymitch. Je me retins de foncer sur lui pour l'étrangler.

**-C'était troooop mignon ! **Fit-il, prenant le ton de notre chère Effie.

Il était sur le seuil. Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme. Il était magnifique. Finnick Odair, sans hésiter. Il me regardait avec un sourire narquois. J'eus, à lui aussi, envie de lui faire la peau. Mais ayant vu ses performances dans l'arène, je savais que je n'avais aucunes chances face à lui. Surtout habillée de cette manière.

Avec rage, j'allai dans la chambre, m'habillant à toute vitesse. J'arrivai donc comme une furie dans le salon. Haymitch et Finnick s'étaient installés sur les canapés. Le nouveau venu du District Quatre paraissait à l'aise. Un peu _trop_ à l'aise à mon goût. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, Haymitch me sourit.

**-Oh, chérie, te voilà enfin. Finnick mourait d'impatience de te voir. Je vois que tu ne peux pas attendre un peu sans fricoter avec notre Peeta ! Une nuit ne t'as pas suffit ?**

Je décidai d'ignorer les paroles de Haymitch, qui étaient clairement une provocation, et me tournai vers Finnick. Ce dernier me sourit. D'un sourire charmeur. Je dis, m'asseyant sur un canapé en face de Peeta :

**-Ça ne sert à rien de prendre ton sourire de charmeur devant moi, je ne marche pas.**

Son sourire charmeur se transforma en sourire moqueur.

**-Je vois cela. C'était comme une sorte de teste, mademoiselle Everdeen. Je ne suis pas aussi niais que je laisse le voir.**

Je lui souris froidement.

**-J'avais compris, merci.**

Haymitch demanda.

**-Peeta, vas me chercher un verre de quelque chose. J'ai soif.**

Peeta se leva et dis, ironiquement, bien sûr :

**-Grenadine, ça vous va ?**

Et partit dans la cuisine. Quand il revint avec le verre, Haymitch le bu d'une seule traite. Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais je l'arrêtai.

**-N'y pensez même pas.**

Il me sourit puis dit :

**-Bien, alors comme je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un deuxième verre, je vais engager la conversation. Et... elle ne va pas vous **plaire, je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil. **Le mariage. **

Je grognai. Mon mentor ricana.

**-Je savais que ça te plairais, trésor.**

Ce fut, un peu tard, que je me souvins de Finnick. Voyant ma détresse, Finnick sourit.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, et c'est tout, sauf ce que tu en montres, Geai Moqueur. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Finnick, ayant deviné mes pensées, me dit, tout sourire :

**-Même les hommes comme moi connaissent l'amour, même si ça paraît illogique.**

Mais malgré son air banal, je sentis chez lui, tout comme chez Peeta le soir d'avant, une légère tristesse. Je préférai ne pas m'étendre sur un chemin qui paraissait remplit de bosses et de trous de toute sorte. Je soupirai.

-**Le mariage, donc.**

Haymitch me donna une feuille.

-**Voici la date.**

Je faillis m'étrangler en la voyant.

-**Mais...c'est très tôt ! **

-**Tu devrais te réjouir**, commenta Finnick.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Il n'avais pas à donner d'avis.

**-Pourquoi il est là, lui ?**

Le bel homme sourit.

**-Je mourrais d'envie de te rencontrer, Katniss Everdeen. La fille, du feu. **

Je dis, d'un ton ironique :

**-Moi aussi, Finnick Odair. J'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi !**

D'un certain côté, c'était vrai, avec Venia, Octavia et Flavius qui m'en parlaient tout le temps. Je rajoutai :

**-Finnick Odair, en chair et en os ! C'était mon rêve ! Wow ! **

Je mis mes mains sur ma figure, éternel signe de la groupie hystérique. Il rit.

-**Celui de Katniss Everdeen n'est pas mal non plus ! **

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Finalement, il me plaisait bien, ce Finnick.

**-Peeta va devoir s'accrocher, si je me met dans la partie !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je l'avais peut-être jugé un peu trop vite. J'allai répliquer, mais Haymitch nous arrêta.

**-C'est bien beau tout ça, vous faîtes connaissance, et tout, mais il va falloir que je fasse entrer les muets. On rentre au district douze. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a une fête en votre honneur. Alors trésor, prête ?**

**-Oh oui, je meure d'envie d'y être ! **

Inutile de préciser que c'était faux, évidemment. Mon mentor alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer des muets. Je reconnus la rousse, celle que j'avais vu se faire prendre par le Capitole, au District Douze. Gênée, je détournai le regard, et elle fit de même. En moins d'une demi-heure, tout était près, et nous allions pouvoir entrer dans le train. Je dis au revoir à Finnick, Cinna, Portia et tout l'équipe avant de monter dans le train. J'avais été retenue par Finnick, qui m'avait donné un cadeau, et par Cinna, qui m'avait serré longtemps dans ses bras. Avant de me lâcher, il m'avait murmuré dans l'oreille :

**-Au mariage. J'aurais tellement voulu que l'on se voit pour autre chose que ça !**

Il avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue et m'avais laissé partir. Dans le train, je m'installai sur un canapé et ouvris le cadeau de Finnick. C'était un bracelet en or. Une flamme était gravée sur le dessus. Et sur le dessous, un minuscule geai moqueur. Il était magnifique. Mais pourquoi m'offrait-il ça ? Je le connaissais à peine ! Dans le paquet, il y avait un mot :

_« Pour Katniss Everdeen, le geai moqueur. La fille du feu. »_

C'était tout. Je mis le bracelet et fourrai le mot dans ma poche. Peeta choisit ce moment pour entrer.

**-Salut Katniss.**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé pour de vrai. Il alla s'asseoir près de moi.

**-Comment vas-tu l'annoncer à Gale ?**

**-Il le sait déjà. Tout le monde le sait. Tu as oublié ? On est passé devant tout Panem. Et même s'il ne regarde pas ces émissions débiles, quelqu'un ce sera donné la peine de le lui dire, dis-je, **

**d'un ton sarcastique. **

**-Tu sais, tu peux me parler autrement. Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais si tu pouvais arrêter, ce serait super.**

Pourquoi je lui en voulais ? Mais je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. C'était à moi que j'en voulais. Et au Capitole aussi. Surtout à Snow. Mais je ne dis rien.

**-Tu m'en veux. Réel ou pas réel, demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation.**

**-Pas réel. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Et à Snow. **

Il parut se détendre, puis dit :

**-Alors ne me fais pas porter le chapeau. Ou bien fait-le, mais dans ce cas là, préviens moi, avant que j'entre en conversation avec toi.**

**-Désolé.**

C'était sortit tout seul. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre de m'excuser. Ça parut le surprendre autant que moi.

**-C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà oublié.**

Je remarquai qu'il fixait mon bracelet.

**-Un cadeau de Finnick.**

Il parut réfléchir.

**-C'est étrange. Il te connaît à peine.**

Je hochai la tête.

**-Oui, je me suis dis la même chose.**

Je sortis le mot de ma poche et le lui tendis.

**-Il y avait ça, avec.**

Il le lut et dit.

**-Encore plus étrange. **

Je haussai les épaules. Peeta dit alors.

**-Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à ta mère, et à Gale, quand tu reviendras ? **

Je soupirai. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Mais Peeta avait, comme toujours, raison. Il fallait justement en parler.

**-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réaction de Gale.**

D'un coup, sans prévenir, il dit :

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

Surprise, je dis, connaissant pertinemment la réponse :

**-Qui ?**

**-Gale. Tu l'aimes ?**

Je baissai la tête.

**-Non.**

**-Tu l'aimes. Réel ou pas réel.**

Je soupirai. Il m'avait eu, sur ce coup là. Ne connaissant pas la réponse moi même, et ne voulant surtout pas la connaître, je pris la seule issus qu'il me restait.

**-Joker. **

**-Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser.**

**-Et tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me reposer cette question**, répliquai-je.

**-Je sais, mais je peux la formuler d'une autre manière !**

Le doux et gentil Peeta m'apparaissait tout à coup diabolique. Bon, un diable doux et gentil, certes, mais un diable.

**-Tu l'as embrassé. Réel ou pas réel.**

Il voulait souffrir ? Et bien qu'il souffre !

**-Réel. Et deux fois.**

Bon, c'était purement sadique et provocateur de ma part. Mais il l'avait cherché. Il sourit tristement.

**-Ouch, ça fait un peu mal.  
**

**-C'est de ta faute.**

**-Je sais. Mais je devais savoir. **

Il partit, triste. J'avoue que je me sentis légèrement coupable envers lui. Je l'évitai alors un maximum. Je ne voulais pas ajouter de la souffrance. Il en avait déjà beaucoup. Ça aurait été trop cruel de ma part.

Les nuits qui passèrent furent particulièrement dures. Je devais me réhabituer aux cauchemars. Un matin, Effie arriva, me sauvant de la gueule cruelle d'une mutation génétique qui venait de se marier. Je faillis l'embrasser pour la remercier. Mais je me retins. Elle n'aurait rien compris, la pauvre.

**-Katniss ! Nous sommes arrivé !**

Je me levai vivement. Comment allait Gale ? Ça faisait deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de bêtise. Surtout avec son dos. Ma mère avait du s'occuper de lui. D'un côté j'étais heureux de le revoir, d'un autre j'angoissais. Il n'allait pas aimer la déclaration de mariage. Il allait encore plus détester Peeta. Pauvre Peeta, qui n'avait rien demandé. Sauf ma main, bien sûr, mais il avait été obligé.

Je descendis donc du train, un peu nerveuse. Pour l'apparition en public, Peeta me tenait la main. Nous fûmes acclamés par la foule et, après un petit discours, fait par Peeta et un petit bout par moi, nous pûmes rentrer chez nous, la tête fourrée de menaces d'Effie, qui ne voulait pas que ses vainqueurs soient en retard à la fête du soir, mais nous rentrâmes tout de même. Quand j'entrai dans ma maison, Prim, ma mère, Gale, sa mère et ses frères et sœur m'attendaient. Madge était également présente. Prim se jeta dans mes bras.

**-Katniss ! Tu m'as manqué !**

Je la serrai, sentant son parfum rassurant.

**-À moi aussi tu m'as manqué petit canard. **

Je la lâchai et serrai ma mère. Après l'avoir relâché m'approchai de Gale.

**-Katniss.**

Il était énervé.

**-Gale...**

Il tourna la tête et me prit dans ses bras. En faisant le tour de son torse, je remarquai qu'il avait maigri. Hazelle et ses enfants également.

**-Gale ! Tu es tout maigre !** M'exclamai-je, surprise.

Il me relâcha.

**-C'est à cause de Thraed. Je ne suis pas allé chasser une seule fois depuis ton départ. On n'a pas mangé grand chose.**

Je lançai un regard noir à ma mère, et dit, crachant presque mes mots :

**-Tu ne leur à rien donné ?**

Elle baissa la tête. C'est Hazelle qui répondit :

**-Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de donner à manger à qui que ce soit, vu que c'est ta maison, et que ce n'est pas elle qui décide de ce qu'elle doit faire de ta nourriture. Encore, elle a eût de la chance, ils l'ont laissés manger. Prim aussi. Parce que tu avais décrété, et signé un contrat à la mairie qui disait que tu partageais tout avec ta mère et Prim. Ils faisaient carrément des rondes autour de la maison, et accompagnaient ta mère et Prim partout où elles allaient, c'était horrible.**

Ma mère continua :

**-Ils on arrêté de nous suivre ce matin. **

Je fulminai. Je voulais le tuer. Tuer Thraed. Et Snow en même temps. Une pierre deux coups, si possible. Je me retins de prendre mon arc.

**-Bon, ne restons pas dans l'entrée, et allons manger, **dis-je, prenant les devants.

La famille de Gale dévorèrent les plats. J'étais heureuse de les voir, à la fin, ne pouvant plus rien avaler. Gale avait accepté de manger quelque chose d'acheté par mes moyens sans rechigner. Sûrement à cause de la faim qui devait lui tenailler le ventre, et de l'état déplorable des membres de sa famille. Évidemment, le sujet inévitable étais arrivé dans la conversation. C'est Prim qui le lança.

**-Au faite Katniss ! Félicitation ! Pour ton mariage.**

Je me crispai, et je vis Gale faire de même.

**-Prim... je... je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.**

Gale ne parla pas de tout le repas. J'eus de la peine pour lui.

**-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Leeg et Darius ? **

**-Ils ont regagné les rangs des Pacificateurs. **

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ils allaient bien.

**-Mais bien amoché**, ajouta Vick.

Hazelle donna un coup de coude à son fils qui se tu. Les pauvres. Ma colère contre Thraed amplifia encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je quittai la table. L'atmosphère était irrespirable, avec le comportement insupportable de Gale. Alors que j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, Gale entra. Il s'assit. Je soupirai.

**-Gale.**

**-Katniss.**

**-Arrêtes.**

**-Je ne peux pas.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas !**

Il s'emporta.

**-Mais c'est ça le problème justement !**

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Il voulais que j'aime Peeta ? Pourquoi ?

**-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne te maries pas parce que tu aimes l'homme que tu vas épouser !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, Gale ! De toute manière, tu le sais tout autant que moi, la vie est loin d'être rose. On ne peut rien y faire. C'est injuste, mais on n'y peut rien.**

**-Alors c'est la sienne.**

**-Gale !** Dis-je, d'un ton indignée, **Peeta n'y est pour rien ! **

Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

**-Dis-le plus fort.**

Il me regarda puis dit, farouchement, avec un ton de rebelle :

**-Tu aurais du lui tirer dedans lorsqu'il te l'a demandé. Ou il aurait du prendre les baies, s'il t'aimait tant que ça.**

Une deuxième fois, je le frappai. Mais plus fort que la première fois. Je dis, étant hors de moi :

**-C'est justement parce qu'il m'aimait qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! Maintenant, dégages de ma chambre, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire ! Parce que j'en ai assez de ta jalousie, moi ! Alors pars de cette chambre !**

Surprit, il se leva.

**-Si je suis jaloux, c'est parce que je t'aime Katniss !**

Je ne dis rien, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser.

**-Alors prouves-le. **

Il me fixa un instant, dans les yeux, et partit en claquant la porte, en disant :

**-Je vais te le prouver. **

Je pris un oreiller, mis ma tête dedans et hurlai.

**-Katniss, ça va ?**

Je me radoucis en entendant la voix de ma petite sœur.

**-Prim. Oui, ça va.**

Je reposai l'oreiller et jetai un regard noir à Buttercup, qui me regardait l'air de dire « _c'est moi qu'elle préfère, tu n'es rien pour elle_ ».

**-Katniss, j'ai entendu ta dispute, avec Gale.**

**-Oh Prim !**

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras, écrasant Buttercup, ce qui m'encouragea, je l'avoues, à serrer un petit peu plus fort ma petite sœur contre moi. Le chat miaula.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui. Avec le fils du boulanger.**

Je ris d'un rire nerveux.

**-J'y suis obligé petit canard.**

Une pression de ses doigts m'indiqua qu'elle voulait que je la lâche. Mine de rien, elle pensait à son chat. Dommage, ça aurait été un bon moment pour pouvoir me débarrasser de cette bestiole.

**-Katniss, si tu n'avais pas eus à te marier avec lui, est ce que tu aurais choisis Gale ?**

Je ne dis rien.

**-Réponds s'il te plaît.**

Je soupirai.

**-Je ne pense pas Prim**

Et je savais que c'était la vérité. Je ne me serrai pas mariée tout court. Je l'avais déjà dis à Gale. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant ni tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ça. Pas si je pouvais l'éviter.

Elle caressa tristement le chat.

**-C'est dommage. J'étais très contente pour toi Katniss. Je croyais... je croyais que tu l'aimais vraiment. Que tu ne voulais pas m'avouer que tu aimais quelqu'un de la ville.**

Je dis, en riant, pour la détendre un peu :

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as fais croire ça petit canard ?**

**-Je crois que j'y ai cru dès que tu es arrivée sur ton char et qu'il t'as pris la main. Ou... non attend. J'y ai cru quand il a été tiré au sort pour les jeux. À la façon dont tu l'as regardé. Et puis, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais très bien que, dès que tu le voyais, avant les jeux, tu hésitais, et tu le regardais toujours.**

De petites larmes coulaient sur le joli visage de ma sœur. Je la pris par les épaules.

**-Ne pleures pas Prim. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne l'aime pas.**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit, avec une sorte de rage que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**-Si, c'est de ma faute. Si tu te refuses à accepter tes sentiments, c'est de ma faute. Tu ne veux pas m'abandonner, et tu fais tout pour me garder en vie. Mais tu ne t'es jamais occupée de toi. Et ça, c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal. Aurais-tu oublié que, à l'âge que j'ai, tu t'occupais de moi et tu chassais ? Alors c'est un peu à moi de m'occuper de toi maintenant.**

Et elle sortit, en lâchant le chat qui atterrit sur mes genoux. Il planta ses griffes profondément dans ma chair. Son regard était fourré de reproche « _voilà, d'abord tu lui fais du mal, et ensuite, tu la pousses à bout. Bravo._ » me disaient ses yeux. Je le pris sous le ventre et, ouvrant la porte, le lançai le plus loin possible. Il feula et partit se pelotonner dans sa couchette.

Je refermai la porte et m'allongeai sur mon lit. M'occuper de moi... elle n'était pas la première qui me le faisait remarquer. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi. J'étais forte, et je savais me débrouiller, me défendre. Je fermai les yeux, pensant à ma dispute avec Gale. Qu'allait-il faire pour me prouver son amour pour moi ? Et pourquoi avais-je dis ça J'étais vraiment idiote.

Je fis un petit somme de deux heures pendant lesquels les cauchemars n'avaient pas arrêté. Ils avaient été sans pitié, refluant sans cesse.

Je me réveillai difficilement, et me préparai pour la fête. Cinna m'avait donné une robe et des chaussures. La robe était très belle. Elle était rose saumon. Elle collait à mon corps, sauf pour le bas, qui se perdait en cascade sur le sol. C'était une robe bustier, aucune bretelles de la retenait.

Le décolleté était, à mon goût, trop large. Une espèce de tissus ornait les bord de la robe saumon d'une couleur beige. Les chaussures étaient toute simples, de la même couleur que la robe, et à talon. Mais simple, vu qu'elles ne se voyaient pas. Avant de la mettre, j'avais appliqué sur mon corps la substance qui faisait que je n'avais pas froid. Cinna en avait laissé une à mon attention qui tenait un jour.

J'appelai ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me faire ma coiffure. Quand elle me vit, elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine.

**-Tu es magnifique, Katniss.**

Je lui souris, timidement.

Elle m'installa sur une chaise et me fit une coiffure compliquée qui, comme celle que je portais à l'interview, s'élevait au dessus de ma tête. Quelques mèches retombaient de la coiffure. C'était magnifique. Ma mère avait réellement un don en matière de coiffure.

Effie, qui venait d'arriver, ajouta le maquillage. J'eus un peu peur au début, réaction normale quand on voit le maquillage pour le moins... horrible de notre chère Effie, mais finalement, ce maquillage, qui n'égalait pas celui de Venia, était assez bien fait. Je remarquai que les petits diamants incrustés dans mes yeux n'étaient pas partit.

Effie me dit :

**-Tu devrais les enlever, après la fête, ou tu vas finir par attraper une infection. J'ai une amie qui les a gardé pendant un mois. À la fin, elle avait les yeux tout gonflé, et c'était absolument atroce !**

Je gardai son conseil dans un coin de ma tête.

**-Bon ! Il faut aller à la fête ! Nous ne voulons pas être en retard n'est ce pas ? **

Je lui répondis :

**-Oh oui, ce serait, oublier les bonnes manières !**

Elle me sourit.

**-Tout à fait ! Allons-y !**

Je descendis les escaliers. Un peu difficilement, certes. Je faillis même tomber, et marchai sur ma robe à multiples reprises. Prim et Hazelle nous attendaient au pied de l'escalier. Quand elle me vit, ma petite sœur me sourit. Je fus soulagée en la voyant de bonne humeur. La dispute était oubliée.

**-Tu es magnifique !** Me dit-elle.

Hazelle approuva fortement.

**-Où sont les autres ?**

**-Gale est revenu tout à l'heure pour prendre ses frères et sœur. Je crois qu'il est partit les faire tout beaux,** répondis Hazelle.

Je remarquai qu'elle même s'était fait belle, avec les habits de ma mère. Dommage que l'on voit ses joues creusées. Elle me fit beaucoup de peine.

Prim, comme toujours, était magnifique. Plus que moi peut-être. Elle portait une robe, tout comme moi, bustier, mais qui s'arrêtait au genoux. Un gros ruban noir avec un nœud au bout lui serrait la taille. Sa robe était dorée, et s'accordait parfaitement bien avec sa chevelure. Elle avait les cheveux relevés au dessus de la tête, et portait la même coiffure que moi. Étrangement, on aurait dit qu'elle était plus grande et plus mature que d'habitude. Comme si, en quelque temps, elle s'était transformée.

En arrivant en bas, elle me prit par le bras.

**-On y va ?**

Je sentis qu'elle frissonnait, comme si elle avait froid. Je sortis le produit que Cinna m'avait laissé et lui en enduit les parties exposées de son corps, tout comme je l'avais fais un peu plus tôt. Elle me remercia du regard et nous sortîmes, tout de suite accompagné de Pacificateurs. Tous des nouveaux, aucun ancien. Ils nous menèrent à la mairie. En arrivant, Effie me fit m'arrêter.

**-N'oublies pas ! Sourire, et bonnes manières ! **

Nous attendîmes Peeta et Haymitch. Effie, qui tapait du pied, n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Nous allions être en retard.

**-Nous sommes là Effie.**

Je me retournai et retins mon souffle. Peeta était magnifique. Il portait pourtant un simple jean noir, une veste en cuir de la même couleur, et un tee-shirt blanc. Mais il émanait de lui quelque chose de magnifique et de rassurant. Tout comme moi, il était coiffé de la même manière qu'au Capitole. Haymitch, lui, paraissait sale, même dans son smoking flambant neuf, et le fait qu'il s'était lavé.

Je le lui fis remarquer.

**-Je vois que vous avez prit une douche. Quel exploit.**

Il me sourit et me montra Peeta du doigt.

**-C'est lui qui m'y a obligé.**

Effie tapa dans ses mains.

**-Bon ! Nous allons être en retard !**

Elle nous fit signe de nous tenir la main. Haymitch sourit et dit :

**-Et surtout n'oubliez pas. Vous vous aimez. **

Je pris la main de Peeta. Celle qui portait la bague. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les bagues se relièrent entre elle, comme pour se dire bonjour. Nous les regardâmes un instant. Une chaleur nouvelle s'empara de moi. Je sentis Peeta se détendre. Lui aussi ressentait la chaleur. Quand ça s'arrêta, c'est à dire, quand nous changeâmes discrètement de côté, nous nous regardâmes à peine. Effie qui, tout comme Haymitch, n'avait rien vu du phénomène, nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous le fîmes. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la mairie, où des tables étaient disposées un peu partout, sans ordre précis, ce qui fit légèrement râler Effie.

**-Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne respecte décidément rien dans ce District ! Non mais regardez moi ce désordre ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une véritable fête !**

Seul les gens de la ville et nos proches étaient invités. C'était cruel. Ça aurait put être un moyen pour que les gens de la Veine puissent manger. Et à leur faim en plus. C'était le Capitole qui avait fait le banquet. Quand nous arrivâmes, Peeta et moi, nous fûmes accueillis par la foule. Je souris, pour garder les apparences. Je pris une inspiration, et entrai dans la masse de gens. Tout de suite, nous fûmes félicités de toute part pour notre mariage. Nous acceptâmes chaleureusement les félicitations. À l'extérieur tout au moins. À l'intérieur, chaque félicitations nous renfermaient un peu plus sur nous même. Le regard que Peeta avait parfois prouvait qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Nous étions au martyre. Dans les moments extrêmes, je desserrais la main de Peeta un peu, pour nous laisser le temps de digérer.

À un moment, je trouvai que nous avions assez montré notre amour comme ça, et me détachai de lui pour aller trouver Madge, qui était avec Gale. Quand celui-ci me vit, il tourna la tête.

**-Quoi ?**

Madge me souffla dans l'oreille.

**-Tu es un peu trop belle pour lui Katniss.**

Gale, qui avait entendu, rougit et secoua un peu Madge.

**-Vous avez mangé ?**

J'ignorai superbement le commentaire de Madge. C'était après tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Madge sourit.

**-Le plus possible. Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Et Gale non plus. **

Le regard de Gale m'annonçait que la dispute était oubliée, et qu'on pouvait passer à autre chose. Je fus un peu soulagée. Je parlai un peu avec eux. Ils me racontèrent leurs deux semaines passées sans moi. Entre l'école et la mine. Nous ne parlâmes pas une seule fois de la Tournée.

**-Tu n'as pas envie de manger quelque chose ?** Demanda Madge, criant pour se faire entendre.

Le brouhaha était impossible. Je secouai la tête.

**-Prend au moins un verre ! **

Je remarquai, en effet, que ma gorge était sèche.

**-Je reviens.**

Je me dirigeai vers la table aux boissons, et regardai. Je ne savais que choisir. J'hésitais entre une coupe de champagne, ou un bol de cidre quand je sentis quelqu'un au-dessus de moi. Des bras m'entourèrent. Je sentis l'odeur de Peeta. Mon cœur s'emballa.

**-Peeta que...**

Il prit une coupe de champagne et enleva ses bras. Il voulait seulement prendre un verre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pourquoi mon cœur s'était emballé ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Peeta était proche de moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que personne ne l'y obligeai. Tout à coup, de la musique se fit entendre. Ils avaient installé, à la place du poteau de flagellation, une piste de danse. Peeta me prit la main. Je murmurai :

**-Peeta, lâches-moi.**

Il secoua la tête, doucement, montrant du menton tout le monde qui nous entourait et qui semblait souhaiter que nous dansions. Je soupirai alors. Je me laissai conduire à la piste. J'avais appris à danser avec mon père, et nous évoluions donc avec grace. Bientôt, des couples nous rejoignirent.

La tête collée contre sa poitrine, j'entendais les battements de son cœur. Ça ne lui faisait pas rien, de danser avec moi. Il le cachait cependant très bien. Danser avec lui était magique. Il dansait merveilleusement bien. Je me surpris même à aimer cette danse. Je chassai de ma pensée ce soudain émerveillement. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller ainsi. C'était mauvais pour moi. Oh et puis, être bien dans les bras de quelqu'un ne voulait rien dire. J'avais bien le droit à quelques instants de détente parfois ! Je me laissai donc faire, sans trop être à fond dedans. Du moins, au début. Au moment où il me serra un peu plus fort pour coller nos corps et danser « collé serré », je me laissai complètement aller. Le doux tambourinement de son cœur me remplissait les oreilles. Je relevai un instant la tête, et regardai ses yeux bleu, profond. Je ne m'y attardai pas, de peur de tomber dedans, et de ne plus pouvoir sortir. Mais j'avais sentis son bonheur. Au fond de moi, je souris. Finalement, je pouvais peut-être m'occuper de lui. Il savait que cette danse ne voulait rien dire pour moi, même si je l'appréciais, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. Peut-être 1 heure ou deux heures, ou tout simplement dix minutes. J'étais littéralement perdue dans cette danse. Et lui encore plus que moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je dus me séparer de lui. Parce que je m'éternisais un peu trop, et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus lui donner trop d'espoir. Il me regarda longuement. Gênée, je détournai le regard. Mais je sentis tout de même le siens fixé sur moi.

**-Katniss. Tu viens danser ?**

Gale.

Je hochai la tête. Peeta me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa. Comme des hourras s'échappaient de la foule, je n'eus pas d'autre choix, malheureusement, de lui rendre son baiser. Quand il me lâcha, il fut prit d'assaut par une bande de filles qui voulaient danser avec lui. Je regardai Gale, qui me fixait d'un air dégoutté. Je lui souris tristement et murmurai :

**-Désolé.**

Il haussa les épaules et me prit par la taille. Danser avec Gale fut un vrai martyre. Il dansait très mal, et n'arrêtait pas de me marcher sur les pieds. Mais ça m'importait peu, j'étais heureuse de danser avec mon meilleur ami. Gale, au milieu de la danse, semblait avoir oublié le baiser. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. C'était agréable.

Quand je le quittai, Haymitch vint danser avec moi. Je fus assez surprise de voir qu'il dansait très bien. Au milieu de la danse, je dis :

**-Vous vous débrouillez pas mal, même si ça me coûte de la dire.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois, chérie ! Effie m'a entraîné, depuis le temps que je suis un vainqueur. **

Je pouffai, imaginant Effie danser avec Haymitch. Il sourit en me voyant rire.

**-Elle danse très bien.**

À la fin de la danse, il dit :

**-Regardes par toi même !**

Il alla voir Effie, qui parlait avec le Maire. Je le suivis discrètement.

**-Effie, vous venez danser ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec des manières chevaleresques largement exagérées.

Il eu un sourire narquois. Effie le regarda étrangement puis, au bout d'un certain temps, dit :

**-Pourquoi pas ? **

Je faillis m'étouffer.

Je cru voir une légère rougeur encombrer les joues d'Effie pendant un court moment. Sûrement une illusion d'optique. Notre Effie ne pouvait pas en pincer pour quelqu'un d'aussi désordonné que notre mentor. Et puis, avec tout le maquillage qui cachait son visage, ça ne pouvait-être qu'une erreur, un reflet quelconque.

Je vis Effie et Haymitch évoluer sur la piste de danse. En effet, Effie dansait très bien. Je me surpris à penser que, finalement, ils feraient un bon couple, et me frappai le front. J'allais vraiment pas bien, moi. Je regardai mon mentor et Effie lorsque quelqu'un me prit le bras, et le serra fort à m'en faire mal. Je me retournai. Thraed. Je lui crachai mes mots à la figure :

**-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !**

Il me regarda de partout, ne se gênant pas. Il le fit avec provocation.

**-Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui mademoiselle Everdeen. **

Je lui souris, narquoisement.

**-Bientôt Mellark, hein ?**

Il devint blanc. Puis sourit.

**-Tout à fait. Félicitation pour votre mariage.**

**-Oh merci. Je suis tellement heureuse.**

Mais je l'avais dit brutalement.

**-Ah !** Il pointa son doigt en l'air, montrant que la musique avait changé,** vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?**

Bien que j'hésitai à l'accepter, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de lui marcher sur les pieds, je dis :

**-Vous pouvez toujours rêver. Ça ne coûte rien.**

Il perdit son sourire et resserra sa prise. Soudain, il retira sa main.

**-Que... **dit-il.

Ma bague avait craché une flamme qui avait brûlé Thraed.

**-Oh désolé. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ma bague de fiançailles est très capricieuse**, dis-je, sur le ton de la confidence.

Thraed serra les dents.

**-J'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs, mademoiselle Everdeen.**

Il sourit d'un sourire pervers. Dégouttant.

**-Alors quoi, vous allez faire comme le vieux Cray ?**

L'ancien chef des Pacificateur payait des jeunes filles pour passer de bons moment avec elles. C'était généralement des filles de la Veine. C'est comme ça qu'elles gagnaient un peu d'argent. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil, si je n'avais pas appris à chasser avec mon père.

**-Oh non. Je ne donne pas un sous.**

Je pris peur. Il n'allait pas oser... je devins livide.

**-Vous n'oseriez par...**

Il haussa les sourcils.

-**Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que ça peu vous faire, vous n'êtes plus vierge.**

Il sourit encore plus et je me retins de l'étriper. Le tuer n'allait pas arranger l'affaire. De toute manière, il ne passerait pas à l'acte devant tout ce monde. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Je croisai les mains sur ma poitrine.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Vous en êtes incapable. Vous n'êtes que le chef des Pacificateurs, ne l'oubliez pas. Et moi, je suis la fille du feu.**

Pour le lui montrer, je lui plantai mon bracelet et ma bague sous le nez. Je continuai.

**-Snow ne vous a pas donné tout les pouvoirs.**

Il haussa les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Snow était vraiment un être immonde. Il était près à tout pour me briser. Le mariage ne l'avait, apparemment, pas fait changé d'avis. Il allait épargner mes proches, oui, mais pas moi. Il mit sa main dégoûtante sur mon visage et me caressa la joue. J'avalai ma salive. Il replaça alors une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il dit, penchant la tête sur le côté.

**-Vous êtes vraiment jolie, mademoiselle Everdeen.**

Ça sonnait comme une menace. Je dis, entre mes dents :

**-Sale pervers...**

Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté.

**-Katniss ?**

Je soupirai. Peeta. Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras, m'écartant de l'être infâme. Il me plaça derrière lui et fit face à Thraed.

**-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?**

Thraed sourit.

**-Nous parlions. Nous disions que vous faisiez un très beau couple. **

Je remarquai que tout le monde nous regardait. Peeta devait arrêter. Immédiatement. Et pour couronner le tout, Gale se plaça à côté de Peeta.

**-Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit ce que vous disiez. **

Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces deux là ? Déjà, ils allaient s'attirer les foudres de Thraed, ensuite, ils me rendaient ridicule. J'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule. Thraed sourit et dit :

**-Je m'en vais. Mais nous continuerons notre conversation, mademoiselle Everdeen. Avec l'accord de votre fiancé ou non.**

Au mot fiancé, Gale devint livide. Il l'avait fait exprès, ce chien. Alors Thraed, me souriant une dernière fois, partit. Peeta et Gale se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils se jugeaient. Comme il y avait encore du monde, j'entourai Peeta de mes bras pour le mettre face à moi. Il fut le seul à voir mon visage furibond. Je lui dis, murmurant dans son oreille :

**-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir m'aider. Je pouvais m'en débarrasser sans toi et Gale. **

Il me fit taire par un baiser. J'étais encore plus en colère après lui. Je me détachai de lui et lançai un regard accusateur à Gale. Ma colère était dirigée contre les deux. Pas seulement sur Peeta. Par la suite, Effie monta sur le plateau de la mairie et prit le micro.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais aujourd'hui féliciter nos deux vainqueurs pour un événement spécial qui va les rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Le mariage. **

Elle applaudit, et fut suivies de tout le monde. Haymitch prit le micro, enfin, l'arracha à Effie, et dit :

**-Moi aussi je veux porter un verre à nos deux jeunes amoureux du Districts Douze. Pour qu'ils vivent longtemps et qu'ils aient plein d'enfants. **

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-J'ai très hâte de voir les enfants de nos deux vainqueurs gambader dans mes jambes.**

Il me lança un sourire sadique. Je le lui rendis. Quel crétin.

**-Je crois qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie. Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais il n'y a pas longtemps, au Capitole, je suis entré dans leur appartement avec Finnick Odair. Il pourra témoigner que nous n'aurions jamais du être là. Vous voulez que je vous explique la situation ?**

Je me crispai. Il n'allait pas faire ça... Un oui général suivit de rire se fit entendre. Oh mon dieu.

Haymitch ricana.

**-Et bien j'entre, et là, je vois notre vainqueur, allongé par terre, habillé, mais en désordre,** il fit un clin d'œil au public, **sur notre fille du feu, qui ne portait absolument rien sur elle.**

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains. Autour, les gens riaient.

Haymitch était un homme mort.

Je me détournai et partis, en colère, de la fête.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Haymitch qui dévoile sa mésaventure avec Peeta ? Katniss qui a aimé sa danse ? Thraed qui l'a menace ?

Merci d'avoir lus jusqu'à la fin !

Je n'ai plus rien à dire... à si, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Mon aide n'était pas dispo, et j'ai dus corriger mes horriblissimes fautes toute seule !

La prochaine fois, promis, je fais mieux !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, voici le chapitre 6, si ma mémoire est bonne !

Merci à _LawrenceEverdeen_ (avec un _w_, et non un _u_, honte à moi ! ) Qui a été la seule à commenter mon chapitre précédent, et qui me fais toujours autant plaisir !

Et puis, merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent mais qui ne se font pas entendre. Je le répète, ce n'est pas obligé !

Comme ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment d'intérêts particuliers dans pour déroulement de l'histoire, je vous ai mis deux chapitres à lire d'un coup, mes pauvres...

Désolé pour les fautes, ma très chère Supergirl ne m'a pas aidé sur ce chapitre, elle a besoin de se reposer, disons ! Et comme vous connaissez (ou pas) mon orthographe catastrophique...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux Pacificateurs m'accompagnèrent. Quand la mairie fut loin derrière, les deux Pacificateurs s'arrêtèrent.

**-Alors quoi ? Je peu rentrer chez moi ?**

Ils me regardèrent. Une femme et un homme. La femme avait un œil au beurre noir, les lèvres et une joue étaient enflées. L'homme, lui, avait une énorme cicatrise qui partait du coin de la lèvre jusqu'à l'oreille.

**-Leeg ! Darius !**

Ils me sourirent.

**-Mais... que vous-ont-il fait ?**

Darius regarda Leeg et lui prit la main. Malgré ma colère, je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire.

**-Disons qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié notre comportement, **dit Leeg, ses paroles un peu déformées par sa bouche, trop grosse.

Darius rajouta :

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, ils ont décidé de ne pas nous tuer. Mais dès que Thraed le peut, il nous donne un coup... et même plus. Pour Leeg, tout au moins.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Leeg, qui baissa la tête. Il lui serra plus fort la main.

**-Il est horrible**, dis-je, dégoutté.

Je tremblai de tout mon être, tellement mon envie d'aller tuer Thraed était grande et pressante. Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensée, Leeg me prit le bras.

**-Ça ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas Katniss. Ce sera peut-être pire, si Thraed mourrait.**

**-Il faut vous enfuir,** dis-je.

Darius eu un petit rire.

-**Pour aller où ?**

Je baissai la tête. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

-**Je ne sais pas**, soufflai-je.

Leeg mit une main sur mon épaule.

**-Katniss. Tu te souviens, avant que tu ne partes pour la Tournée...**

Comment pouvais-je l'oublier ?

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'ai dis que nous serions prêt à tout, et même à souffrir pour te garder en vie. **

Je secouai la tête.

**-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux moi ! **

Darius répondit :

**-Rien n'est jamais comme on veut. **

Ils se remirent en marche. Nous ne parlâmes pas tout au long du trajet. Arrivés à ma maison, Leeg me dit, au pied de la porte, avant de disparaître :

**-Tu es notre Geai Moqueur, ne l'oublies jamais.**

Elle n'était pas la première qui m'appelait ainsi.

Je montai dans ma chambre et, ne prenant pas le temps de me déshabiller, me mis au lit. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je pensais à trop de choses. À Thraed, qui me menaçait, à Leeg et Darius, qui se faisaient maltraiter, à Prim, qui avait décidé de grandir, à Gale qui allait faire quelque chose, peut-être une bêtise, pour me prouver son amour, à Haymitch, qui avait beaucoup à s'en faire, à Peeta, qui dansait merveilleusement bien, puis à Gale et Peeta, qui m'avaient défendu, alors que je pouvais très bien m'en sortir toute seule. Bon, ok, j'avais été fortement soulagée quand ils étaient venus à mon secours. Je réfléchissais quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je fis la morte.

**-Elle dort**, dit quelqu'un que je su Gale en chuchotant.

**-Je sais**, répondit la voix que je reconnu de Peeta, sur le même ton.

Oh non. Que faisaient-ils là ? Il y eu un moment de silence. Je savais qu'ils étaient toujours là, entendant leur respirations.

**-Tu crois qu'on va la réveiller ? **Demanda Gale.

**-Non. Une nuit, Haymitch est entré, complètement bourré dans ma chambre. Elle n'a même pas bougé,** répondis Peeta.

Le ton de Gale se fit agressif.

**-Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle dans ton lit !**

**-Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Si elle était là, c'est parce qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemars en ma présence. Je ne faisais que l'aider.**

Puis il continua, plus tristement.

**-Tu n'as pas en t'en faire là-dessus. Elle ne ressent rien pour moi.**

**-Pourtant, à la fête, vous dansiez collé serré. **

Peeta rit doucement.

**-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Elle aime danser et chanter. Si elle se l'autorisait, elle serait la joie de vivre incarnée. **

**-Oui, mais si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle ne serait pas restée avec toi. Katniss n'aime pas danser et chanter devant tout le monde**, dit-il, toujours brutal.

**-Je sais. Elle s'occupe vraiment de tout le monde n'est ce pas ?**

**-Malheureusement**, soupira Gale.

Peeta rit de nouveau.

**-Serais-tu jaloux ?**

**-Moi ? Jaloux d'un gosse de la ville ? **

Puis, un peu plus tard :

**-Oui, je suis jaloux. Tu vas te marier avec elle.**

Je sentis Peeta se crisper.

**-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.**

**-Tu rigoles ! Tu devrais être content. J'aurais tout donné pour me marier avec elle.**

**-Un mariage forcé ? Je t'ai jugé un peu trop vite Gale. C'est horrible de dire ça. Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. **

Gale ne répondit rien. Peeta dit :

**-Je crois qu'elle t'aime Gale.**

Ce fut au tour de Gale de rire.

**-On ne sait pas. En vérité, elle ne le sait pas elle même. Elle se refuse de s'ouvrir à elle même. Peut-être qu'elle m'aime, peut-être que c'est toi. Ou aucun des deux. **

**-Si l'amour devait se gagner, je n'aurais aucune chance contre toi Gale.**

**-Et pourquoi ça** ? Dit-il, surprit.

**-Parce qu'elle n'aime pas ma manière d'être avec elle, je crois. Je suis trop doux et gentil. Elle à besoin de quelqu'un avec qui se battre de temps en temps. Ou de quelqu'un de fort, qui pourrait la soutenir, même si elle montre l'inverse. **

**-N'importe quoi. Katniss déteste qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle pense qu'aux autres. **

**-Je ne dis pas dans ce sens là Gale. Dans le sens de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de la blesser.**

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était qu'ils s'en aillent.

**-Je l'aime.**

Gale. Peeta répondit :

**-Moi aussi.**

Gale continua.

**-Je sais. Mais jamais je ne te la laisserai. **

Je sentis dans sa voix une menace. Peeta répondit, d'un ton triste :

**-Fais ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est son bonheur. Et rien d'autre. Si elle préfère être avec toi... ça ne pose pas de problèmes. C'est sa vie, et même si je meure d'envie qu'elle m'aime, je ne veux pas la commander.**

**-Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Dommage. Maintenant, je te préviens. Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher si ce n'est pas en public, ou tu auras affaire à moi. **

Sa voix était prévenant et menaçante à la fois.

**-Désolé. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la voir. Je ne laisserai pas les choses devenir comme elles étaient avant la Tournée. Je ne te laisserai pas me menacer encore une fois Gale. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle**, répondit Peeta.

**-Je m'en sortais très bien, sans toi**, fit Gale, soupirant.

**-Je sais. Mais on ne sait jamais.**

**-Je t'en empêcherai.**

**-Comment ? Et tu m'empêcherai de veiller sur elle ?**Demanda Peeta.

**-Comment ? Regardes.**

Je sentis alors que quelqu'un montait sur le lit. Cette personne prit mon visage et m'embrassa. J'entrouvris un œil et vit Gale. Il était malade ou quoi ? Je me retins de le repousser, pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise les deux garçons. J'imaginai leurs réactions s'ils apprenaient que j'étais en train de les espionner. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était réel. Il resta un moment comme ça, puis soudain, décolla.

**-Je ne te permets pas. C'est immonde ce que tu fais. **

Un coup d'œil sur la situation m'apprit que Peeta avait attrapé Gale et l'avait soulevé pour l'enlever de moi. Je le remerciai intérieurement, même si c'était sûrement un rêve.

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Elle dort Gale !**

**-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais profité d'elle quand elle dormait avec toi !**

Je sentis Peeta s'énerver.

**-Jamais**, dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

**-Même après ce qu'Haymitch a dit ? Ça fait quoi de se retrouver sur le corps nu de la fille qu'on aime ?**

J'entendis la porte claquer. Peeta était partit. Ce qu'avait dit Gale était horrible. Tout simplement horrible. Quand bien même c'était un rêve. Je sentis Gale s'allonger à côté de moi et soupirer :

**-Pourquoi je fais ça ?**

Je ne me souvins pas de la suite, mais quand je me réveillai, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi. J'avais vraiment du rêver les échanges des deux garçons de la nuit d'avant. Tant mieux. C'était un cauchemars de plus rajouté à la longue liste. Je priai pour ne pas qu'il recommence, lui et tout les autres.

Je m'étirai et allai dans ma salle de bain. Après m'être lavée et changée, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Prim m'attendait déjà.

**-Tu devrais te dépêcher Katniss. Tu vas être en retard à l'école.**

J'avais complètement oublié l'école. Je déjeunai très vite et sortis dehors, Prim à côté de moi.

Des Pacificateurs nous encadrèrent. Ce n'était pas Darius et Leeg, mais c'étaient des anciens. Un des deux avaient l'habitude de fréquenter la Plaque, et je vendais parfois des peaux à l'autre. Nous ne parlâmes point tout le long du chemin. Arrivées à l'école, notre entrée fut remarquée. Tout le monde nous pointaient du doigt et chuchotaient avec leurs amis. Mais j'étais habituée. C'était ainsi depuis que j'étais revenue des jeux. Je serrai Prim contre moi et lui souhaitai bonne chance. Elle partit rejoindre ses amies de son âge. Je rentrai dans l'école, ignorant les murmures qui me suivaient partout où j'allais, et me dirigeai vers les casiers. Madge m'y attendait déjà.

**-Pas trop fatiguée de la fête d'hier ?**

**-Non. J'ai l'habitude de me coucher tard et de me lever tôt.**

Il y eu un silence gêné, puis Madge, enfonçant sa tête dans son casier pour se cacher, dit :

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ce qu'Haymitch a dit hier soir. Avec toi et Peeta !**

Choquée, je ne trouvai pas mieux que ne rien dire. Elle bredouilla :

**-Je... je croyais que... que tu ne l'aimais pas... non... non pas que ça me dérange hein, mais... c'est juste que... tu as seulement 17 ans et... **

J'éclatai de rire.

**-Madge !**

Elle sortit la tête de son casier et sourit, timidement.

**-Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir dit une telle bêtise. **

Je dis, d'un ton sombre :

**-Qui te dis que je ne t'en veux pas...**

Pour rentrer dans mon jeu, elle mit une main sur son front, et fit un geste dramatique largement exagéré, qui n'allait pas sans rappeler Effie Trinket.

**-Seigneur ! J'ai contrarié Mademoiselle Everdeen ! Que dieu me pardonne.**

Je lui souris. Ça faisait du bien de se lâcher, de temps en temps. Et la compagnie de Madge était toujours, pour moi, une sorte de calmant. La sonnerie retentit et nous redevînmes sérieuses.

Alors que nous nous rendions en cours d'Histoire Géographie, Madge murmura, pour ne pas que les autres élèves, qui nous regardaient, l'entendent :

**-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand tu croiseras Peeta ?**

**-Que veux-tu que je fasses... comme on est fiancé, on ne peut pas faire comme avant ! C'est à dire se contenter de s'éviter. Je vais devoir être amoureuse, Madge.**

Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était gênée.

-**Toi... demandes moi ce que tu veux, tu sais que tu es la seule qui peu me parler de ce que tu veux sans que je m'énerve**, lui dis-je, remarquant sa soudaine gêne.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**-Du coup, c'était faux ce qu'Haymitch a dit à la fête ?**

Je rougis.

**-Heu... pas tout à fait.**

Je lui expliquai ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Et c'est en riant que nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours. En me voyant arriver, la prof me félicita pour mon mariage. Je crois que, si je le voulais, j'aurais très bien pu sortir de son cours et revenir sans qu'elle ne me dise quelque chose tellement elle me « vénérait ».

N'ayant rien écouté au cours, je sortis en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu nous raconter la prof. Ça parlait sûrement de la rébellion comme toujours, qui avait provoqué les Hunger Games.

J'attendais Madge, lorsque je vis les ennuis au bout du couloir. Peeta et sa bande. N'ayant pas d'échappatoire, je vis Peeta venir vers moi avec un grand sourire que je m'étais dessiné sur le visage. Ses amis, qui devaient être les seuls de l'école à ne pas me pointer du doigt (bon, j'exagérais, tout le monde ne s'intéressaient pas non plus à moi), donnèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos de Peeta l'air de dire « vas-y, elle est là ». Crétins. Il m'avait vu, parce que lui, il n'est pas aveugle.

Arrivé face à moi, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je m'accrochai à son cou, comme pour me suspendre, et lui rendis son baiser. J'étais vraiment devenue une experte, en la matière d'être amoureuse. Enfin, de paraître amoureuse. Je le relâchai et, pressant un dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes, il partit, me prenant la main et la lâchant au dernier moment.

**-Franchement, tu me jures que tu ne l'aimes pas...**

**-Madge ! Viens, on va être en retard en Mathématiques. **

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien.

À midi, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. J'allai m'asseoir à la table où Madge était déjà assise, mais alors que je tirai la chaise, la tête blonde de Peeta, un peu plus loin me fis soupirer.

**-Tu viens ou...**

Mon regard lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle vienne.

**-Ok, mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime, tu en es consciente !**

Je lui souris. Elle reprit son plateau, et j'abordai la table de Peeta. Delly, une fille un peu ronde, ce qui était rare au District Douze, se déplaça pour me laisser la place à côté de Peeta. Je me retrouvai donc à côté de lui et d'un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas, en face de Madge. Je fus agréablement surprise en voyant que ses amis étaient tous très sympa. Mais il n'était pas question pour moi de devenir amie avec eux. J'avais bien trop de choses à faire, et bien trop de gens à protéger. Inutile d'en rajouter à ma liste.

Même si ses amis étaient sympa, le déjeuner n'avait pas été agréable du tout. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal bien sûr, mais tous parlaient en riant de notre mariage à venir, et de notre petite mésaventure avec Haymitch. Même si je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ça me trouva une excuse pour ne pas avoir envie d'être amie avec eux. Oui, j'étais vraiment pitoyable. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que le repas se termina.

La suite de la journée se passa sans incidents. Sauf que, quand je me rendis à mon casier, pour prendre des affaires avant de rentrer, je découvris un mot dedans :

_« On rentre ensemble, vu qu'on est censé se marier... Je t'attends à la sortie. Peeta. »_

Je serrai les dents et dus me contrôler pour ne pas déchirer ce mot ou le faire bouffer à la fille qui me regardait avec indiscrétions depuis que j'étais devant mon casier. Ou à Peeta. J'hésitai entre les deux.

Ah ! Parfois, ce bon vieux chat de Buttercup me manquait. Je ne pouvais pas faire passer ma colère sur lui. Si Prim avait été dans mes pensées, ça l'aurait choquée. C'est en pensant à ma petite sœur que je sortis de ma rêverie. Même si je rentrais avec Peeta, Prim m'attendait. Madge, qui avait finit une heure plus tôt, sous demande de son père, n'était donc pas là avec elle pour m'attendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus un sentiments étrange. Je fermai vite mon casier et, bousculant tout le monde, me ruai vers la sortie.

Devant l'école, je ne vis Prim nul part. Voyant une de ses amies partir, je me dis qu'elle était sûrement sortit. Je contournai l'école.

**-Prim !? **Hurlai-je.

D'abord, je n'entendis rien, puis un petit cri me parvint. Je m'égosillai :

**-Prim !**

**-Katniss !**

Son cri m'était parvenu plus fort, cette fois. Je courus vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Derrière les arbres, au loin. J'y étais presque, lorsque je vis Peeta. Il était en train de se battre contre un Pacificateur. Je me ruai sur eux. Prim elle, était collée contre l'arbre, les yeux agrandis, choquée.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

J'empoignai le Pacificateur d'une main et, dégageant Peeta de l'autre, plaquai l'homme contre un arbre, un peu à côté. Sans l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines à ce moment là, et sans l'aide de Peeta pour maintenir l'homme, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'une telle chose.

**-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? **Lui crachai-je à la figure.

L'homme essaya de parler, mais ne parvint à émettre qu'un espèce de gargouillement. C'est Peeta qui répondit à sa place :

**-Je suis sortis, et j'ai vu cet homme prendre Prim sur son épaule pour l'emmener ici. Je suis tout de suite intervenu, il n'a rien pu faire.**

J'eus toute les peines du monde pour ne pas tuer le Pacificateur. Je tremblais de tout mon être pour me maîtriser. Je crois que même Prim eu peur de moi. Peeta posa une main sur mon épaule. Je la repoussai d'une secousse.

**-Ne me touches pas !** Lui ordonnai-je.

Je m'adressai alors à l'homme :

**-Tu touches encore une fois à elle, t'es mort. Et préviens tes autres amis, et Thraed aussi. Je n'ai peur de rien, pas même de mourir. Alors prévient Thraed, parce que s'il porte la main sur elle, je te jures que je le tuerai. Et même lui n'a pas envie de mourir. C'est clair ?**

Il hocha la tête. Difficilement, mais il le fit. Je le relâchai et il s'enfuit. Quel lâche. Je pris Prim par le bras et, furieuse, m'en allai à grands pas.

**-Katniss attend ! **Dit Peeta, me suivant tant bien que mal.

**-Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Laisses moi.**

Prim s'arrêta d'un coup.

**-Quoi ? **Dis-je, énervée.

**-Arrêtes toi Katniss ! Et écoutes ce que Peeta te dit.**

Agacée, je m'arrêtai et mis mes mains sur mes hanches, fixant Peeta.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demandai-je, fulminante. Je ne voulais pas rester là.

**-Si tu te montres comme ça, furieuse, devant tout le monde, ils vont se poser des questions. Ils vont croire qu'on s'est disputé ou un truc dans ce genre.**

Je haussai un sourcil.

**-Et alors, on s'en fout. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, tout ce qui m'importe, là, maintenant, c'est de rentrer et de mettre Prim à l'abri.**

J'essayai de partir, mais Prim résista.

**-Et tu crois que ça va me sauver, d'énerver Snow ?**

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration et dis :

**-Bien. Mais on fait vite.**

Je pris Peeta par le bras et Prim par l'autre main et allai marcher. Mais Prim ne bougeait toujours pas.

**-Quoi encore ?** M'énervai-je.

Elle croisa les bras.

**-Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?**

Je la regardai étrangement.

**-Tu n'as pas remercié Peeta. Et oh !** Dit-elle, comme si elle voulait me réveiller, **il m'a sauvé la vie !**

Je soupirai, parce qu'elle avait raison, et que je le savais. Alors pourquoi étais-je en colère contre Peeta, alors que sans lui... je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer sans lui.

**-Désolé. Et merci Peeta. Je crois que... c'est cet homme qui m'a énervé. Alors je suis en colère contre tout le monde.**

J'essayai moi même de me convaincre avec mes propres mots. Pas très réussis. Enfin, Prim avança, signe qu'elle était prête à partir. Je repris le bras de Peeta et, sous les regards des élèves et la compagnie des Pacificateurs, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

POV Peeta :

En soupirant, je m'affalai sur mon lit. La journée avait été longue, avec tout mes amis qui ne pensaient qu'a me féliciter. Seul Delly, était au courant que Katniss ne m'aimait pas. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis la primaire, et elle seule avait remarqué les tourments qui me préoccupaient. Ces tourments étaient tous centrés sur une seule et même personne. Katniss. Je faisais tout mon possible pour être agréable, avec elle, pour lui rendre la vie un peu plus facile. Tant pis si je ne m'occupais pas de moi, seul m'importait Katniss. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Je voyais bien que, plus ça allait, plus elle avait du mal à être avec moi. Si ça continuait, elle n'allait plus réussir à jouer l'amoureuse. J'avais remarqué qu'elle le faisait particulièrement bien, ces temps-ci.

Je mis un oreiller sur ma tête et réfléchis. Si j'avais raison, et qu'elle aimait Gale, alors il allait falloir que je fasse tout pour arrêter de la faire souffrir. Car c'était ce que je faisais, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Alors la solution au problème vint s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Au début, j'eus du mal à la recevoir. Peut-être que, si cela allait faire du bien à Katniss, il en allait de l'inverse pour moi. Mais j'y étais contraint, et je savais que, maintenant que la solution était face à moi, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'arriverai jamais à ne pas l'accepter.

Je repensai à la deuxième discussion que j'avais eus avec Gale, le lendemain de la fête, et non le soir. Je soupirai de nouveau. S'il fallait vraiment faire ça, autant commencer. Le plus tôt possible est le mieux, non ?

Ça allait être très dur. Très, très dur. Mais je réussirai. Pour elle.

POV Katniss :

En soupirant, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Quelle journée horrible ! De plus, ne pouvant pas aller chasser, avec Thraed et ma promesse faîte à Haymitch, je n'avais rien à faire. Je réfléchis à plusieurs possibilités. Aider Prim dans ses devoirs, faire les miens (ce qui serait incroyable si je le faisais), aller aider ma mère, aller voir Madge, ou Gale. Ou Haymitch. Je rayai de mon esprit la dernière solution, ainsi que la deuxième. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à ça. Autant pour Haymitch que pour les devoirs. Je rayai aussi la première. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à aider Prim, tellement j'étais nulle à l'école. Et surtout que je n'avais rien écouté de mes cours, dormant généralement.

Il ne restait plus que Madge ou Gale. Je penchai pour Madge, puis, au dernier moment, choisis Gale. Il devait être rentré de la mine.

Je sortis donc, entourée de mes éternels gardes du corps. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là, eux ?Avant la tournée, je pouvais me déplacer sans ces sangsues. Il allait falloir que j'en place un mot à Haymitch.

J'entrai chez Gale et, après avoir filé en douce une bourse bien garnie à Hazelle et des bonbons à Posy, je frappai à la porte de Gale. Je n'attendis pas qu'il me fasse signe d'entrer pour ouvrir la porte. Je le découvris devant son miroir abîmé, torse nu, en train de regarder les rayures qui zébraient son dos. Il me regarda tristement.

**-Hey Catnip.**

**-Hey Gale.**

Il désigna son dos.

**-Une blessure de guerre.**

Je lui rendis un sourire triste, et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était à la fête. Qu'avait il pensé, en apprenant notre mésaventure, à Peeta et moi ? Je pensai à mon cauchemar un peu bizarre, qui semblait si réel... Gale avait un peu joué le méchant, dans l'histoire. Il me regarda et mis ses doigts là où Thraed m'avait frappé.

**-Ça a complètement disparu. Il ne te reste même pas une cicatrice.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-C'était pas grave, comparé à ce qu'il t'a fait. **

Je mis la couette de son lit sur lui pour couvrir ses marques de tortures avant de continuer.

**-Si seulement nous pouvions le tuer...**

Ensuite, je lui expliquai ce qu'il c'était passé avec Prim, à la sortie de l'école. Il secoua la tête.

**-Heureusement que ton fiancé était là.**

Il avait dit le mot « fiancé » avec une telle hargne que j'eus un peu pitié.

**-Si tu veux.**

**-Tu as faillis avoir comme Prim, hein ? Et tu es toujours menacée.**

Il hocha la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec ses propres paroles.

**-Je sais me défendre,** dis-je, comme pour lui reprocher d'avoir essayer de me défendre, à la fête.

Il y eu un silence, puis Gale dit :

**-C'est vrai ? Ce qu'Haymitch à dit ?**

Je soupirai. Madge me l'avait déjà demander. C'était obligé que Gale aussi le ferait, Madge n'étant déjà pas curieuse de nature, alors que lui l'étais. C'était donc obligé. Et de plus, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, vu que j'avais dis la vérité à Madge. Je mis un certain avant de répondre :

**-Oui. **

Voyant qu'il s'énervait, je continuai.

**-Mais c'était un accident.**

Je lui racontai l'incident. À l'inverse de Madge, ça ne le fit par rire du tout. Soucieuse, je ne dis rien, le laissant avaler l'histoire, et la digérer correctement. Après un bon bout de temps, il dit :

**-Tu as fais des cauchemars, cette nuit ?**

Je hochai la tête. Bien sûr que oui. Étrangement, ma réponse parut l'attrister.

**-Ah.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien. **

Je changeai de sujet.

**-Maintenant que tu ne peux plus chasser, tu veux bien accepter mon argent ? Sinon, tes frères et sœurs vont devoir prendre des _tesseraes_, et je sais que tu ne le veux pas.**

**-Hé ! N'oublies pas que j'ai un boulot. J'ai donc plus d'argent.**

**-Tu ne va tout de même pas me faire avaler ça, Gale.**

Il sourit.

-**Non, tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas de ton argent. De toute manière, je sais très bien que tu en donnes en cachette à ma mère.**

Je tripotai sa couverture, gênée d'avoir été prise.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans cet état. Et Hazelle non plus n'aime pas. Tu fais passer ta famille avant toi, non ? Et puis, aussi, penses un peu à toi.**

Il rit. D'un rire triste.

**-C'est toi qui me dit ça Catnip ? **

Je baissai la tête.

**-Moi, c'est différent. J'ai de quoi manger.**

**-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est différent**, finit-il par dire après mures réflexions.

Nouveau silence. Et de nouveau, je changeai de sujet.

-**Tu n'es pas allé chasser ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Non. De toute manière, je n'en ai pas eus le temps, ni la force, et surtout pas le pouvoir. Tu n'as peut-être par remarqué, mais on a de nouveaux amis qui nous suivent partout où on va. Fais attention Catnip, je vais regretter d'être ton meilleur ami !**

Je souris. Même si rien ne pouvait être comme avant, je le reconnaissais, parfois. Je soupirai.

**-Pourquoi ais-je été tirée au sort ? **

**-Tu n'as pas été tirée au sort Katniss. Tu l'as oublié ? Tu as pris la place de Prim.**

**-C'est comme si ça avait été moi.**

**-Alors tu as raison de poser cette question.**

À son tour, il soupira.

**-Rien n'aurait changé.**

Étrangement, il ne dit rien de plus.

**-Quoi ? **Demandai-je.

Gale prit une inspiration.

**-C'est peut-être mieux, finalement, que tu ai sorti ces baies.**

**-Quoi !? **Répétai-je, avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

**-Et bien... j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu plusieurs révoltes dans certains Districts. Tu ne comprends pas ? Les gens commencent à bouger. Et c'est grace à toi.**

**-Gale. Des révoltes. Les révoltes, ça veut dire guerre. Et guerre est synonymes de cadavres et de morts. Je ne veux pas que d'autre gens que j'aime meurent. **

**-Peut-être, mais imagine que ce soit l'inverse. C'est à cause du Capitole et des gens comme Snow que les gens que tu aimes meurent. Alors si ces chiens du Capitole mouraient, si nous nous débarrassons d'eux, il n'y aura plus de morts. Ce n'est pas normal, que des gosses soient obligés de se battre à mort dans une arène.**

**-Gale, on a parlé de ça des millions de fois. **

Il me prit par les épaules.

**-Sauf que là, c'est différent Katniss ! Les gens sont prêt à bouger. Il faut seulement que ce soit toi, qui leur donne le départ. Et là, ça fonctionnera.**

Je ris, sous les imbécillités que me disait Gale.

**-Le Capitole a des armes. Des hovercrafts, ou des bombes nucléaires. Nous, on a quoi ? De simples fusils. On ne tiendrait même pas une journée.**

**-C'est sur ce point, que tu te trompes, justement. **

Je me levai.

**-Écoutes moi, Gale. Je ne dirais rien à personne si ça engendre une guerre.**

**-Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand on sera tous mort, et qu'il n'y aura plus que ton mari dans ta vie.**

Je soupirai.

**-J'en ais marre de batailler avec toi Gale. Alors on va faire comme ça. Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, et je repart de chez toi. Je ne suis pas venue, je suis allée faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre, d'accord ?**

Je sortis en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Alors que j'allais partir, Hazelle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

**-Oui ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Non non. Quand tu étais en haut, j'ai réfléchi. Je veux organiser une fête. Dans peu de temps, c'est l'anniversaire de Gale. Il va avoir 19 ans. Il faut fêter cela, il sera épargner, pour les prochains jeux. **

Je lui souris.

**-Comptez sur moi. Si vous avez besoin d'argent, n'hésitez pas en m'en demander ! **

Elle me sourit, soulagée.

**-Merci Katniss. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi. Tu es tellement... même après ce que tu as vécu...**

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-**Mon mari aurait été tellement fier de toi, la fille de son meilleur ami. **

Je lui dis de sécher ses larmes.

-**Je suis sûre que, de là où il est, il est très fier de vous Hazelle.**

Elle me sourit timidement. Un instant, on aurait dit que c'était moi l'adulte, et elle l'enfant. C'était étrange, cette crise de larmes, de la part d'Hazelle. Pour moi, c'était une femme forte, qui ne pleurait jamais, et pensait avant tout à ses enfants. Elle se reprit et dit :

**-Il faudrait trouver un endroit où faire la fête.**

Je réfléchis et dit :

**-On pourrait prendre une des maisons du village des vainqueurs.**

**-Je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire.**

**-Mais si. Il est habitué, maintenant.**

Elle hocha, avec hésitation tout de même, la tête.

**-Pourquoi pas.**

**-Je dois y aller. Je trouverai tout ce qu'il faut. Ce sera prêt dans les temps.**

Je rentrai chez moi, accompagnée de mes « gardes du corps ». Mais au moment de m'arrêter devant ma maison, je bifurquai et allai sonner chez Haymitch. En entrant chez lui, je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût. C'était vraiment dégouttant. Comment mon mentor pouvait-il vivre dans une porcherie pareille ?

Je le retrouvai, complètement soûl, affalé sur une table. Je le réveillai, à mon habitude, avec un seau d'eau, et en prenant bien soins de ne pas me faire écorcher vif par le couteau de Haymitch.

Il grommela :

**-Trésor... Qu'est ce que tu fous là...**

Je m'assis face à lui.

**-J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose. Pour les gardes de corps. Ces... sangsues me collent toujours aux pattes, j'en ai marre.**

Il sourit, malgré son mal de crâne.

**-Et tu crois que je suis en mesure de le faire ?**

Je ricanai.

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes Haymitch, mais en tout cas, vous savez faire ce genre de choses. **

Il posa sa tête sur la table.

**-Laisses-moi.**

**-Mais...**

Il releva la tête.

**-Je te dis de me laisser !**

**-Et pour les Pacificateurs ?**

Il grommela. Je plaquai mes mains sur la table.

**-Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans que vous ayez fait quelque chose pour arranger ça ! C'est clair ?**

Il soupira et leva les mains, faisant de grands gestes parfaitement ridicule.

**-Je verrai ce que je peux faire trésor. Maintenant, si tu peux me laisser, ce serait sympa de ta part. J'ai... eus une grosse journée.**

**-C'est ça. Et moi, j'adore Buttercup. Tenez, une bouteille de Vodka, ça va peut-être vous réveiller.**

Il ne dit rien mais, quand je fis mine de partir, il attrapa la bouteille et commença à la boire au goulot. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je rentrai chez moi.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Pas très intéressant, non ? Faîtes moi part de vos sentiments après lecture, si vous en avez l'envie, et le temps ! Je vous passe le chapitre 7 tout de suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, comme promis, le chapitre 7 en même temps ! Observez ma générosité ! Enfin, ça dépend, pas pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, désolé !

Je ne m'éternise pas, les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Colin blablablabla, allez, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture mes rares lecteurs que j'aime !

* * *

Le week-end qui suivit, je faisais tous pour préparer la fête. Parfois, Prim et ses amis, dont les frères et la sœur de Gale, venaient m'aider. Gale n'était, bien sûr, au courant de rien.

Le lundi matin, il ne me restais plus qu'une chose à faire. Les invités. Nous avions déjà commencé à dresser la liste de tout ses amis (et, au contraire de moi, il en avait beaucoup) avec Prim, mais elle n'était pas finie, et il fallait leur dire, à ses amis, de venir. Le frère de Gale annonça qu'il s'en chargerait. À Prim et moi de faire le reste. En soupirant, je me rendis à l'école, tenant fermement Prim contre moi. Avant de la quitter, je lui redis les instructions que j'avais déjà du lui réciter une centaine de fois. Ne pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école sans moi, ou sans Gale.

Elle avait rajouté :

**-Et Peeta ?**

Justement, je ne l'avais pas vu de tout le week-end.

**-Oui, Peeta aussi, j'imagine.**

**-Et puis, il m'a quand même sauvé la vie**, dit-elle, ses yeux grands ouverts braqués sur moi.

J'eus l'impression que ses paroles étaient fourrées de sous-entendus. Comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose. _« Juste une impression »_, pensai-je finalement.

Je rejoignis Madge, et nous nous rendîmes ensemble en cours.

Au déjeuner, je remarquai que Peeta n'était pas là. Ses amis vinrent me voir.

**-Hé, Everdeen ! Tu sais où est ton petit-ami ?**

Je fis la fille désolée et triste.

**-Non. Il n'est pas venu avec moi, ce matin. Il se sentait un peu mal**, improvisai-je.

Pourvus qu'il n'arrive pas l'après-midi. Sinon, j'étais dans une situation particulièrement gênante.

**-Dommage**, fit l'un en haussant les épaules.

Ils partirent et seul Delly resta. Elle s'assit à côté de nous.

**-Bonjours. Je suis Delly. Je suis la meilleure amie de Peeta. Il n'est pas trop mal en point ? **Demanda-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Des plis soucieux se formèrent sur son front. Je répondis :

**-Il ne se sent pas trop bien, mais il n'est pas non plus mourant. Je me fais tellement de soucis pour lui...**

Je soupirai. Un coup d'œil vers Madge m'apprit qu'elle se retenait de rire. Delly sourit.

**-Je peux manger avec vous ?**

Je me remuai sur ma chaise. C'était comme un piège, finalement. J'étais obligé de dire oui.

**-Bien sûr. Viens, installes-toi**, dis-je finalement.

Elle s'assit à côté de Madge.

**-Tu aimes vraiment Peeta ?**

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux chaleureux, et, étrangement, je me sentis d'un coup coupable de mentir à cette fille qui avait l'air tellement gentille... Gênée, je répondis :

**-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?**

Elle plissa les yeux.

**-Je suis au courant, ne te fatigues pas.**

Elle rit, et je la regardai, éberluée, Madge qui, elle non plus n'en revenait pas.

**-Désolé, mais je suis sa meilleure amie. Il ne peut rien me cacher, et je ne peux rien lui cacher. Sauf... quelque chose, que jamais je ne lui ai dis. **

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil.

**-Je vous le dirais au moment venu !**

Vraiment très étrange, cette fille.

Le reste du repas, elle nous raconta comment elle nous trouvait merveilleuses, toute les deux, et qu'elle était très fière d'avoir des gens comme nous, Peeta ou Gale dans son District. Elle exagérait évidemment à peu près tout. Je n'étais pas aussi parfaite qu'elle semblait l'imaginer. Et surtout pas Gale. Sa description de Peeta, par compte, était tout à fait ce que je pensais de lui.

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que j'entendis la cloche annoncer les retour des cours. Non pas qu'elle était désagréable, mais elle parlait tout le temps, et l'entendre nous tarir d'éloges pendant deux heures était très fatiguant. C'était un vrai moulin à parole. Mais elle était douce, et avait un cœur d'or. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit l'amie de Peeta.

Après les cours, je rejoignis Prim et, entouré de nos Pacificateurs, nous allâmes voir tout les gens que nous connaissions pour les inviter. Même ceux que Gale ne connaissait pas. Voulant rétablir la paix entre Gale et Peeta, j'invitai les amis de Peeta, dont Delly, qui ne manqua pas de me dire que j'étais vraiment une amie parfaite. Peut-être que si je me mettais à l'écouter pour de vrai, de me trouverais sans défaut, vraiment gentille, mignonne et fourrée de qualité. Je serais tellement adorable. Peut-être que je parlerais comme Effie. C'est comme ça que me vins l'idée absurde d'inviter Effie Trinket à la fête. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être une énormissime connerie, mais après tout, c'était un peu grace à elle et son obsession pour être ponctuel et pour les bonnes manières que j'étais encore là aujourd'hui.

Alors que je sonnais à sa porte, j'eus soudainement l'envie pressante de revenir dans le passé, et de ne surtout pas m'arrêter devant sa maison. Continuer tout droit, comme si la maison d'Effie n'existait pas. À la base, j'étais venue en ville pour Peeta. Delly m'avait dit qu'il serait sûrement à la Boulangerie. Mais quand j'appris la nouvelle à Effie, je lus tellement de bonheur sur son visage que je ne regrettai pas mon geste. Au District Douze, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion pour s'amuser. Surtout qu'elle était contrainte de rester dans une maison de la ville, bien moins luxueuse que celle qu'elle avait au Capitole, pour attendre notre mariage.

Après avoir quitté une Effie quasiment en larme, je me rendis à la boulangerie. C'était la première fois que j'y allais depuis que Peeta m'avait nourri et sauvé. Parce que je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs désagréables, et parce que je risquais de rencontrer son affreuse mère, et que je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça ce produise. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois, avant les jeux, que j'allais en ville vendre de la viande ou des peaux à des Pacificateurs ou à des marchand, j'évitais cet endroit. Mais après les jeux, c'était différent. Et puis, ils allaient être obligés de m'accepter, j'étais la fiancée de leur fils.

J'entrai dans le magasin et une petite clochette retentit. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de l'affreuse femme, même si celle-ci était empreint de gentillesse. J'étais un client, à ce moment là. Et non une vulgaire gamine de la Veine qui crevait de faim, n'avait pas un sous dans sa poche et traînait sur les trottoirs tel un mendiants affamé.

**-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? **

Quand elle vit qui j'étais, son sourire augmenta. Il est vrai que j'étais devenue célèbre et riche. Très riche. Surtout riche. Et ça, c'était trèèèèès important pour Madame Mellark.

**-Mademoiselle Everdeen. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Je lui répondis, froidement :

**-J'aimerais voir Peeta.**

**-Ah, _mon_ fils.**

Elle appuya sur ses deux derniers mots, comme pour dire « si vous l'aviez pas compris, je suis sa mère, donc bientôt votre belle-mère, ce qui fait que vous pourriez peut-être me verser quelque chose en guise de cadeau de bienvenue »

…

Incroyable ce que de simples mots inoffensifs peuvent parfois pouvoir dire. Évidemment, comme à mon habitude, j'en rajoutais. Un peu comme Delly. En moins pire, par-contre. Et bien, cette fille s'était vraiment insinuée dans mon crâne. Elle allait peut-être être la prochaine sélectionnée pour les castings que passait mes cauchemars avant de passer à l'acte. Peut-être faisaient-ils un tirage au sort, comme les Hunger Games. J'imaginai bien les cauchemars, se battant dans une arène. Peut-être que l'arène, c'était une prairie pleine de papillon et de fleurs, avec de petites bulles en forme de cœur qui... En voyant Madame Mellark me fixer, je revenais à la réalité. Je faisais vraiment peur parfois.

Je lui souris, comme pour lui dire « tout va bien ! Je ne suis qu'une folle ! ». Quand elle compris que j'étais revenue parmi les vivants, elle parut soulager.

**-Il est ici ?** Demandai-je.

**-Je crois. Il n'a pas quitté la boulangerie depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'une... **je sentis qu'elle se retenait de dire vermine, **dame de la Veine ne vienne l'inviter pour je ne sais qu'elle fête. **

Hazelle était donc déjà venue.

**-Il a dit qu'il viendrait ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. PEETA MELLARK, VIENS ICI immédiatement ! **

Je fis un bond en arrière. Ce brusque changement de ton et le son de stentor de la voix de Madame Mellark m'avaient fait peur.

Il mit un certain temps à arriver, couvert de farine. Ce ne fut pas sa tête blanche qui m'étonna le plus. Mais ses énormes cernes.

**-Oui ? Oh ! Katniss ! Comment vas-tu.**

**-Moi bien, mais toi ? Tu n'as pas dormis ? **

Je jouai la femme qui avait peur pour son mari. On avait tout de même du public. Il contourna le comptoir pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sûrement fatigué. Je l'embrassai, et me retrouvai avec les lèvres pleines de farines.

**-Je peux te parler ?**

Je ne voulais pas rester parler avec lui dans cette position gênante.

**-Bien sûr. Suis moi.**

Il me mena au fond du magasin où il ouvrit une porte. Nous débouchâmes sur une petite cour. Je la connaissais, cette petite cour. C'était celle qui donnait sur les poubelles, et celle où il y avait les cochons. Et c'était également celle où Peeta m'avait sauvé la vie.

**-Oh, c'est cet endroit où...** commençai-je.

Mais il ne me laissa pas finir.

**-Oui.**

Son ton me déstabilisa. Au contraire de son habituel ton doux et rassurant, il avait une façon de parler glaciale, brutale, et sec. Je n'aimais pas trop ça.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

Il s'assit nerveusement et tapa du pied, comme s'il avait hâte de me laisser pour continuer son travail. C'était assez désagréable, n'ayant jamais vu Peeta ainsi.

**-Hazelle est venue te voir, hier soir, à propos de la fête. Tu veux venir ? **

**-Non.**

Sa réponse fut directe, et n'aspirait aucuns retours.

**-Peeta, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas trop, toi et Gale mais... c'est pas une raison ! Laisse une chance à Gale d'être un peu plus sympa avec toi. Vous finirez par vous entendre.**

**-Je te dis que non Katniss. Quand bien même je voudrais, je ne pourrais pas. Je dois prendre des cours, avec Haymitch, et je lui ai promis d'être là ce soir là. **

Il ne dit même pas qu'il était désolé, où rien. Alors qu'il allait partir, je le retins.

**-Peeta attend ! Si tu n'avais pas eu ce contre-temps, tu serais venu à la fête ! Réel ou pas réel ?**

Il dis :

**-Pas réel. Je me serais trouvé une autre excuse.**

Et il partit. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ! Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'il soit autant énervé contre moi !

Bon, d'accord, je le méritais. Moi aussi, je m'étais souvent (même, presque tout le temps, mais je me refusai de me l'avouer), énervée pour strictement rien contre lui.

Je sortis sur la rue, et rejoignis peu à peu le village des vainqueurs, la tête pleine d'angoisses.

Enfin arrivée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Et si, tout simplement, il avait découvert qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Et si c'était pour cette raison qu'il était resté la journée entière à la Boulangerie ?Étrangement, je me sentis un peu triste. J'essayais de chasser cette tristesse à grand coup de pied dans le vide. La porte étant entrouverte, Buttercup me regardait. Je jurerais qu'il avait bougé sa tête ! L'air de dire : _« complètement folle celle-là. »_. Je lui montrai mes dents et fermai la porte.

Quel chat crétin... j'aurais du le tuer lorsque j'en avais eus l'occasion.

Pourquoi étais-je si triste que Peeta ne m'aime plus ? C'était, après tout, une bonne nouvelle, non ? Nous n'allions plus être obligé de nous ignorer lorsque nous sommes sans public... Mais quelque chose dans le regard qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt me disait qu'il ne voudrait pas de mon amitié.

Je frissonnai d'effroi en repensant au regard glacé de Peeta. Lui qui avait toujours eu un regard réconfortant et chaud... Peut-être qu'il en avait assez, de me courir après.

Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas vraiment « courus après ». Juste sauvé la vie une fois, et avoir dit qu'il m'aimait. Non. Il ne m'avait vraiment pas du tout courus après. Même, à l'inverse, il avait tout fait pour que son amour pour moi ne se voit pas, que je ne sois pas gênée par lui.

Pas comme Gale dans mon rêve. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt. Celui-ci me tourmentait plus tout. Peut-être parce que c'était celui qui m'avait paru le plus réel.

Je mis un oreiller sur ma figure, comme Peeta l'avait fait pendant la tournée, juste après avoir dis mon idée du mariage. Comme c'était compliqué ! Autant ne pas penser à ça.

Alors, changeant dans ma tête de sujet, je repensai à la fête pour Gale. Je repassai la liste des personnes invités, et enlevai Peeta et Haymitch, puisque, si Peeta ne venait pas, Haymitch non plus, c'était entièrement logique. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sueur, encadré des bras fragiles, frêles, de ma petite sœur.

**-Chut. Katniss. Tout va bien. **

Je la serrai fort, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

**-Tu sais, Gale était avec toi la nuit dernière. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là.**

**-Quoi ?!** Hurlai-je.

Prim se boucha les oreilles et dit, en riant :

**-Doucement Katniss ! Ne va pas me casser les tympans ! **

J'étais un peu perdue.

Déjà parce que mes cauchemars n'avaient pas encore tout à fait quitté ma tête, et ensuite parce ce que ce que venait de dire Prim m'annonçait que mon cauchemar avec Gale et Peeta n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité ! La colère que je ressentis à ce moment là n'avait pas de nom. Je me souvenais parfaitement comment Gale avait traité Peeta lors de cette conversation. D'une façon absolument ignoble. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Peeta était ainsi avec moi... Pourtant, plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que ce n'étais pas logique.

Qu'avait dit Peeta déjà ? Quelque chose dans le genre _« je ne veux que son bonheur »_, non ? Et bien, s'il le voulait, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait faire. Je secouai la tête, ce qui me valu un regard un peu trop appuyé de ma petite sœur. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule. Être heureuse ou malheureuse m'importais peu. Seul comptait pour moi le bonheur de mes proches.

**-Hé oh, Katniss ? As-tu entendus ce que je viens de dire ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Malheureusement oui.**

Elle dit, hésitante :

**-Il... il ne s'est rien passé entre vous cette nuit là ? Hein Katniss ? **

Je la regardai étrangement. Elle me regarda au supplice.

**-Oh s'il te plaît Katniss ! Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Peeta ne mérite pas ça !**

Devant son air suppliant, je m'esclaffai.

**-Prim ! Gale n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami !**

En même temps que ma sœur, j'essayai de me convaincre moi même. Mais au niveau de Gale, j'étais entièrement paumée. Elle me sourit.

**-Tant mieux. J'apprécie beaucoup Gale, mais Peeta... est quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas ce genre de chose.**

Je jurerais que son regard s'intensifia, comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

Je me levai, ne voulant pas que ma petite sœur ai des ennuis à l'école, même si je savais que, comme moi, elle était chouchoutée par les enseignants.

Comme je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre Gale, vu que c'était son anniversaire, j'essayai de faire comme si Prim ne m'avait rien dit, me concentrant sur la fête. Même si je ne pouvais renier la colère qui affluait en moi, autant contre Gale, que contre Peeta, je la mit de côté dans un coin. Je la ressortirai plus tard. Après la fête, les deux garçons auront des problèmes. Je m'arrêtai de manger. Non. Gale aura des problèmes. Seulement lui. Même si je ne comprenais (et surtout de voulais pas comprendre) ma colère contre Peeta, celui-ci n'avait rien fait. Je posai ma serviette et rejoignis Prim, qui avait déjà fini. Quand nous sortîmes, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que mes habituels et insupportables gardes du corps collants n'étaient pas là. Je souris. Finalement, Haymitch avait un peu plus de cœur que je ne le croyais. Il jouait toujours son rôle de mentor.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à l'école, Prim étant plus joyeuse que d'habitude.

**-C'est dans cinq jours ! La fête, je veux dire,** précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **C'est tellement excitant... et puis, on est pas suivit de Pacificateurs ! C'est comme si on nous avait rendu notre liberté ! On est libre !**

Pour me démontrer ses paroles, elle ouvrit les bras et, rejetant la tête en arrière, tourna un instant sur elle même.

Comme elle était belle... Je souris en pensant que ce que j'avais vécu avait vraiment été nécessaire. J'avais raison de me battre pour elle. Par contre, je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Je ne me sentais pas libre du tout. J'étais comme enserrée dans un énorme étau qui m'étouffait. D'un coup, je me sentis lasse et fatiguée. J'avais l'impression que mes épaules étaient lourde, et je du me battre pour ne pas m'effondrer. Il fallait que je sois forte. Je n'avais _pas_ le droit à _un seul_ faux pas. L'erreur m'était interdite. Je regardai ma pirouette de sœur et j'inspirai un long coup. La voir aussi joyeuse me faisait énormément de bien. Quand elle eût finit de tourner, nous nous remîmes à marcher.

Dès que l'école fut en vue, elle courut vers ses amis pour leur parler. Sûrement de la fête, vu qu'ils étaient à peu près tous invités. J'allai rejoindre Madge. Aux casiers, Madge me dit :

**-Katniss, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien fort... quelque chose ne va pas ? **

Je soupirai. Elle devinait vraiment tout.

**-Tu fais comment ?**

Elle rit.

**-Et bien... je crois que c'est à cause de Peeta... **dis-je.

Elle plissa ses yeux.

**-Il t'as fais quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui... enfin non... c'est compliqué.**

Madge n'était pas curieuse de nature, mais je sentis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Alors, pour la rassurer, je lui racontai le comportement de Peeta. Après que j'eus finis mon explication, je levai les bras au ciel, geste qui ressemblait, quand j'y pensais, beaucoup à Effie quand elle était exaspérée. Et je l'étais.

**-Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est moi et mon comportement immonde!**

La sonnerie s'était fait entendre un peu plus tôt, et il n'y avait plus un chat dans les couloirs. Mais nous nous en fichions. De toute manière, les professeurs feront comme d'habitude. C'est à dire, rien.

**-De quel comportement immonde tu parles, Katniss ?! **

**-Je lui en veux ! Alors que je ne devrais pas. Tu comprends, je l'ai tellement fait souffrir... et sans qu'il ne fasse un seul commentaire. Il subissait, et se taisait, ne m'en voulant absolument pas. **

**-Katniss. Je crois que toi aussi, tu as le droit d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait. **

**-Mais c'est entièrement égoïste ! Si je suis comme ça avec lui, c'est parce ma fierté est atteinte ! **

**-Et alors ? Tout le monde a été égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie !**

Je souris, parce que j'avais du mal à voir Prim, ou encore moins Madge, être égoïste.

**-J'en doute...**

Madge soupira.

**-Et bien pas moi. Tu le mérites même plus que les autres. Tu te rends compte de ce que as fais ? Et tu crois que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être égoïste. Je sais que que tu aimes Gale, Prim, ta mère, ou même moi. Alors si tu nous aimes, pense un peu à toi.**

Je haussai les épaules. Elle proposa de rentrer en cours, et j'acceptai sa proposition. Comme je m'en doutais, la professeure se contenta de nous sourire et de nous dire, en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Vous êtes un petit peu en retard, Mademoiselle Everdeen. Mais comme vous ne l'êtes pas souvent, et que vous êtes une bonne élève, je vais fermer les yeux. **

Tu parles. Un petit peu en retard de 30 minutes oui. De plus je séchais les cours aussi souvent que lorsque j'allais chasser avant les jeux. Et pour couronner le tout, mes notes étaient catastrophiques. C'est incroyable ce qu'un professeur peu changer en si peu de temps... avant, lorsque j'arrivais en retard, on me collait directement. Mais bon, comme l'affreuse mère de Peeta, ils avaient sentis l'argent. Ils étaient tous comme ça.

Je passai l'heure à dessiner Buttercup écrasé sous une grosse pierre, ou jeté par la fenêtre. Mais ne voulant pas faire de mal à Prim, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il s'en sortait toujours bien les deux fois, cette saleté.

La première, alors que la grosse pierre l'écrasait, il était tombé dans un trou, et fut sauvé de la pierre. Je fus, pendant un moment, tentée de le laisser crever de faim et de soif mais, en bonne sœur que j'étais, le faisais sortir de sa prison à contre-cœur, grace à une taupe voyageuse qui alla le chercher pour qu'il puisse remonter par les galeries creusée par le petit rongeur. Par moment, mon stylos s'égarait, et la terre s'écroulait, rendant le passage bouché. Mais le maudit chat s'en sortait toujours vivant.

La deuxième fois, il avait tout simplement rebondit sur la grosse perruque d'Effie. Quand Madge, au cours d'après, vit ma petite bande dessiné, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Katniss Everdeen ! Vous exagérez !Pauvre chat ! Il est si mignon, pourtant !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Buttercup n'avait _rien_ de mignon. Et mes dessins non plus d'ailleurs. Ceux-ci auraient fait pleurer Peeta. Penser à lui me rendis nerveuse, et un peu en colère. Je m'exclamai :

**-Raaah ! Tu vois !**

Tout le monde se retourna, et je m'excusai. J'avais poussé un peu fort le ton de ma voix. Madge me dit, en riant :

**-De quoi ? Ça ne va pas bien ma pauvre, tu as faillis me faire éclater les tympans. T'es folle ?**

Elle se frappa légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

**-Mais que suis-je bête ! Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui, t'es folle ! **

Je baissai les bras, en signe de désespoir.

**-À chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose, ça me ramène à lui, et ça me met de mauvaise humeur !**

Madge prit un air énigmatique.

**-Quoi ?! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !** Gémis-je.

**-Peut-être que tu apprécies Peeta un peu plus que ce que tu le laisses croire...**

**-QUOI !?**

Une fois de plus, tout le monde se retourna. Je leur souris.

**-Mon amie à des problèmes de cerveau, faites pas attention !** Dis-je.

Madge me lança un regard qui se voulu noir, mais qui était plutôt amusé. Je lui lançai ma trousse à la figure.

**-Hé ! **

Elle se frotta le front en riant.

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi,** dis-je en grognant.

Mais au fond de moi, ses paroles m'avaient troublées. Je secouai la tête, repoussant le flux de pensées non-voulues qui arrivaient en force convaincre mon cerveau, et s'opposer au gouvernement de dictature qui régnait sur ma pensée. Pas question que ça devienne une démocratie. J'imaginais des espèces de ronds, noirs pour les envahisseurs, et blancs pour les gentils, qui se battaient pour conquérir mon esprit. Ça me calma considérablement les idées. Nous sortîmes en entendant la sonnerie.

Alors que nous nous installions à une table, Madge demanda :

**-Tu crois que Peeta sera là, aujourd'hui ? **

Je m'étais déjà posée la question. Je haussai les épaules.

**-J'en sais rien. Il avait l'air occupé hier...**

En vérité, j'espérais qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais évidemment, je vis arriver Delly, suivie de Peeta, puis de toute sa bande. J'eus un petit pincements au cœur en voyant Delly et Peeta si proche l'un de l'autre... j'aurais tant aimer être pareil avec Gale.

Je faisais mon possible pour me cacher, mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion légendaire de mon amie.

**-Katniss, tu vas bien ? **

En entendant mon nom, Delly, qui allait s'installer à une table, nous pointa du doigt. Nous rassemblâmes donc deux tables pour n'en former qu'une seule. Après avoir embrassé Peeta, je m'assis, troublée par ce baiser. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'il... se retenait, où un truc dans le genre. La conversation démarra tout de suite. Je ne suivais pas du tout. Je fixai, les sourcils froncés, Peeta. Il était... pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Un peu tendu, je dirais.

Pour faire un test, je passai ma main sous la table et attrapai la sienne. Je le sentis frémir et je souris intérieurement. Je ne lui étais pas non plus insensible. Ou alors il avait été seulement surpris. Mon soudain optimiste disparu comme il était venu. D'un coup. Sa main douce et chaude me fit du bien. Je sentis cependant quelques cloques sur sa peau lisse. Il avait vraiment du travailler dur, le jour d'avant. Ses cernes, plus grandes que la dernière fois, prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit.

Les bagues commencèrent à s'échauffer, à se relier entre elles, répandant dans notre corps une chaleur agréable. Je retins un soupir. Trop vite à mon goût, il retira sa main, sèchement. La sensation de bien être n'avait, apparemment, pas atteint mon voisin.

Delly se pencha vers moi.

**-Alors Katniss, tu as vu Finnick Odair ? **

Les filles me regardèrent avidement, prête à boire la moindre goutte de mes paroles. Ça faisait limite peur. Un garçon au nom de Billy rit.

**-Attention à ce que tu vas dire Katniss ! Il y a ton futur mari juste à côté de toi ! **

Je me retins de lui faire passer l'envie de rire, et répondis, tout sourire (forcé, suis-je obligé de préciser) :

**-Peeta n'est pas de ce genre là ! Ni jaloux, ni possessif !** La véracité de mes paroles me surprirent. **Il sait très bien que je trouve certains garçons beaux. Ça ne veut tout simplement rien dire. Ma sœur est belle, pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec elle.**

Je crois que je m'étais surpassée. Je n'avais jamais fais une phrase ainsi. Je vis Madge se retenir de m'applaudir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Zara, une fille, dit, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sortis avec Gale ! Il est tellement beau et mature ! **

À celle-ci, j'eus une soudaine envie de lui plonger la tête dans une baignoire remplit d'acide. Peeta n'eut aucune réactions. Seule la veine qui palpitait follement sur son coup montrait que la question ne lui plaisait pas.

**-Gale est mon meilleur ami. Rien de plus. **

…

En étais-je tellement sûre ? Pas réel. Enfin, je n'en savais rien, et je ne voulais pas savoir. Jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Une fille dont j'avais complètement oublié le nom dit :

**-Alors, pour Finnick ? Ça fait quoi, de le rencontrer en vrai ?**

Je choisis mes mots avec soins, avant de répondre :

**-J'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas fait de grandes impressions, au début...**

Zac, un garçon de la Veine, me coupa :

**-J'imagine, il vous a coupé dans un très bon moment...**

Madge recracha son verre d'eau, hilare, et Delly se prit tout dans la figure. Ma fierté sérieusement entamée, je décidai d'ignorer la réflexion. Seul les garçons furent amusés, les filles attendant la suite avec impatience.

**-Mais après, je l'ai trouvé sympa. Disons que... j'ai compris comment il marchait. Un peu comme son mode de fonctionnement.**

**-Il t'a donné un cadeau non ?**

Je fixai Madge. Elle fit semblant de frissonner devant mon regard de tueuse, un sourire en coin.

La traîtresse.

Je tendis mon bras, montrant mon bracelet.

**-Ça c'est son cadeau. **

Les filles se jetèrent à moitié dessus, chacune voulant l'essayer. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient que quatre ! Cinq, avec Delly. Car je n'aurais pas supporté une hystérique de plus. Quand elles furent calmées, lorgnant tout de même mon bracelet, Maria annonça :

**-Si on t'a posé cette question, c'est parce qu'il va venir au District Douze, avec Johanna Mason, la tueuse à la hache et Beetee, tu sais, le super intelligent... quel est son nom déjà ? Oh, je sais plus. On l'appelle aussi Volt.**

Je remarquai que ses yeux pétillaient. Madge, voyant que je ne disais rien, me donna un coup de pied en-dessous de la table.

**-Oh heu... oui, je vous les présenterais si vous voulez... ils viennent quand ?**

**-Dans 6 jours. Lundi matin,** dit Zara, surexcitée.

Je soupirai. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas, c'était juste après la fête de Gale. Nous allions être crevés. De plus, nous avions école... j'avais prévu de sécher cette journée. Mais maintenant que je leur avait promis... c'était trop tard pour reculer. Je devrais venir le lendemain de la fête. Les filles sautèrent de joie. De vraies dingues.

J'entendis Peeta soupirer. C'est vrai que c'était assez énervant d'entendre leurs cris de groupies.

_« Pauvre Finnick », _pensai-je, il devait sûrement supporter ça tout les jours... ça devait être déprimant. Un élan de compassion m'envahit. Mais il disparut bien vite. Finnick appréciait peut-être ces cris stridents. Ça m'aurait cependant étonné.

Même les garçons paraissaient impatient. Rencontrer des vainqueurs n'était pas rien. Pour la suite, je fus heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie. Les filles ne parlaient que de leurs rencontres avec Finnick, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Je me posais tout de même des questions. Pourquoi venaient-ils ici, au District Douze ? C'était étrange. Je savait que le fait que nous ayons gagné aux Hunger Games nous donnait le droit de nous déplacer où nous voulions, mais tout de même...

Alors que, à la fin de la journée, je reprenais mes affaires, et remarquais avec soulagement que j'étais seule dans les couloirs, vu que j'avais pris du temps aux toilettes, à réfléchir du comment et du pourquoi ces trois vainqueurs venaient ici. Ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas être pointée du doigt !

Je pris mes cahiers et, alors que je me retournai, percutai quelqu'un. Je crus que j'allais tomber et me cogner la tête, mais la personne me retint. Je me retrouvai donc à deux doigts du sol. Mon mystérieux « sauveur » me remonta, et je me rattrapai à son torse. Je rougis d'une manière incontrôlée, non-voulue, et entièrement inadmissible. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je savais qui venait de me sauver. Son odeur rassurante de pain chaud, et les muscles de son torses me l'indiquait. Vivement, il me repoussa.

**-Excuse-moi**, dis-je.

Il semblait essayer de se contrôler.

**-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. **

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-C'est moi qui t'ai rentré dedans.**

Toujours aussi froid et distant que la dernière fois, à la Boulangerie, il ne dit rien. Alors, dans un brusque excès de colère, je lui dis, tranchante :

**-Tu peux le dire hein ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir retenu, j'aurais préféré te voir tomber !**

Il soupira. Je m'écartai et lui dis :

**-Tu ne m'aimes plus. Réel ou pas réel.**

Voilà. Même si je n'étais pas fière de moi, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il plissa les yeux. Il était dans une impasse.

**-Joker.**

Ou pas.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

**-Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que ta question est carrément impolie ? **

Je m'empêchai de rougir une 2ème fois et dis, espérant toujours qu'il revienne sur sa réponse :

**-J'ai besoin de savoir... c'est... pour m'éclaircir les idées, voilà-tout.**

**-Et bien ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider dans ce sens. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que toi Katniss.**

Et il partit, me laissant seule, et complètement sonnée, bafouée dans mon amour propre.

Comment osait-il me parler comme il l'avait fait ?! Je me retins de lui courir après pour lui faire cracher le morceau, de gré, ou de force. Fulminante, je me calmai un peu en me concentrant sur la fête. Je serrai les dents et partis, rejoignant Prim et Madge qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

La fête arriva. Un peu trop vite, il faut l'avouer. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour qu'elle soit prête.

Comment allions-nous amener Gale ici.

Quand tout les invités arrivèrent, nous fîmes une décision collective. Nous décidâmes que la seule personne capable de le faire venir jusqu'ici était moi. Alors je me rendis donc, à la Veine, lui parler.

J'avais enfilé un pantalon et une veste par dessus ma robe, cachant ses pans dans le pantalon. Comme il faisait nuit, il ne verrait pas que j'étais maquillée et coiffée, si je ne me montrais pas à la lumière. Car à la Veine, il n'y en avait point. Je sonnai à sa porte. Gale m'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

**-Hey Catnip ! Tu n'aurais pas vus ma mère, mes frères et ma sœur ? **

Je secouai la tête, avant de remarquer ma bêtise.

**-Ah si ! Que suis-je bête. Ils sont chez nous. **

Gale fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?** Il se tendit de colère et de rage. **Thraed.**

**-Quoi ?! Non ! Non !** M'exclamai-je immédiatement, ce qui eu le don de le calmer. **Ma mère les a invité à manger. Et tu es invité, bien sûr. **

Bien qu'il fut rassuré, il eût un petit air déçu.

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est seulement pour ça que tu es venu ?**

Je ris.

**-Gale !**

Il sourit puis dit :

**-Je vais rester ici. Merci quand même.**

J'eus une grimace que Gale, à défaut de lumière, ne vis pas, mais ne décourageai pas.

**-Allez Gale ! C'est même pas une demande. C'est une obligation.**

**-Je regrette Catnip.**

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

**-Non, tu ne regrettes pas du tout. Tu fais ça pour que je sois triste. Parce que j'ai très envie que tu viennes Gale. Ça me ferait très plaisir...**

Il sourit, malicieusement.

**-Tu m'aimes ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Gale !**

Il tapa du pieds et haussa un sourcil, toujours avec un sourire en coin. Il attendait ma réponse. Double soupir.

**-Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Je ne connais pas mes sentiments, et tu sais que je ne veux pas de l'amour. Parce que tu sais à quoi ça mène. Aux enfants. Et ça, jamais. En tout cas, pas avec toi. Ça te ferait trop de mal, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. **

Je finissais ma phrase dans ma tête.

_« Et si je ne peux pas protéger Peeta de ça, je peux déjà te protéger toi. »_

S'il avait entendu cette phrase... Il eût un sourire triste.

**-Je sais Katniss. Mais tu sais, aimer ne veut pas forcement dire enfants. **

Non. La preuve, j'allais peut-être en avoir de Peeta, alors que je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait raison sur ce point. Mais...

**-Mais ce serait tromper le Capitole.**

Je n'avais pas dis Peeta, parce que je considérais mon mariage comme un pacte avec le Capitole. Je mis quelque temps avant de m'apercevoir que l'on s'éloignait du sujet.

**-Alors, tu viens oui ou non ?**

**-Tu changes complètement de suj...**

Je le coupai :

**-Oui, ou non.**

Il soupira.

**-Y aura ton fiancé ?**

**-Non.**

**-Et Haymitch ?**

**-Non plus.**

**-Bon. Si tu me jures que c'est vrai... alors je viens.**

* * *

Vos impressions, vos sentiments ? Je veux tout savoir ! Comment pensez-vous que cette fête va se passer ?

Peeta froid avec notre petite Katniss ? Il se passe quelque chose là... les rôles s'inverseraient-ils ? Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais... Dîtes-moi tout ( même si, je sais, je me répète, je suis un véritable perroquet, ce n'est pas obligé ) !


	8. Chapter 8

Haha, en effet, ceci est un chapitre, mes très cher !

Je crois pas avoir quelque chose à rajouter, vu que je dis presque toujours les même choses...

Peut-être une remarque, si Katniss est froide avec Peeta, il y a peut-être une raison aussi !

De toute manière, il me semble qu'elle va se réchauffer un petit peu ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Ah oui, comme la semaine prochaine j'ai des examens, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mon histoire, donc pour récompenser le manque, je vous offre plusieurs chapitres à la suite ! Et pour ceux qui avaient déjà lus jusqu'à un certain point, la suite arrive dans le dernier chapitre que je vais poster aujourd'hui !

La chance... observez ma générosité. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Finalement, j'avais réussis à lui dire la vérité. Pas toute, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Sa famille était chez moi, tout au moins, au village des vainqueurs, et Haymitch et Peeta n'étaient pas là. Je n'avais rien dit de plus, finalement.

**-Allons-y**, dis-je finalement.

Le long du chemin, je ne dis rien. Une fois, Gale m'avait dit quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas répondu. Et ça ce comprenait.

**-Tu sais Catnip. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose.**

Puis, voyant que je ne n'avais pas répondus, il avait rit puis secoué les épaules.

Nous arrivâmes au village des vainqueurs.

**-Heu... Catnip, ta maison, c'est celle là ! **

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, suivant le plan à la perfection, et ouvris la porte. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Je m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité de la maison, Gale étant resté à l'extérieur, sur le seuil de ma porte. Je reconnus tout de suite la petite main qui se glissa dans la mienne, douce et fragile. Prim. Elle me positionna correctement, et je me débarrassai de mon manteau et de mon pantalon. Nous attendîmes. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gale ouvrit enfin la porte. Comme nous l'avions prévu, quelqu'un la referma derrière lui, nous plongeant entièrement dans le noir. Les lumières s'allumèrent soudainement.

**-Joyeux anniversaire !**

Criâmes-nous en cœur. Il parut un instant choqué puis, me cherchant puis trouvant du regard, m'en lança un plein de reproches.

**-Je savais que tu manigançais quelque chose Catnip.**

Je ris.

**-C'est Hazelle qui a eu l'idée !**

**-Tout à fait ! Mais Katniss est ma complice, c'est elle qui a tout préparé et financé tout ça,** se défendit la concernée.

Gale ne pouvait pas critiquer sa mère, il en était incapable. Il lui lança un regard qu'il voulu sévère, mais qui, en réalité, était empreint de tendresse et d'amour. La fête commença alors. Au début, on m'embêta un peu au sujet de Peeta. Surtout Delly, dont j'avais eus du mal à me débarrasser. Je disais à tout le monde que Peeta avait eût un contre-temps. Mais ça ne suffisait malheureusement pas à Delly.

**-Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Pour la énième fois Delly ! Je te dis que Peeta se porte comme un charme ! À merveille !**

Je la laissai alors planté là, lassée de cette conversation interminable basée sur un sujet tabou, et m'approchai de la nourriture. Je ne pus retenir un cri d'exclamation. Hazelle vint me voir.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? **Demanda-t-elle en voyant mon air alarmé.

Je pointai la chose du doigt pour lui montrer.

**-Ah, ça ! On a sonné à la porte juste après que tu sois partis, et il y avait ça devant. Tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Nous avons décidé que ce sera Gale et toi qui l'entamerons. Je t'avoues que je vais avoir du mal à y couper une part. C'est tellement... incroyable...**

Devant nous, il y avait une magnifique pièce montée. Le glaçage était parfais, et on voyait clairement la dextérité incroyable, merveilleuse et sûre de l'artiste qui avait réalisé cette œuvre. Et, même si j'essayai pendant un moment de me le cacher, je savais qui avait fait cela. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'une chose pareille. Après tout, Hazelle était venu le voir, juste après que je sois passée chez elle. Et quelque chose dans son attitude me disait qu'elle était un peu plus impliquée dans la conception de ce gâteau qu'elle laissait l'entendre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, du moins jusqu'à minuit.

Gale et moi avions commencé le gâteau, qui s'était révélé aussi bon que beau. Nous étions tous d'accord pour donner à la pièce montée le titre de la meilleure pâtisserie jamais faite de nos jours. Bien sûr, Gale n'aurait jamais dit ça si il avait su qui l'avait fait. Pour lui, c'était sa mère, et la mienne. Celles-ci furent un peu gênées de se voir attribuer les mérites de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne vendirent pas le morceau, comprenant la délicatesse de la situation.

Vers minuit, alors que je dansais, je lui donnai mon cadeau. Un nouveau couteau et un kit complet pour faire des pièges. Il m'avait grondé sur le prix que cela avait du coûter, mais je voyais bien, dans ses yeux, de la gratitude. Mon cadeau lui plaisait. Il soupira.

**-Si Thraed n'était pas là, j'irais tout de suite l'essayer dans les bois ! Tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais y retourner ?**

Il attendit une réponse. Mais au lieu de la lui donner, je courais dans la foule, faussant compagnie à Gale. Bousculant du monde, j'attrapai vivement ma cible convoitée.

**-Que faîtes-vous là !** M'exclamai-je un peu trop fort.

Il me sourit.

**-Je suis venu profiter de la fête trésor.**

Haymitch, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris.

**-Vous avez finis ?** Demandai-je.

**-Finis quoi ?**

**-Votre leçon, avec Peeta.**

**-De quoi parles-tu chérie ? Il n'y avait personne avec moi. Tu as bu ? Très bonne initiative trésor. J'ai du commencer à ton âge, je crois...**

Quelque chose de très étrange se passa chez mon mentor. Quelque chose, que je pensais ne jamais voir de toute ma vie. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés, et remplis de larmes. Haymitch Abernathy. Triste à ce point là. C'était le monde à l'envers. Je décidai de l'ignorer, et de faire celle qui n'avait rien vu. Même si j'avais du mal à supporter mon mentor, c'était grace à lui que j'étais en vie, et je décidai de passer sous silence ce moment incroyable et rare, tout le reste de ma vie. Je continuai donc à parler, comme si de rien n'était.

**-Et... vous ne savez pas où est Peeta ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Non trésor. Il doit être chez lui. Au fait tiens, c'est de ma part, pour ton cousin. Et celui là, c'est de la part de ton fiancé. **

Il me tendit deux paquets. Je grognai :

**-Pourquoi Peeta ne le donne pas lui même...**

Haymitch sourit.

**-En vérité, je devais donner ce cadeau à ton cousin seulement demain, et je devais dire que c'était le miens. Mais quand j'ai vu, enfin, surtout entendu, la fête qu'il y avait ici, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait de quoi me remplir le gosier, et dessécher ma gorge. Alors me voilà. Je crois que ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan de Peeta, que je vienne. J'ai sûrement tout gâché. **

Au contraire d'en être désolé, il semblait que cette situation l'amusait. Comme si c'était drôle, de bafouer la confiance de quelqu'un.

**-Et... pourquoi me l'avoir dit, alors, que c'était de Peeta ?**

Il répliqua :

**-Me faire donner des ordres par un gamin ?** Il secoua la tête. **Je te croyais plus perspicace trésor.**

Mais dans son regard, je vis que c'était sa manière à lui de me remercier pour mon silence.

Et là.

Deuxième acte impossible, et irréel de la soirée.

Je lui souris.

Pas un sourire sarcastique, ironique, faux, ou je ne sais quoi ! Un sourire ! Un vrai ! J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ferait comme moi, c'est à dire, se taire, et je partis.

J'attrapai la main de Prim qui dansait avec Posy, et lui expliquai que je devais aller chercher quelque chose à la maison. Alors que je la quittait, elle me retint.

**-Tu n'as pas encore donné ton cadeau à Gale ?** Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle me dit, puis, après avoir réfléchis sur la signification de ses paroles qui étaient pourtant simples, je répondis :

**-Oh ! Tu as raison, je vais lui donner.**

Elle avait vu les paquets de Haymitch. Ils avaient beau être dans ma main, je les avais complètement oublié. Je trouvai donc Gale, et lui tendis les deux paquets. Il les prit mais dit :

**-Katniss, un, ça suffit.**

**-C'est pas de moi.**

**-De qui ?**

**-Haymitch.**

Il me rendit brusquement les paquets.

**-J'en veux pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?!**

**-Il appartient au Capitole.**

**-Quoi ? Le cadeau ? Je ne crois pas non. Haymitch sait que...**

Il me coupa sèchement.

**-Pas les cadeaux. Haymitch. **

Je vis rouge.

**-Gale. Sais-tu ce qu'Haymitch à fait pour « appartenir au Capitole », comme tu dis ?! As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il a vécu pour en arriver là ? Crois-tu qu'il aime la vie qu'il a ? Qu'il a encore de la famille ? Qui est fier d'avoir... gagné, d'avoir tué ? Si oui Gale, tu me déçois énormément. Parce que moi je sais ce qu'il a enduré. Et que, même si j'ai du mal à le supporter, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Alors si tu traites **_**mon**__**mentor**_** de cette manière, en passant, je te rappelle que c'est grace à lui que je te parle aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tu parlais ainsi de moi. Ou de Peeta. Et ça, je ne pourrais pas le tolérer. Il y a des limites à tout. Et **_**ce**_** sujet, est **_**ma**_** limite. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre les cadeaux que **_**mon**__**mentor**_** t'as fait, de les ouvrir, et de les garder. Au moins pour que tu te souviennes toujours de ce que je viens de te dire.**

Mais que m'arrivais t-il ces jours-ci ? D'abord à table, avec l'histoire de Finnick et tout, et ensuite, le sourire à Haymitch, et enfin, ce long discours qui, je le rappelle, glorifiait mon mentor avec lequel je ne m'entendais pas non plus à merveille. Et de plus, j'avais réussis à m'énerver contre mon meilleur ami le soir de son anniversaire. J'étais nulle comme amie. En tout cas, mes paroles firent mouches, et, en soupirant tout de même, il ouvrit le premier cadeau, celui d'Haymitch.

**-Je regarde juste. Si je n'aime pas...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais j'avais compris. S'il n'aimait pas, il finissait à la poubelle. Où, plutôt, vendu. C'était un bracelet en or fait d'une telle manière que, lorsque Gale le mit, on avait l'impression qu'une flamme léchait son poignet, suivant les courbes de son avant-bras à la perfection absolue. Il était fait pour lui.

**-C'est magnifique,** dis-je.

Moins que ma bague ou le bracelet de Finnick, mais c'était extraordinaire tout de même. Il eu un petit rire jaune, regarda son poignet et dit, prenant une inspiration :

**-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais le garder. Même s'il pourrait me donner de quoi manger pendant... disons toute une vie, je ne vais pas le vendre. Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

Je secouais la tête. Il soupira.

**-Parce que je ne peux pas l'enlever. **

Je haussai un sourcil. Il me fit ma démonstration, et je pouffai. Haymitch avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il était très prévenant, car il savait que Gale l'aurait vendu.

**-Maintenant, celui de Pee... **Je m'arrêtai, angoissée.

J'avais faillis tout avouer, et il allait demander la suite ! Heureusement, la musique était forte, et les gens autour faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Il me fit signe de répéter. Je dis, couvrant le brouhaha :

**-Je disais, et maintenant, le deuxième !**

Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs petits cadres. En voyant les dessins, je fus impressionnée. Ils étaient magnifiques, et extrêmement précis. Généralement, ils représentaient la nature, lui, sa famille, la mienne. Il y avait beaucoup de portrait de moi.

**-Ton mentor est très observateur. Il a remarqué que je t'aimais.**

Il l'avait dit avec une telle légèreté et facilité que j'en fus étourdis. Il continua :

**-Finalement, je l'avais peut-être mal-jugé. Mon opinion envers lui s'était dégradée avec le coup foireux du bracelet, mais il vient de remonter grâce à ces magnifiques tableaux.**

Je lui souris puis dis :

**-J'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison, je reviens.**

**-Je t'accompagne, si tu veux.**

Je m'exclamai, un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, me rendant un peu suspect. Mais Gale ne s'aperçut de rien.

**-N...non non ! Surtout pas ! C'est ta fête, pas la mienne ! Amuses-toi, je reviens vite !**

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il vienne.

Je sortis donc dehors, me dirigeant vers la maison de Peeta. Au lieu de sonner, j'ouvris la porte qui était ouverte, et entrai dans la maison en faisant le plus de bruits possible. Comme ça, s'il dormait, je n'avais pas besoin de le réveiller. Mais la lumière dans le salon m'annonça qu'il l'était déjà. Quand j'y repense, c'était la première fois que je venais chez lui. Je savais que les pièces de sa maison étaient les mêmes que la mienne, mais, étant trop focalisée sur le salon, je n'avais même pas effleuré du regard la décoration.

J'entrais comme une furie dans la pièce principale, puis m'arrêtai, ma détermination réduite à néant par le spectacle qui s'offrait sous mes yeux.

Peeta était installé à une table, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, étant absorbé corps et âmes dans son travail. Il peignait. Ça peut paraître simple, de voir quelqu'un peindre. Vous vous dîtes : « C'est super, il peint, c'est joli, on passe à la suite maintenant ? ». Mais quand vous voyez quelqu'un peindre comme Peeta ce jour là, vous ne pouvez faire autrement que ce que j'ai fais à ce moment là. C'est à dire rien, si ce n'est regarder, et savourer. Je n'avais même pas vu le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre, obnubilée par l'aura qui émanait de lui. Une chaleur douce, chaude, réconfortante, mais qui paraissait éloignée, inaccessible. Il était entièrement dans son monde à lui. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, dans la pièce. Comme si l'être devant moi, n'était pas vraiment un être humain. Mais cette sensation de solitude ne me gênait point, au contraire. Je pouvait examiner avec soins ce peintre inconnu. Ses mains étaient fortes, et sûres d'elles. Elles avançaient lentement, avec une aisance incroyable, sur la toile. Le voir ainsi, aussi serein, me réconfortait.

Je crois que je suis restée pas mal de temps à le regarder, mais je ne saurais dire combien.

Le regard fixé sur ses mains, je remontai ses avant-bras musclés, puis son torse penché sur le tableau, pour arriver enfin à son visage. Il était tellement beau à ce moment là que je crus perdre le souffle. Son visage concentré était renfermé sur lui même, ne laissant ressentir aucune émotion, étant neutre. Ses yeux bleus avaient une force attractive qui m'attirait. Je crois que, s'il n'avait pas rompu ce moment magique, je me serrais noyée dedans. Il dit, d'une voix douce qui, je l'avoue, m'avait manqué :

**-Katniss, je peux t'aider ?**

Je secouai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. Je voulais qu'il se remette à peindre. Il eût alors un geste étrange, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Je secouai la tête, me reprenant.

**-Peeta ! Qu'est ce que... tu m'as mentis !**

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grave, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Apparemment, l'ancien Peeta était à nouveau rangé dans son tiroir. Revoilà le nouveau, froid et dur.

**-T'es pas obligé de ranger.**

Oups. Ça m'avait entièrement échappé. Et pour en rajouter une couche à mon embarra, je me mis à rougir.

**-Je n'ai plus tellement envie de peindre. Il y a un temps pour toutes choses, et celui-ci est terminé pour ma peinture aujourd'hui. **

**-À cause de moi. **Dis-je, ma voix se cassant malgré moi sur le dernier mot.

**-Non. Je n'en ai plus envie. C'est tout.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as menti.**

Je m'approchai de lui. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, je dis :

**-Tu n'es pas venu parce que tu n'avais pas envi de me voir. Réel ou pas réel.**

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, je l'avais pris au piège.

**-Pas réel.**

Il se tut, alors je l'encourageai.

**-Et les explications...**

Il baissa les bras, vaincu.

**-Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'aurais gâché la soirée de Gale. C'est son anniversaire, et je n'ai rien contre lui.**

**-Mais... je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus ?!**

Je rougis, consciente de mes paroles très indiscrètes. Peeta se leva.

**-Faire plaisir à quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Gale ici, ne veut pas dire que je t'aime Katniss.**

Ok, je l'avoues, ça ne m'avait pas plu du tout. Même s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus, je le compris ainsi, et ma fierté en avait prit un coup.

**-Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais me coucher. **

Je m'exclamai :

**-Attend Peeta !**

Il se figea, trembla un instant, ce que je trouvai étrange, puis se retourna en soupirant.

**-Quoi ?!**

J'avais du mal à voir le garçon que j'avais regardé tout à l'heure en celui qui me regardait à ce moment là.

**-Pour le cadeau de Gale... il a remercié Haymitch,** ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout, **donc c'est comme s'il te remerciait toi. Alors merci, de sa part.**

Il y eu un silence un peu gêné, parce que nous savions tout les deux que jamais Gale ne l'aurait remercié. Alors qu'il allait repartir, je le retins de nouveau.

**-Peeta ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes plus que tu dois être comme ça avec moi ! Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, mais... je ne faisais pas exprès, tu comprends ? Alors arrêtes tout de suite, parce que ton comportement est tout simplement ridicule. **

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et tournai les talons, sortant de sa maison.

POV Peeta :

Je la regardai tourner les talons, et serrai les dents. Vite, je perdis mon masque froid que je me forçai à adopter. C'était dur. Très dur. Mais nécessaire. Quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je soupirai et m'assis sur un fauteuil, passant mes mains sur ma figure. Le geste m'aidait à réfléchir.

Je savais qu'être de cette façon avec elle n'allait pas l'aider. Mais c'était impossible pour moi d'être seulement un petit peu gentil avec elle. Il fallait que je sois avec elle comme j'étais avec Prim. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, j'avais peur que mon amour pour elle se dévoile un peu trop. Il _fallait_ qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime plus. Pour qu'elle soit libre, que je ne la fasse plus souffrir, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable envers moi. Je me souvins de la fois où Gale et moi avions discuté, alors qu'elle dormait, innocente. Il lui avait volé un baiser.

Je serrai mes mains. La douleur que je ressentis en entendant mes os craquer m'aida à m'éclaircir les idées. C'était après, quand Gale était venu me voir, le lendemain matin de la soirée, que j'avais commencé à avoir des doutes.

_-**Je m'occuperai du gâteau, ne vous en faîtes pas ! **_

_Je regarde la cliente disparaître par l'arrière cours. _

_-**Peeta ! Qu'est ce tu fais ! Dépêche toi de revenir au comptoir ! Qui va accueillir les clients, si tu ne le fais pas ?**_

_Je crie :_

_-**J'arrive maman ! Mais, je vais bientôt devoir aller à l'école tu sais...**_

_-**Je m'en fiche ! **_

_Je me met donc au comptoir, et la cloche sonne, signe que quelqu'un est rentré. Je prends mon air souriant habituel et débite ma phrase que je connais par cœur. Depuis le temps..._

_-**Bonjours ! Que puis-je pour...**_

_Je m'arrête, le fixe un instant, puis continu, toujours sur le même ton._

_-**...vous ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Pour deux pâtisseries achetées, une est offerte. **_

_Il prends un air sarcastique._

_-**Alors joli-cœur ?** Je frissonne en entendant ce surnom. **Tu es partant pour une petite conversation avec moi ?**_

_-**On en a déjà eu une Gale. Hier soir, si je me souviens bien...**_

_Gale me souris._

_-**Mais il s'en est passé des choses, depuis hier soir.**_

_Je serre les dents, parce que je sais ce que cela veut dire. Il a passé la nuit avec Katniss._

_-**De quoi veux-tu parler ? **Dis-je._

_Je me contrôle pour garder mon ton jovial. Je n'aime pas m'énerver contre les gens, et j'ai déjà crié sur Gale hier soir, après la fête. Il sourit, vainqueur. _

_**-Pas ici... dans l'arrière cours ?**_

_Tout d'abord, je me dis qu'il le fait exprès, car c'est l'endroit où j'ai donné à manger à Katniss. Je commence à me dire qui veut me montrer que j'ai été ignoble de lui avoir jeté le pain comme je l'avais fais. Sans aucunes manières. Puis je me souviens que si quelqu'un a put lui raconter cette histoire, ça ne peut-être que Katniss, et la connaissant par cœur pour l'avoir observé pendant des années, je sais que jamais elle ne lui aurait dit une chose pareille._

_-**D'accord.**_

_Je le mène à l'arrière cours, annonçant à ma mère que je dois parler à un client d'une affaire assez compliquée au sujet d'une pièce montée. Elle me dit de faire vite, mais avec un ton joyeux. Normal. Je suis en présence d'un client, et quand ma mère est devant un client, elle n'est plus du tout la même ! Si elle sait que mon « _client »_ n'est autre qu'un garçon de la Veine, elle le renvoie aussitôt ! _

_Nous entrons donc dans l'arrière cours et nous nous asseyons sur la pierre qui borde mon mur. _

_-**Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, je veux que tu la lâches.**_

_-**De quoi tu...**_

_-**Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Mellark. **_

_Je hausse les épaules. Il parle de Katniss, c'est évident._

_-**Comment pourrais-je la lâcher, si je ne la tient pas ?**_

_Je le vit serrer les poings. _

_-**Écoutes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est moi qu'elle aime, comme tu l'as si bien dis hier.**_

_Je souris._

_**-Je n'en suis pas non plus persuadé, comme tu l'as dit hier**, dis-je avec un sourire, ironiquement._

_-**Et bien tu avais raison. Hier, je suis resté dormir avec elle. **_

_Je met ma main devant ma bouche._

_-**Vous avez...**_

_-**Non ! Je ne suis pas non plus comme ça ! Je l'ai simplement regardé dormir.**_

_Je ne vois pas bien où il veut en venir._

_-**Et...**_

_-**Et pendant son sommeil, elle disait mon nom.**_

_-**Elle ne cauchemardait pas ?**_

_Je plisse les sourcils._

_-**Non. Elle rêvait. Ma présence la rassure. Tu peux te dire, moi aussi ! Mais elle était neutre, ne rêvais pas, lorsque tu dormais avec elle.**_

_Je secoue la tête. Non, en effet. Gale hoche la tête, satisfait de son petit effet. Je dis, d'une voix douce, même si je suis un peu triste, au fond de moi. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais l'entendre me le confirmer fait toujours un petit peu mal :_

_-**Alors si vous vous aimez... je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre chemin.**_

_-**Je savais que tu comprendrais. T'es un gars bien Peeta. Fais gaffe, quelqu'un pourrait s'en servir contre toi.**_

_Je prends un sourire ironique. _

_-**Comme qui ? Toi ? Je suis un gars bien, tu as raison, mais ni niais, si hypocrite. Je peu te croire sur le fait qu'elle t'aimes, même si elle n'ose pas se l'avouer elle même, mais je sais que ta venue ici n'a pour but que de me déstabiliser, de me faire du **_**mal**_**.**_

_C'est à son tour de hausser les épaules._

_-**Que dirait-elle, si elle l'apprenait ?** Dis-je pour conclure._

_Il dit, le reconnaissant :_

_-**Elle serait sûrement furieuse. En colère comme elle ne l'a jamais été, j'imagine. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus me parler, ni me voir. **_

_Je souris._

_-**Et tu sais aussi, bien sûr, que je ne le ferais pas.**_

_Il hoche la tête._

_-**Oui. Tu es **_**trop**_** gentil. Ça te perdra un jour Peeta. J'espère seulement que tu n'auras pas cet élan que l'on appelle Adrénaline, et que tu ne te mettras pas en travers de mon chemin.**_

_Comme je ne répond pas, il part._

_Je souris. Non, je ne me mettrais pas en travers de son chemin. Mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'elle l'aime. Après tout, elle l'a repoussé._

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Ça avait été horrible. Il fallait que j'ai une petite conversation avec mon mentor. Déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté le marché que nous avions conclu avec le cadeau, et ensuite parce qu'il allait devoir m'aider à me comporter correctement avec Katniss. Je me levai, repensant à la faille que j'avais eus un peu plus tôt. J'avais complètement oublié mes résolutions à ce moment là, perdu dans ma peinture.

Je fronçai les sourcils et mon cœur s'emballa. Avait-elle vu la peinture ? Non. Elle avait du arriver au même moment où je « m'éveillais », sinon, elle aurait piqué une crise.

J'expirai un grand coup et allai me coucher, fatigué de cette journée. D'abord le comportement étrange de Katniss à table, où elle m'avait prit la main, ensuite quand je l'avais vus tomber et que je l'avais sauvé, et ensuite ce moment là ! Je me souvins de la sensation de bien être qui m'avait envahi, lorsque nos bagues s'étaient rejointes, j'avais bien faillis laisser tomber les apparences, ainsi que celle que j'avais ressentis, lorsque Katniss s'était retrouvée plaquée contre moi, en la remontant. À ce moment là, mon cœur battait la chamade. Alors oui, cette journée m'avait passablement fatigué.

_POV Katniss :_

Je rentrai avec rage à la fête. Gale, quand il me vit, m'attrapa par le bras.

**-T'étais où ? Ça fait 2 heures que t'es partis ! **

Je m'empêchai de m'écrier : «_ DEUX HEURE ! Tant que ça ! _», et répondis, un peu troublée :

**-Je... j'ai été retenue. **

Cette réponse aurait largement suffit à Madge (qui, en passant, ne m'aurait jamais posé la question), mais Gale était malheureusement loin d'être Madge.

**-Pourquoi ? C'était un gros empêchement, alors**, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je soupirai.

**-Gale ! Suis-je obligée de te dire _tout_ ce que je fais dans ma vie ?**

Il haussa les épaules, mais son regard indiquait clairement que oui. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, me cherchant un alibi à peu près correct, tout du moins plausible.

**-Buttercup.**

Ça m'était sortit d'un coup, en voyant ma petite sœur en pleine discussion avec Vick, le frère de Gale.

**-Heu... Prim m'a demandé de rentrer le chat. Comme il n'était pas rentré, je me suis dis que j'allais l'attendre 5 minutes, mais je me suis endormis**, mentis-je.

**-Depuis quand t'occupes-tu de ce chat ?**

Je lui lançai un regard amusé. Parce qu'il avait raison, et que c'était totalement stupide.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux, ni ne veux, rien refuser à Prim. Même si je ne peux pas souffrir cette bestiole, je suis obligée de l'accepter. Pour Prim.**

Je repris, après un silence prononcé :

**-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce monstre aurait finit chez Sae depuis longtemps. **

Gale rit.

**-Tu danses ?** Demanda-t-il de bon cœur.

J'allai accepter, mais je remarquai que mes jambes arrivaient à peine à tenir debout, et allaient bientôt céder. Je secouai alors négativement la tête, prenant un air désolé. Et je l'étais vraiment.

**-Je vais rentrer. Je suis crevée.**

**-Mais... tu viens juste de dormir**, fi-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'improvisai :

**-Avec ces foutus cauchemars, je n'ai pas l'impression de dormir.**

Il cligna fortement les yeux, avant de répondre :

**-Si tu veux. Mais sans toi, ce n'est plus vraiment une fête. **

Je ricanai.

**-Tu rigoles ? Ici, y a que des filles qui n'attendent que toi ! Vas danser avec elles !**

Il sourit.

**-Je me contenterai de ta sœur, de la mienne, de ma mère et de la tienne, et de Madge ! C'est déjà beaucoup, et fréquenter des filles hystériques est très... crevant.**

**-Hum... la liste de danseuses que tu as choisi va s'amenuiser. Tu danses comme un pied, Gale.**

Je ris et me donna une petite tape sur la tête.

**-Vas te coucher ! Ouste !**

Pour accentuer ses paroles, je baillai. Après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, je rentrai chez moi.

Certes, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Plusieurs choses chez Peeta m'avaient frappé. D'abord, je ne lui connaissais pas cet aspect de sa personnalité. Celle quand il peignait, je veux dire. Ensuite, la façon dont il m'avait parlé quand il m'avait remarqué. C'était comme s'il avait oublié qu'il devait être dur avec moi. Et puis... le fait qu'il ai passé beaucoup de temps sur la pièce montée me troublait.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus profondément dans mon matelas en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait. Finnick, Johanna et Beetee, comme me l'avait dit le Maire à la fête de Gale, allaient venir à l'école. Il allait falloir que je supporte les hystériques en furies. Pauvre Finnick. Ce n'était pas un très beau cadeau, que je lui offrais, en lui présentant des fans. Mais celui que j'avais pour lui valait bien le coup de supporter les groupies.

Je m'endormis, me demandant si mon cadeau allait plaire à Finnick. Ma nuit fut peuplée par des interminables cauchemars, qui n'avaient rien perdus de leur atrocité.

Le lendemain, alors que nous sortions pour aller à l'école, je fis signe à ma sœur de s'approcher de moi, vu qu'elle avait prit un peu d'avance.

**-Qu'y a t-il ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Aujourd'hui, je viendrais peut-être te chercher en cours. **

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Il y a... des gens à qui je dois te présenter. **

Je savais que, comme toutes les ados de son âge et du miens, elle était en admiration devant le beau, magnifique Finnick Odair.

Elle sauta de joie. Elle avait évidemment deviné, le fait que les trois vainqueurs viennent à l'école n'était un secret pour personne. Elle partit rejoindre ses amis, et j'allai vers Madge, qui était en compagnie de la directrice. Quand j'arrivai devant elles, la directrice me sourit. Je me retins de lui cracher « Hypocrite » à la figure. Après tout, j'avais besoin d'elle.

**-Mademoiselle Everdeen ! Je vous attendais ! J'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! **

Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde était au courant, de sa « surprise ». Elle me fit signe de la suivre, mais je dis, l'arrêtant :

**-J'aimerais... emmener quelques amis avec moi... c'est possible ?**

Elle hocha la tête, toute souriante. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Katniss Everdeen. Quand nous vîmes Delly et Peeta arriver ensemble, Madge leur fit de grands gestes.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous. Je pris Peeta par la taille, un peu angoissée, ayant peur qu'il soit tellement froid avec moi pour que la directrice s'en rende compte. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il déposa seulement un petit baiser sur mes lèvres tendues et dit, prenant un air gêné :

**-Katniss... nous sommes devant la directrice là !**

Mais cette dernière, au contraire d'être outrée par notre attitude, avait l'air sous le charme. On voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle nous trouvait mignon, tout les deux. Nous attendîmes que le reste arrive, c'est à dire Billy, Tom, Zac, Via, Maria et Zara. Quand ils furent tous là, la directrice nous fit aller dans son bureau.

**-Quand il arrive !** Gémit Via, impatiente.

Je soupirai. Qu'est ce qu'elles étaient énervantes ! Bon, d'accord, il est vrai que c'était un peu long.

**-Ils ne devraient pas tarder.**

Zac, qui s'ennuyait, dit :

**-Ça fait une demi-heure que vous dîtes la même chose ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder !**

Il n'avait pas tord. De plus, attendre debout pendant une demi-heure me donnait des fourmillements dans les jambes. Mais les seules chaises qu'il y avait dans la pièce étaient prisent par la directrice, Madge, ainsi que Peeta, qui avait Delly sur les genoux. Je trouvai que c'était une bonne idée.

**-Madge, tu me laisses m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? Je n'en peux plus d'être debout !**

**-Tu crois qu'on se plaint, nous ? **Demanda Via, l'attente la rendant agressive.

Sauf qu'elle, elle était assise sur le bureau, tout comme Zac, Billy, Maria, et Zara. J'étais la seule debout.

**-J'ai mal au genoux Katniss, je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire une petite place sur le bureau ?**

Via secoua vivement la tête. Apparemment, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

**-On est ultra serré là ! **Fit-elle.

Peeta se leva de sa chaise, faisant tomber Delly.

**-Assis-toi à ma place, si tu veux. Ça te gêne pas que Delly vienne sur tes gen...**

**-C'est bon Peeta ! **Le coupa Delly.

Je redoutai alors ce qu'elle allait dire, voyant son petit sourire en coin, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**-Je peux très bien rester debout, moi ! **

Elle appuya donc sur les épaules de Peeta pour le faire se rasseoir. Je serrai les dents. Encore une fois, elle m'avait piégé. Surtout que tout le monde nous regardait avec de grands yeux attendris, Madge se retenant, une fois de plus, de rire. Je lui envoyai des ondes négatives, autant à elle qu'à Delly, et allai m'asseoir sur les genoux de Peeta. J'essayai de me faire la plus légère possible.

**-Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?**

Je l'avais sentis se crisper, lorsque je m'étais assise. Il secoua la tête.

**-T'inquiètes ! **

Un petit signe de tête de la part de Madge m'indiqua que j'étais trop tendue. Je me détendis donc, n'essayant plus de m'alléger. Peeta mit ses bras autour de ma taille, ayant compris le message visuel de Madge, et me plaquait contre lui. Quand je sentis le torse musclé de Peeta se serrer contre mon dos, mon cœur eu un raté. Ça devait faire la troisième fois que nous nous trouvions dans une position gênante. La première, lorsque j'avais vu Peeta nu, dans la salle de bain, en allant « sauver » Effie, la deuxième, lorsque Peeta était tombé sur moi, devant Haymitch et Finnick, et maintenant ça. La totale quoi. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Il fallait que je me décontracte.

**-Vous croyez qu'ils ont eu un problème ?**

Concentrée, je ne compris pas tout de suite la question de Delly. Puis, me souvenant petit à petit du pourquoi nous étions ici, je répondis :

**-Je ne pense pas. Sinon, nous en aurions été avertis, non ?**

Je pris les mains de Peeta, et jouai avec. Autant dire mon cœur était encore plus emballé que d'habitude. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule. Zac ricana.

**-Doucement ! On est dans le bureau de la directrice, souvenez-vous !**

**-Haha, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai été jeune, moi aussi !**

Je vis presque tout le monde se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je sentis même le ventre de Peeta qui tremblait, comme s'il riait. Il est vrai qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer jeune. Mais je souris, parce qu'elle avait raison. Tout le monde avait été jeune. Je tournai la tête vers celle de Peeta, qui me regarda longuement. Je lus dans son regard la demande de pardon. Je souris, ma fierté bafouée revenant à la normale. Peeta ne m'aimait peut-être plus, mais au moins, il voulait bien être mon ami. Rien de plus. Je l'embrassai, en guise de réponse à sa demande de pardon. Je lui murmurai dans l'oreille :

**-Merci... d'être redevenu toi !**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa lui aussi.

**-Comme vous êtes mignon !** Dis Via, sur un ton froid.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de le penser. Madge allait dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Thraed. Quand il me vit sur les genoux de Peeta, il me fit une grimace, sûrement une chose qui, dans son cas, s'appelait sourire. Pour le provoquer, je m'enfonçai un peu plus sur Peeta, et, passant mes bras par dessus ma tête, lui entourait le cou. Je le vis trembler, comme s'il se tenait une conférence en lui. Il devait se demander si, finalement, la relation entre Peeta et moi serait vrai. Je souris, aimant voir le Pacificateur bouleversé.

**-Oui ?** Demanda la directrice.

**-Madame, il y a trois personne qui aimeraient vous voir.**

Via sauta du bureau, prenant Zara par la main. Elle sautilla carrément sur place.

**-Faîtes les entrer, je vous pries, ordonna la directrice. **

* * *

Vos impressions ? Vos sentiments ? Je me répète, je sais, mais ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire ! Qu'il soit bon où non, chacun à son avis, et n'est pas obligé d'aimer !

Allez, au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9

Chose promise chose du, excusez-moi pour l'orthographe !

Donc voici un autre petits chapitres, comme je vous l'avais promis !

Supergirl n'ai toujours pas en capacité de m'aider, donc je m'excuse de nouveau pour les fautes !

Je n'en dis pas plus, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un Pacificateur entra. Derrière lui se tenait un homme. Ce n'était pas Finnick, car celui-là était loin d'être beau. Il portait des lunette et, rien qu'a sa tête, on voyait que c'était un intellectuel. Je me levai pour l'accueillir. Beetee me tendit sa main. Je la serrai. J'étais vraiment heureuse de rencontrer cet homme dont Cinna m'avait parlé avec autant d'admiration.

**-Pas besoin de me présenter, vous me connaissez déjà.**

Je lui souris.

**-Vous me connaissez également !**

Il remit ses lunettes en place.

**-Bien évidemment. Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. **

Je rajoutai :

**-Et le vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games.**

Il hocha la tête, en souriant. Je l'avais bien aimé dès que je l'avais vu.

**-Bon ! Vous n'allez pas me faire attendre ! Déjà qu'on a du supporter ces groupies insupportables, on va pas rester dans le couloir toute la journée ! **

La voix féminine était agressive et un peu aiguë. Johanna Mason, qui était connue pour son agressivité et son impatience. Elle entra, repoussant le Pacificateur qui avait accompagné Beetee.

**-Où est-elle !**

Elle me regarda et dit, d'un ton hautain :

**-Ah. C'est toi.**

Je la toisai. Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais je dis tout de même :

**-Katniss Everdeen.**

Elle haussa les épaules, ne tendant pas sa main. Elle regarda Via, qui était tétanisée devant les deux vainqueurs. Et puis, je crois que Johanna lui faisait peur. Il est vrai qu'il dégageait d'elle une violence qui n'avait pas de nom, tellement elle était forte.

**-Quoi ? Je te fais peur ? Enfin, Finnick, tu viens ?**

Elle tira ce dernier qui apparut, les cheveux en bataille.

**-Il y avait une fille dans le couloir, elle a du échapper aux Pacificateurs. Elle s'est carrément jetée sur moi. Que quelqu'un s'en occupe !**

Le seul Pacificateur qu'il y avait dans la pièce sortit dans le couloir. Vite, Johanna donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, qui se ferma d'un coup sec, et Finnick la ferma à clef. Il se retourna et dit :

**-On étouffe ici...**

Le bureau de la directrice avait beau être grand, à 14 dans une pièces, il est vrai qu'on étouffait. Zara s'approcha de Finnick avait un petit carnet et un crayon.

**-P... pourriez-vous...**

Finnick me regarda, un sourcil levé.

**-C'est ton amie ?**

Je hochai la tête. Il lui sourit et prit le stylo qu'elle lui proposait. Mais quand il voulut écrire, Via poussa la pauvre, tendant une photo prise dans un magazine de mode.

**-Non, moi d'abord ! C'est moi qui ai le plus mérité !**

Ce qu'elle m'énervait... Quand Finnick me lança un regard interrogatif, je secouai négativement la tête. Il s'écarta alors de Via et signa le carnet de Zara. Je vis Via se retenir de pleurer. Bien fait pour elle. Finnick se retourna vers moi, souriant.

**-Salut chérie ! On s'est quitté y a pas longtemps, mais tu me manquais déjà !**

Je vis Johanna lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Je dis, sur le même ton :

**-Oh, mais tu me manquais également... comme tu peux le voir, y a carrément tout une cour qui t'attend, tu dois adorer ! **

Il sourit.

**-Tout ce qui viens de toi me fait plaisir...**

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et me fis la bise. Certes, un peu beaucoup trop prêt des lèvres. Johanna nous bouscula tout les deux, et je dus me retenir à Finnick. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'étais accrochée à lui. Je le repoussai, pour voir la raison de cette bousculade. Johanna se tenait devant Peeta. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, en soupirant.

**-Dommage que tu sois déjà pris...**

Elle mit une main sur sa figure. J'intervins.

**-Hey ! Pas touches ! Il m'appartient !**

Elle se retourna et haussa les épaules. Elle regarda les autres en soupirant.

**-Ils vont rester longtemps comme ça ?**

Via me regardait avec un regard assassin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. Finnick, le voyant, alla vers la directrice, qui avait les mains sur sa poitrine, tellement l'émotion était, pour elle, forte. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. La proximité du bel homme la fit rougir, ce qui était normal, vu la carrure du vainqueur. Quand il eu finit, la directrice hocha la tête. Elle se leva, et prit Via par le bras.

**-Vous, venez avec moi.**

**-Mais pourquoi !** Râla t-elle.

Beetee enleva le verrou de la porte, et la directrice sortit avec la jeune fille, qui se débattait en criant : Finnick !, à plein poumon. Quand Johanna ferma la porte, elle regarda les autres.

**-Y en a d'autre qui veulent la suivre ? Parce que je ne supporterai pas une deuxième fois ça !**

Ils s'empressèrent de remuer la tête de gauche à droite. Je surpris alors le regard de Madge. C'était un regard de reproches. Je décidai de l'ignorer. Beetee se tourna vers moi.

**-As-tu aimé ta robe ?**

Je lui souris.

**-Vous rigolez ? Je l'ai adoré !**

Il rehaussa ses lunettes.

**-Je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Et à toi, Peeta ?**

Peeta, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivé des vainqueurs, dit :

**-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Je ne vous demande pas de m'expliquer comment ça fonctionnait, je ne comprendrai rien. **

Il ris.

**-Je comprends. Comment trouvez-vous les bagues ?**

Je regardai la mienne, tournant autour de mon doigt telle une flamme léchant du bois.

**-Elles sont merveilleuses,** dis-je, avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Peeta hocha la tête, exprimant son affirmation.

**-Juste... on devra les enlever, pour la cérémonie de mariage. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas nous passer la bague au doigt...**

C'était Peeta qui l'avait dit et, je l'avoue, je l'avais trouvé extrêmement courageux de poser cette question. Ça avait du, tout comme moi, lui faire du mal. Je n'aurais pas pu.

**-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un appareil spécial pour les enlever, je le ferais un peu avant la cérémonie. Je peux...**

Il désigna nos mains du menton.

**-Bien sûr,** dis-je, bien que je ne savais pas en quoi ça requête consistait.

Il s'approcha et prit nos deux mains. Il les assembla, et je mêlai nos doigts. Les bagues se rencontrèrent, et la chaleur nous envahis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de bien être.

**-Jusqu'ici, tout va bien...** commenta-t-il.

D'un coup, il prit mon bras et le serra fort. Dès que la douleur se pointa, les deux bagues lancèrent des gerbes de feu. Beetee retira sa main, la frottant. Il y avait eu comme une sorte de grésillement. Il s'était bien brûlé. Il marmonna.

**-Ça, ça marche également...**

Il sortit une crème de sa poche et en appliqua sur sa brûlure, qui se soignait à vue d'œil. Il la rangea et dit :

**-Bien. Maintenant, Katniss, va là-bas.**

Il désigna le coin de la pièce où Zac était, appuyé contre le mur, regardant avec admiration la scène.

**-D'accord.**

J'y allai donc, poussant Zac sans ménagement.

**-Maintenant dis : Peeta Mellark.**

Ça me parut tout à fait ridicule, et je faillis ne pas le faire et envoyer bouler le génie, mais me rappelant que c'était un ami à Cinna, je m'abstins, et dis :

**-Peeta Mellark.**

Là, une sorte de... force attractive tendit ma main vers lui. Je me sentis entraîné vers l'avant. Je pouvais facilement résister. Mais je ne le fis pas, me laissant guider. Ma bague tournait à vive allure autour de mon doigt. Je remarquai que celle de Peeta également. Je fis quelques pas, traversant la pièce. Alors, ma main rencontra celle de Peeta. L'attraction s'arrêta tout de suite, et la chaleur revint.

Je sentis tout de suite Peeta se détendre. Il souffla :

**-C'est incroyable...**

**-Tu sentais ?** Demanda Beetee à Peeta.

Peeta hocha la tête.

**-De quoi vous parlez ? **Demanda brusquement Johanna.

Peeta s'éloigna (je sus qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à se détacher de moi, la chaleur étant intense), et dit :

**-Katniss Everdeen. **

Rien ne se passa. Beetee haussa un sourcil, puis dit :

**-Ah oui. C'est Katniss Mellark.**

Je rougis, et tremblai. Seul Johanna et Finnick, les plus près de moi, le remarquèrent. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard entendu, puis orientèrent leur regard vers Peeta.

**-Katniss Mellark.**

Je retins un petit cri. Ma main me brûlait. Ça ne faisait pas très mal, mais ça m'avait surpris. La douleur s'arrêta quand elle fut remplacée par la chaleur agréable.

**-C'est pour que l'autre sache que vous êtes en train de le chercher.**

Billy s'exclama :

**-Ça marche sur combien de distances ce truc ?**

Beetee sourit mystérieusement.

**-Il n'y a pas de distance. Elle est indéterminée. **

Je soufflai. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

**-Vous êtes incroyable !**

Il remonta ses lunettes, sûrement un tic, tout comme Peeta, lorsqu'il mettait ses mains dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il était gêné.

**-C'est sûr, Volt est le meilleur ! Même s'il est légèrement cinglé. Essaies d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui pendant 5 minutes, et il te parlera d'électro machin ou je ne sais quoi, et tu pigeras rien à rien,** fit Johanna.

Finnick rajouta, avec amusement :

**-Tu exagères !**

Je soupirai alors.

**-On ne va pas rester là, si ?**

**-Tu as raison. Haymitch n'est pas venu ?**

À la question de Finnick, Johanna et Beetee se retournèrent. Je fus surprise. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils aient de l'admiration pour mon mentor ?

**-Il dois être chez lui en train de boire, pourquoi ?**

**-Oh, pour rien.**

**-Dîtes, c'est bien beau, on parle, on parle, mais on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée, comme tu l'as si bien fais remarquer,** râla Johanna.

Finnick posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Attends un peu Johanna. D'abord...**

Il sortit un crayon de son sac.

**-... les autographes !**

Maria sauta de joie, et fut la première à en demander un. Delly et Madge suivirent, un peu timidement, puis Zac, Billy et Tom, qui avaient d'abord demandé à Beetee et Johanna. Beetee leur avait donné à chacun un stylo multiple-fonction.

**-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de posséder ce genre de gadget... alors ne le montrez pas !** Dit Finnick.

Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacune des filles. Je crois que Madge, Zara et Maria faillirent s'évanouir. Alors, Johanna prit les devants.

**-Allez, on bouge. Katniss... nous te suivons. Tu dois nous montrer là où nous dormons. **

Finnick demanda alors :

**-Y a t-il un lac, pas loin ?**

Je repensai au lac qui avait bercé mon enfance. Je hochai la tête.

**-Mais c'est en dehors du District... normalement, c'est interdit... et avec Thraed dans les parages...**

Finnick, Johanna et Beetee se regardèrent.

**-Thraed. Je le connais**, dit finalement Johanna.

Nous sortîmes donc. Je demandai à tout le monde, à part Peeta, Madge, et Delly, de retourner en cours.

**-Attendez ! Je... j'aimerais aller chercher quelqu'un,** dis-je alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir.

Finnick sourit.

**-Ta sœur ? **

**-Oui.**

Nous sortîmes donc du bâtiment pour aller vers celui où ma sœur avait cours. Nous étions évidemment encadrés de Pacificateurs.

**-C'est toujours comme ça ici ? Ces immondes sangsues qui vous collent tout le temps ?** Dit Johanna, énervée.

**-Ben, justement, ils ont arrêté de nous suivre après que Haymitch leur ai parlé.**

Johanna sourit.

**-Je l'aime bien lui. C'est quelqu'un de censé.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Même Peeta, qui me tenait pas la taille, lâcha un petit rire. Finnick dit :

**-Elle a raison. Enfin, ça ne ce voit pas au premier abord, ça, c'est sûr.**

Beetee hocha la tête, et je m'arrêtai de rire. Si Beetee était d'accord avec eux... c'est que ça devait être vrai. N'empêche...

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et j'allai chercher ma sœur, qui était en Mathématiques. Je frappai, et un élève ouvrit la porte. Bien sûr, nous avions caché Finnick, Johanna et Beetee pour ne pas que les élèves se ruent sur eux.

**-Mademoiselle Everdeen !**

Leur professeur leva les mains, et les élèves se levèrent. Généralement, on faisait ça lorsque la directrice entrait.

**-Je viens chercher Prim.**

Celle-ci se leva, sans attendre l'ordre de son professeur. Quand elle eu franchit le seuil de la porte, je la refermai d'un coup sec.

**-Katniss ! Ils sont où ? Demanda Prim, toute excitée. **

Je lui souris.

**-Calmes toi p'tit canard. Ils sont juste là.**

Je l'emmenai dans les toilettes.

**-Bonjour ! **Dit Finnick quand elle entra.

Elle bredouilla :

**-B... bonjour !**

**-Primerose Everdeen, n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

**-Oui...**

Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

**-Je suis enchanté de rencontrer la petite sœur de la fille du feu !** Dit-il, un peu ironiquement.

Elle sourit timidement, et mon cœur fut un instant submergé de tendresse. Elle était si mignonne...

**-Alors c'est elle,** dit Johanna.

Elle fit une pause, relookant Prim de haut en bas, avant de continuer :

**-C'est elle pour laquelle on se...**

Beetee la coupa :

**-Johanna !**

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis dit, finalement :

**-Désolé.**

Mais elle me lança un regard venimeux, comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de barbant, dont je ne compris pas la signification. Prim remarqua le comportement hostile de Johanna.

**-Je ne sais pas si je vous ai offensé, ni pourquoi, mais si je l'ai fait, je m'en excuse**, dit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**-Mais non mon p'tit canard. Personne ne t'en veux, ici.**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-J'ai grandis Katniss. Je ne ne suis plus naïve.**

Johanna eu un petit rire.

**-Ta frangine a pourtant raison, mignonne. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est plutôt à Plutarch et Snow que j'en veux. Et un peu à ta sœur.**

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Le bruit courrait que la tueuse à la hache était un petit peu folle. Les Pacificateurs, eux, la regardèrent étrangement, et je sentis leurs hésitations dans leur regard. Elle avait, dans un sens, insulté le président, et ils ne savaient sûrement pas s'il devait intervenir ou pas. Une fois de plus, Johanna rit.

**-Alors quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. J'ai plus de famille, plus rien ! Et le seul truc qui me reste dans la vie, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever. Sale lâche. Je vous fais peur, hein ? Mes pauvres minous. On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Votre « chef » ne vous a pas prévenu ? Je suis Johanna Mason, la tueuse à la hache. Vous vous souvenez ?**

Elle était déchaînée. Je sentis la main de Prim trembler dans sa main. Tout comme les Pacificateurs, Prim avait peur. Deux Pacificateurs, qui étaient tout derrière, dans l'ombre, se rapprochèrent.

**-À nous deux, tu ne nous fais pas peur.**

Je souris. Je connaissais la voix. Johanna mit une main sur sa hanche.

**-Ah oui ? Et ça !**

Elle envoya un coup de point vers l'un, mais celui-ci le bloqua. Contre toute attente, Johanna sourit.

**-Vous, vous n'êtes pas de poules mouillées. Leeg et Darius, si ma mémoire est bonne... Bien, au moins, nous sommes 5 personnes à peu près forte, dans cette pièce. Moi, Finnick, vous deux, et Katniss.**

Delly prit la parole.

**-Vous en oubliez deux. Peeta, et Beetee.**

**-Mm... heu, ils n'ont pas la même force que nous. Pour Volt, sa force est son crâne. Et pour le beau blond...sa force sort de sa personnalité. On sens qu'il est lui même.**

**-Et bien moi, je trouve que la force de Peeta surpasse la votre, si on compare. Et de loin,** dit Prim, juste avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Finnick rit.

**-Je l'aimes bien cette petite.**

Beetee commenta :

**-Et elle est très mignonne.**

Johanna ricana.

**-Trop. Elle va se faire bouffer. **

_« Certainement pas tant que je vivrais »_, pensai-je.

**-Bon, on va chez nous ? Oh et Katniss, il faudra que tu me présentes à ton cousin. Il paraît qu'il est beau gosse. Peut-être pas autant que ton mari, mais bon. Ah oui, au faite, félicitation pour votre mariage ! J'ai faillis oublier, tiens.**

Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je commençai à détester Johanna Mason.

**-Tu veux dire que tu considères que Peeta Mellark est plus sexy que moi ?** Demanda Finnick, en riant.

Je crois que, si cette question m'avait été adressée, j'aurais répondus oui. Peeta avait quelque chose que Finnick n'avait pas. Johanna le regarda, et dit :

**-Je sais pas, mais je crois pas qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus beau gosse que toi sur cette planète. Dommage. Quoique, la concurrence n'est pas dure, je devrais peut-être me lancer.**

Elle lui caressa la joue, et Finnick perdit son sourire. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Apparemment, Madge et Delly le savaient, car elles la regardaient avec un air outré. Je me souvins alors que Octavia, Flavius et Venia m'avaient raconté toute la vie amoureuse de Finnick Odair, et me concentrai sur ce jour flou. Quel était le sujet tabou de Finnick Odair... D'un coup, ça me revint. Annie. Une vainqueur des Hunger Games. Pour s'en sortir, elle s'était planquée, et lorsque l'arène c'était remplit d'eau, elle avait nagé, et gagné. Juste parce qu'elle venait du District Quatre. Depuis, elle était devenue un peu folle. Et c'était la seule fille au monde que Finnick aimait réellement. Vraiment, Johanna était pire qu'une vipère. Mais je décidai de ne faire aucune remarques sur ce sujet, ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction en rentrant dans son jeu.

**-Bon, vous venez ? Je vais vous montrer vos maisons où vous allez loger. Madge, Delly, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que...**

Madge me coupa :

**-Le malheur, tu veux dire.**

**-Heu, oui, le malheur donc, de vous annoncer que vous pouvez retourner en cours !**

Delly soupira.

**-Je sens que je vais me faire harceler de questions.**

Madge la regarda, et je crois que, pendant un court instant, elles se soutinrent mutuellement, par pensée. Après tout, elles étaient toute les deux les meilleures amies d'un vainqueur des Hunger Games...

Nous sortîmes donc des toilettes, abandonnant derrière nous Madge et Delly. Il ne restait plus que Leeg et Darius pour nous escorter, mais j'avais l'impression d'être plus en sécurité avec eux, que si j'avais été avec une horde complète de Pacificateurs. Le long du chemin jusqu'au village des vainqueurs, je parlais à Finnick :

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous venu ?**

**-J'avais envie de te voir,** dit-il, avec un petit sourire coquin.

**-J'ai du mal à le croire, mais admettons. Et les autres ?**

**-Le mariage de la fille du feu est quelque chose de tentant. Ils voulaient aller voir ça de... plus près.** **Surtout Johanna.**

Je n'étais pas satisfaite de sa réponse. J'imaginais mal Johanna, et encore moins Beetee, aller à un mariage juste par curiosité, et faire tout ce chemin rien que pour ça.

**-Vous connaissiez Leeg et Darius ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Moi non. Johanna si, apparemment. Elle est déjà venue ici. Ne me demande pas pourquoi !** Rajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il savaient que j'allais parler.** Johanna Mason est une fille à qui on ne peut soutirer aucun secrets.**

Il eu un petit rire, comme si ses dernières paroles avaient un autre sens, plus drôle, pour lui que pour moi.

**-Le village des vainqueurs, n'est ce pas ? **Nous dit Johanna en montrant du doigt le groupe de maison.

Elle avait du sentir qu'on parlait d'elle, car elle s'était rapprochée, parlant avant avec Peeta et Leeg, Darius étant occupé avec Beetee. J'allais lui réponde, mais elle me devança.

**-Trop lente. Je sais que c'est lui.**

Ah oui, elle était déjà venue.

**-Et il ressemble en tout point au notre**, rajouta Finnick.

**-Tout comme ça**, dit Johanna, en désignant la Veine, qui apparaissait au loin.

Gênée, je cherchai Peeta du regard, recherchant chez lui la nouvelle amitié qui s'était créée entre nous. Juste amis. Pas plus. Mais je ne trouvai pas de regard accueillant. C'était plus un regard préoccupé.

**-Ça ne va pas ?** Demandai-je, allant les rejoindre.

**-Nous aurions du prendre un camion. Thraed ne va pas être très content que seulement deux Pacificateurs, en plus nous, accompagnent tant de _précieux_ éléments du Capitole, et qu'on se déplace à _pied_, sans fourgon blindé !**

Je serrai les mains.

**-C'est vrai que...** Dis-je, sans terminer ma phrase, ne sachant que dire.

Ils allaient encore payer par ma faute.

**-Excusez-m...**

Mais Leeg ne me permit pas de finir.

**-Katniss ! Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis ! Tu n'as pas à être désolé, d'accord ?**

Je ne répondis rien. Quand on peut éviter le mensonge sans pour autant dire la vérité, autant sauter sur l'occasion, et en profiter.

Nous entrâmes donc dans le village et Haymitch et Effie nous accueillirent aussitôt. Alors qu'Effie avait kidnappé les nouveaux arrivants, Haymitch nous prit à part, Peeta et moi.

**-Les enfants, faut qu'on parle.**

Nous nous regardâmes, Peeta et moi, et je lus dans son regard que les paroles d'Haymitch l'avaient perturbé.

**-Allez-y, prenez votre temps, du moment qu'on a pas à subir Effie...**

**-Ce soir, je veux vous voir tout les deux chez moi, c'est clair ?**

Nous acquiesçâmes. Les perturbations évidentes de Peeta m'atteignirent alors également, trouvant étrange que Haymitch soit autant pressé de nous parler, et que ça paraisse tellement grave pour qu'il veuille bien nous accueillir chez lui, l'endroit le plus sale que j'avais jamais vu. C'est alors que le bruit d'une Effie en colère me parvint aux oreilles.

**-Pardon ? **Dit-elle, la voix tremblante de rage.

**-J'ai dis, abrégez, je n'en peux plus ! **Johanna continua sa phrase en imitant la voix d'Effie. **Il y a des douches dans votre chambre, mais aussi dans celle de vos invités, et bien sûr, il y en a une commune !** Elle reprit sa voix moqueuse habituelle. **C'est bon, j'habite dans la même baraque la vieille. Pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins de vos joyeux piaillements incessants à en faire éclater les oreilles !**

Et elle la planta là.

Bien que je la détestais, j'eus un peu de respect pour elle. Mais qui s'estompa bien vite. Johanna ne connaissait pas encore les pouvoirs diaboliques d'Effie... Mais cette dernière se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, s'empêchant de toute force d'ouvrir la bouche. Et elle avait toute les peines du monde de la fermer ! Comment je le savais ? Simple. Il suffisait de voir sa tête, rouge, énorme, prête à exploser. Et je n'exagère qu'à peine. Je m'approchai d'Effie.

**-Elle est incroyable, non ? Je la déteste**, lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille.

Connaissant bien Effie, je savais qu'elle adorait les secrets. Et pour elle, que je lui dise ça était un secret. De plus, qu'elle entende dire du mal de Johanna lui faisait du bien. Elle se calma donc, petit à petit, et partit rejoindre les trois vainqueurs, qui s'étaient éloignés, pensant être hors de danger. Malheureusement, ils étaient en ligne de mire. Les pauvres. Je me sentis un peu coupable, car s'était moi qui avait fait, de leur minute à suivre, un enfer. Je revins vers Peeta et Haymitch.

**-Ils en ont pour un bon bout de temps. On peut aller chez vous.**

Il eu un sourire pervers.

**-Direct ? Je veux bien trésor. Mais...**

Il désigna Peeta et je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Crétin... **Lâchai-je.

**-Oh ! Quelle insulte ! Mon ego se sent vexé**, répondit, moqueur, Haymitch.

**-Bon, on a comprit, vous êtes en très bonne forme aujourd'hui. Ça veut donc dire que vous avez bu un peu, mais pas trop, et que nous allons pouvoir parler. Donc, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? **Dit Peeta, avant que je réponde à Haymitch.

Celui-ci sourit.

**-Formulé si gentiment... je ne peux que m'incliner !**

Il fit une petite révérence moqueuse, et commença à marcher vers sa maison. Il dit alors :

**-Mais, j'ai compris tu sais ! Tu es jaloux que je te la piques, comme tu es jaloux que Finnick s'occupe d'elle.**

Je faillis m'écrier : « ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? », mais je dis, finalement :

**-Je n'ai besoin de personne.**

Tout en marchant, Haymitch haussa les épaules.

**-Oh que si... sans moi, tu ne serais pas là à parler avec nous aujourd'hui trésor.**

Je ne pus que me taire, parce qu'il avait raison. À ce moment là, je compris que j'avais une dette envers lui. Et je détestais avoir des dettes, encore plus quand celle-ci étaient pour mon mentor.

Nous entrâmes donc dans sa maison immonde, dont la répugnance était telle que la décrire m'aurais été impossible.

**-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.**

**-Où ?** Demanda Peeta.

Très juste, comme question.

**-Sur le canapé.**

**-C'est une blague ?** M'exclamai-je.

Il secoua la tête, avec un air de tragédien. Nous allâmes donc nous asseoir sur le canapé crasseux, au milieu de vomi, de bouteilles vides et d'autre objets, parfois non identifié. Je dus sérieusement me retenir pour ne pas dégobiller.

**-Que voulez-vous nous dire,** demanda sèchement Peeta.

Il ne s'était pas plein de l'hygiène, mais j'avais vus son nez se plisser sous l'effet de l'odeur répugnante. Haymitch mit ses coudes sur ses genoux.

**-Ce que je vais vous demander de faire va demander de l'implication. Et ça va être dur. Très dur. Il va falloir que vous vous prépariez. Physiquement, bien sûr, car Katniss n'est pas très douée pour la comédie, mais surtout mentalement. Parce que ça va être très dur.**

**-Vous vous répétez. **

Peeta me fit signe de me taire, et Haymitch fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu, et continua :

**-Je veux que vous vous aimiez.**

Je soupirai.

**-Haymitch ! Ça ne ce commande pas, ces choses là !**

Il haussa les épaules et répondit, se servant un verre de Vodka.

**-Pour toi, si.**

Je serrai les dents, lorgnant tout de même sur le poignard qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture. Peeta rajouta :

**-Haymitch, Katniss a raison. Ce que vous nous demandez est infaisable.**

**-Je sais. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je parlé de comédie ? Bien. Je veux que _tout_ le monde pense que vous vous aimez, à part moi, Cinna et Portia. **

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

**-C'est pas possible,** dis-je, directe.

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir à Prim, à Madge, à Gale ou autre. Donc, je le redis, c'est pas possible.**

**-Pourtant, si tu veux les sauver, c'est la seule chose qu'il faut faire. Thraed a raconté pas mal de choses compromettantes à Snow, et ce dernier m'a envoyé une lettre qui disait clairement qu'il était en colère. Alors ?**

Je soupirai. Il avait fait mouche, j'avais été touchée en plein cœur.

**-Ok, t'as gagné. Que devons-nous faire ?**

**Nous préparâmes un « plan » tout le reste de la matinée. **Quand nous eûmes faim, Peeta et moi rentrâmes chez nous, préférant encore ne rien manger que de le faire chez notre mentor. Arrivée chez moi, je pris un sandwich et le mangeai vite fait. Je sortis donc rapidement, et allai sonner à la porte de Finnick. Celui-ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à m'ouvrir.

**-Katniss ! Entres !**

Il me laissa une toute petite ouverture pour passer, et je me retrouvai dans une position gênante. C'est à dire, plaquée contre Finnick et le mur, position qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde importuner le beau garçon du District Quatre. D'un petit pas sur le côté, je me dégageai habillement de son emprise, un peu rouge.

**-Si Peeta nous avait vu...** commença Finnick.

J'en avais profité. Comme l'avait dit Haymitch, il fallait rougir à chaque fois que j'entendais le prénom « Peeta ». Il continua :

**-... il n'aurait rien dit, chérie !**

Il me fit un clin d'œil. _« À présent si »_, pensai-je. C'était une contrainte de Haymitch. Il devait jouer les jaloux.

**-Alors, que voulais-tu ?**

Je lui tendis mon cadeau.

**-Te donner ça !**

Il sourit.

**-C'est toi, qui devrais recevoir des cadeaux, je ne me marie pas, moi !**

Il eu un petit regard triste, et je me mordis les lèvres, mon intention n'étant pas de le faire souffrir. Il prit le paquet, et l'ouvrit. C'était deux bracelet en or, avec un trident gravé dessus, ainsi que le prénom « Finnick ».

**-Pour toi et la fille que tu aimes vraiment,** dis-je.

Annie, donc. Il sourit.

**-Merci Katniss ! Ça me fais plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi. Au faite, as-tu aimé mon cadeau ?**

**-Tu rigoles ?**

Je lui tendis mon bras, montrant ainsi mon bracelet.

**-Je l'adore !**

**-Moi aussi, je t'adore !**

Je lui tapai la tête, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

**-Arrêtes un peu !**

Il ria, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre. Il s'arrêta de rire, et un sourire de satisfaction se rependit sur son visage.

**-Quoi ?** Demandai-je, un peu brusquement.

**-Je crois que je commence à comprendre.**

**-Quoi ? Qui ?**

Nouveau clin d'œil.

**-Quelque chose. Et Peeta.**

Les roues dentées tournèrent dans mon esprit.

Peeta Haymitch Rougir.

Je rougis donc, comme si le simple fait d'entendre son nom me chamboulait.

**-Katniss... **dit Finnick.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Croyait-il, maintenant, que j'aimais bel et bien Peeta ?

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu sais que tu es fiancée... que tu vas bientôt te marier...**

Je plissai les sourcils. Là, je ne voyais pas bien où il voulait en venir.

**-Oui... et...**

**-Et bien... je t'aime beaucoup, mais permet moi de te donner un conseil : attend d'être mariée avant de tromper ton mari, parce que ça craint.**

Je le regardai étrangement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Comme le sens des paroles que venait de prononcer Finnick mirent beaucoup de temps à arriver à destination, Finnick rajouta :

**-Mais, quand tu le seras, n'hésites pas à venir me voir hein ?**

Ça y est, il était arrivé, ce foutu sens. J'explosai de rire. J'étais vraiment une actrice médiocre. Peut-être meilleure, tout de même, que celles du Capitole, mais médiocre. Quoique, je m'améliorais, au moins, je savais faire l'amoureuse. Après, il fallait savoir placer l'amour sur la bonne personne. Et ça, c'était pas gagné.

**-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir l'annoncer, au prochain interview : Finnick Odair est réellement cinglé les filles ! **

Il sourit, et je continuai :

**-Bon, j'y vais, je vais voir Pee... heu... mais pourquoi je dis « Peeta », moi ? Je vais voir Madge. Je retourne à l'école.**

Technique de la fille amoureuse, avoir toujours le prénom « Peeta », en bouche !

**-Bonne chance !**

Je soupirai.

**-Ne m'en parle pas, j'en suis déjà fatiguée. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant ! Si tu savais comme je compatis pour toi ! Vivre ça en dix fois pire, ça doit être vraiment barbant.**

**-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Katniss. C'est pire que dix fois pire.**

Il était devenu sérieux, tout à coup. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, et sortis.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé nos trois vainqueurs ? Beetee est assez intelligent pour vous ? Johanna assez agressive ?

Donnez vos avis ! ( même si ce n'est pas obligé ! )

Si vous aimez, cliquez sur next !


	10. Chapter 10

Le dernier chapitre que j'ai à vous offrir aujourd'hui ! Et c'est également là que reprend l'histoire, pour ceux qui avait déjà lu le grand chapitre ! Je vous conseilles de le lire en entier, et même, si vous pouvez, de lire les autres aussi, vu que j'ai changé pas mal de choses ( infimes, certes, elles ne se voient pas beaucoup mais bon... )

Donc le prochain chapitre mettra un petit peu de temps à arriver, j'en suis désolé ! La semaine à venir va être assez dur pour moi les amis, souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Je me rendis chez Peeta, et criai, par la fenêtre ouverte :

**-Peeta ? Tu viens ?**

La porte s'ouvrit, et Peeta sortit.

**-J'allais justement aller te chercher.**

Nous nous regardâmes.

**-Prête ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Prête,** répondis-je.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne, mais pour ne pas avoir l'esprit embrumé, je changeai vite de côté, ce qui me valut un regard interrogateur de Peeta.

**-La chaleur que dégage la bague... elle m'empêche de voir clair, et je pense qu'on pourrait me faire dire n'importe quoi, ou même la vérité, dans ces moments là,** m'expliquai-je.

**-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.**

Nous allâmes donc à l'école, révisant le programme, fait par Haymitch. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'école, Leeg et Darius nous encadrèrent, repoussant les éventuels élèves assez courageux pour venir les affronter. Autant dire qu'ils étaient très peu, car Leeg et Darius avait à présent leur réputation. Tout le monde savait ce que Thraed leur faisait subir, et le visage déformé de Leeg qui, depuis le matin, comportait une nouvelle cicatrice, n'arrangeait rien à la peur que suscitait les élèves envers eux deux.

Nous rejoignîmes Madge, qui discutait avec Delly, Zac, Billy, Via, et Maria. Quand Via me vit, celle-ci me lança un regard noir. Je lui souris, ce qui provoqua chez elle des sortes de spasmes. Malgré les apparences, elle avait peur de moi. Après tout, j'avais déjà tué, et gagné les Hunger Games !

**-Re-bonjour tout le monde !** Dit Peeta, d'un ton joyeux.

Zac lui donna un coup d'épaule.

**-Alors ? Depuis qu'on s'est quitté, il s'est passées des choses intéressantes ?**

Je secouai la tête.

**-Rien. Que vous soyez venu ou pas... Finnick vous fait un gros bisou les filles !**

La manière dont Via se trémoussa sous mes paroles était parfaitement ridicule. Je regardai Peeta, qui me fixait, et il cligna des yeux. Je devais passer à l'action.

**-Dîtes... je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour venir chez moi après les cours, pour... heu... allez, je me lance. Je dois... ou plutôt, nous devons, vous avouer quelques trucs, assez... important, disons.**

Via devint livide.

**-Nous... tu... tu es enceinte !**

Je lui souris, mais comme elle m'exaspérais, je ne répondis pas, la laissant dans le doute. Madge fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à avouer ses petits secrets juste pour faire plus ample connaissance, ou à s'ouvrir aux autres. Bref, elle se posait des questions. Je me sentis un instant mal, n'aimant pas lui mentir, puis je me dis que, finalement, je le faisais pour la protéger, et mon angoisse subite se calma. Zac rit.

**-Nous verrons cela ! Mais en voyant la tête de Peeta, je devine que ce n'est pas ça. Je viens !**

Tous hochèrent la tête, même Via. Sûrement voulait-elle être sûre des paroles de Zac. La fin de la journée passa vite, vu que je redoutais notre « réunion ». Madge essaya de me soutirer des informations, mais je tins bon.

**-Katniss, je veux savoir...dis moi au moins ça. Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est ce pas ?**

Je ris et je la sentis se décontracter.

**-Madge ! Tu me connais !**

**-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, Katniss.**

Elle me regarda avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

**-Qu'insinues-tu ?**

Elle soupira.

**-Katniss... je sais que tu es prête à faire n'importe quoi pour nous.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Et tu sais aussi bien que tes paroles ne changeront rien...**lui dis-je, d'un ton monotone.

**-Je sais. Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.**

Je soufflai un bon coup et me lançai.

**-Et bien non Madge. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui ! Ça te rassures ?**

**-Ben... pas trop. À la manière dont tu le dis, on dirait que t'en as envie !**

Là, je m'étais surpassée. Bon, d'accord, inconsciemment. J'en rajoutai donc une couche en rougissant. Je devenais une pro... du rougissement ! Rougir, pour moi, était, à ce moment là, aussi facile que de respirer. Il suffisait de penser à tout les moments gênant qui m'étais arrivé et... il n'y avait que l'embarra du choix.

**-C'était une blague, Katniss...**me prévint Madge.

**-Oh ! Je sais,** dis-je, simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis tourna la tête, regardant le professeur.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si intéressante, cette prof ?** Lui demandai-je.

Elle me répondit :

**-Elle, au moins, elle ne me fait pas peur, ni douter de moi.**

Je me tus, culpabilisant, et on ne parla plus de ça jusqu'au soir.

Quand l'heure de la « réunion » arriva, je demandai à Prim de rester avec moi. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée, mais de toute manière, je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'elle soit là.

**-Wow ! C'est génial ici ! On ne nous a pas mentis, les vainqueurs vivent vraiment dans le luxe !** Fit Zac en arrivant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui demandai d'attendre dans le salon, avec ma sœur. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Zara et Maria avait perdu leur langue. Elles étaient un peu timide d'être dans ma maison. Il ne manquait plus que Peeta, comme c'était prévu.

**-Où est Peeta ? **Demanda Via.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Je plissai les sourcils, jouant la comédie.

**-Je vais le chercher, je n'aime pas ça.**

Je me levai rapidement, sortis dehors, et allai frapper à la maison de Peeta.

**-Ça y est, ils sont tous dans le salon**, lui dis-je, lorsqu'il sortit.

**-Alors, on y va.**

Je hochai la tête, et nous rentrâmes dans ma maison.

**-Ah ! Ça n'a pas prit longtemps ! On voit que ta future femme t'aime, Peeta ! Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi**, dit Tom en nous voyant arriver.

Nous nous regardâmes, Peeta et moi, et il soupira, s'asseyant sur un canapé.

**-Justement... c'est à ce sujet que nous vous avons fait venir.**

Voyant le regard troublé de Delly, je compris qu'elle était perdu. Et il en était de même pour Madge. Un court silence s'ensuivit, rompu par Via.

**-Dîtes-nous ! Vous nous faîtes peur !**

Un regard de Peeta m'annonça que c'était le moment. Je devais me lancer.

**-Et bien... pour de vrai, nous ne nous aimons pas. Pas en amour, tout du moins.**

Il y eu des hoquets, et un rire, de Billy, qui pensait sûrement que c'était une blague. Quand il vit mon air sérieux, il comprit que ce n'en était pas une, et il perdit son sourire. Via, elle, était contente, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. Madge et Delly ne dirent rien. Mais elles devaient se demander pourquoi est-ce que nous avions tenu à le faire savoir à eux. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Haymitch tenait tellement à ce que ces gens là le savent. Puis, au fil de la journée, j'avais compris. Nous allions pouvoir, Peeta et moi, se comporter en jeune gens qui tombent amoureux, et ça convaincra tout le monde, même Delly, Madge, Finnick, Johanna... bref, tout le monde. C'était, en sorte, comme si nous recommencions à zéro, pour mieux faire. Cette fois, seul Haymitch, Cinna et Portia seront épargnés. Peeta attendit que les autres soient un peu calmés avant de continuer :

**-Donc... vous nous comprendrez si nous vous demandions de ne rien dire à personne.**

**-Mais... les baies... **Demanda Zara, les larmes aux yeux.

On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée.

**-J'aime Peeta... mais pas de le sens que vous entendez.**

Via, rayonnante de contentement, dit :

**-Je l'ai toujours su. Alors maintenant que je sais que vous ne vous n'aimez pas...**

Elle s'approcha et se mit entre Peeta et moi.

**-Au cas où...**

Prim pencha la tête sur le côté.

**-Je le savais déjà moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ?**

Je me mordis la lèvres. Il est vrai que j'allais devoir mentir à Prim... Peeta improvisa :

**-C'est ce que Katniss me disait, mais je voulais en être sûr.**

Billy dit :

**-J'étais pourtant sûr... vous ne nous mentez pas ?**

Je secouai la tête.

**-Plus maintenant.**

Maria dit, regardant Delly :

**-Tu ne dis rien toi ! Ça ne te fais rien d'entendre que ton meilleur ami te mentait ?**

Delly sourit.

**-Je le savais, il ne peut rien me cacher, et ne peut pas me mentir.**

C'était à voir.

**-Vous n'avez pas d'autre secrets de cette importance à nous annoncer ? De genre, que en faite, les Hunger Games, s'est bidon et que ce n'est pas réel ?**

Je fixai Zac avec des grands yeux, et dis, entre mes dents :

**-Les Hunger Games, sont tous, ce qu'il y a, de plus réel.**

Je frissonnai, repensant aux horreurs que nous avions vécu. Peeta mit un bras par dessus la tête de Via, et posa sa main sur ma tête. Via la repoussa d'un coup sec, et Tom la regarda avec exaspération.

**-Du coup, vous vous embrassiez juste comme ça, pour faire joli ?** Demanda Maria, qui n'avait apparemment pas bien compris.

Je me remuai sur mon fauteuil, un peu gênée.

**-Oui, si tu veux. C'était plus pour garder les apparences.**

Via me regarda, méfiante.

**-Ça veut dire que vous ne ressentez rien l'un pour l'autre...**

**-Oui,** dit Peeta.

**-Et que ça ne vous fait rien, quand vous vous embrassez...**

**-Oui**, dis-je, un peu exaspérée.

Via sourit.

**-C'est parfais.**

Elle se retourna et embrassa Peeta. Je soupirai, et la repoussai de lui. Finalement, elle m'avait donné une excuse pour jouer la jalouse.

**-T'es pas bien ?!** Lui dis-je.

**-Quoi ? **Ça lui fait rien !

Madge mit sa tête dans ses mains, et Zac rit. Peeta se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Via... pourquoi tu fais ça...**

Celle-ci se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Parce que je t'aime, imbécile !**

Et elle sortit, en pleurant. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil. Tom éclata de rire.

**-Elle le méritait,** dit Peeta, en se rasseyant.

Zara soupira.

**-Oui, ça fait du bien, quand elle n'est pas là.**

Madge la regarda étrangement.

**-Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi restez-vous avec elle ?**

Maria lui répondit :

**-Ce n'est pas que nous ne l'aimons pas ! C'est notre amie, mais quand elle est en présence de Katniss, elle est invivable. De toute manière, ces temps-ci, elle est tout le temps invivable. Jalouse à en mourir**.

**-Personnellement, je fais comme si elle n'existait pas dans ces moments là alors... mais oublions là, et revenons à nos deux futures mariés !**

Zara hocha la tête.

**-Il va falloir que vous nous expliquez. Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?**

Je pris une inspiration, et lui racontait notre raison.

**-Je comprend... mais vous ne croyez pas que Via va...**dit Tom, à la fin de mon discours.

Je regardai Peeta, affolée.

**-Via ! Oh non !**

Ça, c'était quelque chose de non prévu dans nos plans, et de très embêtant. Je sentis Peeta se décomposer. Si elle le répétait à tout le monde, s'en était finit de nous. Je me levai donc.

**-Je vais la chercher. Peeta, vient avec moi.**

Il se leva, et me suivit.

**-Katniss, laisses-moi venir avec toi,** me dit Prim, en se levant.

**-Prim, je ne suis pas sûre que tu...**

**-Tu devrais la laisser y aller Katniss. Je crois que Via a besoin de conseils, et c'est ta sœur, qui est la plus apte à lui en donner. Sans te vexer, tu n'es pas très douée pour ça,** me dit Mage, ne me laissant pas finir.

J'inclinai la tête et dis :

**-Touchée. Ok Prim, tu viens. Et... Madge aussi, ainsi que Delly. Je vais pas venir avec vous, parce que, comme tu l'as dis, Madge, je ne suis pas forte pour ce genre de choses, au contraire.**

**-Je reste avec toi,** dit Peeta, immédiatement.

Je m'empêchai de sourire de satisfaction. Peeta avait sauté sur l'occasion. Je vis Maria froncer des sourcils, un peu comme si elle était perdu.

**-D'accord.**

Madge, Delly et Prim partirent, allant chercher Via. Delly savait où elle habitait, ce qui arrangeait bien des choses. N'ayant pas trop confiance en Thraed, je demandai à Leeg et Darius, qui n'étaient jamais très loin de nous, de les accompagner, ce qu'ils firent avec joie et enthousiasme.

Quand les trois filles ne furent plus là, je me rassis et dis :

**-Que dîtes-vous d'inviter Finnick ici ?**

D'un rapide hochement de tête, Peeta me fit savoir qu'il approuvait. Avec Gale, Finnick allait être le plus dur à convaincre. Johanna s'en fichant éperdument, j'étais sûre qu'il suffisait de lui dire simplement pour qu'elle nous croit, n'ayant aucune intention de s'attarder là-dessus, pas comme Finnick. Et Beetee, il était trop occupé dans ses réflexions intérieurs pour penser à l'amour. Alors comme Johanna, il suffisait, à mon avis, de lui dire que nous nous aimions pour qu'il nous croit.

**-Oh ! C'est une merveilleuse idée !** Fit Zara avec un grand sourire.

Je lui souris.

**-Peeta, tu y vas où... **Dis-je, un peu hésitante, et rougissante.

**-Je... on pourrait y aller tout les deux, si tu veux ?** Dit-il.

Je hochai la tête, souriant, comme si j'étais super heureuse que Peeta Mellark m'accompagne. En sortant encore une fois dehors, je dis à Peeta, enlevant mon sourire.

**-J'en ai marre, de jouer la mascarade.**

**-On peut arrêter, si tu veux.**

**-Non non. Je m'y suis engagée. Et puis, si j'ai commencé, autant finir !**

Ça ne m'empêcha tout de même pas de souffler un bon coup. Nous sonnâmes à la porte de Finnick. Celui-ci vint nous ouvrir, habillé seulement d'un caleçon.

**-Ah ! Les amants maudits ! Comment allez-vous !**

Je levai les yeux, ne m'attardant pas sur son torse musclé, et parfais. Une petite voix dans ma tête me susurra que Peeta était finalement plus beau nu que Finnick... du moins, du torse. Je la fis taire d'une grosse claque mentale.

**-Qu'y a t-il chérie ? Gênée par mes muscles, et mon torse parfais ?**

Je le regardai, une main sur la hanche.

**-Au mon dieu ! J'ai devant moi Finnick Odair... à moitié nu ! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir !** Dis-je, prenant une voix de Groupies.

**-Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu d'homme plus beau que moi habillé de cette manière !**

Je regardai autre part, rougissant. Cette fois, c'était pour de vrai, même si je l'aurais tout de même fait pour de faux.

**-Mm... je vois...**

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et dit :

**-Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**-Tu veux venir chez nous ? Heu, chez moi, pardon. On est entre amis alors... on a pensé à toi. Et puis, tu nous manquais tellement...** Dis-je, légèrement ironique.

Finnick sourit, et s'étira.

**-D'ordinaire, j'aurais dis non, mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... à si ! Il faut que j'aille voir Haymitch. C'est à propos d'une affaire importante, je crois.**

Peeta parla, pour la première fois :

**-Alors allez le voir. J'espère que vous ne rencontrerez pas Effie, il paraît qu'elle voulait vous voir pour vous parler, elle aussi. C'est Haymitch qui me l'a dit alors... bonne chance...**

Je fis la moue.

**-Tu n'es pas très sympa avec elle, t'as vu ce qu'on lui fait subir ? **

**-T'as vus ce qu'elle nous fait subir ? **Me dis Finnick.

Je perdis mon sourire.

**-Bon. Viens Peeta. On a plus rien à faire ici.**

Je partis donc. Dehors, Peeta me retint par le bras, me retenant de rentrer.

**-Quoi !?**

**-Sincèrement ! Tu as défendu Effie !**

Je grognai :

**-Je la comprend, la pauvre. C'est pas de sa faute, on l'a élevé ainsi.**

Il me regarda avec un léger sourire au lèvres. Encore une fois, je m'écriai, gênée que Peeta me regarde aussi longtemps.

**-Quoi !?**

**-Rien. Je me disais juste que, finalement, tu avais changé.**

Je grommelai, et fis mine de rentrer. Mais je m'arrêtai devant la porte et repartis en arrière.

**-Je voulais savoir... tu penses que je suis moins égoïste, maintenant. Réel ou pas réel.**

**-Pas réel. Tu n'as jamais été égoïste Katniss ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, avant, jamais tu n'aurais pensé une seule seconde que Effie Trinket avait une vie. Non pas que tu t'occupes seulement de la tienne, bien au contraire, mais le Capitole était, pour toi, comme une seule et même personne, constituée de plusieurs. Effie, comme Caesar, comme Haymitch, même, Cinna, Portia... tout cela, pour toi, n'avait finalement qu'un seul nom. Capitole.**

Comme toujours, Peeta trouvait toujours les mots. S'il voulait qu'ils soient vifs, qu'ils piquent ou qu'ils fassent mal, il le faisait. Mais s'il voulait qu'ils soient doux, qu'ils calment ou qu'ils soient neutres, il le faisait également. Ce qui faisait que ces mots ne m'avaient pas fait de mal. Pourtant, je voulais me mettre en colère, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Peut-être que Peeta avait raison, j'avais changé. Je haussai les épaules, et répondis :

**-Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais peu m'importe comment je suis, même si je n'aime pas lorsque ma fierté en prends un coup, comme maintenant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, au point où j'en suis, ça ne sert plus à rien de m'occuper, ou tout du moins essayer, de moi même. C'est trop tard, on ne peu plus rien pour moi.**

Il voulut s'approcher de moi, mais il recula, serrant ses mains tellement fort que je pouvais voir les jointures à travers sa peau, devenue blanche à cause du manque de sang.

**-Katniss, pour pouvoir accepter les autres, il faut avant tout s'accepter sois même.**

Je mentirais si je disais que ces mots ne m'avaient rien fait. Ils avaient déclenché en moi une multitude de petits sentiments, tout petits, à peine visible, mais qui m'avait sérieusement tourmenté. Ne voulant pas le montrer à Peeta, qui avait l'air furieux, je me tournai.

**-Attend Katniss ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, ils vont croire qu'on s'est disputés...**

Il avait reprit sa voix normale. Il n'était plus furieux. Je me retournai et dis :

**-Tu es furieux contre moi. Réel ou pas réel.**

**-Pas réel. C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, mais c'est à moi que j'en veux.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela. C'était cruel et ma part.**

Des relents de culpabilités m'assaillirent. Comment être en colère contre un aussi gentil garçon ?Impossible, évidemment. Il rendait la tâche très ardue et pratiquement surréaliste. Qui aurait envie de s'énerver contre lui ? Je soupirai, vaincue.

**-Bon, on rentre.**

Nous rentrâmes en riant, en s'étant un peu échauffé avant d'entrer. Finalement, notre rire était réel, puisque ça avait été assez drôle d'essayer de rire pour de faux. Peeta réussissait à rire normalement, mais pas moi. C'était ce qui avait déclenché notre hilarité.

**-Et bien ! Les revoilà ! Et de très bonne humeur dis donc !**

Nous nous rassîmes, le rose aux joues.

**-Et bien, vous paraissez bien joyeux, vous deux**, fit Maria, la voix pleines de soupçons.

**-Finnick vient ?** Demanda Zara avec entrain.

Je secouai la tête.

**-Il a un truc avec Effie Trinket, je crois. **

Les filles parurent déçu.

**-Dommage... **Fis Maria en soupirant.

Tom dit :

**-Peeta... est-ce que vous voulez bien nous éclairer un peu ? Sur votre relation, je veux dire.**

Rougissements obligatoires, puis réflexions de Peeta, ou moi. En l'occurrence à ce moment là, Peeta.

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Et ben... vous dîtes que vous ne vous aimez pas... ça veut dire que tout ce que vous avez dit à Caesar, c'était faux ?**

**-Oui.**

Ma réponse ne parut pas leur plaire. Billy fit la moue.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** Demandai-je.

Ce fut Zara qui répondit :

**-Vous étiez tellement romantique... ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas apprécié la demande en mariage. Et ça, c'est horrible.**

Maria la regarda et dit :

**-C'est pas le plus horrible. Le plus horrible, c'est que vous soyez obligé de vous mariez. Un mariage forcé ! C'est tout bonnement atroce.**

Je m'empêchai d'opiner du chef. Elle avait entièrement raison. Mais au lieu de ça, je dis, avec tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche, tellement il m'en coûtait de dire cela :

**-Finalement... ce n'est pas si horrible...**

De nouveau, rougissements. Les amis de Peeta me regardèrent étrangement.

**-Ça ne te fais rien ? D'être obligé de te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?**

Nous nous regardâmes, rouge pivoine pour ma part. Peeta répondit :

**-Ben... nous avons l'habitude de dormir ensemble donc...**

Il fit celui qui regrettait ses paroles, et se frotta la tête, passant une main sur sa nuque. Zac rit.

**-Vous voulez dire... que ce que vous avez dit à Caesar n'était pas totalement faux ?**

Zara et Maria rougirent, regardant autre part, et les deux autres garçons rirent. Je me cachai le visage dans mes mains. Ma fierté ayant prit un coup, je devais le faire pour ne pas montrer mon visage, qui exprimait de la rage.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Nous n'avons jamais fait cela !** Dit Peeta, sachant que j'avais honte, et que je détestais ça.

Billy dit :

**-Alors vous ne vous aimez pas, mais vous dormez ensemble, c'est carrément logique !**

Tom approuva et Zara opina du chef. Peeta passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux puis dit :

**-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... **

Billy, voulant se moquer, dit, ironiquement, imitant la voix de Peeta :

**-Ce n'est pas très convaincant...**

Et il l'avait fait exprès. Peeta était décidément un bon acteur, il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Et le pire, c'était qu'il l'était naturellement, alors que, personnellement, je devais toujours me concentrer, tourner 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche et autre pour pouvoir sortir une parole correcte. La vie était injuste. Je me calmai un peu, tout juste assez pour ne pas enfoncer mon poing dans la figure de Billy, et relevai la tête, voyant Peeta hausser les épaules.

**-Tu crois ce que tu veux, ce n'est que la vérité.**

Si je n'avais pas été dans le complot, j'aurais eu la même réaction que ses amis. Je ne l'aurais pas crus. Et c'était l'effet estompé. Peeta l'avait dit avec si peu de conviction qu'on n'y croyait pas vraiment.

**-Bon, nous pouvons peut-être parler d'autre chose, non ?** Demandai-je, voulant arrêter le supplice que cette conversation me procurait.

**-Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?** Fit Maria, un peu sarcastique.

Zac approuva puis dit :

**-C'est pas tout les jours que votre ami se fiance à quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas.**

_« Plus »_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Avec tout ces plans (un peu foireux) de Haymitch, j'avais complètement oublié que Peeta ne m'aimait plus. Alors ce plan ne devait pas non plus lui faire du bien, à lui aussi.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'en avais marre des mensonges, marre de Snow, et marre du fait que tout le monde me considérait comme une faible.

**-Je sors. J'ai besoin d'air.**

Si je restais, j'allais craquer. J'allais devenir complètement tarée. Encore une fois, je sortis dehors. Je ne savais pas combien de va et viens j'avais fais l'après-midi, mais ils étaient nombreux, avec tout les événements qu'ils s'étaient passés. J'entrais comme une furie chez mon mentor, en gueulant.

**-HAYMITCH ABERNATHY !**

Je regardai autour de moi. Finnick, Johanna et Beetee me regardaient avec de grands yeux, et avaient suspendu leur gestes, me fixant avec surprise. La voix sarcastique de Haymitch s'éleva dans le silence de gêne qui s'était créé.

**-Chérie ! Je vois que tu étais très pressée de me voir trésor.**

Je le fusillai du regard.

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Vous, dégagez.** Fis-je, à l'intention des trois vainqueurs.

Le rire que Johanna sortit me fit serrer les dents.

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois chérie ? Je suis libre, je l'ai déjà dis. Je vais où je veux quand je veux.**

Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Elle n'aurait pas du me provoquer.

**-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas libre, mademoiselle la rebelle. Le Capitole te retient en cage et, comme nous tous, il te le fait payer.**

Elle eu un autre rire, mais je la sentis légèrement déstabilisée.

**-Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi. Ils ont déjà tout prit. Je me répète !**

**-Et c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi ? Avoues-le, la seule chose qui te fait vivre, c'est moi et mes putains de baies empoisonnées que j'aurais du bouffer. Tu es fragile Johanna. Que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Elle blanchit et porta sa main à sa ceinture, où je savais placé un poignard. Finnick posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Johanna, pour la calmer. Mais, voyant que j'avais touché le point faible (sûrement le seul) de la tueuse à la hache, je continuai sur ma lancée, ne voulant pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, et victorieuse d'avoir trouvé le point faible.

**-Vas-y, tues moi ! Et tu perdras ainsi ton geai moqueur, ta fille du feu ou peut m'importe. Tu serais bien emmerdée hein ? Et oui ! Tu ne peux rien faire sans moi. Tu es bloqué sans moi. _Je suis tout ce qui te restes, la seule chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'enlever_, comme tu l'as si bien dis toi même.**

Je l'avoue, je prenais un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Sûrement parce que ça faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un honteux autre que moi. Johanna serra les dents. Je l'avais touché en plein cœur. Je crus que je l'avais vaincue. Qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. Qu'elle me témoigne du respect. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, elle sembla se maîtriser, et se leva, rejetant d'un coup d'épaule sec la main de Finnick qui tentait de la calmer. Elle eu un petit sourire ironique qui m'horripila affreusement.

**-Je suis libre Katniss. Ça, tu peux te l'assurer. Seulement, j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que figures-toi qu'il n'y a pas que toi, à avoir une famille, **elle rajouta, ironiquement, **Mademoiselle Everdeen. La mienne est morte, le Capitole à bien fait le ménage. Alors oui, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais seulement pour me venger. Seulement pour avoir la satisfaction de voir Snow suspendu au bout d'une corde.**

Elle montra les dents et un rictus sadique emplit son visage. Elle faisait peur, la tueuse à la hache. Elle haussa un sourcil, revenant à la normale.

**-Es-tu avec moi ?**

**-Tuer Snow ? Je n'ai même pas à y réfléchir. Je veux bien m'allier avec toi. Mais à une seule condition.**

Même si je ne pouvais pas la sentir, il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt tentant.

**-Dis toujours.**

Je souris.

**-C'est moi qui tus Snow.**

Johanna sourit et présenta sa main.

**-Alliée ?**

Elle n'avait pas dit amie, parce qu'elle savait que nous n'y arriverions jamais, ne pouvant pas nous sentir l'une comme l'autre.

**-Alliée.**

Et je serrai sa main. C'est incroyable comme les choses peuvent évoluer, en seulement quelques secondes. Haymitch se leva et applaudit.

**-Que c'est émouvant ! Je verserais bien une petite larme, mais ces choses là, vous pourriez peut-être les faire dehors. Je suis allergique aux émotions fortes.**

Ça remarque ne fut pas prise en compte, et personne ne s'en formalisa. Peeta arriva alors, ouvrant la porte en grand.

**-Katniss ? Tu es ici ?**

**-Oui.**

Haymitch grommela.

**-Il ne manquait plus que l'amoureux.**

Encore une fois, nous fîmes ceux qui n'avaient rien entendu. Peeta souffla, voyant les trois vainqueurs.

**-Ouf ! Tu aurais pus prévenir, que tu étais là. Je me suis inquiété.**

Il jouait toujours le jeu. Je m'empêchai de m'écrier «_ Bien joué !_ », et dis :

**-Excuses-moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec eux.**

Finnick se leva, et prit Johanna par la main. Beetee s'empressa de les suivre.

**-On va y aller. Apparemment, vous avez des choses à vous dire**, fit Finnick.

Johanna pesta.

**-Oh non, pour une fois, nous allions nous amuser ! Une scène d'amour, j'adore ça !**

Finnick leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Mais tu détestes ça Johanna.**

Elle sourit, de son sourire mystérieux, et un peu sanguinaire.

**-Je sais. Mais ce serait drôle si les amants maudits s'aimaient pour de vrai.**

_« Merci Johanna ! »_ Pensai-je.

On avait finit par convaincre au moins une personne. Si Johanna le croyait, alors Beetee aussi. Mais pas Finnick. Ce serait trop simple. Je ne dis rien face à cette boutade, laissant les autres douter. Voyant que ses paroles ne m'avaient pas offensées, Johanna haussa les épaules et sortit la première, poussant Beetee pour accéder à la porte. Volt la suivit, après un au-revoir solennel. Il ne restait plus que Finnick. Ce dernier sourit, s'approcha de moi, qui était toujours près de la porte, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**-À demain fille du feu.**

Je répondis avec humour, imitant la voix de Johanna.

**-À demain beau gosse.**

Il rit, puis, après avoir serré la main de Peeta et adressé un signe de la main à Haymitch, qui se contenta lui de lever son verre, s'en alla. Mon sourire « amoureux » disparut instantanément de mon visage, et je traversai la pièce, m'affalant sans manière ni grace sur un fauteuil, écrasant des paquets de chips, et virant des bouteilles d'alcool d'un geste brusque. Je soupirai.

**-J'en ai marre.**

Haymitch se rassit, et Peeta alla également s'asseoir, sans plus de retenus que moi. Mon mentor prit deux verres au hasard qui traînaient sur la table basse (il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine) et les remplit avec la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Il nous les tendis.

**-Plutôt crever que de boire dans cette chose. On sait jamais ce qu'il a contenu et où il a bien pu traîner.**

Je pris une mine dégoutté.

**-Non merci pour moi**, dit Peeta.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Pourquoi autant de manières Peeta ? Haymitch ne mérite pas ta... préservation...,** dis-je, amusée.

Haymitch ricana.

**-Si vous n'en voulez pas... à votre santé !**

Il avala les deux verres cul-sec. Je fis une grimace, puis dis :

**-Vous êtes immonde.**

Il leva un des deux verres vides, reposant l'autre avec force sur la table.

**-Merci !**

Même Peeta ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus de dégoût. Quand il eût déposé son verre, il dit, avec un petit sourire en coin.

**-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**-Je voulais savoir si il n'y avait pas un moyen un peu plus court pour que tout le monde croit à notre amour.**

Je n'avais pas relevé son ironie, voulant aller droit au but. Haymitch regarda Peeta.

**-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu ?**

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation, et rentrer dans son jeu, c'est à dire m'énerver contre lui pour son manque d'attention. Ça aurait été lui donner satisfaction. Peeta me désigna d'un coup de tête.

**-Je jouais le jeu. Quand elle est partit, j'en ai profité pour faire celui qui n'est pas très bien, et qui a peur de ce qu'il peut arriver à la fille qu'il aime. Après, je me suis excusé, et je l'ai cherché.**

Mon mentor applaudit.

**-Tu devrais faire une carrière d'acteur ! En revanche Katniss, à toi, je te le déconseilles fortement trésor.**

Je lui grimaçai un « sourire », et me retins de lui dire « d'accoucher » pour sa réponse. Il faisait exprès, pour me faire attendre. Un véritable sadique.

**-Alors Peeta, qu'en penses-tu.**

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Katniss vous a posé une question. Et j'aimerais également connaître la réponse.**

Je fis la moue. Que Peeta le dise, ça ne dérangeait personne. Mais si c'était moi, je me faisais charrier par mon mentor. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis dit :

**-Il existe bien un moyen mais...**

Il fit de petits gestes avec les mains, faisant durer le suspense. Je soupirai.

**-Arrêtez, on dirait Caesar Flickerman.**

Il sourit.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dis chérie, c'est un vrai homme lui.**

Je riais d'un rire moqueur.

**-Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que Caesar soit un homme. Sincèrement Haymitch...**

De nouveau Haymitch haussa les épaules.

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, il existe un moyen plus rapide pour arriver à nos fins.**

Peeta balaya un peu la table, enlevant la crasse, et mouillant d'alcool sa manche, et posa ses coudes sur la table.

**-On vous écoute.**

Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le fauteuil, me promettant de faire une douche en rentrant.

**-Je vous préviens, vous n'allez pas aimer. Enfin, surtout toi, trésor,** me dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir, ce qui le fit sourire.

**-Ouais bon, accouchez ! De toute manière ça ne pourrait pas être pire que maintenant.**

**-Si tu y tiens tellement chérie, je me lance.**

Il s'installa un peu plus dans son siège, comme moi un peu plus tôt, puis dit :

* * *

Et oui, ce chapitre est terminé ! En plein suspense, évidemment ! Je me sens sadique, tout d'un coup... surtout en sachant que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans longtemps !

Allez, dîtes-moi vos ressentis ! Et, tant que vous y êtes, essayez de deviner ce que notre cher Haymitch va leur demander de faire, et envoyez moi la phrase que vous pensez que ce sera !

À plus tard mes chers lecteurs, et, si vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi, dîtes-moi merde !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Et oui, je vous ai réservé une petite surprise, vu que vous avez été pas mal à apprécier... et que ça ce mérite ! ( Pour moi, pas pour vous, Peuh ! Comme si vous comptiez pour moi ! C'était une blague, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris... bref ) Donc voici le chapitre 11... J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Au faite, ceux qui préfère Gale ou, plus improbable, qui n'aime pas Peeta (Oh my god ! Je crois pas que ça existe, il est tellement adorable... ), cette histoire ne vous plaira pas tellement, car ce cher Gale n'a pas un rôle très reluisant, je dois l'avouer... bon, sinon, sachez que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus tard que celui-ci, vu que je comptait vous mettre celui-là un peu beaucoup plus tard... ( je sais, c'est pas français, et alors ? Ça gêne personne... ) Donc voili-voilou, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'installa un peu plus dans son siège, comme moi un peu plus tôt, puis dit :

**-Il faut qu'ils vous voient dans un moment assez... gênant pour vous, disons.**

Je le fixai un instant, laissant du temps à l'information pour atteindre mon cerveau. Haymitch me tendit un verre et une bouteille.

**-Tu veux boire un coup trésor ?**

Je prenais le verre et le lançai contre le mur le plus près, de toute mes forces, l'éclatant en mille morceau, et attrapai la bouteille. Je bus de longues goulées.

**-Doucement chérie. C'est pas du champagne ça,** fit Haymitch.

Je sentis la bouteille m'échapper. Peeta me l'avait retiré.

**-Redonnes-la moi !**

Je n'avais pas bu assez pour être complètement soûle, mais j'avais tout de même la tête qui tournait un peu. Peeta leva la bouteille et la lança comme je l'avais fais avec le verre, et au même endroit. Haymitch s'exclama :

**-Hey, c'est chez moi, tout de même.**

**-Comme si ça vous gênait... **fis-je, lentement et en chuchotant presque.

Sa maison ressemblait déjà à un dépotoir, alors un déchet de plus ou de moins... Je posai mes coudes sur le table, ne faisant pas attention aux bouts de verres coupants qui traînaient, qui me griffèrent et qui me déchirèrent ma veste, et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Je sentis une main dans mon dos.

**-Pense à Prim, Katniss. Je sais que ta fierté va en prendre un coup, mais il faut le faire,** dit mon mentor, même si la main appartenait à Peeta.

Toujours dans la même position, je dis, d'une voix étouffée :

**-Je sais.**

La main que je savais de Peeta grace à sa largeur et sa douceur se retira de mon dos. Je soufflai un coup puis relevai la tête.

**-Que devons-nous faire ?**

Haymitch sourit.

**-Vous ne le ferez pas tout de suite, parce que ça ferait trop étrange. Attendez après-demain, en sachant que le mariage est dans 5 jours.**

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-là.

**-Si tôt... **murmurant pour moi même, puis continuant, **d'accord, mais que doit-on faire concrètement ?** Finis-je, un peu énervée des vagues paroles de Haymitch.

Mon mentor sourit mystérieusement, avant de répondre.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit, fatiguée de cette journée riche en événements.

Peeta m'avait prévenu que Prim, Madge et Delly étaient revenues un peu avant qu'il ne parte me chercher, et j'avais donc trouvé Prim à la maison lorsque j'étais rentrée. Je n'avais pas déjeuné, et était passée en coup de vent devant ma mère qui rentrait de son travail pour aller me coucher. J'étais exténuée.

En tout cas, Prim avait parlé à Via. J'étais trop injuste avec cette fille. Si on y réfléchissait par deux fois, on voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. La pauvre n'avait rien dans la vie, faisant partie de la Veine, comme moi autrefois. Elle rêvait seulement de rencontrer Finnick, son idole. Et elle devait sûrement avoir un faible pour Peeta. C'était donc normal qu'elle soit jalouse de moi. Alors pourquoi étais-je ainsi avec elle ?

Je soupirai, enlevant mon pantalon et, en culotte, me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je puai l'alcool à plein nez, et ma langue était pâteuse et avait un goût très désagréable. Après une visite à Haymitch, un bon bain s'imposait.

En ressortant, je pris Buttercup par la queue. Il avait essayé de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Pendant que je me lavais, il n'avait pas arrêté de miauler. Je le balançai hors de ma chambre en gueulant :

**-Ne reviens plus, sale chat pervers !**

Je fermai fortement ma porte, et entendis de petits pas précipités dans le couloir. Prim était allée chercher son petit protégé.

**-Et gardes-le s'il te plaît ! Qu'il ne revienne pas essayer de me mater en cachette !** Criai-je pour qu'elle entende.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

**-Tu peux te calmer Katniss ? C'est un chat ! Qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre de te voire nue ? Punaise mais t'es jalouse ou quoi ? Et je ne te parles pas que de mon chat !**

Et elle me tourna le dos. Je crois que c'était le première fois que je voyais Prim aussi énervée. Buttercup me regarda par dessus son épaule et me lança un regard vainqueur. Je jurerais qu'il l'avait fait exprès seulement pour avoir la satisfaction de nous voir nous disputer, ma sœur et moi. Je montrai les dents et il eu un regard qui voulait clairement dire : Pauvre folle. De nouveau, je fermai ma porte, encore plus violemment de la 1ère fois, et, sur mon lit, je marmonnai :

**-Je sais que je suis folle... j'ai participé aux Hunger Games, crétin de chat.**

Je savais ce qu'il aurait répondu, cette saleté, s'il avait été là et s'il pouvait parler : Tu parles toute seule, idiote.

C'est en pensant au sur-lendemain et à notre nouveau plan que je m'endormis. J'appréhendais tellement ce jour que fis des cauchemars, basés sur le plan de Haymitch. À chaque fois, c'était le même scénario. Que ce soit Buttercup ou Effie qui assistait à la scène, j'en ressortais toujours honteuse et humiliée. Pas d'autre fin. Si ces cauchemars n'étaient pas un présage...

**-Katniss, lèves-toi !** Criait Gale qui avait la voix de Prim.

J'ouvris les yeux en grands et agrippai les cheveux de ma sœur qui frôlaient alors mon visage. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

**-Katniss, tout va bien, tu vois ? Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?** Dit-elle calmement avec une grimace et d'une petite voix, atténuée par la douleur.

Je retirai vite mes mains de sa chevelure, la relâchant, et bredouillai des excuses, n'étant pas très bien réveillée.

**-Ce n'est rien. Mais si tu veux bien te lever pour aller à l'école, ce serait tout de même mieux, en sachant de que tu as séché le matin, hier. Même si c'était pour une bonne raison, ne recommence pas aujourd'hui !**

Je passai mes mains sur ma figure, m'éclaircissant ainsi les idées.

**-J'arrive. Va déjà déjeuner, je te rejoins.**

Elle hésita un peu avant de commencer à partit. Arrivée à la moitié de ma chambre, elle s'arrêta et dit :

**-Désolé pour hier soir. Mais j'ai parlé avec Via, Katniss.**

Et ce fut tout. Pas d'autres informations. Je me rallongeai, l'entendant partie puis descendre les escaliers. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Buttercup pointa son nez dans ma chambre, et je lui crachai dessus, tel un chat. Il me rendit la pareille, feulant et faisant le dos rond. Encore une fois, son regard affichait ses pensées. Il disparut donc, et je me levai.

Après m'être habillée et débarbouillée un peu le visage avec de l'eau froide (ce qui me réveilla complètement), je descendis. Pour une fois, ma mère était là. Prim et elle se turent à mon arrivée. Je tirai une chaise, pour m'asseoir.

**-Alors, avec les vainqueurs ? Comment ça c'est passé ? **Demanda ma mère.

Je me retins de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de redevenir une mère, puisque, pour moi, elle avait perdu cette fonction depuis qu'elle nous avait abandonné à la mort de notre père. De sa fonction de mère, elle n'en avait gardé que le titre.

**-Bien**, répondis-je d'un ton neutre, sans appel.

Je pris une tartine grillée que j'enfournai dans ma bouche. Gênée, je sentais le regard de ma mère sur moi. Je soupirai, puis levai la tête, affrontant son regard.

**-Quoi ?**

Ma mère prit une goulée d'air avant de répondre :

**-Tu l'aimes ? Celui avec lequel tu t'ai fiancé.**

J'arrêtai mon geste, ma tartine étant à mi-chemin entre la table et ma bouche. Prim regarda ma mère, et je vis de petits plis d'angoisses sur son front délicat Au moment même où ma mère m'avait posé cette question, j'étais perdue. Haymitch ne nous avait pas dit ce que l'on devait faire dans cette condition. J'avais deux choix, et il ne fallait pas que je me trompe. Comme je penchai vers l'un, je choisis l'autre.

-**Oui, bien sûr !** Dis-je, avec entrain et avec le plus de convictions possible.

Prim se détendit, comme si elle avait voulu que je réponde cela. Ma mère sourit.

**-Tant mieux.**

Elle soupira avant de continuer :

**-Quand je pense que dans 4 jours, tu quittes la maison...**

**-Je veillerais toujours sur vous deux, je serais juste à côté,** m'empressai-je de dire, la rassurant.

**-Même si j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait dire ça, je te crois. Mais je vais te demander une seule chose**, me répondit ma mère.

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Dis toujours.**

Elle eût un petit sourire triste avant de répondre :

**-Ne fais pas de bêtises à cause de nous.**

Une lueur dans son regard m'indiqua qu'elle avait comprit quelque chose. Apparemment, j'étais passablement transparente. Il allait falloir que j'en parle à Haymitch.

**-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'en fasse ?**

**-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta mère, Katniss.**

Une mère qui n'avait pas hésité à abandonner ses enfants au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'elle. Prim se leva brusquement.

**-Katniss, on y va, où on va être en retard.**

Je remerciai ma sœur du regard, et me levai précipitamment, faisant tomber l'assiette de tartines. Alors que j'allais les ramasser, ma mère dit :

**-Laisses, je vais le faire.**

Je partis donc, en plein désarroi. Sur le chemin, je dis à Prim :

**-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu as dis à Via ?**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Prim !**

Elle soupira et me regarda.

**-Je lui ais fais comprendre que c'est les sentiments qui commandent les êtres que nous sommes, même si certains ou _certaines_ ne s'en rendent pas compte.**

Je ris.

**-Voila donc des paroles bien fumeuses dis-moi !**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Je ne peux pas faire mieux.**

**-Bon, je vais donc m'en contenter... pour l'instant,** dis-je, devant son ton sans appel.

Elle répondit, avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix et le regard :

**-Madge et Delly te répondront la même chose.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Comment ça...**

**-Laisses tomber Katniss, c'est tout.**

Et elle pressa le pas, me traçant. Le temps de la rattraper, nous étions arrivés à l'école. Accompagnée de Leeg, Prim partit rejoindre ses amis.

**-Madge est arrivée ?** Demandai-je à Darius.

**-Non.** **Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.**

Justement, celle-ci arrivait. Quand elle fut à notre niveau, je dis, ironiquement :

**-Alors Madge, que t'arrive-t-il ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui m'attends, pas l'inverse !**

**-Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour.** **Celui où Katniss Everdeen est arrivée en avance à l'école. Cette journée restera gravée à jamais dans les mémoires**, fis Madge, sur le même ton.

Je ris, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

**-Il faut remercier ma sœur pour cet acte héroïque.**

_« Et ma mère aussi »_, continuai-je dans ma tête. Je me tournai vers Darius.

**-Que vas-tu faire ?**

**-J'ai reçu comme ordre de vous accompagner un peu partout jusqu'à votre mariage.**

**-Thraed ?**

Je m'étonnai de cet ordre, vu que c'était censé, et que ça jouait en ma faveur. Ça ne ressemblait pas au chef des Pacificateurs. Il me sourit et dit, tout simplement :

**-Non.**

Je reportai mon attention sur Madge, sachant que je n'aurais rien pu tirer de plus à Darius.

**-Madge... ça c'est bien passé, avec Via ?**

**-Hein ? Ah heu... oui sûrement... **dit-elle, un peu trop évasement à mon goût.

Voyant que je la regardai avec méfiance, elle soupira.

**-Ta sœur a du te dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, c'est tout.**

Je fis la moue, n'aimant pas sa réponse. Elle eût un petit rire.

**-Ne boudes pas Katniss ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ça c'est arrangé, non ?**

**-Mouais... **dis-je, peu convaincue, avant de continuer. **Mais je mérite tout de même des** **explications.**

**-Écoutes Katniss, tout ce que je peux te donner, c'est un conseil. C'est de ne faire aucune réflexions sur se qui c'est passé hier soir.** **D'accord ?** Finit-elle par dire, après avoir réfléchit.

**-Merci, tu as raison, ça m'aide beaucoup. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler. Comme si j'allais aller la voir et lui dire : Salut, c'est moi, tu sais, Katniss Everdeen, celle qui t'a volé Peeta M... **je m'arrêtai à temps, repensant aux bagues qui nous reliaient, **Tu t'es remises comment du vent que tu t'es pris hier ?**

**-On ne sait jamais, **fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je râlai un peu :

**-Merci de ta confiance hein. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**-Que t'as dit exactement ta sœur ?**

**-Un truc avec les sentiments. C'était assez flou et énigmatique, disons. J'ai pas tout compris.**

**-Et bien tu devrais.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De comprendre.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Je je vois pas comment tu veux que je comprenne Madge.**

**-Ça fait combien se temps que tu n'as pas vu Gale ?**

**-Madge ! Tu changes complètement de sujet !** M'exclamai-je.

Elle sourit.

**-Il y a des sujets qui valent d'être changés.**

**-J'en ai marre des phrases énigmatiques ! Bon, je n'en parle plus, puisque tel est ton souhait. De toute manière, ça ne me regarde pas, Prim avait raison. C'est vrai quoi ? Qu'est qu'elle a fait ? Elle a seulement embrassé Peeta, et alors ? Je le fais tout le temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un plat. Alors je n'en ai rien à faire, de cette histoire.**

Madge me regarda avec amusement.

**-Quoi ?** Dis-je, n'aimant pas lorsque qu'on me regardait ainsi.

**-Rien. Je me dis juste que ta sœur est vraiment incroyable.**

**-Oh ça je le sais, mais pourquoi te dis-tu ça ? Oh d'accord, je me tais.**

**-De toute manière, on est censé aller en cours, je te signale, **dit-elle, esquivant encore une fois, même si je ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de questions.

En soupirant, je me rendis en cours.

La journée passa, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, puisque le lendemain arrivait à grand pas. À midi, nous nous étions évités, Peeta et moi. Nous n'avions pas mangé ensemble, et pas au même moment.

L'avantage d'avoir dit la vérité (pour un court instant, certes) aux amis de Peeta, c'était que nous n'avions plus besoin d'être _toujours _ensemble. Le soir, alors que je rejoignais Prim, qui était accompagnée de Leeg et Darius, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Gale nous rejoindre. Quand elle le vit, Madge rougit, et bredouilla :

**-Je... je vais y aller. Mon... mon père m'attend.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Madge avait un comportement étrange, et ça m'intriguait. Aimait-elle Gale ?Étrangement, ça ne me fit rien. Enfin si, j'étais heureuse pour elle. « _Ça serait super si Gale me laissait pour elle »_, pensai-je.

**-Hey Catnip !**

**-Hey Gale !** Répondis-je.

C'était un peu comme une sorte de rituel entre nous, lorsque l'on se voyait. Prim glissa sa main dans la mienne, et nous nous mîmes à marcher, accompagnées de Leeg et Gale, Darius attendant Peeta.

**-Tu ne travailles pas ?** Demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Je suis partis plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi à la mine.**

**-C'est super !** Fit Prim.

Gale lui sourit, puis se tut. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai ses regards en coin.

**-Oui Gale ?** Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, rejetant la tête en arrière.

**-Je suis si transparent que ça ? Oui, en effet...**

**-Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**-J'aimerais savoir... est-ce que tu pourrais me présenter aux vainqueurs ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**-Gale ! C'est bien toi qui viens de dire ça ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?**

Il secoua la tête, tout sourire.

**-C'est bien moi qui te le demande, tu ne rêves pas.**

Je pouffai.

**-Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu veux rencontrer le merveilleux Finnick Odair ? Ou bien la sanguinaire Johanna Mason ?** Me moquai-je un peu.

**-Non. Je viens pour Beetee.**

Je souris.

**-Si c'est pour lui que tu veux les voir, aucun problème. C'est un homme un peu fou, mais c'est un pur génie.**

Il opina du chef.

**-C'est clair.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas très rassurée tout de même. Je secouai la tête, refusant à mon cerveau de se mettre en marche et d'imaginer les pires scénarios possible, et dis, changeant complètement de sujet :

**-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Madge ?**

Il haussa un sourcil, trouvant cette question quelque peu étrange, mais répondit tout de même :

**-C'est une amie j'imagine. J'ai eu du mal à m'accepter, tu te souviens ? C'était une fille de la ville et en plus, la fille du Maire.**

Il est vrai que Gale n'avait, au début, pas été cool avec elle. Mais c'était du passé. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder.

**-Pourquoi cette question ?**

Je ne répondis pas, et ce fut Prim qui prit la parole.

**-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous iriez bien ensemble, tout les deux ?**

Je rougis et m'exclamai :

**-Prim !**

Gale sourit.

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Allez Katniss...** dit-il pour me taquiner.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Prim secoua la tête.

**-Je ne parlais pas de toi et Katniss ! Mais de toi et Madge !**

Gale la regarda étrangement, puis dit :

**-Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime.**

Il s'était assombrit. Prim posa sa main sur son bras.

**-Tu devrais au moins essayer. Ça ne coûte rien, pas vrai ?**

Gale me regarda et je souris, malgré le rouge envahissant de mes joues. Je détestai rougir, et ces temps temps-ci, je le faisais à longueur de journée. Il souffla :

**-Je sais pas.**

Je hochai la tête. J'avais appris que Gale n'était pas tout à fait innocent sur ce terrain là, qu'il aimait sortir avec des filles, même s'il ne ressentait rien pour elles. Alors pourquoi pas Madge ?

**-Tu comptes rester chez nous ?** Demanda Prim.

**-Non.** **J'ai entendu dire que les vainqueurs résidaient ici,** répondit-il.

**-Si ils ne sont pas chez eux, vas chez Haymitch,** lui conseillai-je.

Justement, nous arrivâmes au village des vainqueurs. Leeg, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de danger autour, se retira. Prim était rentrée et j'allais la suivre, mais Gale me retint.

**-Qu'y a t-il ?**

Il dit, gêné :

**-Tu veux me les présenter maintenant ? Juste pour la première fois...**

Je mis une main sur ma hanche.

**-Parce que tu comptes revenir ?**

**-Peut-être bien, oui. Si tout se passe comme prévu.**

J'allais lui demander le sens de sa phrase, mais il s'assombrit, fixant quelque chose derrière mon épaule.

**-Oh non...**

**-Quoi ?** Demandai-je.

**-Les ennuis.**

Je me retournai. C'était Peeta qui rentrait, accompagné de Darius. Il sourit en me voyant. Il est vrai que nous étions réconciliés, même si le plan de Haymitch nous avait un peu refroidit. Et puis, même si ça me coûtait de le faire, nous devons faire croire à Gale notre amour. Avec lui plus que les autres, puisque il n'allait pas être là lorsque... Rien que de penser à ce moment qui arrivait à grands pas, ça me déprimait considérablement. Je soufflai, jouant le jeu, même si mentir à Gale me fit l'effet de dizaine de petits coups de couteau dans la poitrine :

**-Peeta.**

La grimace de douleur que Gale eût après mes paroles me fendit le cœur. Peeta se dirigea vers nous, ayant abandonné Darius.

**-Katniss ! Gale,** fit-il d'abord avec enthousiasme, puis jalousie.

C'était vraiment un excellent acteur, d'accord, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il ne jouait pas son jeu aussi bien que habituellement. Et de plus, ses yeux demandaient pardon à Gale. Mais celui-ci était bien trop énervé pour remarquer ces petits détails.

**-Que faîtes-vous ?** Demanda le nouveau venu le plus naturellement du monde.

Gale lui lança un regard assassin.

**-On va voir les autres vainqueurs, **répondit Gale avec méfiance.

**-Je peux venir avec vous ? **Demanda Peeta.

Je pris une goulée d'air avant de répondre :

**-Oui.**

**-Non,** fit Gale en même temps que moi.

Il me regarda avec supplice, et je tournai vite la tête. Si j'affrontai son regard, j'allais craquer. Il murmura :

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris,** puis il continua plus fort, parlant à Peeta,** t'as gagné, je te la laisse. Tu es beaucoup trop fort pour moi. J'y vais seul, ne m'accompagnez pas.**

**-Gale... **tentai-je.

Je posai ma main sur son bras. Il la repoussa violemment.

**-C'est bon je te dis ! **

Et il partit.

Je laissai une larme couler sur mon visage. Peeta murmura :

**-Je suis désolé, Katniss.**

Je secouai la tête.

**-C'est pas de ta faute. C'est Snow le responsable. Je lui ferais payer...** dis-je entre mes dents.

Un petit moment passa. Peeta ne faisait rien, me regardant pleurer les bras ballants. Le garçon des pains m'aurait, lui, prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Mais ce garçon là était mort. Je le regardai et souris. J'avais tord. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne m'aimait plus, c'était tout, et il avait peur que, s'il me prenait dans ses bras, je me ferais des idées. Mais c'était toujours le garçon des pains, il était bel et bien en vie.

**-Peeta, j'ai compris tu sais, tu ne m'aimes plus.**

Il sourit tristement, mais ne répondit pas. J'ouvris les bras.

**-Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant ?**

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dis ça ! Peut-être que c'était Katniss Everdeen qui était morte finalement. Où peut-être pas, car j'imaginais mal un autre garçon que Peeta dans mes bras. Enfin, pas que ce soit moi qui lui ai demandé. Il hésita puis dit :

**-Sans arrières pensées ?**

Je répondis, prenant un air outré et amusé à la fois :

**-Sans arrières pensées évidement !**

Il eût un sourire triste, puis me serra dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse chaud et musclé. Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Je soupirai d'aise et rougis. Ça m'avait échappé. Alors je me dégageai de lui, le sentant trembler. Il se retourna et marcha vers chez lui. Rouge, je me dirigeai vers ma maison. C'est à ce moment là que je vis Gale, qui était planté devant la maison de Haymitch, me regardant avec incompréhension. Je courus vers lui. Pendant que je courrais, un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule m'indiqua que Peeta n'était plus là.

**-Gale !** Dis-je, arrivée à sa hauteur, essoufflée.

Il me lança un regard froid.

**-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Katniss...**

**-Pourquoi, parce que Peeta m'a prit dans ses bras ? Mais tu sais très bien qu'il m'aime ! Tu aurais fais pareil non ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime !**

Dire ces paroles m'avaient coûté, et j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais je devais le faire, car je savais exactement comment la conversation allait tourner, et que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour le protéger. Il s'énerva :

**-Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu Katniss ! C'est toi qui l'a pris dans tes bras, pas lui ! Et tu avais l'air bien à l'aise, crois-moi ! **

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la referma, faisant celle qui ne savait plus que dire.

**-Tu l'aimes,** dit-il méchamment.

Je soufflai un coup, calculant la suites des événements, puis dis :

**-Je ne sais pas Gale, mais même si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je vais me marier avec lui alors...**

**-Ce que ça changerait Katniss, c'est que ça va me faire très mal que toi et Mellark vous vous aimez.**

**-Joues pas la victime Gale, ça ne marche pas ! Et puis, cesses de l'appeler Mellark ! Il s'appelle Peeta ! Peeta Mellark !**

Ce n'est que trop tard que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Ma main m'entraînait vers la maison de Peeta, mais je l'arrêtai et résistai facilement.

**-Je me fiche de son nom, le résultat est le même,** fit Gale qui n'avait rien remarqué. **Ça fera juste que je ne pourrais plus te voir Katniss, quand bien même j'en aurais envi.**

Je dis, le pensant cette fois :

**-Je t'ai connu plus combatif Gale.**

Il rétorqua :

**-Et moi je t'ai connu, tout simplement,_ Catnip_. Et ça a été une belle expérience. Maintenant, ne compte plus sur moi pour être ton ami. De toute manière, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**

Et il partit, me bousculant au passage. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, sans bouger, à pleurer. Je crois que, si Finnick ne m'avait pas récupéré, je serais restée toute la nuit.

**-Katniss ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?** Dit le beau garçon du District Quatre.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, ne voulant pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

**-Dégages Finnick.**

Mais je sentis des mains sur mes épaules.

**-Tu pleures ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Non.**

Mais un sanglot prononcé me trahit.

**-Ok, je comprend. Attend une seconde... **Fis Finnick.

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il se remette à parler.

**-Maintenant, regardes-moi !**

J'écartai un doigt de mon visage et éclatai de rire. Bon, d'accord, un rire mélangé de pleurs, mais un rire tout de même. Finnick Odair, le visage tout bouffi, pleurait devant moi. J'enlevai carrément mes mains et souris.

**-Comme ça, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde,** dit-il.

Je pris la voix de Caesar Flickerman.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente aujourd'hui quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque que que vous croyiez irréel ! Finnick Odair et Katniss Everdeen, tout deux des tueurs qualifiés, en pleurs !**

Finnick continua sur ma lancé :

**-La prochaine fois, je vous promet un maximum d'adrénaline ! Johanna Mason en pleurs ! Impossible, me direz-vous ! Si elle nous voit lorsque elle pleure, elle nous tue ! Mais n'est ce pas pour cela, mesdames et messieurs, que je vous avais promis un max d'adrénaline ?**

Il sourit et me reprit par les épaules.

**-Viens Katniss, tu vas me raconter tout ça. J'adore les secrets. **

J'allais refuser, puis je me dis que, finalement, si il connaissait la raison du mécontentement de Gale, ça allait aider pour le convaincre de notre amour, à Peeta et moi.

**-Si je t'explique, tu ne comprendras pas tout. Si je te parle, tu te tais, et, bien évidemment, ça ne sort pas de ta jolie bouche.**

**-Si tu savais tout ce que je sais... je pourrais détruire bien des vies, rien qu'avec des mots. **

**-Tu pourras demander à Peeta si tu veux, c'est un maître en matière de mots. Il est imbattable.**

**-Je te crois.**

Et là, sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras, me balançant comme un vulgaire sac de farine par dessus son épaule, comme j'avais vu faire Peeta plein de fois.

**-Hé !** Fis-je en me débattant.

Mais il me déposa seulement lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il me mit sur un fauteuil avec un sourire en coin.

**-Mademoiselle Everdeen, vous êtes arrivée à destination ! **

**-Merci bien ! **

Je lui envoyai alors ma main dans la figure, sans faire exprès. J'avais oublié que nos bagues, à Peeta et moi étaient entrées en action.

**-Excuses, nos bagues s'appellent...**

**-Ah oui, à propos de ça, Beetee m'a demandé de te dire que plus tu dis fort « Peeta Mellark », plus tu seras attirée vers lui. Et c'est pareil avec le temps qui passe.**

**-Super... c'est un peu une contrainte cette chose, **dis-je amèrement.

**-Personnellement, j'aimerais bien l'avoir, « cette chose »**, dit-il avec un regard triste.

**-Tu peux toujours demander à Beetee, je suis sûre qu'il voudra bien**, suggérai-je.

Il sourit.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi facile.**

**-Je sais. Rien n'est facile, de toute manière.**

**-Pour toi Katniss. Mais il y a certaine choses qui le sont, pourtant.**

**-Dis-moi quoi alors ? **

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Alors, racontes-moi tes petits secrets,** se contenta-t-il de répondre.

J'allais répliquer et demander une réponse à ma question, mais finalement, je ne dis rien. D'ordinaire, j'aurais refusé tout net, mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Je lui racontai donc l'histoire, l'enjolivant un petit peu pour qu'elle penche en la faveur de Gale. Comme ça, il pouvait voir que je défendais Peeta. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre et quand j'eus finis, il y eu un silence, un peu trop prononcé à mon goût. Finnick remarqua mon impatience et dit :

**-Je sais que c'est dur les sentiments Katniss. Parfois, ils ne se comprennent pas, et on aimerait qu'ils ne soient pas. Malheureusement, on est obligé de vivre avec, même si, parfois, on va à l'encontre d'eux. **

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Demandai-je.

**-Par exemple, moi, j'aime Annie, mais ça ne m'empêche pas, même si je suis contre, de coucher une fois par semaine avec des femmes inconnues du Capitole ! Parce que ce chien de Snow m'y oblige.**

**-Donc, c'est pareil avec moi. Sauf que c'est l'inverse. Je n'aime pas Peeta, mais je n'hésiterais pas à coucher avec lui s'il le fallait.**

Je rougis, me rendant compte de mes paroles, qui en disaient un peu trop sur le fond de mes pensées. Alors je rajoutai, pour faire bonne figure :

**-Enfin, façon de parler. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...**

Finnick me coupa :

**-Non, je ne crois pas que ça marche ainsi entre toi et Peeta. Je pense que vous vous aimez, que tu as des sentiments pour lui, mais que tu les repousses. Parce que tu as peur. Mais... je trouve que tu as fais des progrès.**

Il eut un sourire un peu coquin et je rougis de plus bel, jouant le jeu, profitant de la situation. Nous avions réussi ! Nous avions réussi à convaincre Finnick, notre plus gros obstacle. Finalement, Haymitch avait tord, je me débrouillais pas mal. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas en faire trop non plus, ou il allait se douter de quelque chose. Je m'exclamai donc :

**-N'importe quoi !**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**-Ah bon ? Mmm... permets moi d'en douter. Je trouve que ces temps-ci, tu es plus joyeuse, plus positive, moins méfiante. Tu t'ouvres plus aux autres que avant.**

Je répondis, sur la défensive :

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ça ne fais que depuis peu qu'on se connaît Finnick !**

**-Oh, je sais, mais Haymitch nous a fait tout un cours sur toi et Peeta. C'était assez ennuyant d'ailleurs. Je crois que Johanna s'est endormie. Cependant, Beetee n'en a pas perdu une miette. Il a tout enregistré là-dedans,** dit-il en tapotant sa boîte crânienne.

Je répondis, avec franchise :

**-Je ne te crois pas en tout cas.**

**-Tu ne t'en es pas aperçue, c'est tout. Mais tu es moins froide, excuses-moi de le remarquer.**

Je haussai les épaules, décidant de ne pas trop m'arrêter sur ses paroles pour ne pas m'embrouiller l'esprit. Finnick fit mine de réfléchir, puis dit :

**-Je peux te le prouver, si tu veux.**

_« Non merci, c'est bon, ça ira »_, pensai-je. Mais il fallait jouer. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

**-Vas-y, prouves-le moi...**

Je savais que faire. Il allait sortir une preuve irréfutable, sortit tout droit de l'imagination débordante de Haymitch ou de celle de Peeta, et je n'allais pas répondre, faisant celle qui ne savait pas trop où elle en était.

Mais ça ne se passa pas du tout ainsi.

Je vis la tête de Finnick se rapprocher dangereusement de la mienne. Et là, il m'embrassa. Vite, je le repoussai, dégoutté et énervée à bloc.

**-Mais t'es malades !** Hurlai-je.

Je me levai et lui mis une grosse gifle, qui fut amplifiée par la magnétisation des bagues, vu que sa tête était pile sur la trajectoire des deux bagues. Toujours debout, je lui criai dessus :

**-Et qu'est ce que ça te prouves ça ? Hein ?**

**-Si ça avait été Peeta, ,est ce que tu lui en aurais mis une ?** Se défendit-il, frottant sa joue.

Je m'emportai, ne jouant plus du tout au jeu. Au diable les plans pourris de Haymitch dans ces moments là.

**-Mais évidemment que je n'aurais rien fais ! Tu oublies Snow ! J'ai l'habitude, ça ne veut rien dire ! Je ne l'aime pas ! **

**-Ça, c'est ce que tu essayes de te faire croire, Katniss**, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il était fier de lui, et qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout son geste.

Je me retins de lui en mettre une deuxième, et sortis à grands pas de chez lui.

Arrivée devant ma porte, je voulu ouvrir, mais au moment de prendre la poignée, ma main bifurqua vers la maison de Peeta. Alors, en soupirant et toujours en colère, je laissai ma main me guider. De plus, Peeta devait avoir mal, puisque la force d'attraction, comme l'avait dit Finnick un peu plus tôt, était devenue plus intense, vu que ça devait faire tout de même un bon bout de temps que j'avais dis son nom, et que j'avais vraiment du mal à résister.

Je frappai donc à sa porte et Peeta vint m'ouvrir. Vite, je pris sa main, même si elle était pleine de peinture. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, profitant le plus possible de la vague de bien être qui nous avait envahi. Quand je sentis que, si ça continuait, j'allais dire et faire n'importe quoi, je retirai ma main, et Peeta massa la sienne.

**-La douleur, bien que minime, était assez désagréable.** **Surtout qu'elle amplifiait au fil du temps,** crut-il bon de préciser.

**-Finnick** **m'a** **prévenu**, dis-je d'un ton amer, n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler de lui, **plus** **tu** **dis** **le** **nom** **fort, plus la force attractive** **est intense. Et c'est pareil pour le temps qui passe.**

**-Merci pour les conseils.** **Il aurait peut-être pu nous prévenir, ce Beetee**, répondit-il.

Je remuai sur mes pieds, commençant à avoir froid.

**-Bon, je vais rentrer.** **À...** **demain**, dis-je, soufflant le dernier mot.

Je frissonnai rien qu'en pensant à ce que nous allions montrer aux autres...

**-Oui, à demain.**

Et il ferma la porte. Je rentrai donc chez moi, épuisée à l'avance du jour qui allait suivre. Je passai en coup de vent devant Prim, qui me cria que j'avais de la peinture sur la main gauche, puis devant ma mère, qui m'avait également interpellée, et allai m'allonger, sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller.

Je m'endormis comme une masse, et réussis à dormir sans m'interrompre, ce qui rendit mes cauchemars, qui pimentaient toujours mes nuits, encore plus long qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. C'est pourquoi, au matin, réveillée comme d'habitude par Prim, je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'avoir dormi.

**-Katniss ! Il faut **_**vraiment**_** que tu te réveilles ! Où on va être en retard à l'école...** me pressa ma chère sœur.

**-Je ne veux pas y aller aujourd'hui !** Fis-je, tel une gosse qui ne veut pas aller en cours.

**-Tu dois y aller Katniss**, continua ma sœur, qui n'en démordait pas.

**-À quoi bon ? J'ai pas besoin de travailler, puisque j'ai déjà un _salaire_. Et puis, ça ne dérange les profs. Ils s'en fichent.**

Elle soupira, montrant ainsi son impatience. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait abandonner, mais elle dit :

**-Écoutes Katniss. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi, j'y vais. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermer entre quatre murs toute la journée, et que j'ai des amis que j'ai envie de voir... et puis, si tu ne viens pas, je serais toute seule à l'école, encore une fois !**

Elle attendit un peu, analysant l'effet de ses paroles. Mais je restai toujours dans la même position, les bras sur mes yeux, bien décidée à ne pas céder. La couette était parterre, et j'avais froid. Prim me l'avait enlevé.

**-Rends-moi ma couverture**, dis-je finalement.

**-Je suis sûre que tu meures d'envie d'aller voir Peeta Mellark...** dit-elle, ignorant complètement ma requête.

Même si c'était pour me taquiner, je n'étais pas d'humeur blagueuse.

**-Qu'il ailler se faire cuire un œuf, Peeta Mellark.**

Ma main réagit tout de suite, et je repoussai la force qui essayait malgré moi de bouger ma main. Je jurai :

**-Merde.**

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Prim, un petit peu affolée.

**-Non rien. C'est bon, t'as gagné. J'arrive.**

J'y étais contraint, de toute manière. Ou bien, à la fin, je n'allais plus pouvoir résister et Peeta allait avoir mal. De plus, ça faisait douter Prim sur mes « sentiments » pour Peeta. Tout comme Finnick et Gale, elle n'allait pas être là quand nous... _« N'y pense pas ! Ça va te déprimer à l'avance. »_, pensai-je.

Prim sortit donc, victorieuse, avec un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

* * *

Et oui mes amis ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! Le prochain sera sûrement posté dans longtemps, peut-être vers la fin de la semaine, samedi voire dimanche ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Que pensez-vous que Katniss et Peeta doivent faire ? Faîtes moi part de vos envies et de vos idées ! Au prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12

Ralala, je suis faible, mais faible... admirez ma bonté de cœur !

Et oui, je vous ai fais un deuxième cadeau ! ( Vous m'empêchez de réviser, grrr ) Un autre chapitre ! Bon, celui-ci est court, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxes etc... donc j'ai décidé de limiter les dégâts ! Encore une preuve de mon extrême gentillesse, je vous empêche d'avoir mal aux yeux, tellement mes fautes sont énormes... Donc, je vais faire quelques remerciements, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas donné !

Donc merci à_ LawrenceEverdeen_ et _You Love Me Real or 3_ (Sans cette dernière, vous auriez eu ce chapitre samedi ou dimanche, alors remerciez là !) Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me levai en grognant et allai prendre une douche. J'espérai de tout mon âme que Finnick ne croiserait pas ma route de toute la journée qui allait suivre.

Quand je fus propre et que j'eus mangé, ma sœur et moi allâmes à l'école, sans parler. Elle voyait bien que j'étais énervée et stressée, et avait un peu peur de mes réactions. La blague. Je lui faisais peur. Même Leeg remarqua que je n'étais pas bien, lorsque nous fûmes arrivées. Elle était venue avec Peeta, Darius nous ayant accompagné. J'avais d'ailleurs vu qu'il boitait. Lui et Leeg s'en prenait de belles. Je repensai à mon espèce de pacte avec Johanna. Peut-être pourrions-nous inclure Thraed dedans. C'était une sorte de suicide, nous en étions consciente toute les deux. Et je savais que, lorsque Prim aura atteint ses 18 ans, je le mettrai en exécution. De toute manière, la vie ne m'intéressait plus, et tuer Snow et Thraed pouvait lui assurer un meilleur avenir. À elle et à tous les autres que je protégeai.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter le dos. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Madge. Je poussai un petit cri. Elle avait un bleu énorme sur sa pommette.

Je mis mes mains sur sa figure, faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa joue gonflée, et ignorant la force attractive qui me tirait vers ma droite. Ma bague allant à une vitesse incroyable, je devinai que Peeta arrivait.

**-Madge ! Que t'ai-t-il arrivé ? **Dis-je.

Celui ou celle qui avait fait cela était un homme mort. Mais au lieu de répondre, elle secoua la tête.

**-Rien. Je suis tombée, **dit-elle avec le plus de convictions possible.

Mais je ne la crus pas. De plus, ses mains tremblaient. Je remarquai qu'elle tirait sur sa manche. Je plissai les yeux et enlevai sa main, tirant sur sa manche.

**-Madge !** M'écriai-je.

Son poignet était gonflé et faisait un angle étrange, anormal.

**-Ce... ce n'est rien Katniss. Je suis tombée des escaliers, c'est tout,** fit-elle.

Mais des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Je serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau, et fermai les yeux, soufflant un coup. Quand je les rouvris, je fixai Madge, et dépliai mes doigt. Le manque de sang les avait rendu blanc, incolores.

**-C'est Thraed ? **Fis-je entre mes dents.

Elle secoua la tête, et dis :

**-L'escalier.**

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Leeg, qui n'avait rien vu, étant occupé à parler avec Darius, sûrement de la nouvelle blessure qu'il avait reçu.

**-Leeg ? Tu peux nous accompagner chez moi ? On va voir ma mère.**

Celle-ci se retourna et dit :

**-Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne id... Madge !**

Elle se précipita sur mon amie et prit son visage gonflé entre ses mains, s'agenouillant devant elle. Elle souffla :

**-Oh non...**

Et là, Madge s'accroupit devant Leeg, se mettant dans la même position qu'elle, et éclata en sanglots. Leeg la prit dans ses bras.

**-Je sais. Ça fait mal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Ça va prendre du temps, mais ça passera, je te le promets. Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer,** disait la Pacificateur inlassablement.

Darius mit une main sur mon épaule.

**-Katniss, je crois que tu devrais les laisser parler.**

Il regarda ensuite autour de nous, et se chargea de chasser tout les curieux qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Je secouai la tête négativement, regardant Leeg chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Madge, qui faisait oui de la tête, toujours en pleur.

**-Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. C'est mon amie, je dois la protéger.**

Je ne savais pas ce que Thraed lui avait fait, mais il allait le regretter. Leeg se leva alors, prit Madge dans ses bras, et s'en alla de l'école. Je voulus les suivre, mais Darius me retint, me prenant la main.

**-Ne les suis pas, Katniss. Je crois que Madge a besoin de Leeg. Pour le moment, elle ne pourra pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Probablement qu'elle va faire comme ma chère amie. Elle va faire des faux sourires, faire celle qui est joyeuse, qui n'est au courant de rien. Tu ne devras alors jamais en parler, et ne jamais lui demander de redevenir comme elle était avant, car ce n'est pas possible Katniss. Elle va avoir besoin de soutient. Et toi seule ne suffira pas,** dit-il.

Sa voix tremblait en même temps qu'il disait ces paroles, et je sentis la tristesse qui en dégageait. Il relâcha ma main. Je hochai la tête. Mais même après les paroles de Darius, je savais que Thraed n'allait pas échapper à son sort. De toute manière, il l'avait bouclé dès qu'il avait posé la main sur Gale. La mort. Voilà ce qui l'attendait.

Je sentis alors une main glisser dans la mienne, et la chaleur m'envahit. Darius mit sa main sur mon épaule et sortit de l'école. Je me retournai et pris Peeta dans mes bras, ayant besoin de son réconfort. Celui-ci trembla. J'avais du lui faire peur, l'ayant pris de court. Mais il s'était sûrement aperçu que j'avais seulement besoin de réconfort, car il mit ses bras autour de moi, relâchant ma main. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père, je me sentis en sécurité, dans ses bras protecteurs. Je lâchai une larme et dis :

**-Merci d'être là pour moi.**

**-Je serai toujours là pour toi Katniss. Toujours.**

Il l'avait dit tout bas pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent, mais assez fort pour moi. La sonnerie retentit alors, et je dus, à contre-cœur, me séparer de lui. Il me prit la main, celle avec la bague pour que je puisse profiter de la chaleur, qui engourdissait un peu mes sens. Cette chose pouvait vite devenir une drogue, il fallait y faire attention. Mais là, c'était la chose dont j'avais le plus besoin.

J'avais sombré dans une espèce de petit nuage douillet, et ne je ne suivais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait en surface. Je crois que Peeta me posa quelque question, mais je n'entendais plus rien, ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que la chaleur, douce, agréable, enivrante. Je crois que, malgré les événements atroces qui se passaient autour de moi, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais quand je me « réveillai », j'étais allongée dans un lit, la tête sur les genoux de Peeta, à l'infirmerie. Je mis un peu de temps avant d'être de nouveau moi-même, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre la main de Peeta, mais je la trouvant pas.

**-Katniss, il faut que tu arrêtes,** fit Peeta. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais arrêtes.**

Je grognai, puis passai rapidement mes mains sur mon visage, m'éclaircissant les idées.

**-Excuses-moi.**

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis se pinça juste entre les deux yeux.

**-Tu m'as fais peur.**

Je répétai :

**-Excuses-moi.**

Il soupira, puis dit :

**-Je sais que tu t'excuses, et j'espère que tu es sincère. Ne recommences plus.**

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il dit :

**-J'ai ta parole ?**

Les mots sortirent d'eux même de ma bouche.

**-De toute manière, tu ne m'aimes plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes !**

Je sus que mes paroles l'avaient touchées en plein cœur, et ce n'était pas mon but.

**-Katniss...** fit Peeta, le ton plein de douleur.

Je repris, encore une fois :

**-Excuses-moi.**

Je m'assis et me tournai vers Peeta.

**-Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, mais toi, tu me pardonnes ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se leva, descendant du lit où nous étions.

**-Bien sûr que oui Katniss. Tu sais très bien que je te pardonnerais tout.**

Je me levai à mon tour, puis me rassis, mettant une main sur mon front, les coudes sur les genoux. Je murmurai :

**-Madge... oh mon dieu... je vais le tuer.**

Je parlai de Thraed, évidemment. Peeta se rapprocha de moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule, s'accroupissant devant moi.

**-Ce n'est pas en le tuant que ça va s'arranger Katniss.**

**-Pas maintenant, non,** répondis-je, sans prendre en compte l'effet que mes paroles pouvaient faire sur Peeta.

**-Katniss... j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ce que je pense...** dit-il d'une voix prévenante.

Je haussai les épaules. Mais Peeta n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

**-Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu sais que c'est un acte suicidaire, ça ? Oui, tu le sais. J'aurais du m'en douter. Écoutes Katniss. Tu ne pourras pas le faire toute seule, et ensuite, quand tu seras morte, car si tu le fais, tu seras morte, penses aux autres, à ce qu'ils vont leur faire ! De toute manière, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. C'est hors de question,** s'emporta t-il.

Je levai la tête. Même si je ne le dis pas, ma question était évidente, et se lisait dans mon regard, qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais. _Pourquoi_. Il soupira, se relevant et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y eu un petit silence, puis, voyant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question muette, je me levai et dis :

**-Bien, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici... on retourne en cours ?**

Il me retint par le bras. Je rougis de manière incontrôlée, me dépêchant de chasser ce rougissement. Heureusement, Peeta n'avait rien vu.

**-Attends, tu te souviens de ce que nous a demandé de faire Haymitch ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Mais là tu vois, je crois que c'est mort pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le bon moment**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Madge, Katniss, mais si tu veux leur faire payer, je crois que c'est le bon moment en vérité. **

**-Que veux-tu dire ?** Dis-je, incrédule.

**-Si on ne fait pas ce que Haymitch nous a dit de faire, Thraed et Snow aurons, en quelque sorte, gagné une bataille. Pas la guerre, mais tout de même une bataille. Alors tachons de ne pas la perdre.**

Je hochai la tête. Ça me paraissait juste.

**-D'accord,** fis-je finalement.

Peeta eu un petit rire.

**-Il y a au moins un point positif, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire la malade, vu que tu es déjà à l'infirmerie. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort je crois,** dit-il.

Je grognai :

**-Le sort... je t'en foutrai des sorts moi...**

Un petit silence passa, et Peeta dit soudain :

**-Bon, j'y vais alors.**

Je le regardai sortir, allant m'allonger sur le lit. La Katniss faible était rentrée dans son trou, et l'actrice en était ressortit ! Bon, certes, elle n'avait pas un très grands rôle, bien qu'elle soit un des deux personnages principaux...

POV Peeta :

Je sortis de l'infirmerie, troublé. Katniss était finalement sûre que je ne l'aimais plus, elle ne disait pas ça que pour me faire réagir, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Étrangement, bien que ce fut mon but, ça ne plaisait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'en faisant ça, au contraire de la libérer, je la mettais encore plus en danger. Surtout que je voyais bien que être avec moi lui faisait du bien, la calmait. Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle à Haymitch, ça se concrétisait. Je décidai de ne pas trop m'attarder dans mes pensées, me concentrant sur ma tâche principal, faire venir mes amis d'une manière où d'une autre à l'infirmerie. Et j'avais là-dessus ma petite idée.

Je me dépêchai alors d'aller jusqu'à la classe où était Delly, et frappai à la porte. Quand j'entrai, les élèves, qui avaient mon âge je le rappelle, se levèrent en silence, seul un petit bruit de raclement de chaise le perturbant. Via était là, et elle hocha la tête, comme pour me dire bonjour. Elle était toute rougissante, étant redevenue comme avant. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, mais depuis la demande en mariage, elle avait changé pour devenir complètement jalouse. En tout cas, je ne savais pas ce que Madge Prim et Delly avaient dit à Via, mais ça avait été sacrément efficace.

**-Bonjour monsieur Mellark,** dit le professeur.

**-Bonjour oui. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Delly s'il vous plaît ? **Demandai-je le plus froidement possible, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas de lèches-bottes ou d'hypocrites à ma crypte.

**-Mais bien sûr. Rendez-la nous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

Piètre tentative d'humour. Je répondis sur le même ton :

**-Pourquoi, vous croyez que, comme j'ai participer aux Hunger Games, je vais la tuer ?**

Il devint blanc, bredouillant ses paroles :

**-Je... non, ce n'est pas ce que...**

Je soupirai.

**-C'était de l'humour.**

Je pris Delly par le bras et, la sortant avant, refermai la porte.

**-Peeta, ça va ? Katniss va bien ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Madge ? Il paraît qu'elle avait l'air complètement shooté, j'ai pas vu. Elle avait prit quelque chose ? Des gens disent que ce serait Haymitch Abernathy qui lui aurait donné la drogue et l'alcool, c'est vrai ? Elle est tombée en dépression ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Madge, c'est que des rumeurs ! Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ! Et en plus, tu parles trop, **dis-je, exaspéré.

Elle baissa les yeux, se tortillant les mains, tic qu'elle avait attrapé et qu'elle faisait souvent pour se calmer. Ça l'aidait à ne pas trop parler.

**-C'est pas ma faute, ça me stresse tout ça !**

Je souris.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, Katniss se porte à merveille, comme un charme ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Madge et... j'ai répondus à toute tes questions là, non ?** Dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle fit la moue.

**-T'as oublié la drogue et l'alcool.**

**-Haymitch ne lui a rien donné, et elle a rien prit, ça te va ?**

**-Mais alors... **commença t-elle.

Je levai les mains, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

**-Delly ? **Elle releva les yeux. **Stop.**

Elle hocha la tête et souffla un bon coup.

**-Ok, donc pourquoi tu es venu ?**

Je savais qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour rester sobre, pour ne pas éclater et parler, parler et parler encore et encore. Et c'était une première pour ma Delly, j'étais fier d'elle.

**-Je voulais juste te prévenir de ne pas t'inquiéter.**

**-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?** Demanda t-elle après mûres réflexions.

Sûrement devait-elle se demander si poser cette question allait ou pas. Je répondis :

**-Je vais aller voir Katniss.**

**-Je peux venir avec toi ?**

Je secouai la tête.

**-Non.**

Elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais se ravisa.

**-Bon, j'y retourne, je te charge de prévenir les autres ! Et ne venez pas surtout !** Dis-je, déjà parti, lui tournant le dos.

**-Oui oui !** Dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Mais malgré ce que pouvait dire Gale, je n'étais pas naïf, et je savais que j'avais réussi ma mission.

Je me dépêchai donc de rentrer à l'infirmerie. Tout ça n'avait prit que 10 minutes.

POV Katniss :

Ça devait faire 10 minutes que Peeta était partit, et je commençai à m'ennuyer. Mais je l'entendis arriver et parler avec l'infirmière, lui demandant si il pouvait rester. Elle lui en donna la permission, évidemment. Ils avaient les ordres, et comme toujours, sentaient l'argent et la célébrité. Quand Peeta entra, je demandai, un peu angoissée :

**-Alors ?**

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

**-Normalement, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver,** répondit-il.** Ça devrait nous donner une marge de 10 minutes, en sachant qu'elle doit réunir tout le monde, et comme nous sommes un peu éparpillés partout dans les classes... ça va prendre un certain temps. Allez, 8 minutes minimum.**

Je soufflai.

**-Ok... tu viens ?** Demandai-je,tirant les couvertures et me poussant pour lui faire une place.

Quand Peeta s'allongea près de moi, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas été dans le même lit ensemble...

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le silence régna en maître absolu. D'un coup, Peeta m'embrassa, se serrant contre moi. Je faillis lui demander des explications, mais je me souvins du plan, et lui rendis son baiser. Ils étaient là apparemment. En effet, un petit toussotement se fit entendre. Peeta se redressa et jura.

**-Delly ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir !**

Je me mis sur un coude, et vis tout le monde qui nous regardaient. Tous avaient un air choqué et surpris, sauf Zac, dont la situation semblait l'amuser. Delly regardait Peeta, livide. Son regard passa de lui à moi, puis de moi à lui.

**-Mais... je croyais que... ah ben d'accord, la voilà la raison du pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ! Tu préférais être seul avec ta femme !**

C'était assez étrange, elle faisait comme si elle avait toujours pensé que nous nous aimions. Sûrement pour garder l'apparence. Via, elle, était la plus choquée de tous. Billy fit de petits moulinets avec ses doigts, faisant semblant de réfléchir, étant appuyé contre le mur.

**-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les choses sont maintenant claires ? Vous vous aimez. Super, ça fait depuis quand que vous fricotiez en cachette ?**

Je répondis, rouge :

**-C'est pas ce que vous croyiez...**

Zara s'exclama :

**-Je crois qu'arrivés à ce stade là, il est bon de tout dire. Vas-y Peeta, t'auras peut-être moins de mal que ta fiancé.**

On voyait bien qu'ils étaient énervés. Peeta prit donc les devants, répondant à la demande de Zara.

**-Si vous voulez tout savoir, on ne vous a jamais menti. Ça c'est passé maintenant, tout de suite. On vous l'aurait dit de toute manière.**

Delly hocha la tête.

**-Je savais que vous vous aimiez. Mais je pensais que Katniss refusait ses sentiments.**

Et voilà, ça faisait la deuxième personne qui le disait. J'avais bien joué mon rôle. Je murmurai, de tel sorte à ce que personne sauf Peeta puisse l'entendre.

**-Dans ta face Haymitch ! **

Il me regarda étrangement puis dit :

**-Katniss, tu te sens bien ?**

**-Hein ? Heu...** Je compris que, si on avait pas été dans ma tête un peu plus tôt, la phrase d'avant paraissait certes assez étrange. J'y vis là un moyen d'échappement. **Non, pas très... est-ce que ça vous gênerait si...**

**-Si on se tire ? Pas de problème, on va vous laisser vous bécoter tranquillement !** Fit Maria, moqueuse.

Zac nous fit un clin d'œil peu discret, et partit, suivit de Zara, Maria, Billy et Tom. Seul Delly et Via restèrent.

**-Alors comme ça vous... pour de vrai cette fois...** bredouilla Via.

Son comportement était étrange, je ne la reconnaissais pas du tout. Elle était timide, et me lançai des coups d'œil gênés. Peeta passa sa main sur la nuque.

**-Heu... je crois oui.**

Lui aussi était gêné. Delly donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Via, ce qui sembla redonner confiance en celle-ci.

**-Je voulais m'excuser,** fit Via finalement, après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air. **Pour ce que j'ai fais. C'était vraiment un comportement exécrable et... tu... vous ne méritez pas ça. Pas après ce que vous avez vécu. Je voulais que tu me pardonnes, Katniss. Elle se tourna vers Peeta. Peeta... je suis désolé, mais je t'aime. Depuis que je suis toute petite, tu es une obsession dans ma vie. Mais j'avais compris que c'était perdu d'avance lorsque je l'ai vu chanté, il y a longtemps. Dès qu'elle s'est levée, avec ses deux petites nattes et sa voix merveilleuse, à en faire jalouser un oiseau chanteur, quand j'ai vu le regard que tu as eu pour elle, je l'ai su. J'ai fais semblant de ne rien voir pendant toutes ces années. Mais je crois que j'ai pété les plombs quand j'ai vu l'interview, et la demande en mariage. Tu étais tellement magnifique Katniss, que ma jalousie a prit le dessus malgré moi. Je ferai tout pour me pardonner, pour me racheter.**

Un petit silence accompagna ses paroles. Je sus alors qu'il fallait que je réponde.

**-C'est déjà oublié, ne t'en fais surtout pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai mené la vie dure, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrangerais ça. Suffira à demander à Finnick... **dis-je, ayant du mal à prononcer son nom.

Via sourit tristement.

**-Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu étais comme ça.**

Un regard vers Peeta m'indiqua ses pensées. Elle pensait que j'étais jalouse. Pour tout dire, l'idée de jouer la jalouse ne m'avait pas effleuré une seule fois. Mon comportement avec elle était juste inexplicable, voilà ce que j'en conclus.

**-Tu sais Via, je suis désolé. Je le savais, que tu m'aimais. J'aurais du dès le début te dire que mon cœur était déjà prit. Il a été ensorcelé, comme tu le dis, lorsque je l'ai vu chanter la chanson de la vallée,** dit Peeta.

Mon cœur se serra sous ses paroles. D'abord parce que c'était la dernière chose que Rue avait entendu, et ensuite parce qu'il l'avait dit avec une telle conviction, que pendant un court instant, j'avais oublié qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Vraiment, le fait que Peeta ne ressentait plus de sentiments pour moi me gênait atrocement, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Peeta, **dit Via, les yeux un peu mouillés.

Delly mit une main sur son épaule,et dit :

**-Vas en cours Via. Je te rejoins.**

Via hocha la tête et, après m'avoir adresser un sourire timide, elle sortit. Delly mit une main sur sa hanche.

**-Même si je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment fiable, je veux bien vous croire sur le fait que vous vous aimez. Mais à une seule condition,** dit-elle.

Peeta leva un sourcil.

**-Vas-y, on t'écoute... **dit-il.

**-Plus de mensonges entre nous !**

Et elle partit, nous laissant nager dans notre culpabilité. J'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Toujours allongée, je mis mes bras sur ma tête, soupirant.

**-J'espère que Haymitch n'aura pas d'autre plans foireux comme ceux-ci !** Dis-je, exténuée de la journée qui ne faisait pourtant que de commencer.

Peeta se rassit, et dit :

**-Tu veux que je te laisse pour que tu puisses dormir ? **

**-Oui... heu non ! Je rougis, consciente que je m'étais exclamée un peu fort. Je veux dire... restes, s'il te plaît. Sans arrières pensées,** me crus-je obligée de préciser.

Il sourit et s'allongea à côté de moi.

**-D'accord.**

Je passai mes bras autour de son corps, et passai mes main autour de son torse musclé, savourant son odeur et sa chaleur. Je le sentais légèrement crispé, mais je ne dis rien, profitant au maximum. Je m'endormis vite. Comme je m'en doutai, je ne fis pas de cauchemars.

**-Katniss ! Hé, Katniss ! **Disait la voix de Peeta.

Je me réveillai doucement, souriant à la jolie tête blonde de Peeta, qui était juste en face de moi.

**-Oui ? **Demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

**-Effie est là, elle veut te parler. Il est question du mariage. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses que vous devez faire. Il faut que tout soit parfais ! **Dit-il, imitant Effie.

Je soupirai et passai une main sur mon visage. J'étais tellement bien dans les bras de Peeta... Je me levai difficilement et à contre-cœur. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua que j'avais dormi deux heures. Je sortis en traînant des pieds de l'infirmerie. Effie m'attendait devant la porte. Son air excité ne me dis rien qu'y vaille.

**-Ah ! Katniss te voilà ! Nous avons pleiiiiiiin de trucs à faire ! Il va falloir être efficace ma chère ! Allons-y ! Tu as des choses à prendre ? Non ? Alors dépêchons-nous ! Nous ne voulons pas que votre mariage soit raté, n'est ce pas ?**

En levant les yeux au ciel, je soupirai de nouveau. Le déluge de mot dès le réveil, c'était très dur.

**-Effie, j'aimerais juste parler avec Madge avant, s'il te plaît !** Dis-je, une boule dans la gorge.

Celle-ci fit un geste de désespoir.

**-Fais comme tu veux. Tu as exactement 20 minutes à partir de... maintenant ! **Dit-elle en regardant sa montre de poignet, complètement ridicule, mais fourrée de gadget qui ne devaient probablement servir à rien. **Je t'attends chez toi.**

Je la remerciai rapidement, et courus hors de l'école. Darius me rejoignis tout de suite.

**-Katniss ! Où vas-tu ? **Me demanda t-il d'entrée de jeu.

**-Tu peux me dire où sont Leeg et Madge ? Je vais les voir. **

Il secoua la tête.

**-Non Katniss, je te l'ai déjà dis, ça ne sert à rien.**

Je dis, un peu angoissée par le temps qui coulait :

**-C'est simple, soit tu m'aides à les retrouver, soit j'y vais toute seule, avec Thraed qui rode dans les parages ! **

Il soupira.

**-J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas en démordre ?**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

**-Tu imagines bien, Darius.**

Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis dit :

**-Je crois savoir où elles sont.**

**-Je te suis.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant une maison banale de la ville.

**-C'est où ? **Demandai-je.

**-Chez nous, **répondit-il.

Je hochai la tête, peu surprise que les deux Pacificateurs vivent ensemble.

Alors, Darius sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, c'est court ! Donc, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, et oui... sinon, que pensez-vous de la petite allusion au nom des acteurs ? Ce n'est pas un petite peu tiré par les cheveux ?

Si vous avez des idées sur ce que Thraed a fait à Madge, faîte-en moi part ! Mais je crois que c'est assez simple à trouver, on s'en doute un petit peu beaucoup (je sais, ce n'est pas français...). Donc voilà... sinon,pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, si ils ont dis la vérité, c'est à dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, c'était pour recommencer, mais en mieux. Pour que tout le monde y croient, sans exceptions ! Donc voilà... je crois que j'ai tout dis ! À dans longtemps, souhaitez-moi bonne chance, c'est demain le jour J !


	13. Chapter 13

Enfin ! Ce chapitre est enfin arrivé ! Il a prit du temps, je le sais, et je m'en excuse !

Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui suivent mon histoire et c'est super ! Je m'excuses d'avance, mais sûrement que mes chapitres prendront du temps avant d'arriver à destination ! Ces temps-ci, c'est assez dur de poster, et surtout de corriger mes chapitres, surtout que je vais bientôt devoir me remettre dans l'écriture ! Je vous avais dis que j'avais déjà les chapitres ? Et bien il en reste peu de fait ! Mais bon, j'essayerai d'être ponctuelle... au pire, ce sera une attente de 3, voire 4 jours, ça va, ce n'est pas non plus énorme !

Sinon, j'ai enlevé le trucs des acteurs, ne vous étonnez donc pas de ne pas en trouver (suite à mon commentaire de fin de chapitre précédent)

Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes revieweurs, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire !

Je vais vous laisser lire, maintenant ! Allez, bonne lecture mes très chers !

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, qui avait une décoration de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Darius me fit signe de m'arrêter, et cria pour se faire entendre.

**-Leeg ? C'est nous ! Katniss et moi !**

Il y eut un court silence, puis une voix étouffée se fit entendre.

**-Darius. Vous pouvez venir.**

Il hocha la tête, puis me prit par le bras, m'entraînant dans la maison. Nous gravîmes un escaliers, et arrivèrent dans un couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la première porte, et frappa. Nous entendîmes une chaise racler le sol, et Leeg sortit. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses yeux étaient rouges, bouffis. On voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle s'affala dans les bras de Darius et dit :

**-Il n'a pas eu le temps, il n'a pas réussi ce connard.**

Elle passa ses bras autour de la tête de Darius et l'embrassa. Sans que je ne sus pourquoi, j'eus un pincement au cœur, et une pensée pour Peeta. Je secouai la tête, me concentrant sur le moment présent, et, laissant Darius réconforter sa bien-aimée, entrai dans la pièce. Je vis deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre, face à la fenêtre, qui donnait une vue sur les rues de la ville, qui étaient désertes. Sur celle de gauche, Madge était assise, et fixait quelque chose dehors, le regard flou. Doucement, j'allai m'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise, que devait occuper Leeg un peu plus tôt. Les yeux de Madge étaient, tout comme ceux de Leeg, gonflé, et rouge. Lorsque je fus assise, elle n'eut aucunes réactions, fixant toujours le vide. J'émis un toussotement, faisant ainsi remarquer ma présence. Elle tourna la tête et me sourit. Elle souffla :

**-Katniss.**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même sur son visage, glissant de ses yeux rouges, mais pourtant secs. Une boule dans la gorge, je la serrai contre moi.

**-Je suis là maintenant. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.**

Elle desserra légèrement sa prise, me faisant comprendre que je devais la lâcher. Quand ce fut fait, elle dit :

**-Je crois que, de toute manière, il n'a pas l'intention de recommencer. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'empêcher de...**

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Je dis, entre mes dents :

**-Dis moi ce qu'il t'a fais.**

Mes paroles eurent le don de faire redoubler ses pleurs.

**-Je... ne peux pas Katniss... je ne peux pas... **dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je m'empêchai de soupirer, et dis :

**-Écoutes Madge, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis dit, en pleurant toujours :

**-Si je te le dis, tu vas tenter quelque chose contre lui, et tu vas mourir.**

Je secouai la tête.

**-Non Madge.** J'eus une pensée pour Peeta, puis continuai,** quand bien même je voudrais le faire, on m'en empêcherais.**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et commença à me raconter.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortais de chez Darius, n'oubliant pas Effie. J'étais en colère. Je voulais prendre le cou de Thraed, et le tordre à main nue. Mais j'avais promis à Madge que je ne le ferais pas _pour_ _ça_. Mais Thraed avait d'autre peines à purger, et je savais qu'il était condamné. Quand j'entrai dans ma maison, Effie déferla sur moi telle une tempête incontrôlable.

**-Katniss ! Tu es en retard ! Ça fait 5 minutes que tu étais censée revenir ! **

Je vis rouge.

**-Excusez-moi, y avait juste Madge qui à faillit se faire violer par un ami à vous, vous savez, le chef des Pacificateurs ! C'est votre ami n'est ce pas, il vient du Capitole !**

Et là, je me pris une gifle. Oui, Effie Trinket m'avait mit une gifle. Elle me regardait farouchement, et son visage faisait réellement peur. On voyait qu'elle était énervée. Elle me prit par les épaules et me secoua un instant.

**-Je t'interdis de dire ça Katniss. Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?**

Je bredouillai :

**-Heu...je... oui...**

Ce n'était pas tout les jours que nous pouvions voir la Effie intelligente, ou avec un minimum de culpabilité. Elle ferma les yeux, et me lâcha.

**-C'est oublié. Mais tu sais Katniss,** dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, **je ne suis ni naïve, ni sans cœur. Je crois que j'essaie de cacher ma peine à travers ce que tout le monde attend de moi.**

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que dire. Voir Effie sérieuse de cette manière était... choquant. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle frappa soudainement dans ses mains.

**-Allez, on y va ! Nous avons beaucoup de travail !**

Ça y est, la Effie que je connaissais bien était de retour parmi nous. Nous passâmes la journée à nous occuper du mariage. Il fallait tout choisir. La couleur de la nappe, la longueur de la table, le gâteau (que Peeta allait faire), les couverts, les invités (dont Effie se fit une joie de faire une liste. Elle était immense, ça n'allait pas être un mariage tout petit), et enfin, la robe. Nous réservions la robe pour le lendemain, puisque Cinna et toute la bande arrivait pour nous préparer.

Et le lendemain arriva très vite. Je n'avais vu personne d'autre, à part Effie de toute la journée. Enfin, pas le matin, mais bon. J'avais l'intention d'attendre au moins ma sœur, mais quand Effie était partie, je m'étais affalée dans mon lit, et je m'étais endormie.

À 5 heure du matin, je fus réveillée par Effie. Juste après une nuit de cauchemar, c'était dur. Mais c'était une de mes dernières, vu que, bientôt, j'allais dormir avec Peeta. Je crois que c'était la seule chose qui ne me dérangeai pas, dans le mariage. Dormir avec mon mari, et plus de cauchemars en échange ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je n'en faisais plus en sa présence.

**-Katniss, il faut que tu te lèves, Cinna et tes préparateurs sont arrivés. **

Ça eût le don de me réveiller complètement. Cinna m'avait manqué.

Quand je fus lavée et fraîche, je descendis à toute vitesse, et sautai dans les bras de mon styliste préféré.

**-Katniss ! **Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je soupirai d'aise.

**-Tu m'as manqué,** dis-je finalement en me détachant de lui.

Il eu un petit air surprit et sourit.

**-Je vois... c'est étrange d'entendre ça de ta part, Katniss.**

Je haussai les épaules. Effie arriva alors derrière nous, suivie de mes préparateurs, Octavia, Venia et Flavius. Chacun versèrent leur petite larme, et me serrèrent la main. Venia s'exclama :

**-Oh mais Katniss ! Tu as oublié d'enlevé les petites paillettes dans tes yeux ! Ça va s'infecter là !**

C'était vrai que, depuis quelques jours, mes yeux me piquaient parfois. Octavia soupira en voyant l'état de mes cheveux.

**-C'est tellement dommage Katniss que tu ne prennes pas soins d'eux ! Ils sont magnifiques pourtant ! Mais regardez-moi ces fourches ! C'est impressionnant. Ne fais jamais de tresse lorsque tu as les cheveux mouillés. Ça ne te coûte rien de te les sécher normalement ? Avec un sèche-cheveux, par exemple ? **Dit-elle, désespérée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Je vois pas à quoi ça sert d'avoir de beau cheveux... et puis, ça fait perdre un temps fou, ces trucs,** dis-je en pointant du doigt ma chevelure.

Flavius me fit un clin d'œil.

**-Et bien ça sert à plaire à son mari...**

J'avais oublié qu'ils pensaient que j'aimais réellement Peeta. Je me détendis en pensant que Cinna et Portia pourrait être dans le secret. Mentir à Cinna... je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer, tellement j'en serais incapable. Effie se frotta les mains.

**-Allez, on essaye les robes.**

Je m'étranglai.

**-_Les _robes ? Mais... il y en a plusieurs ?**

**-Oui, il y en a exactement 11**, répondit Flavius, comme s'il était fier d'avoir retenu le nombre.

Je soupirai et m'assis dans le canapé le plus proche.

**-Bon, on commence quand ?** Dis-je finalement.

J'avais passé toute la journée à essayer des robes. Et à chaque fois, je devais me faire photographier par une équipe qui était venue spécialement pour l'occasion. Ce fut long et ennuyeux. On m'apprit que les habitants du Capitole allaient devoir voter pour savoir laquelle de ces robes étaient leur préférée. J'étais donc sûre d'être affublée de la plus extravagante de toute, mais c'était sans compter sur Cinna. Aucune de ces robes étaient extravagante, toutes étaient magnifiques.

Le soir, j'étais complètement exténuée. J'allais m'allonger dans mon lit, mais Effie entra, déboulant telle une furie dans ma chambre. Je soupirai.

**-Ça ne vous arrive jamais de frapper avant d'entrer ?**

En vérité, elle l'avait fait, parce que c'était les bonnes manières, mais je n'avais pas eus le temps de comprendre qu'elle l'avait fait, tellement elle était allée vite.

**-Katniss, il y a deux personnes qui sont en bas, je crois qu'elles t'attendent,** dit-elle en ignorant ma remarque.

**-C'est qui ?** Demandai-je d'une voix molle.

Je n'avais pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, surtout dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais. Mais Effie était déjà partit, n'ayant pas répondu à ma question. Et j'avoue que ça m'avait paru louche. Je me levai donc, exaspérée, de mon lit, et descendis en bas. Quand je vis qui c'était, je leur lançai un regard assassin et tournai les talons en disant :

**-Je ne veux plus **_**le**_** voir !**

Je parlais de Finnick, évidemment. Il était là avec Johanna.

**-Katniss, attends !** Me cria une voix.

Je m'arrêtai, parce que la voix venait de Cinna. Il continua :

**-Je crois qu'il faut que vous vous parlez... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, mais il faut arranger ça tout de suite. Les habitants du Capitole aiment les amitiés entre vainqueurs, il me semble...**

Je me retournai.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'expliquerais avec lui, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. **

Finnick ouvrit les bras, avec un air amusé sur le visage.

**-Katniss, tu as quel âge ? Si j'ai fait ça, c'était juste pour connaître ta réaction, et que tu prennes conscience toi même que... **_**tu l'aimes**_** ! **Dit-il.

Je serrai les dents, puis dis :

**-Sais-tu que ce n'est pas du tout de cette manière que tu réussiras à avoir de nouveau ma confiance ? Parce que je te signales que, si ça c'est passé, c'est parce que je t'ai confié certaines choses si je ne m'abuse, et à ce moment là, tu avais ma confiance.**

Il eût un petit rire qui eu le don de m'énerver.

**-Oh mon dieu, je me sens honoré, Katniss Everdeen, la seule la vraie, m'a confié sa confiance ! **

D'accord, un peu d'humour pimentait parfois les conversations, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Johanna prit alors la parole.

**-Peut-être que t'as pas envie de vous Finnick chérie, mais n'oublies pas qu'on doit parler de _certaines_ _choses_ toi et moi... **

**-Pas maintenant Johanna. Je suis crevée.**

Elle ricana.

**-Si t'es crevée après ça...** **c'était rien comparé à ce que tu endureras plus tard.**

Je ne relevai pas, limitant ainsi les risques que j'éclate de colère, puis me tournai vers Finnick et dis, malgré moi :

**-Bon. Je t'accorde 10 minutes, pas plus.**

Johanna croisa les bras au dessus de sa tête.

**-Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai plus qu'à me taire et repartir alors,** dit-elle de son habituelle voix agressive.

**-T'as super bien compris Johanna,** dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Je fis signe à Finnick de venir, mollement, puis je nous installai dans la cuisine, faisant partir ma mère qui venait juste de rentrer de chez un client.

Même elle, une adulte depuis de longues années pourtant ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à Finnick, et de lui demander un autographe.

« _Pff,_ pensai-je, _Peeta_ _est_ _dix_ _fois_ _mieux_ _que_ _lui... »_ Je me donnai une grosse claque mentale. Ça ne se pensait ce genre de chose !

Quand ma mère fut partie, nous nous assîmes à table, l'un en face de l'autre. Finnick dit, avec un sourire moqueur :

**-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas allé dans ta chambre, ça aurait été plus confortable !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-9 minutes,** dis-je simplement.

Il fit la moue.

**-T'es vachement radine au niveau du temps,** grogna t-il. **C'est ta mère qui nous en a fait perdre...**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Personnellement, je me trouve bien généreuse pour accepter de t'accorder 10 minutes après ce que tu as fais... Mais dépêches-toi, parce que le temps coule,** dis-je froidement.

Il soupira.

**-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ça va pas être de la tarte de me faire pardonner... **

**-Et oui ! Surtout que je suis crevée après une journée pareille, figures-toi... alors ça va être très dur,** annonçai-je.

**-Bon ben, je me lance alors... **dit-il. **Je suis désolé Katniss pour ce que je t'ai fais, d'accord, mais c'était rien ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'embrasser ? C'est faire un bisou sur les lèvres de l'autre, c'est rien ! Tu vois, c'est tellement vrai que je me répètes. C'était pour observer ta réaction, juste ça ! Peeta et toi, vous embrassez souvent alors que, même si je ne le crois nullement, vous ne vous aimez pas. Sois-disant.**

Ses paroles me firent rappeler que je devais toujours lui faire croire que Peeta et moi nous aimions, et que la seule manière pour qu'il en soit sûr et certain, était de passer l'éponge, de lui pardonner. Et puis, après tout, Gale aussi m'avait embrassé sans mon accord, et je n'avais rien dis. Alors je décidai de fermer les yeux sur cette affaire, comme je l'avais fais avec mon meilleur... enfin, mon ancien meilleur ami.

**-Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné,** dis-je finalement.

Finnick sourit et dit, mystérieux :

**-Sur _tous_ les points ?**

Je répondis, achevant ses derniers doutes sur la relation des amants maudits :

**-Sur _tous_ les points. **

**-Ça a été facile, finalement !** Dit-il en riant.

Je répondis :

**-Fais attention, je peux toujours revenir sur ma décision !**

Il rit.

**-En tout cas, je le savais ! Sans rancune ?** Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

**-Sans rancune,** dis-je en la serrant.

Finnick se leva alors.

**-Bon, je crois que je vais repartir... nous n'avons pas fini les dix minutes, mais je vois bien que tu es fatiguée.**

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine et je vis que Cinna et Effie étaient partis. Avant de partir à son tour, Finnick me prit de court et me serra dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas la force que résister et de le repousser, et me laissai faire.

Quand il fut enfin parti, victorieux, j'étais plus que jamais lasse et, après avoir tout de même pris le temps de d'aller dire bonne nuit à Prim, j'allais me coucher.

Ce fut une nuit normale, que j'avais l'habitude de subir.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je soupirai. Il ne me restait plus qu'un jour avant mon mariage, et l'équipe n'avait plus besoin de moi. Comme je ne savais que faire, je décidai d'aller voir Peeta, puis Madge. Nous étions samedi, il n'y avait donc pas d'école. Tant mieux. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter les amis de Peeta.

Quand je fus prête, je sortis dehors. Darius n'était pas là, il s'occupait de Madge avec Leeg. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas sortir, mais si je restais une journée de plus coincée dans ma maison, j'allais devenir folle.

Buttercup fit mine de me suivre, mais il renonça lorsque je lui crachai dessus. J'étais presque arrivée à la ville lorsque je vis une ombre derrière moi. Je me tournai et me retrouvai face au chef des Pacificateurs. Je me retournai et pressai le pas. Mais sa main se posa sur mon épaule.

**-Mademoiselle Everdeen, attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas pressés, n'est ce pas ? **Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je rétorquai, prenant le ton le plus menaçant possible :

**-Otez vos sales pattes de là ! Et je vais voir mon fiancé, alors oui, je suis pressée. Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis en manque ! **

Thraed haussa un sourcil.

**-Vous êtes en manque ? Mais je peux arranger ça...**

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il marchait à côté de moi et fixait un peu trop mon décolleté. Je fermai ma veste jusqu'au bout.

**-Quel dommage, j'avais une si jolie vue.**

Je m'empêchai de vomir face à ses propos pervers.

**-N'y pensez même pas...** prévins-je.

Mais je savais que je n'était pas convaincante du tout, étant livide. L'être infâme sourit.

**-Oh mais j'y pense mademoiselle Everdeen...**

Ce n'est que trop tard que je remarquai que je ne suivais pas du tout le chemin pour aller à la ville, mais que j'avais calqué automatiquement mon pas sur celui de Thraed. Et nous étions dans un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. J'avalai ma salive bruyamment, commençant à vraiment flipper.

**-Écoutez Thraed, on peut peut-être trouver un arrangement, **tentai-je, même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer.

**-Vous croyez ? **Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils et en souriant.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

**-Non, pas vraiment. Vous me dégouttez,** dis-je en lui crachant mes mots à la figure.

D'un coup, j'essayai de m'enfuir, mais me retrouvai bloquée dans ses bras, la tête face à son visage.

**-Il ne sert à rien de fuir mademoiselle Everdeen. Généralement, ça donne encore plus faim.**

Il rapprocha son horrible figure de la mienne, mais je lui donnai un coup de tête en plein nez. Un craquement se fit entendre, ce qui me fit sourire. Le sang coula du nez de l'être immonde. Il jura, mais me tint toujours. Il me bloqua contre un mur, et essaya de passer sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Alors, je lui mis un fort coup de pied dans ses parties génitales, et le mordis férocement au bras, sentant le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Alors qu'il se pliait en deux, j'en profitai pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'écartant de moi. Vite, je m'enfuis, courant à toute allure. Je ne m'arrêtai seulement arrivée à la Boulangerie.

**-Bonjour, que puis-je pour... Katniss ! Ça ne va pas ?** Dit Peeta en me voyant entrer, affolée et essoufflée.

Comme il y avait des clients, je courus vers lui, faisant le tour du comptoir. Je sautai dans ses bras et l'embrassai. Ses lèvres chaudes me firent du bien, et je me sentis un peu moins sale. Pour ne plus me sentir souillée, il aurait fallu qu'il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, mais c'était hors de question, évidemment. Toujours sur lui, je l'obligeai à reculer. Quand il comprit enfin que je voulais lui parler, il se détacha de mon étreinte, cria à un des ses frères de venir le remplacer, puis me fit signe de le suivre. Nous montâmes alors dans son ancienne chambre. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait proposé à ses parents de venir vivre avec lui au village des vainqueurs, que ceux-ci avaient refusé, mais lui avaient demandé une pension. Peeta leur versait tout les mois une certaine somme.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés, je lui demandai si je pouvais utiliser sa douche. Il trouva ça étrange, mais accepta.

Quand ce fut fait, je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de moi comme seul vêtement pour cacher mon corps nu.

**-Tu peux me prêter quelques vêtements ? Juste un pull et un pantalon, je garde mes sous-vêtements,** dis-je.

Peeta rougit et détourna le regard.

**-Heu... je... je vais voir ce que j'ai... laissé ici, **bredouilla t-il.

Je souris. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait plus, mais il n'était pas non plus indifférent, et son regard indiquait qu'il aimait un peu trop ma tenue, qui n'en justement pas une. Il alla cacher sa rougeur dans son ancien placard, et m'en sortit un sweat.

**-Oh ! Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai oublié de le prendre, il se tourna vers moi, mais se détourna aussitôt, de nouveau rouge, c'est Delly qui me l'a offert.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je dis, froidement :

**-Non merci. T'en as pas d'autres ?**

Il le remit dans son placard et sortit un gros pull bleu en laine.

**-Il me reste lui. Je le prenais pour dormir, **dit-il.

_« Et aussi pour porter les sacs de farine »_ pensai-je. Je l'avais observé faire pendant longtemps alors...

**-Je le prend !** Dis-je avec un enthousiasme que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il sortit un jogging.

**-Et je mettais ça avec, **dit-il.

**-Donnes, **dis-je simplement.

Il me lança les deux vêtements. Je décidai de m'amuser un peu.

**-Je vais me changer ici, tu peux te retourner ? **Dis-je en commençant à enlever ma serviette sans rien montrer, fallait pas exagérer.

Il devint cramoisi et se retourna vite fait en disant :

**-Heu... tu ne veux pas aller t'habiller dans la salle de bain ?**

Je ne dis rien, mais y allai tout de même pour aller chercher mes sous-vêtements. 1 minute plus tard, j'étais prête.

**-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, j'ai fini, **dis-je.

Je sentait divinement bon, et ça me mit mal à l'aise, parce que l'odeur qui était si enivrante était celle de Peeta.

**-Alors ? Pourquoi tout ça ?** Demanda Peeta qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

J'hésitai à lui raconter, puis dis, finalement :

**-Thraed. Je vais réellement le tuer.**

**-On en a déjà parlé Katniss, je ne te laisserai pas faire...**

Je grognai :

**-Arrête de veiller sur moi et attends que je te racontes. Après, tu verras si tu ne seras pas d'accord avec moi...**

**-Je veillerai sur toi jusqu'au bout Katniss, et tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. C'est comme toi avec Prim, Madge et Gale, **dit-il en me coupant la parole. **Bon, expliques-moi.**

Je lui dis donc tout, en commençant par l'histoire de Madge puis finissant par la mienne. Quand j'eus fini, il serra les poings. Son regard reluisait de colère.

**-Je vais le...** Dit-il entre ses dents.

Je dis, amusée :

**-Ça, c'est déjà prit et réservé par moi. Tu vas devoir faire la queue. Si je réussis pas, c'est Johanna qui prend le relais, et si elle y passe également, c'est ton tour ! **

Il devint blafard.

**-Quand je pense qu'il a essayé de... **commença t-il à dire, mais ne réussissant pas à finir.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu, ou il aurait été encore plus en colère. Je remarquai alors que son corps tremblait.

**-Heu... Peeta ? **Dis-je, ne trouvant pas ça normal.

**-Il... il a essayé de te...** continuait-il à dire, fixant le vide devant lui.

Je compris qu'il était en état de choc. Je soupirai, et dis, plus pour moi même, sachant que Peeta ne m'entendait plus :

**-Je crois que c'est moi qui aurait du être dans cet état, mais bon... tant pis ! **

Je me levai du lit, étant assise dessus, et pris Peeta, qui était lui debout, par la main, l'asseyant à son tour. Je criai :

**-Oh ! Réveilles-toi !**

Mais comme il continuait à murmurer des choses dans sa barbe en fixant un point imaginaire, je le secouai.

**-Oh ! Mais réveilles-toi putain !**

Il cligna des yeux, revenant dans la vraie vie et me regarda. On voyait bien qu'il était toujours en colère. Je lui sautai dessus, l'enserrant dans mes bras.

**-Tu m'as fait peur, crétin !** Dis-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux.

**-Tu sais quoi Katniss ?** Me demanda t-il après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles nous étions restés dans la même position.

Je me dégageai de lui et m'assis à côté.

**-Non. Comment veux-tu que je le devine ?** Dis-je en soupirant.

**-T'as raison. Ce chien mérite de mourir.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée ensemble à parler, et à jouer au jeu « réel ou pas réel ».

Quand ce fut l'heure de manget, Peeta me donna un pain au fromage, et quand je lui dis que je voulais aller voir Madge à la Mairie, il voulut m'accompagner. J'eus beau dire que ça ne servait à rien, il y tenait, et il n'en démordit pas.

Je ne racontai pas à Leeg et Darius ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout pas à Madge. Mais vu qu'elle avait connu un peu la même chose, en pire, puisque Thraed avait joué avec elle avant d'essayer de passer à l'acte (il n'avait pas réussi, Madge ayant réussi à s'enfuir), je la comprenais mieux.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, et le soir vint vite. J'avais demandé à Leeg de me raccompagner, et c'était Darius qui l'avait fait, Leeg ne voulant pas quitter Madge d'une semelle.

Quand je rentrai enfin chez moi, j'eus le malheur de voir que Haymitch m'attendait dans ma chambre.

**-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?** Dis-je d'une manière agressive en entrant dans ma chambre.

Étrangement, Haymitch était sobre. Il n'avais pas bu, où en tout cas très peu, d'alcool. Haymitch leva les bras en signe de paix.

**-Calmes ! Je suis venu pour que l'on parle un petit peu de ton mariage qui, je te le rappelle, à lieu demain, mais aussi d'autre chose,** dit-il.

Je soupirai.

**-Allez-y, je vous écoute, **dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

**-Tu sais que dans quelque mois, il y aura les prochains Hunger Games ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? **

**-Et tu sais également que toi et Peeta serez mentor ? Ce ne sera plus moi qui culpabilisera.**

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, rebondissant sur mon lit.

**-Oui, je le sais également,** soufflai-je.

**-Et bien je suis là pour t'aider sur ce terrain là, puisque ça fait longtemps que je suis mentor. Enfin, je vais pouvoir être tranquille...**

**-Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, mais on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ? Parce que demain est censé être le plus beau jour de toute ma vie, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le gâche,** dis-je, ironiquement évidemment.

**-Comme tu veux Trésor. Alors on va parler de demain. Déjà, Cinna m'a dit de te dire que la robe qui a été choisit est la numéro 8, Effie veut que tu sois réveillée à 5heure demain, Venia veut que tu prennes une douche ce soir, et... ah oui ! Octavia veut connaître qu'elle est ta couleur de fleurs préférée, elle a oublié de te le demander, et apparemment, c'est trèèès important pour savoir quel bouquet de fleur choisir. Et Flavius te souhaite une bonne nuit. Je crois que c'est tout. Et puis non, il y a aussi Effie qui me dit de te dire que tu devrais tenir ton chat à l'écart d'elle dorénavant, il paraît qu'il a pissé sur sa perruque en or, elle va devoir en racheter une autre. Il aurait pas pu le faire sur la perruque rose bonbon ton chat ?** Dit-il.

Je me fichai éperdument de tout, mais je m'efforçai de répondre :

**-Super pour la robe, mais je ne vois même pas laquelle c'est tellement j'en ai essayé, je serai réveillée à 5heure demain, je vais prendre une douche maintenant, si tu veux bien dégager, mais je crois que ce serait trop te demander, ma couleur de fleur préférée est le rouge, et pour le chat, j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, c'est totalement de ma faute sur ce coup là ! C'est bon, j'ai répondu à tout ? Je peux aller prendre ma douche puis aller me coucher maintenant ?** Dis-je d'une traite.

Haymitch eut un rire moqueur.

**-Ok, c'est bon Trésor, j'ai compris, j'y vais ! Je voulais juste te dire que tout tes amis sont invités, Effie s'en est chargée, et que plusieurs personnalités importantes du Capitole, comme Plutarch Heavensbee, seront là pour ton mariage. Je te rassures, ce chien de Snow ne pointera pas le bout de sa truffe à ta cérémonie chérie. Il va rester confortablement installé chez lui, et annoncera les 3ème jeux de l'expiation à la télévision. Juste le soir de ton mariage, je ne crois pas que c'est une coïncidence moi, **dit mon mentor.

Je soupirai. Snow n'allait-il jamais arrêter d'essayer de me démoraliser ? Haymitch partit, et me laissa le loisir de pouvoir aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre une douche, vu que j'en avais pris une chez Peeta, et surtout, je n'en avais pas envie. C'était peut-être étrange, mais j'aimais l'odeur de Peeta, elle m'était agréable. Du coup, je ne me départis pas de son pull et de son jogging.

Ce fut avec joie que je m'affalai sur mon lit Le lendemain allait être une longue journée...

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé mes amis ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelqu'un pour aller sur la liste de ceux qui veulent tuer Thraed ? Déjà, il y a : Katniss, Johanna, Peeta, et moi !

Qui m'aime me suive ! Bon, je crois que je vais calmer un petit peu mon délire... Sinon, que pensez-vous donc de ce que Thraed a fait ? (oui, c'est bien de ce gros connard que je parle) De la gêne de Peeta devant Katniss presque nue ? Du mariage qui arrive dans peu de temps ? Lâchez-vous ! (pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre). À la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Enfin ! Oui, je sais, j'ai pris longtemps avant de le poster, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi cette semaine, alors pardonnez-moi ! Donc voici le 14ème chapitre !

Vous avez été beaucoup à vous inscrire dans la liste de ceux qui veulent tuer Thraed, l'attente sera longue pour certain ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Vous êtes de plus en plus à me suivre, c'est super ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! La prochaine fois, je fais une liste de tous ceux que je remercie, promis ! Donc voici le chapitre du mariage, même si il ne vient pas tout de suite tout de suite...

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêtez, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture, et profitez bien !

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon réveil. Étrangement, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit là, peut-être parce que j'avais dormi avec le pull de Peeta.

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un réveil, et je me jurai que ce serait la dernière. Me réveiller à 5 heures alors que, pour une fois, je dormais si bien... c'était tout bonnement horrible.

Je grognai, mais finis par me lever, ne voulant pas faire attendre Effie, qui était déjà à la limite du supportable habituellement, mais qui devenait complètement ingérable lorsque l'on était en retard. Je ne savais comment elle faisait, mais lorsque je descendis, à l'heure pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres, elle était toute fraîche et pimpante. Je pris donc mon déjeuner en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec ma sœur et ma mère, qui devaient m'amener à l'hôtel de ville, et Prim car elle était ma demoiselle d'honneur. Peeta lui, avait choisi un des ses frères comme garçon d'honneur, et, requête qui avait été acceptée, il avait demandé à ce que ce soit Haymitch et non sa mère qui l'accompagne à la Mairie. J'avais trouvé ça étrange, surtout le choix de Haymitch. Pourquoi Haymitch ? Mais bon. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, je n'en avais rien à faire... En faite, bizarrement, si. Et je me sentais angoissée. Pourtant, ce mariage ne signifiait rien pour moi ! Je ne devais pas m'en occuper, c'était juste une alliance, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout devait être parfait, que rien ne devait manquer ? Soudain, je n'eus plus faim. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette puis me levai pour aller jeter ma tartine à la poubelle.

**-Tu ne manges pas plus Katniss ? **Demanda ma sœur. **Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

**-Je n'ai pas très faim.**

Ma petite sœur eût un sourire quelque peu coquin.

**-C'est normal, c'est le stress avant le mariage. Toute les femmes avant leur mariage ont cette sensation. C'est la joie et le bonheur de pouvoir se marier avec l'être qu'elles aiment, qu'elles chérissent le plus au monde**, dit-elle calmement.

Je ne dis rien, exaspérée par les propos de ma sœur et partis voir Cinna. Ce n'était _pas_ pour ça que j'étais stressée. Ça ne pouvait _pas _être ça, tout simplement parce que je n'aimais pas Peeta en amour. Je ne le chérissais pas ou autre. Je soupirai, pardonnant à ma sœur car je savais qu'elle pensait que je l'aimais vraiment à présent. Le petit « incident » de l'infirmerie n'était pas passé inaperçu, il s'était rependu comme une traînée de poudre, et en un clin d'œil. Sûrement à cause de Delly, car elle parlait trop, et si on ne lui disait pas de ne pas dire, elle déballait tout ! Mais bon, le point positif de cette rumeur, était que tout les gens qui, comme Prim, n'étaient pas convaincues de notre amour, l'étaient à présent. _« Même Gale » _pensai-je tristement, ayant un coup de blues. Il allait encore plus nous détester, Peeta et moi, après ça.

Je trouvai Cinna entrain d'arranger les derniers minuscules détails de ma magnifique robe.

**-Tu es prête Katniss ? **Me demanda t-il.

Je répondis, ironiquement :

**-Tu parles que je suis prête, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie aujourd'hui, non ? Je me marie ! C'est le rêve de chaque femme de se marier avec l'être qu'elles aiment, qu'elles chérissent le plus au monde**, dis-je en reprenant les mots qu'avait employé ma sœur un peu plus tôt auparavant.

Cinna leva la tête de son travail pour me regarder quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son dedans.

**-J'ai eus peur. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu disais ça pour de vrai,** dit-il.

J'eus un petit temps de réflexions, n'ayant pas tout de suite saisi l'humour.

**-Et pour de vrai ?** Demanda t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas.

**-Quoi pour de vrai ?**

**-Te sens-tu prête ?**

Question piège.

**-Heu... oui, je me sens parfaitement prête ! Après tout, y a pas à se sentir près ou non, je ne me marie pas par amour alors...** puis, je dis finalement, voyant que ça ne marchait pas sur Cinna, **Je ne suis pas prête du tout ! Mais ne vas pas me dire que c'est parce que je l'aime ou je ne sais quoi, parce que c'est **_**faux **_**! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec ça ! Ok, j'ai bien joué mon rôle, mais pas à ce point là tout de même !**

Cinna, le regard toujours braqué sur ma robe, prit un air amusé.

**-Mais je n'ai rien dis Katniss !** Dit-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

**-Alors enfin un qui me croit ! **

Il eût un petit rire avant de répondre :

**-Ça non plus, je ne l'ai pas dis ! **

Je soupirai de nouveau, mais cette fois de lassitude, puis sortis de la pièce. Effie vint me voir alors que je m'apprêtais à regarder un de ces films pourris que passait le Capitole sur la télé.

**-Ah Katniss, tu es là ! Ce n'est pas le moment de chômer, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux que tu ailles voir si Madge veut ou non venir, car quand je suis allé la voir, un Pacificateur, tu sais, un ami de Haymitch, un roux là... quel est son nom ? Dar... Darios, dans ces eaux là, et il m'a dit que Madge ne viendrait peut-être pas, mais je n'aime pas les « peut-être », et il faut absoolument que je sache si elle vient ou non ! Et c'est pareil pour ton cousin ! **Dit-elle en agressant mes oreilles avec sa voix aiguë, qui était encore plus vive à cause du stress.

Je me levai du fauteuil dans lequel je venais juste de m'affaler, puis mis mes mains sur ses épaules, l'effleurant à peine de peur que sa tenue, qui n'était pas celle qu'elle porterait au mariage, ait un petit plis. Elle en aurait encore fait toute une histoire, et ça m'aurait fais perdre du temps. Et il allait m'en falloir, du temps, pour convaincre Gale.

**-Effie. Détendez-vous, buvez quelque chose, je sais pas moi, faîtes un peu de yoga ou des techniques de relaxations extrêmes, mais déstressez. Tout-va-bien-se-passer, **dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe pour qu'elle se rentre bien mes paroles dans le crâne.

Elle me lança un regard suffisant, qui me disait à lui même d'arrêter mon cinéma, et d'aller mettre à bien sa requête sans faire d'histoire. Je soupirai alors et sortis. Mon premier reflex quand je fus dehors, fut d'aller voir Peeta, car je ne voulais pas rencontrer Thraed une deuxième fois. C'était bien son genre de venir m'embêter le jour de mon mariage.

**-Katniss ? Mais entre, Peeta est à l'intérieur, **dit Portia en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je rentrai dans sa maison qui, tout comme la mienne, était remplie de préparateurs, de photographes, ou d'autre personnes s'occupant de tout gérer. Je pris un homme, un ami de Flavius et qui appartenait à l'équipe de préparation de Peeta, et lui demandai où celui-ci était. Il me dit qu'il était dans sa chambre, puisqu'il avait « fêté son enterrement de vie de garçon, et qu'il était du coup fatigué ». En vrai, il était resté dans sa chambre, comme me l'avait dis Cinna, mais ça faisait apparemment plus « couple épanoui » de faire ce genre de choses.

Je rentrai donc sans frapper dans sa chambre et le découvris allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, entrain de regarder le plafond.

**-À quoi penses-tu pour être aussi nostalgique ? Au mariage ?** Dis-je, rompant le silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

Peeta tourna la tête vers moi et souris tristement.

**-Salut Katniss. Je pensais au mariage, oui, mais surtout aux 3ème jeux de l'expiation.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit.

**-J'ai le même avis que Haymitch. Snow l'a fait exprès, c'est pas un hasard si c'est annoncé le soir de notre mariage. En plus, on est obligé de regarder, alors c'est clair qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il y a au moins un point positif. Ça veut dire qu'il commence à croire à notre amour, si il pense nous « gâcher » notre mariage.**

Peeta soupira.

**-Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre si les tributs que l'ont va aider meurent, **dit-il.

**-Malheureusement, il y en aura minimum un qui ne reviendra pas. Ils n'auront pas autant de « chance » que nous. Si on peut appeler ça de la chance !**

Il y eût, pendant un court instant, un silence de plomb. Je dis, le rompant de nouveau :

**-Tu crois qu'on va finir comme Haymitch ? À noyer notre tristesse dans l'alcool ou la drogue ?**

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

**-Jamais. Je t'en empêcherai,** dit-il, catégorique.

**-Et si toi tu craques ? **Demandai-je.

Il réorienta son regard vers le plafond.

**-Je ne craquerai pas. Je ne pourrai pas craquer, **dit-il finalement.

**-Snow réussira à le faire. Comme il l'a fait avec Haymitch.**

**-Cesse de nous comparer à Haymitch ! Nous ne sommes pas lui ! Et puis, nous sommes deux à porter ce poids, ce fardeau sur les épaules, c'est moins lourd. Lui était seul. Il n'avait plus personne. Personne pour l'aider, personne pour l'aimer, ni même personne pour le comprendre. Nous, nous avons notre famille, nos amis, notre mentor... et nous nous avons. Nous avons vécu les mêmes choses, nous subirons les mêmes choses. Mais nous tiendront le coup. À deux, nous sommes plus fort Katniss, **dit-il en s'énervant un peu.

Je ne dis rien, même si je savais que, quelque part, il avait raison. Quoique... perdre Prim... non, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Personne ne touchait à un cheveux de ma petite sœur. D'un coup, je me levai, me souvenant de la raison de ma venue chez Peeta.

**-Peeta... je dois aller voir Madge... et Gale, **dis-je, priant intérieurement pour qu'il accepte de venir, ne serait-ce que pour m'accompagner.

Il dit, tout de suite et d'un ton sans appels :

**-Hors de question que tu y ailles seule. Je me fiche que ça plaise à Gale ou non, mais je viens. Il n'y a pas à discuter là-dessus.**

Je levai les mains.

**-Ok ! On y va ?**

Il hocha la tête et sortit de son lit. Il prit le temps de mieux s'habiller puis, après avoir eût une petite conversation avec Portia, sortit avec moi dans le matin glacial. Il devait être 6 heure, pas plus.

**-C'est à qu'elle heure que nous devons aller à la Mairie ? **Demanda t-il.

**-À 2 heure,** répondis-je. **Je ne peux pas l'oublier, en sachant que Effie me l'a radoté pendant je ne sais combien de temps !**

Il ne répondit pas, regardant autour de nous et essayant de débusquer une quelconque menace.

**-Calme-toi Peeta. Thraed ne fera rien tant que tu seras là.**

Il haussa les épaules. Au moins, il ne gesticulait plus dans tout les sens, mais son regard cherchait toujours et allait de droite à gauche, pas tranquille.

Quand nous fûmes à la Mairie, nous vîmes des Pacificateurs entrain de préparer la place pour notre mariage. Il y avait tellement de cadeaux, que ça me faisait peur. Évidemment, ils finiraient tous à la Plaque, ça allait faire gagner de l'argent aux pauvres gens, et même sauver des vies. D'ailleurs, j'avais demandé à Effie de rajouter Sae boui-boui sur la liste des invités, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire en envoyant un Pacificateur le dire à la vieille femme, et en râlant qu'il ne fallait pas prévenir au dernier moment parce que les bonnes manières, ça se respectent, et que pour être une femme parfaite, respectée, convenable, il fallait toujours être ponctuelle, c'est à dire, rendre les documents à l'heure exacte et surtout pas le jour prévu.

Vois les Pacificateurs s'affairer ainsi autour de ma fête de mariage me fit serrer les dents. Ils étaient vraiment partout ceux-là. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas me laisser gérer ma vie sans fourrer leur sale museau dedans ? Non. Assurément que non. Parce que Snow savait que ça me faisait rager.

J'aperçus Darius au milieu de tout le fouillis, et l'interpellai.

**-Oui ?** Dit-il en arrivant à notre hauteur,** Katniss ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir de chez toi sans nous ! C'est dangereux !**

Je haussai les épaules, et dis, me fichant totalement de la deuxième partie de sa phrase :

**-Je voulais savoir... Madge vient au mariage ? **

Il hocha la tête, en fronçant les sourcils tout de même, un peu énervé que j'ai désobéi à ses ordres.

**-Évidemment. Tu es sa meilleure amie Katniss. Mais bon, faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle pète la forme, c'est sûr,** dit-il finalement, décidant sûrement de passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

**-Elle va mieux ? Depuis hier...**

Elle avait eût une petite crise d'angoisse, mais qui était vite passée.

**-Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. Et c'est grace à Leeg. Et à toi aussi.**

Je marmonnai :

**-Ça c'est sûr, c'est grace à moi... qu'elle est dans cet état.**

**-Quelque part, oui. Mais ce n'est pas réellement de ta faute. C'est plutôt celle de Thraed et de Snow. Alors arrête de toujours t'en vouloir,** dit-il d'un ton qui disait clairement d'arrêter de dire des conneries.

**-Bon, alors on va y aller... Il va falloir convaincre Gale,** dis-je en soupirant.

Même si jamais je ne l'aurais dis, Gale m'avait manqué pendant ces jours sans le voir. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas s'il ne me détestait pas. Car à présent, c'était sûr, il me détestait.

Darius proposa de m'accompagner, mais je refusai. Toujours cette impression que tout devait être fait dans les moindres détails pour que ce soit parfais... et je comptais sur Darius pour que ça le soit.

Nous allâmes donc à la Veine. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la maison des Hawthorne et soufflai, hésitant à frapper.

**-Et s'il refuse de venir ? **Demandai-je à Peeta.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Libre à lui de choisir. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne vienne pas,** répondit-il.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourtant... **dis-je sans finir ma phrase.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de toquer à la porte. Hazelle vint nous ouvrir. Quand elle vit qui était là, elle sourit. Elle avait reprit du poids. Ça devait être grace à tout l'argent que je lui avais donné en cachette.

**-Katniss, Peeta ! Vous voulez voir Gale ?**

Je hochai la tête.

**-Et bien, vous avez de la chance, il va bientôt partir. Ne me demande pas où, je ne sais pas. Mais pas dans les bois,en tout cas. Il ne prend même pas le temps de bien se préparer pour le mariage... Je me suis levée tôt spécialement pour ça ! Ta mère m'a prêté une robe, et j'ai acheté des tenues pour les enfants avec tes sous. Je ne sais vraiment pas que faire pour te remercier. Que serions-nous devenus sans toi ?** Dit-elle les yeux légèrement mouillés.

**-Donc Gale vient...** dis-je pour résumer.

**-Il a protesté, mais il était hors de questions qu'il ne vienne pas. Après tout ce que tu as fais pour nous Katniss, c'est la moindre des choses à faire que de venir à ton mariage !** Dit-elle un peu outrée.

Je souris. Peeta avait eut raison. J'aurai dû m'en douter que Madame Hawthorne obligerait son fils à venir.

**-Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? **Demanda t-elle.

Je dis, gênée :

**-Heu... non. De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille bien me voir...**

Hazelle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Avant, vous étiez inséparable, et voilà que vous ne vous voyiez presque plus !** Dit-elle, à la limite de l'exaspération.

Il était temps de mentir.

**-Il n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que Peeta et moi nous aimons réellement.**

Mentir à Hazelle était assez dur, c'était une femme si gentille et aimante... mais comme tout les autres, je devais le faire pour la protéger. Il n'y avait pas d'exceptions. La mère de Gale hocha la tête.

**-J'avais entendu une rumeur sur quelque chose qu'il se serait passée à l'infirmerie de ton école. Alors c'est vrai ! Enfin, on s'en doutait tous un peu, tout de même.**

que c'était énervant !

**-Comment ça ?** Demandai-je pour jouer le jeu, même si je savais que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

**-Et bien, même si je savais que vous faisiez semblant de vous aimer juste pour que le Capitole soit content, je savais bien que vous vous aimiez, même si toi Katniss, tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer, ça se lit dans tes yeux,** finit-elle pas dire.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour ! Je dis, me défilant ainsi :

**-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on doit y aller. Effie attend avec impatience ma réponse... **

Je la serrai dans mes bras et nous partîmes. En chemin, Peeta dit :

**-Et bien, t'as été une sacré bonne actrice, finalement, malgré ce que peut dire Haymitch.**

**-Assez oui... **Dis-je, gênée.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Peeta pense comme les autres. J'étais donc obligé de lui mentir à lui aussi.

**-Sinon... t'es prêtes ?** Me demanda t-il.

Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que je ne disais pas la vérité. Ou du moins pas toute. Mais sa façon d'être indiquait clairement qu'il n'en était pas arrivé à la conclusion stupide qu'avait certains.

**-Oui, parfaitement, **dis-je, pensant le contraire.

Peeta qui, là non plus n'était pas aveugle, dit :

**-Tu es prêtes. Réel ou pas réel ? **

**-Pas réel. En vérité... j'ai peur,** avouai-je, honteuse.

Et s'il disait que qu'était parce que je l'aimais ou le « chérissais », je lui fichais une flèche en plein dans le ventre.

**-Et toi ? Réel ou pas réel ?** Demandai-je, pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir sur mes paroles.

**-Pas réel. C'est pas que j'ai peur. C'est que... comment dire... j'ai toujours cette sensation de mariage forcé et cette impression que tu penses que je profite de toi... **répondit-il, pas très à l'aise.

Je m'arrêtai net de marcher.

**-Peeta, je n'ai pas **_**du tout**_** l'impression que tu profites de moi ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Je n'ai jamais eus le moindre doute là-dessus ! En plus, tu ne m'aimes plus alors... **Dis-je.

Bon, d'accord, je plaide coupable, ça m'avait considérablement dégoutté de dire la dernière phrase. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, le fait qu'il ne m'aimait plus ne me plaisait pas. Je repris le pas. Peeta fronça les sourcils, et je voyais bien qu'il était anxieux et qu'il se retenait de répondre. Il calqua son allure sur la mienne, recommençant la marche dans le silence.

Arrivés au village des vainqueurs, nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté.

Dès que je rentrai chez moi, Effie me sauta dessus, me prenant d'assaut, voulant savoir les réponses. Je les lui fis connaître, puis allai voir Cinna, qui, d'après Effie, me cherchait pour régler un truc sur ma robe, et pour voir si elle m'allais bien.

**-Tu voulais me voir ?** Demandai-je à Cinna en arrivant devant lui.

Il me sourit et se releva.

**-Tu vas m'aider oui. Reste ici, je vais chercher Venia, Octavia et Flavius. Ne bouge pas, **dit-il en me laissant en plan.

Je hochai la tête et allai m'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre d'ami.

Cinna prit peu de temps, et arriva avec mon équipe, qui était plus excitée que jamais. Ils me demandèrent d'enfiler ma robe, et quand ce fut fait, ils l'ajustèrent, et réglèrent les derniers détails. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas interactive, m'avait dit Cinna. C'était juste une robe de mariée simple. Pour que le peuple du Capitole voit bien que nous étions un coup normal, qui se mariait normalement. Enfin, pas si simple que ça, avec la gueule de la robe. C'était une robe blanche, bustier, qui me serrait à la taille comme un corset. Sans la pilule que me donna Cinna avant que je la mette pour m'aider à respirer, j'aurais étouffé, car c'était extrêmement serré et ça me donnait une hanche de guêpe. Après le corset, la robe descendait en volutes de soie blanche vaporeuse, qui tombaient sur le sol tel une cascade. Il fallait que je fasse très attention pour ne pas m'étaler parterre lorsque je marchais. Et c'était encore plus dangereux avec les chaussures en diamant qui avaient un talon gigantesque. Peeta allait être tout petit par-rapport à moi, vu qu'il n'était déjà pas grand de nature. Quand je lui posai la question, Cinna me répondit que ce ne serait pas un problème. Je m'entraînai d'ailleurs à mettre un pied devant l'autre, avec Effie, pour ne pas que je tombe sur le chemin de la Mairie.

Quand les derniers détails furent réglés, on m'enleva ma robe et Venia me fit prendre le bain le plus long et ennuyeux du monde. Je devais appliquer pleins de produits sur mon corps, attendre je ne sais combien de minutes pour que ça sèche, puis laver, et recommencer. Et ce fut la même chose pour les cheveux. Quand Flavius m'annonça que c'était la dernière crème que je devait enduire sur mes cheveux, je faillis sauter de joie.

Après la torture de la douche, ce fut au tour de mes ongles, puis de mes yeux.

Quand ce fut fait, on m'ordonna de manger, ce que je dus faire à toute vitesse, étant pressée par Effie, qui voulait absolument que je sois prête dans les temps, voire avant.

On me remit ma robe et mes chaussures à talons, après que je sois allée, sous l'ordre de Octavia, aux toilettes. C'était la dernière fois de la journée que je pouvais y aller, bien que Cinna me donna une pastille qui empêchait qu'un malheureux accident puisse arriver. Je n'avais ainsi plus besoin d'aller aux toilettes jusqu'au midi du jour d'après.

On me fit ensuite ma coiffure. C'en était une très compliquée, encore plus que celle que j'avais à la demande en mariage. On me fixa un diadème et on me saupoudra plein de petits diamants dans les cheveux. Je dû enfiler des gants blanc. Quand ce fut fait, mes préparateurs s'occupèrent de mon visage. Ils m'appliquèrent de nouveau une crème qui sécha d'elle même. Il était hors de question de salir ne serait-ce qu'avec une seule petite, minuscule, microscopique goutte d'eau, ma robe. Donc pas de crème qui se lave avec l'eau, m'expliqua Flavius.

On me remit des diamants dans les yeux, m'en fixèrent sur la pommette gauche, un peu sur les paupière et sur l'épaule. Je pensais que ça ferait trop, mais en faite non. C'était parfais. Il n'en fallait pas plus, pas moins. Venia m'appliqua le maquillage, sans toucher ma robe. Ils avaient peur de la froisser. Seul Cinna se risqua à me serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé avec moi, ce qui lui valut des regards hostiles de la part de mes préparateurs qui avaient l'air de considérer ça comme un crime.

Juste après que Cinna m'ait serré dans ses bras, je me regardai de nouveau dans la glace.

**-Au faite, où est Effie ? **Dis-je lorsque j'eus fini mon inspection.

J'étais chamboulée pas le changement. Ça ne me plaisait pas trop. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais été aussi jolie, mais ce n'était pas moi qui tournait devant le miroir entrain de se regarder d'un air incertain. Moi, j'étais la chasseuse avec sa tresse et ses cheveux abîmés, banale, agile, rebelle et sûre d'elle. Pas une femme coquette avec pleins de petits diamants partout et qui allait se marier, comme Effie aurait aimé que je sois. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait disparu une ou deux heures plus tôt pour aller se préparer. Cinna était partit quelque fois, m'abandonnant aux mains de mes préparateurs, pour aller l'aider. C'était lui qui avait choisi sa tenue.

**-Elle est déjà là-bas. Je te signale que tu dois partir dans environ 30 minute, et que, connaissant Effie, tu sais très bien qu'elle veut que tout soit parfais à ton arrivée. D'ailleurs, tu es parfaite,** me répondit Cinna.

**-C'est pas moi, cette fille,** dis-je en montrant du doigt mon reflet dans la glace.

Il me prit par les épaules, qui étaient nues, faisant bien attention à ne pas déranger les diamants, quand bien même ils ne pouvaient s'enlever qu'avec un spray spécial, vu qu'ils étaient presque soudé à la peau.

**-Je le sais Katniss. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas toi qui te maries, mais la Katniss idéalisée du Capitole,** dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je soupirai.

Comme je devais encore attendre 30 minutes, je sortis de la chambre d'ami, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais rentrée dedans le matin. J'allai dans la chambre de ma sœur.

**-Prim !** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante, ayant peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse plus.

**-J'arrive !** Me répondit la voix de ma sœur qui provenait de sa salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une magnifique jeune fille. Elle portait la même robe que moi, mais en beaucoup plus court, vu que la sienne lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait les cheveux détachés qui tombaient en vaguelette sur ses épaules délicates. Tout comme moi, elles étaient saupoudrés de petites pierres, ainsi que ses cheveux, sa pommette, et ses yeux et la jeune fille avait un diadème dans ses cheveux. Elle portait de petites ballerines blanches, et des gants allant jusqu'au coude de la même couleur.

Quand elle me vit, la jeune fille mit ses mains sur sa bouche et eût les larmes aux yeux.

**-Katniss ! **Dit-elle.

Je lui souris maladroitement, prenant soudainement conscience que la jeune fille devant moi n'était autre que Prim.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Cinna m'avait assuré que ma robe ne se froissait pas quand on me serrait dans les bras, et comme c'était lui qui c'était occupé de ma petite sœur, avec d'autre préparateurs du Capitole, qui étaient venus spécialement pour elle, j'en déduis que la magnifique robe qui n'était autre qu'une copie raccourcit de la mienne, ne craignait rien. Si Octavia, Flavius et Venia m'avaient vu, ils m'auraient sûrement tué.

Je m'empêchai de pleurer. Bien que mon maquillage soit waterproof, je devais être forte devant ma sœur, et de ne surtout pas lui montrer que j'étais morte de trouille.

Quand je la relâchai, je vis que, contrairement à moi, elle ne s'était pas retenue. De petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et je m'accroupis devant elle, lui prenant les mains.

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas petit canard ? **Demandai-je le plus doucement possible.

Elle tamponna ses larmes avec un morceau de sa couverture, faisant attention à son maquillage, bien qu'il ne craigne rien. Elle soupira.

**-J'ai peur Katniss,** répondit-elle.

J'eus une boule dans la gorge.

**-Tout vas bien se passer. De quoi as-tu peur ?** Dis-je, étant calme à l'extérieur, mais angoissée à l'intérieur.

**-Tout se passe bien. Mais tout se passe **_**trop **_**bien. Je pense que ça cache quelque chose. Et j'ai peur pour toi. Là, tu es tellement belle, tu es heureuse, un peu stressée parce que c'est tout de même un mariage, mais heureuse. Tu aimes Peeta, tu vas te marier avec lui. Mais Snow n'aime pas quand tu es heureuse et encore moins qu'on le mette de côté. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va bientôt s'imposer et transformer tout ça en cauchemar. Qu'il va encore essayer de nous enlever notre paix et notre bonheur, **avoua t-elle.

**-Oh Prim...** fis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

**-Mais cette fois, quand ça arrivera, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme la dernière fois, c'est à dire rester sans rien faire, les bras croisés, te laisser te battre seule. Même si je devrai y laisser ma vie. Tu as assez fait pour nous, à nous de faire quelque chose pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? **Dit-elle calmement.

Je la relâchai.

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises petit canard. Il ne nous arrivera plus rien,** dis-je, même si je ne pensais pas mes paroles.

Je me relevai et attrapai Buttercup par le ventre. Il ne devait pas m'avoir reconnu, car il ronronna, se frottant contre moi. Je le tendis à Prim par le bout des doigts, le décollant de moi.

**-Tiens, prend cette bête et dis lui au-revoir. On y va dans peu de temps,** dis-je en déposant le chat dans les bras de Prim et en tournant les talons.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère, bousculant un photographe du Capitole qui me mitrailla de photos.

**-Tu es là ? **Criai-je derrière la porte pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle ouvrit et je me retrouvai face à ma mère, plus éblouissante que jamais. C'était dans ces moments là que je voyais bien que Prim et ma mère se ressemblaient énormément, et que je tenais mon physique plus de mon père.

**-Oui ? Oh ! Tu es magnifique Katniss !**

Elle eut la même réaction que Prim, c'est à dire qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Je soupirai en me disant que normalement dans l'histoire, c'était moi qui était censée pleurer. Mais je me contentai de la rassurée, la prenant dans mes bras. Oui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la mère, et elle ma fille. C'était comme ça depuis longtemps, de toute manière.

**-Quand je pense que tu vas te marier... **dit ma mère entre deux sanglots, **je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il y n'y a pas si longtemps, tu chantais à tue-tête la chanson de la Vallée, avec ton père... je suis désolé Katniss. Tu as dû vivre sans ta mère. Si je pouvais revenir dans le passé, ce serait la première chose que je changerais. **

Je dis, d'un ton froid :

**-Je me suis débrouillée. Mais ceci-dit, il est vrai que tu aurais dû être là à la mort de Papa. Pour Prim. Et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne te pardonnerais jamais. J'ai vécu un peu avec ma mère, pas Prim. Enfin si, mais dans ce cas, c'était moi, sa mère. Alors, à partir de demain, vu que je ne vivrai plus avec vous, bien que je veilles toujours, je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle comme une vraie mère avec sa fille. Tu m'as compris ?**

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de souffrance. Je lui faisais mal, mais c'était nécessaire.

**-Tu peux essayer de comprendre Katniss. À la mort de ton père je... j'étais complètement dévastée. Que ferais-tu si Peeta mourait ? **

Je pris un air dur.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais j'essayerai de surmonter ça et de toujours m'occuper de mes priorités. Mais ce serait très dur.**

Et c'était vrai. Vivre sans Peeta m'était à présent impensable. Il était le seul qui pouvait comprendre, le seul qui avait connu la même chose que moi, au même moment. Et c'était mon ami.

Elle se remit à pleurer, et je la laissai plantée devant la porte, faisant demi-tour.

Je parlai avec Octavia jusqu'à ce que Cinna, qui s'était changé et portait un smoking, vienne m'annoncer qu'il était temps d'y aller, me donnant ainsi mon bouquet de roses rouges sang, qui détonaient sur le blanc parfait de ma robe de mariée.

Nous dûmes marcher jusqu'à la Mairie. Et ça avait particulièrement désagréable, vu qu'il y avait des habitants qui étaient venus me voir. Je n'étais pas passée par le même chemin que Peeta, et c'était fait exprès. Ils avaient carrément encadré le chemin par lequel je passais par des barrières, et il y avait un Pacificateur armé jusqu'aux dents tout les 5 mètres, pour empêcher les « fans » de venir sur le chemin. Alors non, ça n'avait pas été agréable. Surtout que c'était ma mère qui était à mes côtes, les autres étant derrière, et que je la sentais toujours triste vis à vis des paroles que je lui avais dites un peu avant.

Donc je fus soulagée d'arriver à la Mairie. Sur la place, tout les invités étaient là. Ils y avaient pleins de gens que je ne connaissais pas, comme me l'avait dit Effie. D'ailleurs, je ne la voyais nulle-part.

On me dit d'attendre un peu, vu que j'étais en avance, et je pus aller rejoindre les invités. Une femme blonde, magnifique dans la belle robe dorée qui lui moulait bien le corps, mettant en valeur ses belles formes, s'approcha de moi.

**-Bonjour, **dis-je à la magnifique femme qui s'était plantée devant moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

**-Voyons Katniss, on s'est déjà vu ce matin ! Allez, viens, je vais te présenter à des amis à moi. Je te félicites, tu es en avance ! **

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermais. Cette voix à la limite du désagréable... elle me disait quelque chose...

**-Pardon, mais qui êtes-v... bon sang ! Effie ! C'est vous ? **M'exclamai-je, n'arrivant pas à le croire.

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Où était passé son accoutrement ridicule ? Son masque de maquillage ? Son horrible perruque ?

**-Mais bien sûr que c'est moi ! Voilà, je l'avais bien dis à Cinna, cette tenue est beaucoup trop voyante, ça va me faire remarquer, **dit-elle, quelque peu exaspérée.

J'eus un petit rire. Comme si elle ne se faisait pas remarquer dans ses tenues habituelles... Elle me sourit puis dit :

**-En tout cas, tu es magnifique chérie !**

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Je me retournai, me retrouvant face à Madge, accompagnée de Leeg et Darius.

**-Désolé Effie, j'irais voir vos amis plus tard**, dis-je.

Je passai je ne sais combien de temps à parler avec les amis de Peeta et avec Madge. Les Hawthorne n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Je parlais avec Delly lorsque un brouhaha se fit entendre. Je regardai ce qu'il se passait. Les vainqueurs étaient arrivés. Johanna portait une robe qui ne cachait pas grand chose, c'était très osé. Parfaitement elle. Finnick portait un smoking ouvert sur le torse, laissant voir ses muscles. Sa cravate était négligée, mais c'était fait exprès, sûrement d'une main experte. Il avait un style très décontracté, et était sexy. Et c'était l'effet estompé. Beetee ressemblait toujours au génie qu'il était, avec un smoking parfait, sans défaut. Quand il me vit, Beetee rehaussa ses lunettes, geste habituel chez lui. Johanna me sourit férocement, à sa manière. Finnick ouvrit grands les bras.

**-Regardez moi la fille du feu ! Tu es magnifique Katniss, **dit-il.

Je souris, d'un sourire un peu forcé, certes, n'oubliant toujours pas ce qu'il m'avait fait.

**-Tu es pas mal non plus,** répondis-je.

Tu parles, il était magnifique. Un véritable apollon.

**-Où est le beau gosse ?** Demanda Johanna.

**-Pas encore arrivé. Je suis arrivée en avance,** répondis-je.

Finnick se dirigea alors vers ma sœur et s'accroupit face à elle.

**-Tu es magnifique petite Primerose. Une véritable fleur, **lui dit-il, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle rougit, et Johanna eut un petit rire.

**-Ce qu'elle est mignonne ta frangine !** Me dit-elle.

Soudain, Effie arriva, me prit par le poignet, et me fit m'élancer en avant.

**-Effie ! Que...** dis-je, ne comprenant pas tout.

**-Peeta et Haymitch sont arrivés ! **Me répondit-elle.

Tout à coup, je butai sur ma robe. D'accord, je m'étais entraînée, mais pas pour une folle course poursuite ! Je tombai. Mais alors que j'allais toucher le sol, on me rattrapa par la main. Quand je fus de nouveau debout, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'un dieu. Avais-je dis que Finnick avait la carrure d'Apollon ? Dans ce cas là, il devait exister un dieu encore plus beau que celui là, car le dieu que j'avais devant moi était bien plus beau. Pourtant, il avait presque la même tenue que l'autre ! Seul le nœud habillement défait, qui là était un nœud papillon et non une cravate, et la coupe de cheveux, qui était la même que celle de l'interview, changeaient. Et c'était Peeta.

J'en eus le souffle coupé tellement il était... il n'y avait même pas de mots pour le décrire ! Je le regardais bizarrement, d'accord, mais lui aussi.

**-... ce soir, **entendis-je.

C'était Haymitch, avec son ton moqueur. Se fut lui qui réussit à me faire émerger de ma torpeur, de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Et je compris pourquoi. Peeta tenait ma main, donc la chaleur avait opéré beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude et je m'étais retrouvé à moitié droguée. Je lâchai donc sa main et me retournai vers mon mentor, qui, je l'avoue, était très beau dans son smoking noir et rouge. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, tout beau tout propre.

**-Vous disiez ?** Demandai-je.

**-Je disais que vous aurez tout le temps pour vos effusions amoureuse ce soir, **répéta t-il.

Je rougis. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et puis, dire ça devant tout le monde... Peeta eut un espèce de déclic, et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

**-Heu... j'imagine oui...**

Je devins encore plus cramoisie. Était-ce bien Peeta qui venait de donner raison à notre mentor ? Pour _ça _en plus ? Peeta me fit un signe de tête et je regardai autour. Nous étions le centre d'attention, tout le monde nous regardait. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas dit non.

Effie arriva et tapa dans ses mains.

**-Bon, nous pourrions peut-être commencer la cérémonie ?** Dit-elle.

Peeta et Haymitch l'a regardèrent étrangement.

**-Heu... vous êtes ? **Demanda Peeta.

**-Oui, dîtes-moi votre petit nom, charmante demoiselle,** fit Haymitch en lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

Effie le regarda avec mépris et exaspération.

**-Haymitch, je vous en prie ! Un peu de respect, et de bonnes manières ! Je suis une femme qui a ses principes et sa fierté !** Dit-elle.

Haymitch fit un petit pas en arrière et jura.

**-Effie ! Mais... que vous ait-il arrivé ? **Dit-il un peu choqué.

Elle lui tourna le dos, ne lui répondant pas, et nous prit tout deux par le bras. Elle nous amena à Beetee, pour qu'il enlève nos bagues.

**-Oh mais c'est déjà fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle sont neutre ? Qu'elles ne bougent plus ? Vous pouvez les enlever normalement**, dit-il lorsque nous lui dîmes notre requête.

En effet, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais elles ne bougeaient plus. Elles étaient de simples bagues, en forme de flamme, certes, mais qui ne bougeaient pas.

**-Comment avez-vous fait ?** Demanda Peeta.

Beetee sourit mystérieusement, et je sus qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils. Je venais de penser à quelque chose.

**-Du coup, si vous les avez désactivé, la chaleur ne marche plus, ni le système d'aimantation ? **Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête tout en souriant.

**-Vous avez parfaitement bien compris, mademoiselle Everdeen,** répondit-il.

Ça voulait donc dire que la transe que j'avais eus un peu plus tôt n'était pas dû aux bagues. Mais alors à quoi ? Je décidai de ne pas me triturer l'esprit avec des choses si subtiles qui n'en étaient justement pas, et d'oublier l'affaire.

Le père de Madge apparut donc devant la Mairie, et nous demanda de venir. Les gens se divisèrent pour nous faire un chemin, et, alors que nous passions, on nous lança des fleurs et des grains de riz. C'était un mariage assez vieux-jeu finalement.

Quand nous sortîmes de la Mairie, ce fut le cœur lourd. Et oui, c'était fait, nous étions mariés. Je ne m'appelais plus Katniss Everdeen, mais Katniss Mellark. Et j'étais mariée à Peeta Mellark, le garçon des pains. Les bagues qui tournaient plus follement que jamais sur nos doigts en étaient la preuve.

Quand nous fûmes sorti, tout ceux n'étaient pas venus voir à l'intérieur nous félicitèrent. Sauf Gale, qui n'était pas venu, mais qui ne nous félicita pas non plus.

En nous tenant par la main droite, c'est à dire celle sans la bague, Peeta et moi dûmes recevoir et surtout accepter toute sorte de cadeaux, plus extravagants les uns que les autres, vu qu'ils venaient principalement de riches personnes du Capitole. Ils avaient dû se ruiner en achetant les cadeaux, car tous coûtaient très cher.

Une douce musique commença, et nous dûmes danser. Cette fois-ci, je n'y pris aucun plaisir. Seul la main de Peeta dans la mienne ou au creux de ma taille me réconfortait. Quand la musique changea, nous dûmes changer de partenaire, et je lâchai Peeta à regret. Prim fut la deuxième avec qui je dansai. Puis ce fut au tour de Madge, de Delly, encore de Peeta, de Zac, de Maria, de Peeta, etc... bref, que des gens que je connaissais. Puis, Effie vint me voir accompagnée d'un homme du Capitole, assez gros et d'un style vestimentaire qui en disait long sur son rang financière et son milieu sociale, qui indiquait qu'il devait être quelqu'un de très haut placé. Peut-être même était-ce un ami de Snow. Non, ce n'était même pas peut-être, c'était sûr. C'était le nouveau juge. Celui qui avait prit la place de Seneca Crane. Je le voyais, car son badge pincé sur son col m'annonçait qu'il avait la fonction de haut juge. C'était lui qui allait organiser les prochains Hunger Games.

Je me renfermai tout de suite sur moi même. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Cet homme était un assassin. Il allait envoyer mes deux tribus que j'allais entraîner à la mort, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais sous une autre fonction. Malheureusement, ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis d'Effie, ça ne rentrai pas dans ses fonctions.

**-Katniss ! Je te présentes Plutarch Heavensbee, **dis Effie.

Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ça me revenait, Haymitch l'avait déjà évoqué en me disant qu'il venait à mon mariage. Le juge me tendit sa grosse main de tueur, que je serrai à bout de doigts. Effie nous laissa.

**-Vous m'accorderiez cette danse ? **Demanda t-il en faisant une petite courbette à la limite du ridicule.

Son ton disait clairement que je devais accepter.

**-Bien évidemment,** répondis-je.

Nous entamâmes une valse lente, sur le rythme de la musique.

**-Vous dansez très bien mademoiselle Everdeen**, dit-il.

Ça me choqua considérablement. Nous étions à mon mariage, je n'étais donc plus « mademoiselle Everdeen », mais « Madame Mellark ». Je dis, amèrement :

**-Madame Mellark.**

Il eut un petit sourire.

**-Vous ne trouvez donc pas que c'est plus joli, mademoiselle Everdeen ? Madame Mellark, ça ne fait pas assez « rebelle » ! D'après ce que je sais de vous, et ce que je vous ai vu faire dans l'arène, c'est un mot qui vous convient bien n'est-ce-pas ? **Dit-il avec ironie.

Il jouait avec moi.

**-En effet oui,** répondis-je froidement.

**-Vous savez, **_**mademoiselle Everdeen**_**, vous m'impressionnez. Vous me faîtes même un peu peur. Vous vous souvenez, aux démonstrations, aux derniers Hunger Games, là où vous avez eu un 11, où vous avez planté cette flèche dans cette pomme ? Et bien j'étais là. C'était moi, le juge qui s'était retrouvé avec les fesses dans le cocktail. Vous nous avez fait une sacré frayeur ce jour là, je dois avouer. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont failli avoir une crise cardiaque, moi en premier, **dit-il.

Je le provoquai :

**-En effet, c'était assez drôle. Vous auriez dû voir votre tête. Et pas qu'à vous, à tous.**

Il eut un petit rire.

**-Oh mais je l'ai vu ! On nous oblige à regarder chaque année les Hunger Games de l'année précédente, dont tout ce qu'il se passait avant. Cette année, nous avons eus du mal à rester sérieux devant ce spectacle !**

**-J'imagine. Voir des êtres humains si importants, au-dessus de tous, des dieux même, terrorisés jusqu'à aller se cacher dans un cocktail par une vulgaire gamine du District Douze, qui vient de la Veine, une miséreuse, une toute petite fourmi qu'on peut écraser tout simplement en un seul coup de pied ! Oui, c'est assez drôle. Le gouvernement du Capitole doit être bien faible, s'il a peur une vulgaire, minuscule même, fourmi,** dis-je, moqueuse.

Ma pique verbale ne l'ébranla même pas, et il se contenta de répondre calmement :

**-En effet, il est bien faible. Il repose sur une seule chose. La peur. Si les gens n'avaient plus peur, le Capitole ne serait rien.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça ? Je suis une ennemie, ne l'oubliez pas. Vos propres paroles pourrait se retourner contre vous, **dis-je.

Il secoua la tête.

**-Vous n'êtes pas une ennemie. Vous êtes une alliée. Sinon, vous ne serez pas entrain de fêter votre mariage, **_**madame Mellark**_**, **répondit-il.

**-Ce n'est pas pareil. **_**Jamais**_** je ne serais alliée avec **_**vous**_, soufflai-je.

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous mariez-vous ?** Demanda t-il.

Je le regardai avec défis.

**-Parce que j'aime mon mari. Je suis une femme normale, qui se marie avec l'homme qu'elle aime, qu'elle chéri.**

**-Ça, _mademoiselle Everdeen_, c'est peut-être vrai dans un sens. Mais nous vous connaissons, même si vous aimez ce garçon, vous ne vous seriez jamais mariée avec lui sans nous. Et pourquoi ?**

Je ne répondis pas, donc il continua :

**-Parce que vous êtes comme tous. Comme tout les habitants de Panem. Vous avez peur. C'est si simple de vous manipuler ! Il suffit d'une toute petite menace, et hop ! Vous le faîtes ! **

Je ne dis rien, et la musique changea. Je le relâchai. Il regarda sa montre de poignet. Là, je fus choquée de voir un geai moqueur qui était gravé dessus. Ainsi donc, même Plutarch Heavensbee achetait des produits dérivés de ma personne. Ça me fit sourire.

**-Bien, je vais aller voir ma chère Effie. Elle est très en beauté ce soir ! Bien que ça ne soit pas la mode au Capitole... c'est simple, mais ça lui va bien !** Dit-il avec humour.

Alors qu'il allait partir, je l'interpellai :

**-Monsieur le haut juge ?**

Il se retourna et je dis, moqueuse :

**-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait à Seneca Crane ? Peut-être aurez-vous ainsi un petit aperçu de ce qu'il risque de vous arriver si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de mes tribus.**

Il sourit et me fit un signe de la main, mettant ainsi en valeur son étrange montre, et s'enfonça dans la foule.

La soirée continua sans autre incidents, et lorsque la nuit tomba, Effie nous ordonna, par micro, d'aller nous installer à notre table pour aller manger. Nos noms étaient placé sur nos assiettes. Malheureusement, Peeta et moi étions séparé, vu que nous étions en bout de table chacun, face à face, mais très loin. Ce fut avec malheur que je constatait que la personne la plus proche de moi était Gale. Et de l'autre côté, c'était Finnick. Je n'étais pas vraiment à côté d'eux, vu que j'étais au bout, mais c'était eux les plus proches. À côté de Gale, il y avait Madge, qui avait posé le bouquet de rose qu'elle avait attrapé lorsque je l'avais lancé en sortant de la Mairie.

Gale m'adressa à peine un signe de tête, auquel je répondis par un sourire timide. Je vis de la souffrance dans son regard, puis il détourna la tête, se mettant à parler avec Madge. Je jetai donc mon dévolu sur Finnick, bien décidée à lui pardonner. Où du moins essayer.

**-Alors ce mariage ?** Demandai-je.

**-Hum... super... tu sais que tu es éclatante de beauté ce soir ?**

Je m'empêchai de rougir.

**-Je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus,** dis-je, franchement.

**-Pas mieux que Peeta, hein ? **Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être cramoisie. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Finnick dit :

**-Je t'ai vu parler et danser avec le nouveau haut juge. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?**

J'eus un sourire triste.

**-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste parler de la peur. Et figures-toi qu'il a un geai moqueur sur sa montre ! Ça m'a choqué que même le haut juge ait un produit dérivé de Katniss Ever... Mellark, de moi quoi, sur lui !**

Finnick s'étrangla avec le vin qu'il était entrain de boire. Il toussa.

**-Plutarch ? Il a une montre avec un geai moqueur ?**

Ça lui parut drôle, car il se mit à rire. Je haussai les épaules. Il se calma, puis dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

**-Ce soir, on va savoir ce que nos tribus vont devoir affronter...Tu te rends compte que, lorsque les jeux commenceront, nous serons ennemis ? Nos tribus à chacun vont devoir s'affronter. Sauf s'il y a alliance...**

**-De toute manière, même s'il y a alliance, à la fin, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur cette fois-ci, pas deux.**

Nous continuâmes la conversation, jusqu'à ce que le dessert arrive, et que Effie prenne le micro pour annoncer quelque chose.

**-Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est le jour où le Président Snow va annoncer les jeux de l'expiation. Le visionnage de ce moment fatidique est obligatoire. Donc, nous sommes obligés interrompre votre soirée, pour que vous puissiez tous ici, connaître la nature des jeux de l'expiation,** fit elle.

Elle fit un signe à un Pacificateurs qui était sur le côté de l'estrade, et il abaissa un levier. Le président Snow apparut alors, en grand. Il récita son discours habituelle, rajoutant cette fois-ci les jeux de l'expiation dans son discours.

**-Pour les prochains jeux de l'expiation, pour montrer que personne n'est à l'abri du danger, et des punitions qu'il mérite...**

Il y un silence. Le président Snow prit un papier qui était placé sur la table, et le déroula. Il le lut, où du moins, fit semblant, car il savait déjà ce qu'attendait nos tribus, mais il faisait ça pour que la population de Panem ai encore plus peur, soit plus angoissée. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

**-Pour les 3ème jeux de l'expiation... **Petit silence, puis il reprit, d'un ton autoritaire,** les tribus des 75ème Hunger Games seront moissonnées parmi les précédents vainqueurs !**

* * *

Et oui, ce chapitre est terminé ! Vous avez remarqué que celui-ci était plus long que d'habitude ? Et bien c'était parce que j'ai pris longtemps avant de le poster donc... il fait le double (à peu près) du précédent ! Alors, vos impressions ? À votre avis comment va réagir Katniss ? Peeta ? Haymitch ? Finnick ? Johanna ? Beetee ? Ils savent tous qu'ils risquent d'être tirés au sort...

Au prochain chapitre !


	15. Chapter 15

Et oui ! Un chapitre ! Mais je vais vous décevoir, celui-ci est très court ! Mais je me suis dis que ça vous ferais plaisir... Donc le voici ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent une petite review à chaque fois comme _x-Beautiful Blass-x,_ _LawrenceEverdeen, WaNt a sUgAr CuBe 3, _(qui vient de changer de nom très récemment ! ), _Samyy33, ptit hibou, Laulsbm, guimOveX5 _et enfin, _Peetniss _! Merci beaucoup ! Et aussi à ceux qui lisent, mais qui ne laissent pas de commentaire, je ne peux pas vous citer, vu que je n'ai pas de nom, mais merci ! ET même à ceux qui ont juste passé un coup d'œil en se disant « c'est pourri cette chose » ! Chacun a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut !

Allez, bonne lecture cher lecteurs ! (et désolé pour les fautes ! )

* * *

**-Pour les 3ème jeux de l'expiation...** Petit silence, puis il reprit, d'un ton autoritaire, **les tribus des 75ème Hunger Games seront moissonnées parmi les précédents vainqueurs !**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je vis Finnick s'affaler sur sa chaise et mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux, Johanna qui balançait tout de ce qu'elle avait devant elle, Beetee qui hochait solennellement la tête, Haymitch qui buvait une bouteille. Et Peeta. Il me regardait avec un air torturé, les ongles enfoncés dans la table, les yeux grands ouvert, le visage crispé de souffrance. Prim était affalée sur la table et ne bougeait plus. Effie, qui était sur l'estrade, était choquée et un Pacificateur vint lui apporter une chaise. Madge me fixait, semblant elle non plus ne pas comprendre, tout comme moi, ce qu'il se passait. Gale avait le même visage que Peeta, mais en moins pire. Ma mère regardait devant elle, sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Les gens du Capitole, eux, discutaient entre eux, comme si l'annonce du Président Snow ne les avait pas affecté. Seul Plutarch me regardait avec une expression étrange. Le sens des paroles de Snow essayait d'arriver à moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accueillir. J'avais beau le tordre dans tout les sens, je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais dans un état de hébétude totale. J'entendis alors mon nom, qui résonna dans mes oreilles. Il avait été crié par Madge, qui venait donc de comprendre.

Je sentis des bras autour de moi, fort, puissant. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Peeta, mais celle de Finnick. Je restais immobile, les bras plaqué le long du corps, telle une statue de sel entre les bras du garçon du District Quatre. Finnick me porta, et je ne suivis pas la suite, étant rentrée dans un état de stupeur, de choc. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Je voyais ce qu'il se passait, j'entendais, mais je n'analysais pas. Je laissais faire la vie comme bon lui semblait.

Quand je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, j'étais dans le lit de Madge. Devant moi, il y avait Peeta, qui avait ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je tendis une main et effleurai son visage du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier ce contact. Je soufflai son nom.

**-Elle revient à elle ! **Annonça la voix de Finnick.

On me retourna, et je me retrouvai face au visage mouillé de larme de ma mère.

**-Oh Katniss...** commença t-elle à dire avant de s'affaler sur moi, en larme.

Je m'assis et passai ma main dans les cheveux de ma mère. Je lui murmurai :

**-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis...**

Elle se releva et hocha la tête. Elle prit Prim par les épaules et essaya de la sortir de la chambre. Mais ma petite sœur se débattit en criant mon nom. Elle voulait rester avec moi. Darius aida ma mère à sortir, avec Prim, puis ferma la porte à clef. Peeta voulut se relever du lit, mais je lui attrapai le torse, l'obligeant à rester près de moi. J'avais besoin du plus de réconfort possible, et la seule personne qui était capable de m'en donner assez était Peeta.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

**-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir revenir dans l'arène, **dis-je, résumant l'affaire.

Je sentis Peeta trembler. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait Finnick, Haymitch, Beetee, Darius, Cinna, Effie et Johanna.

**-T'as bien compris chérie,** dit Johanna agressivement. **Mais il n'y a pas que toi, nous sommes 6 dans cette pièces à être concerné.**

Je dis, le plus naturellement possible :

**-Oui, mais comme je suis la seule tribus femelle encore vivante des Hunger Games, je suis sûre d'y retourner.**

Je venais d'accepter ma mort. Que ce soit Peeta ou Haymitch qui était mon tribus mâle, je voulais que ce soit eux qui rentrent. Même si je disais ne pas souffrir mon mentor, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui. Et surtout pas sans Peeta. Peeta devait vivre. Coûte que coûte. Finnick passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Il est bien temps de tuer ce Snow,** dit-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Effie, qui, chose rare, ne l'avait pas repris en lui parlant de bonnes manières. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient mouillés et rouges, on voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré.

**-Sinon, personne aurait une idée de comment faire pour les arrêter ?** Demanda Johanna.

Haymitch répondit :

**-De quoi ? Les Hunger Games ? Je suis entrain d'y réfléchir.**

Il y eu un court silence, puis Haymitch s'exclama.

**-J'ai une idée !**

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, et il prit un sourire moqueur.

**-Je la dirais quand tout le monde, sauf Katniss et Peeta, bien entendu, sera sortit de cette pièce.**

Ils se bousculèrent presque pour pouvoir sortir. Darius, qui allait partir en dernier, fut interpellé par Haymitch.

**-Passe moi les clefs de la chambre, s'il te plaît**, lui dit-il après l'avoir appelé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me disait rien qu'y vaille. Darius fronça les sourcils, mais lança les clefs à Haymitch, qui les attrapa en plein vol, puis le Pacificateur sortit, nous laissant seul tout les trois.

**-Bien, alors je vais être clair...** commença par dire Haymitch lorsque Darius ne fut plus là, **ça ne va pas vous plaire.**

Je soupirai. Il avait dit la même chose avant, et effectivement, ça ne m'avait pas plu. Je redoutai donc ce qu'il allait dire.

**-Allez-y, achevez-nous,** fit Peeta qui ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras sur les yeux. Haymitch eut un petit rire.

**-Je vais partir de cette chambre.**

Je me relevai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**-D'accord, et en quoi ça va nous aider ? **Demandai-je, quelque peu irritée.

Je n'aimais la manière dont notre mentor nous faisait languir.

**-... je vais sortir de cette chambre, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît,** continua t-il à dire, **et je vais fermer la porte. Je la rouvrirai seulement lorsque vous m'aurez promis que Katniss est enceinte !**

Et là, sans nous laisser le temps de réfléchir, il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Nous entendîmes le bruit d'une clef tournant dans la serrure.

Je regardai Peeta, qui avait enlevé précipitamment ses bras de son visage et fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, puis me levai, allant frapper à la porte.

**-Heu... Haymitch ?**

**-Oui ? **Me répondit-il

**-Pouvez-vous nous laisser sortir s'il vous plaît ?**

Il répondit, moqueur :

**-Non, sauf si vous tenez tant que ça à repartir dans l'arène... **

**-Mais laissez-nous sortir ! Il y a bien d'autres moyens ! **Dis-je, un peu désespérée.

**-Oh oui, il y en a un autre, bien évidemment !** Dit-il ironiquement.

J'eus un soupir de soulagement.

**-Le suicide !** Dit-il finalement.

Je tapai sur la porte.

**-Haymitch ! Mais ouvrez ! **Criai-je.

**-Il a raison Katniss. C'est le seul moyen ! **Me répondit la voix de Finnick.

Si en plus lui aussi s'y mettait...

**-Et Johanna ? C'est une fille elle aussi après tout !**

**-Oui, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'être tirée au sort. Et on ne peut pas attendre les résultats de la moisson, **répondit-il à juste titre.

Je serrai les dents et repartis m'asseoir à côté de Peeta.

**-Nous nous éloignons pour vous... laisser tranquille disons, mais n'essayez pas de vous enfuir, on encadre le couloir,** dit Haymitch à travers la porte.

**-Et si on a faim ?** Demandai-je.

**-On vous apportera à manger**, répondit simplement Finnick.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Je soupirai et m'allongeai à côté de Peeta.

**-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par nous laisser sortir ? Après tout, c'est la chambre de Madge...** demandai-je à Peeta.

**-Je ne crois pas non. Haymitch n'a vraiment pas envie de retourner dans l'arène. Mais de toute manière, il n'ira pas.**

Je me relevai d'un bond.

**-Peeta ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! **Dis-je, furibonde.

**-Ah oui ? Et de quel droit ? Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Katniss,** dit-il.

Il allait falloir que j'en parle à Haymitch. J'allais forcer mon mentor à se porter volontaire si Peeta était choisi. Et si c'était l'inverse et bien... il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Peeta ne meure pas. Car s'était décidé, si Peeta venait avec moi dans l'arène, je le protégerai. Je haussai les épaules. Il y eut un petit silence.

**-Je propose qu'on dorme, on avisera demain, **suggérai-je à Peeta.

Il hocha la tête et se glissa sous la couette, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Je voyais bien qu'il était triste. De plus, ma bague tournait lentement, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien.

**-Tu ne veux pas prendre de douche ? **Demandai-je, vu qu'il y avait une salle de bain.

Il ne répondit pas. Je soupirai et me relevai du lit, allant me laver. Quand ce fut fait, je sortis en serviette. J'avais toujours les diamants, vu qu'il fallait les enlever avec un spray spécial. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne me gênait pas.

**-Peeta ?** Demandai-je.

Pas de réponse.

Je pris une chemise de nuit qu'il y avait dans l'armoire de Madge. Elle était un peu petite pour moi, mais ça le faisait tout de même. J'allai éteindre la lumière, puis je me couchai. Je remarquai tout de suite que j'avais beaucoup de place pour dormir. Ça n'était pas normal, vu que c'était un lit à une place et que Peeta avait tout de même une certaine carrure, avec ses muscles.

En rallumant la lumière, je vis qu'il était à moitié hors du lit. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Peeta ?** Redemandai-je.

Toujours rien.

**-C'est bon, je sais que tu dors pas**, continuai-je. **Ta respiration n'est pas celle de quelqu'un qui dort, je ne suis pas dupe.**

Il ne dit toujours rien. Je soupirai.

**-Peeta, tu dors, réel ou pas réel ?**

**-Pas réel,** dit-il enfin. **Je réfléchis.**

**-Je... tu es bien installé ? Je veux dire... c'est confortable ? **

C'était étrange, car bien des nuits nous avions dormi ensemble. Et très très proche l'un de l'autre, vu que, généralement, je mettais ma tête sur son torse.

**-Oui, merci**, répondit-il après un petit silence.

**-Tu es bien installé, réel ou pas réel,** insistai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

**-T'es obligé de répondre Peeta ! **M'énervai-je. **C'est le jeu.**

**-Pas réel,** dit-il finalement.

**-Alors mets-toi mieux !** Lui proposai-je.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas dormir comme nous faisions pendant la tournée ? La réponse sautait aux yeux. Parce qu'il m'aimait, avant. Mes yeux se mouillèrent d'eux même. Je pestai intérieurement. J'étais capable de résister lorsqu'on m'annonçait que j'allais mourir, mais je n'étais pas capable de le faire lorsque Peeta se refusait de me réconforter et ne m'aimait plus. C'était vraiment digne d'une faible. Mais qu'importe. J'allais mourir dans quelque mois, alors que je sois faible ou non m'importais peu, à présent.

Je soufflai, les larmes que j'essayais de refouler coulants parfois sur mes joues :

**-J'ai compris.**

J'éteignis la lumière avec un oreiller balancé avec force contre l'interrupteur. La voix de Peeta s'éleva dans le noir.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as compris ? **

Je me trouvai une excuse.

**-J'essayai de chercher comment était ta position, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais autant de place... **dis-je.

Bon, je sais, c'était nulle, comme excuse, mais bon. C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux. Il y eu un grand silence, puis, 2 heures plus tard, je réussis à m'endormir. Et non, ne me demandez pas comment, je serais incapable de vous répondre.

Je mis tout de suite à faire des cauchemars. Peut-être parce que cette fois, la chaleur et l'odeur réconfortantes de Peeta étaient loin de moi.

J'étais en robe de mariée. Autour de moi, tout n'était que vide, noir, profondeur. Je marchais dans le néant. Seul le geai moqueur qui me suivait généralement dans mes cauchemars et qui représentait Rue volait au dessus de moi. Je tendis les bras et le petit oiseau vint se poser sur ma main. Alors, doucement, il se transforma en bébé. Ce petit enfant, qui était un garçon, avait les cheveux de blés de Peeta, ainsi que son nez. Mais il avait également mes yeux. C'était mon enfant, et j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Je l'aimais.

Je le serrai fortement dans mes bras, le protégeant des ténèbres qui nous entouraient. Il commença à pleurer alors, tout en continuant à marcher, je lui chantai la chanson de la Vallée. Il s'endormit. C'est alors qu'une tache blanche apparut, au loin, devant moi. J'y courus, pensant ainsi trouver une ouverture, une sortie à ce couloir triste, froid, sans fin. Mais arrivée à la moitié du chemin, l'odeur enivrante de rose mélangée avec du sang me remplie de frayeur. Je tentai de m'arrêter, mais une force m'en empêcha, m'entraînant vers l'avant malgré moi. Quand Snow ne fut plus qu'à quelque mètres, je tendais les bras et essayais de lui griffer le visage. Il en voulait à mon enfant, ça ce lisait dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, mes mains passaient à travers lui, il était immatériel. Un rire sadique s'éleva dans le silence pesant. Mon bébé se réveilla, et se mit à hurler. Alors, je sentis que je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais immobilisée. Snow se pencha vers moi, et prit mon enfant, qui était rouge à force de pleurer. Je voulus crier, mais aucun sons ne sortis de ma bouche. Snow s'éloigna, berçant mon enfant comme s'il était le sien.

Quand il ne fut plus en vue, je hurlai, et pleurai. Je me mis à courir dans le long corridor qui n'avait pas de fin, me prenant les pieds dans ma robe de mariée. Je tombai à plusieurs reprises. Je courus, courus, courus, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, la robe déchirée sur le bas, et les pieds en feu. Alors que je me laissais mourir, à bout de force, et n'ayant plus envie de vivre sans mon précieux enfant, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je n'eus pas la force de lever tout de suite la tête, attendant mon heure venir.

**-Katniss, relèves-toi. **

C'était Peeta. Il était nimbé d'une lumière dorée, qui réconforta tout de suite mon cœur meurtri. Je me forçai donc à relever ne serait-ce que la tête et dis, pleurant et tremblant :

**-Snow l'a prit Peeta. Il l'a prit, s'en est fini de lui. Et s'en est fini de nous.**

Il me tendit une main, mais alors que j'allais l'attraper, ma main se referma sur du vide. Peeta se faisait emporter par Thraed, qui le tirait par les épaules. Je me relevai d'un bond, et lui attrapai la main. Thraed le relâcha et disparut, dans un ricanement diabolique. Mais alors que j''avais sauvé Peeta, celui-ci me repoussa.

**-Tu l'as laissé mourir Katniss. Tu as laissé mourir _mon _enfant ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Je t'ai confié sa vie et voilà ce que tu en fais ? **

**-Non Peeta... **dis-je en pleurant.

Mais celui-ci me lança un regard froid, et s'en alla, me laissant retomber dans les ténèbres.

Alors, je me mis en position fœtale, et sanglotai. Une voix résonna dans mes oreilles, et me répétait inlassablement la même phrase : « Les tribus des 75ème Hunger Games seront moissonnées parmi les précédents vainqueurs ! ».

Au bout de quelque temps, j'en eus assez, et criai à la voix de s'arrêter. Mais celle-ci redoublait de volume à chacun de mes cris. N'en pouvant plus, je mis mes mains sur ma gorge et essayai de m'étrangler. Mais une force mystérieuse m'en empêcha. La voix de Peeta se fit entendre.

**-Katniss ! Arrête ! Réveille-toi bon sang !**

J'ouvris les yeux en grands. Le visage anxieux, inquiet de Peeta me faisait face. Encore affolée, et la phrase résonnant toujours dans mes oreilles, je lui agrippai le visage, l'amenant vers moi et le serrant dans mes bras.

**-Ne part pas ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je n'ai rien pu faire !** Dis-je, n'ayant toujours pas compris que c'était un cauchemar, et non la réalité.

**-Katniss, doucement ! Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !** Me dit la voix réconfortante de Peeta.

Mais je continuai :

**-Snow me l'a prit. Et... et il est partit... avec... mon enfant... notre enfant...**

Et je recommençai à pleurer. Peeta se dégagea de mon étreinte, et mettant ses mains sur mon visage.

**-Katniss. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants. C'était un cauchemar, c'est tout !**

Je le fixai un instant, puis dis, revenant dans la réalité et en me remettant à pleurer :

**-Oh, Peeta...**

Il sourit puis me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement.

**-Peeta ?**demandai-je.

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ? Je... je ne veux plus cauchemarder. **

**-Oui Katniss.**

Je rajoutai, amèrement :

**-Même si tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

Il soupira.

**-Katniss...** puis il rajouta, voyant sûrement que ça me rendait un peu triste, **quand t'ai-je dis que je ne t'aimais plus ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant dans ma mémoire.

**-Et bien... tu ne l'as pas dis explicitement mais... ça se comprenait. Tu étais froid, distant, tu n'avais plus le même comportement que avant...** Dis-je, un peu hésitante.

**-Je t'avoue que, en effet, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi.**

Je m'exclamai, un peu trop peut-être à mon goût :

**-Oui, parce que tu ne m'aimais plus ! C'est bien ce que je disais !**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Non Katniss. Parce que je pensais que tu aimais Gale, et que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable envers lui par ma faute. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse Katniss, **dit-il.

Je bougonnai, cachant ainsi mon embarras et ma honte :

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as fais croire une chose pareille...**

**-Gale m'a dit que tu rêvais lorsqu'il dormait avec toi. Et puis, je vous ai vu vous embrasser lorsqu'il venait de se faire frapper. Et tu m'as bien dis que ce n'était pas la première fois...**

**-Déjà, c'est faux, quand Gale avait dormi avec moi, j'avais fais mes habituels cauchemars, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est allé te raconter. Ensuite... la première fois, il m'a prise de court, et la deuxième... il était mal en point, et je pensais que ça allait lui remonter le moral**, expliquai-je.

Il y eus un moment de silence, puis je lâchai, malgré-moi :

**-De toute manière, c'est pas en me rejetant que ça va me rendre heureuse...**

Je rougis, regrettant tout de suite mes paroles. Peeta eut la délicatesse et la gentillesse de ne pas y répondre. Je le remerciai intérieurement. Je m'installai confortablement contre Peeta, puis m'endormis, la tête contre mon torse chaud, musclé et réconfortant.

* * *

Et oui, c'était un chapitre très très très court ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Alors, que pensez-vous du coup de Haymitch ? Katniss va t-elle le faire, rien que pour sauver sa peau et celle de Peeta ? Que pensez-vous du cauchemar ? Au faite, petit sondage, vous préférez que je poste mes histoires alors qu'elles sont courtes comme ce chapitre (en sachant que, dans ce cas là, je posterai beaucoup plus rapidement ! ) ou des normaux, comme je fais d'habitude (donc qui seront poster beaucoup plus tard, si vous suivez bien ! ) ? Votez pour l'un ou pour l'autre, j'attends impatiemment votre réponse ! Merci à tous !


	16. Chapter 16

Bien le bonjour, cher lecteurs !

Comme promis, je ferais maintenant des chapitres plus courts, mais j'en posterai tout les jours (enfin, j'essayerai ! Connaissant ma flemme légendaire, je ne promet rien...). Si vous n'êtes pas content, ne me grondez pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! La majorité a parlé, ce sera « court, mais vite » comme on me l'a dit.

Excusez-moi de ce retard ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, le site ne voulait pas poster mon chapitre. Je leur ai envoyé un mail, alors si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que c'est arrangé !

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Comme je vous ai fais la liste des gens qui me laissent des reviews, mais qui ont un compte la dernière fois, je vais faire la liste de ceux qui n'en ont pas et qui me laissent un petit commentaire à chaque fois ! Ils ne le savent pas parce que je ne peux pas leur répondre, mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors merci à _Camille, Me, Charlie-Fabi, Suonge _et C_oq-Cinelle _! J'adore vos petits commentaires !

Allez, bonne lecture !

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, le matin, se fut après avoir passé une deuxième partie de la nuit complètement différente de la première partie. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars, et avais dormi profondément, même après ce que je venais d'entendre.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Peeta n'était plus à côté de moi, se qui m'affola. Je me relevai d'un bond.

**-Peeta !** Criai-je, ayant peur qu'il soit partit.

La tête blonde de Peeta apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

**-Oui ?**

Je soupirai et me rallongeai.

**-Ça fait du bien,** dis-je simplement.

Je tournai la tête, et vis un plateau rempli de nourritures.

**-Haymitch a pensé à nous donner un petit déjeuner, comme c'est gentil de sa part...** dis-je amèrement.

Je me levai et allai prendre le plateau. Parmi la nourriture, il y avait un mot.

_Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas encore tonton... H_

Je me crispai, pensant au cauchemar que j'avais eu la nuit. Je me souvins de l'amour que je portais à cette toute petite chose. Il était au-dessus de l'imaginable. Ce bébé était la prunelle de mes yeux. Mais il était fourbe, et sans cœur, car il avait brisé le mien en disparaissant. Où plutôt, rectification, en se faisant enlever par ce chien détestable de Snow. Et c'était ce qui arriverait si je le mettais réellement au monde. On allait me l'enlever. Et jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

Mais il y avait Peeta. Peeta, qui m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, qui m'avait sauvé la vie, qui trouvait toujours les mots justes, qui était toujours là lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, qui m'empêchait d'endurer des nuits de cauchemars, qui ne voulait que mon bonheur, me faisant passer avant lui, comme je le faisais avec Prim. Peeta, le garçon des pains.

J'avais donc deux possibilités. Soit ne pas avoir d'enfant, et dans ce cas là, Peeta serait obligé de revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et même s'il réussissait à sortir vainqueur, je ne serais plus là, et ça risquait de lui briser le cœur. Soit avoir ce bébé, ce qui revenait de donner cet enfant à Snow, vu qu'il allait très certainement rester sur le thème « amants maudits ». Je le lui donnerais dès sa naissance, pour ne pas faire de mal à Peeta. Et de plus, si j'avais cet enfant, ma vie et celle de Peeta serait épargnée.

Je soupirai, et décidai de me laisser une petite journée de répit pour me décider. Je reposai le plateau du déjeuner où je l'avais pris, n'ayant plus faim.

**-Tu ne manges pas ?**

Je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

**-Peeta, tu m'as fais peur !**

**-Excuses-moi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si... concentrée !** Dit-il.

Je souris et me relevai, lui faisant face.

**-Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Pas après ce que Snow a annoncé hier... **dis-je, regrettant tout de suite mes paroles.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent en entendant mes mots. Je baissai la tête.

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu reviendras ici, je te le jure**, dit-il finalement, après s'être calmé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis repartis, le bousculant au passage.

**-Katniss, essaies de me comprendre...**

Je me retournai vivement.

**-Non, toi, essaie de comprendre ! Lui dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Tu crois que ça me fais quoi, à moi, que je sache que de toute manières, tu viens avec moi ? Que ça me fais plaisir, que je me sens soulagée, protégée ? Et bien non, au contraire ! Si tu viens avec moi dans le but de te sacrifier, ça ne sert à rien, parce que si tu viens, ce sera **_**toi **_**qui ressortira vainqueur,** dis-je, en colère.

**-Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça, **dit-il, menaçant.

**-Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ?** Dis-je, l'affrontant du regard, à mes risques et périls. S**urtout que, si t'es mort, il n'y aura personne pour m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours...**

Il se retourna et frappa dans le mur le plus proche, ce qui me fit sursauter. Le mur n'avait même pas une égratignure, malgré toute la force que Peeta avait mis dans son coup. Peut-être parce que le bâtiment était conçu pour résister à un bombardement qui n'aura sûrement jamais lieu. Mais le poing de Peeta, lui, était loin d'être égratigné. J'entendis un horrible craquement, et du sang coula de sa main fermée. Pourtant, il restait dans la même position, le poing contre le mur. Il posa son front au dessus de son poing, et souffla un coup. Je dis, inquiète :

**-Ça va ?**

**-Vas prendre une douche Katniss. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me calmer,** répondit-il.

J'exécutai ses ordres, un peu angoissée tout de même, ayant peur qu'il fasse des bêtises, et me retirai dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche, tout en réfléchissant. Comment faire pour empêcher Peeta de mourir ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Même si elle ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, je devais le faire. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de comment le faire. Et surtout, comment faire pour que Peeta accepte.

Quand je sortis de la douche, je mis une serviette autour de moi, et m'assis parterre, mes bras entourant mes jambes, et la tête sur elles. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient d'eaux, mais je m'en fichais. Je devais trouver une solution. Et surtout, il fallait que je réussisse enfin à le faire accepter à mon cerveau, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il était vrai que ce rythme était effrayant tellement il allait vite. Les événements s'acheminaient les uns sur les autres, tous sans cœur ni pitié.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai dans la même position, mais quand je me décidai à bouger, étant déterminée, mes cheveux avaient eu le temps de finir de sécher.

Quand je sortis, je le vis allongé sur le lit entrain de dormir. Ma détermination fut réduite à néant. Mais à partir du moment où je m'étais engagée, j'étais obligée de le faire, ce n'était plus une option. Je fermai les yeux, soufflant un coup, puis m'approchai du lit, serrant ma serviette le plus possible. J'avais tout de même enfilé des sous-vêtements pas dessous, juste avant de sortir.

Peeta ne dormait apparemment pas, car il releva la tête, me sentant donc arriver.

**-Katniss, tu as fin... **il ne finis pas sa phrase, devenant rouge et détournant les yeux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit, le regard toujours ailleurs :

**-Hum... Katniss, tu veux bien t'habiller s'il te plaît ?**

Je n'étais pas encore tout-à-fais prête pour lui avouer mes intentions.

**-Heu... je ne trouve pas de trucs à ma taille pour m'habiller donc...** improvisai-je.

Je m'installai à côté de lui. Il prit bien soin de se décaler un peu, me laissant le plus de place possible. Un coup d'œil sur sa main gauche m'alarma. Je me rapprochai de lui, et lui la pris.

**-Oh Peeta ! Mais ça va s'infecter, si on fait rien !** Dis-je, un peu affolée, ne sachant que faire.

Il retira prestement sa main, et se leva.

**-Katniss, s'il te plaît...** demanda t-il tout gêné, la main sur la nuque.

Je compris qu'il voulait que je m'habille. C'est vrai que, pour lui prendre la main, je m'étais approchée très près de lui... je souris intérieurement en pensant que, dans ces moments là, il perdait tout ses moyens. C'était donc là-dessus que je devais compter pour le faire céder. Mais avant tout, il fallait soigner sa blessure.

Je me rappelais vaguement de ce que ma mère faisait dans ces moments là, et me levai pour aller chercher ce dont il me fallait pour le soigner. Je fis exprès de le frôler pour passer, ce qui sembla le troubler. Je pris donc le nécessaire et revins avec une trousse remplie de crèmes qu'il allait falloir appliquer, et avec un long bandage. Quand je ressortis, Peeta était allongé sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller, qu'il tenait avec ses mains. C'était une position assez comique, il fallait l'avouer.

Je m'approchai à pas de loup vers lui, mon but étant de le surprendre, et m'accroupis près de lui, sa main ensanglantée étant de cette manière face à moi. Quand je posai, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, mes doigts dessus faisant bien attention de ne pas mêler nos deux bagues, Peeta frissonna.

**-Tu aurais pu me prévenir Katniss, tu m'as fais peur...** me dit Peeta d'une voix étouffée.

Je dis, en riant un peu nerveusement

**-Je dois juste soigner ta blessure, laisses-moi faire.**

J'entrepris donc de le soigner.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à parler ou à lire les livres qui étaient dans la chambre de Madge. Je dus relire 5 fois le mien. Pourtant, je serais incapable de dire quel était l'histoire et de quoi elle retournait, tellement j'étais absorbée par mes réflexions. À aucun moments je n'avais réussis à me jeter à l'eau. Je l'avais titillé, jouant avec lui et avec le désir que je savais que je lui procurais. Mais pas plus. Ça m'était impossible.

Haymitch nous avait amené à manger. Ça c'était passé très vite, nous n'avions eu le temps de rien faire. Et il ne nous avait même pas adressé un seul mot.

Nous étions donc le soir, et Peeta lisait le livre que j'avais lu 5 fois. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, un plateau repas coulissa sur le sol, et la porte se referma. S'était exactement le même scénario qu'à midi.

Après avoir mangé, je proposai à Peeta d'éteindre la lumière, ce qu'il accepta, après avoir annoncé qu'il venait juste de finir le livre. Quand ce fut fait, je recommençai à stresser, car je savais que c'était le bon moment. Il fallait que je le fasse.

**-Peeta ?** Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

**-Oui ?** Répondit-il.

Mon cœur s'affola de lui même.

**-Je peux me rapprocher ? Je n'ai pas envie de revivre le même cauchemar qu'hier**, dis-je.

Je le sentis bouger, et je le devinai gêné.

**-Heu... tu ne veux pas mettre la chemise de nuit que tu portais hier ?** Demanda t-il.

**-Non, elle me serrait trop au niveau du cou**, me défendis-je. **Et puis, c'est plus confortable en sous-vêtements...**

J'avais enlevé ma serviette pour me coucher. Il ne répondit pas, alors j'insistai :

**-S'il te plaît...**

Il soupira et se retourna. Je m'approchai de lui, et l'entourai de mes bras, mettant ma tête contre son torse. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire. De plus, il fallait qu'il soit d'accord, alors...

**-Peeta, tu ne veux pas que je meure aux Hunger Games, n'est ce pas ? **Commençai-je par dire.

**-Bien sûr que non, Katniss,** répondit-il d'un ton outré.

**-Donc... le mieux serait que les Hunger Games n'aient pas lieu...** continuai-je lentement.

J'espérai qu'il comprenne mes sous-entendu, mais il n'était pas destiné à le faire apparemment. Peeta Mellark ne savait donc pas lire entre les lignes ? Pourtant si, c'était un adepte des mots, il les contrôlait parfaitement. Peut-être voulait-il se tromper sur la signification de mes paroles. Si c'était ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

**-Heu... oui, évidemment ! Je te signales que c'est pour ça que nous sommes dans cette pièce et que nous sommes censés nous « reproduire »,** répondit-il.

Si je continuais de cette manière, ça allait être galère. Alors je décidai de ne pas passer pas quatre chemins, et d'y aller directe, sans détournement de phrase. Je soufflai un coup avant de dire :

**-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire ce que Haymitch nous demande ?**

Il s'étouffa, sûrement avec sa salive, puis il dit, alors que je lui tapais dans le dos pour qu'il puisse respirer convenablement :

**-Katniss ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rire sur ces choses là, tu vois !**

**-Excuse-moi. Mais c'est vrai ! Quel est le seul moyen pour que tout nos problèmes soient résolus, hein ? Et bien ce bébé ! Je te dis qu'on devrait écouter Haymitch, sur ce coup là ! **Dis-je, essayant le plus possible de me montrer convaincante.

Peeta arrêta de tousser, et m'écarta de lui, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

**-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est ce pas ? Il inspecta mes yeux, puis soupira. Si, tu es sérieuse.**

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, cherchant sûrement ses mots, puis la remit à sa place, c'est à dire sur mon épaule. Il dit :

**-Je ne _veux pas _que tu ais ce bébé. C'est... plus une question de principes sur ce coup là.**

Ma voix monta dans les aiguë, sous l'effet de la colère. Sur ce coup-ci, ça ressemblait clairement à du 100% Effie !

**-De **_**principes **_**!** Oui, c'était vraiment Effie. **Alors que tu pourrais nous sauver la vie à tout les deux, tu te bases sur des **_**principes **_**? Tu perds des points dans mon estime Peeta.**

Il soupira, puis dit :

**-Essaie de comprendre Katniss... je t'aime, tu le sais, mais tu ne m'aimes pas, et je le sais. Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de faire _ça _avec toi ?**

**-Je me fiche de savoir si tu m'aimes ou, la question ne se pose même pas Peeta ! Tu... tu peux nous sauver, tu t'en rends compte ? On ne sera pas obligé de revivre les Hunger Games ! Parce que je la connais moi la fin, si on laisse le temps passer et que l'on va finalement aux jeux ! On mourra tout les deux ! Ou juste moi. De toute manière, si je n'ai pas ce bébé, je meure, c'est très simple.**

En vérité, ce qui m'importait plus, c'était la vie de Peeta, mais ce n'était pas une chose à dire pour le convaincre. Tandis que de lui montrer que j'allais mourir si on ne faisait rien... ça, ça allait le décider à accepter.

**-Je... je ne veux pas Katniss. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour cette cause ! Sans amour, sans romantisme, sans...**

Je lui coupai la parole.

**-Mais on s'en fiche du romantisme, ou je ne sais quoi ! Je te parle de notre vie là ! De _ma _vie !**

Il soupira et se retourna, me présentant ainsi son dos. J'attendis un moment, voulant connaître sa réponse. Il finit par dire, après un certain temps :

**-Je... on avisera. Désolé.**

Je soupirai, trouvant que c'était énervant.

**-Non Peeta, on avisera pas. Il faut que... Peeta !**

Je me rapprochai de lui, et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant très fort.

**-Je ne veux pas mourir,** dis-je, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupait.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu meures »_, pensai-je.

Il allait répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Vite, je me décollai de Peeta, surtout que je n'étais pas habillée. Haymitch entra et me regarda, baladant son regard sur mon corps presque nu. Je mis la couverture sur moi, rougissante et en colère.

**-Allez-y, rincez vous l'œil, ne vous gêner pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaît au moins !**

Il eu un sourire moqueur.

**-Bien évidemment. Mais je vois que moi, je vous gêne... et j'en vois un autre à qui ça plaît ! **dit-il avec un clin d'œil destiné à Peeta.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et dis, préférant ne pas répondre :

**-Vous nous libérez ?**

Peeta se redressa, comme si mes paroles lui avaient donné de l'espoir. Haymitch eut un petit rire.

**-Et oui ! Et pour ça, il faut remercier Cinna ! C'est grace à lui que vous pouvez sortir ! **Dit-il.

Il paraissait content. Je lui ordonnai de me donner la chemise de nuit de Madge, mais il n'en fit rien, me disant qu'il ne voulais pas se faire dicter sa conduite par une gamine.

**-Une gamine qui a déjà et va recommencer, participé aux Hunger Games,** répliquai-je le cœur lourd.

Il soupira, et se pencha, ramassant le vêtement convoité. Il me le lança à la figure.

**-C'est arrangé, disons. Si Snow y croit, tu n'iras pas. Et moi non plus,** dit-il avec triomphe.

Je soufflai et fermai les yeux, savourant ses mots qui me remettaient du baume au cœur. Je mis vite fais la fine robe, et me relevai, prenant Peeta par la main, le levant du lit. Je crois qu'il ne réalisait pas vraiment que j'étais sauvée, et qu'en plus, je n'allais pas avoir besoin d'un enfant de lui.

Haymitch sortit de la pièce, et nous nous empressâmes de le suivre, trop heureux de quitter la prison qui nous avait retenue pendant ces « nuits de noces ». Des pacificateurs, dont Leeg, nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à une salle, où Portia, Effie, Finnick, Beetee, Johanna et Cinna nous attendaient.

À peine étions arrivés, que je m'exclamai :

**-Cinna !**

Et je courus dans ses bras. Il me serra. Quand je le relâchai, je dis, voulant à tout prix savoir :

**-Alors, que devons nous faire ?**

Cinna regarda Portia, qui hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

Niark niark, oui, ce chapitre est terminé ! Je sais, je suis une véritable sadique ! Mais bon, un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, consacré à la lune de miel ? Bon, je sais, il n'était pas très intéressant, mais j'avais ce moment dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, il fallait que je le case ! Spécial Peeta/Katniss ! Sinon, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster mon chapitre demain... je verrai, ça dépendra, mais je ne vous promet rien ! Mais comme c'est mon anniversaire Lundi, j'essayerai de vous faire une petite surprise... allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut cher lecteur ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais pourtant dis que je ne vous ferais peut-être pas de chapitre pour aujourd'hui, mais comme j'ai un cœur d'or, vous pouvez le constater par vous même, j'ai eu pitié de vous, et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Quelle grandeur d'âme... je m'étonne moi-même !

Je remercie tous les revieweurs, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fais plaisir à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que je vois que des gens m'ont laissé des petites reviews !

Donc merci à tous ! (Promis, au prochain chapitre, je vous fais la liste de tous ! Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte compris ! )

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter en chantant mes louanges qui n'ont pas lieux d'être, et bonne lecture à tous !

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes !

P.P.S : Joyeuse Pâques !

* * *

Cinna regarda Portia, qui hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

**-Et bien... en vérité, ce n'est pas moi qui a eu cette idée tout de suite, c'est Beetee qui me l'a inculpé,** commença-t-il par dire.

Je me fichais complètement de ça ! Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était quel était le moyen qui allait faire que j'allais être en vie. Sentant mon impatience, Cinna continua :

**-Donc, il y a un autre moyen pour que vous n'alliez pas dans cette arène. C'est basé sur le même sujet, c'est à dire l'enfant et tout ça. À la base, Beetee m'avait dit : Mais pourquoi avoir un véritable enfant dans le ventre ? Il suffit qu'elle stimule, et le tour est joué ! J'en avais donc déduis qu'il me disait que Katniss devait jouer la comédie. Mais la connaissant, elle était incapable d'une chose pareille. Rien ne valait une véritable femme enceinte. Et alors, un peu plus tard, j'ai compris ce que Beetee avait voulu dire par ses mots. En faite, il existe un...** il chercha un instant dans sa tête puis continua finalement. **Appelons ça un médicament, si vous voulez, bien que ce ne soit pas le terme exacte qu'il aurait fallu employer. Donc il existe un médicament, non connu de Snow, que quelques habitant du District Trois ont conçu en cachette.**

Effie le coupa :

**-Excusez-moi, mais... ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que vous savez que ce médicament qui ne doit sûrement pas être légal, vu sa fonction et son coût qui est exorbitant, existe, puisque Snow lui même ne connaît pas son existence ?**

Cinna sourit mystérieusement.

**-J'ai mes sources. **

Peeta grogna, ce qui fit rire Finnick.

**-Bon, c'est bon, vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquez quelle est sa fonction justement, non ?** Demanda très justement Peeta, qui était impatient.

**-J'allais y venir**, se défendit Cinna. **Vous savez donc, ce que Beetee m'avait dit ? Et bien c'est exactement ça.**

**-Vous voulez-dire que ce médicament rende Katniss plus... vrai ? Qu'il l'aide à stimuler ? Qui l'aide à devenir une... sorte de meilleure actrice ? **Demanda Peeta.

**-Dans un certain sens, oui, mais ce n'est pas tout-à-fais ça. Ce médicament stimule que Katniss est enceinte. Katniss, tu vas bientôt vivre, si tu accepte ce médicament, 9 mois de fausse grossesse. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas une vrai que tu ne le vivras pas vraiment, tout au contraire, ce médicament te rend enceinte, mais sans le bébé. Tu auras les nausées, les crises de larmes, les fortes doses d'émotion, le ventre qui gonfle... ça va même jusqu'aux coups de pieds pour tout te dire ! La seule chose à laquelle tu échapperas, c'est les contractions, et l'arrivée du bébé. Quand la fin de ta grossesse arriveras, le médicament sera entièrement dissous, tu devras vite te dépêcher d'aller au toilette et tu te mettra tout simplement à dégonfler. Je ne te cache pas que ça risque de te faire bizarre,** avoua Cinna.

Je voulus me jeter sur Beetee et l'embrasser, tellement j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il existe. Grâce à lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir réellement un enfant, et je n'allais pas connaître le moment dur de la séparation. Pourtant, Effie ne semblait pas convaincue que c'était un bon moyen.

**-Qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas Effie,** lui demandai-je. **Tout se passe bien, nous n'allons pas aux Hunger Games !**

Johanna ricana.

**-Tu en es si sûre Katniss ? **Demanda la tueuse à la hache.

Je fronçai les sourcils. N'était-ce pas ce que Haymitch avait dit ? Elle continua, voyant que ça me troublait :

**-Il n'y a pas de règle, au Capitole, qui dise que lorsque qu'un tribu moissonné est enceinte, les Hunger Games sont annulés !**

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Je regardai Haymitch, désespérée. Mon optimiste était passé, et la déprime allait de nouveau s'installer. Cependant, je gardais à ce moment une lueur d'espoir tout au fond de moi, espérant de tout mon être que Haymitch se mette à ricaner et à clouer le bec de Johanna en lui disant que si, il existait une telle règle. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

**-Dès que tu auras pris ce médicament Katniss, notre sort sera entre les mains des habitants du Capitole. Bien que ça ne me plaise pas que vos précieuses vies soient placées sous leurs ailes, je pense que c'est joué d'avance. Les habitants du Capitole sont idiots, ne pensent qu'à leur conforts, mais surtout, ils sont sentimentales à en vomir.**

Effie fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir. Il venait tout de même de dire qu'elle était idiote. Et ça, c'était loin d'être poli, pour Effie. Cinna, lui, se contente de rire. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que des idiots, au Capitole. Il suffisait de regarder Cinna, Portia, Snow, Seneca Crane ou Plutarch Heavensbee pour le voir. Peeta, lui, ne disait rien. Il n'avait apparemment pas d'avis. Ou, en tout cas s'il en avait, il le cachait bien.

**-J'accepte,** dis-je après un silence prononcé.

Finnick sourit.

**-Tu prends conscience qu'en disant ça, tu nous sauve ? Ou, du moins, essaies, parce que c'est pas sûr à 100% que ça marche, bien que je sois optimiste sur ce sujet,** me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

**-Alors allez-y, donnez-le lui ce putain de médicament avant qu'elle revienne sur sa décision !** S'emporta Johanna, qui n'aimait pas quand il y avait du bavardage.

Elle préférait l'action à la parlote. Mais pourtant, elle paraissait soulagée que j'ai accepté. Mais elle le cachait bien. Car la tueuse à la hache n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. Cinna hocha la tête et regarda Effie, qui sortit un flacon contenant une seule pilule.

**-Ne l'utilise pas pour rien, il était hors de prix ! Et puis, je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour l'avoir... Si jamais mes amis apprenaient ce que j'ai fais...** elle trembla en imaginant sûrement le pire des scénarios possibles pour elle, c'est-à-dire, qu'on lui manque de respect.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le pris d'un geste sec, ce qui fit pousser de petits cris d'indignations de la part de Effie. Darius me tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début. Je soufflai, et pris la pilule d'une traite, refusant de prendre le verre d'eau. J'attendis un quelconque changement dans mon corps, mais rien ne se passa.

**-Alors quoi, ça marche pas votre truc ! **M'emportai-je.

Johanna rit.

**-Mais enfin chérie, quand t'es enceinte, ça ne se sens pas tout de suite ! **Dit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Je ne répondis pas, bien que l'envie était à son comble, n'aimant pas me faire marcher sur les pieds. Haymitch frappa dans ses mains.

**-Bon, on peut peut-être sortir d'ici, parce que ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je n'ai pas bu et que...** Commença à dire mon mentor, qui fut coupé brutalement par Effie.

**-Haymitch ! Vous venez de prendre un grands verre de Vodka juste avant d'aller les chercher ! Vous exagérez ! Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un homme qui se respecte ! **Dit-elle outrée.

Haymitch eu un sourire moqueur et répondit :

**-Qui vous a dis que je me respecte trésor ? **

Elle fut apparemment choquée de son impertinence, et vit rouge.

**-Haymitch ! Vous pourrez me témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect à moi, si vous en manquez pour vous ! **Dit-elle.

**-Pourquoi vous ferais-je cet honneur ?** Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

**-Parce que je viens de risquer ma peau pour aller chercher ce médicament voyons !** Dit-elle comme si c'était normal.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, au contraire. Ça m'étonnait, d'ailleurs, de la part d'Effie, car je ne la voyais pas aller risquer de se faire prendre et de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour un simple médicament. Haymitch haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, immédiatement suivit par Peeta, qui avait l'air troublé. D'ailleurs, l'air dérangé de Peeta ne me plaisait pas trop. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire, et j'avais peur que ça soit grave. Je pouvais toujours essayer de lui demander, mais je savais d'office que c'était peine perdue. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans sa tête...

POV Peeta :

Après la déclaration de Cinna, je n'étais pas tranquille. Un détail défaillant dans cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, je devais absolument en parler à Haymitch. C'est pourquoi je le suivis, dès que je vis qu'il partait.

Dans le couloir, des Pacificateurs nous entourèrent, et je jugeai préférable de me taire, trouvant l'endroit trop risqué pour parler librement. Je dus donc attendre que nous fûmes arrivés au village pour lui parler.

**-Haymitch, attendez ! **Dis-je avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa maison.

**-Qu'est qu'y a mon garçon, quelque chose qui te tracasse ? **Demanda-t-il avec son habituel ton sarcastique.

**-Oui... je peu rentrer ?** Demandai-je.

**-C'est à tes risques et périls, mais oui, vient je t'en prie.**

**-Oh mais je reste dans l'entrée,** répondis-je, septique à l'idée de m'asseoir dans un des canapés crasseux de mon mentor.

Il ouvrit la porte, m'invitant d'une petite révérence moqueuse, à entrer. Quand nous fûmes en sécurité à l'intérieur, il se servit un verre d'une quelconque liqueur, et me proposa de m'asseoir. Je refusai net. Lui ne se gêna pas pour le faire en tout cas, et s'affala comme une larve dessus.

**-Donc... tu as repéré le seul défaut de mon superbe plan, et ça te turlupine, c'est bien ça ? **Demanda-t-il.

**-Votre superbe plan ? Un superbe plan oui, le votre non, mais celui de Cinna oui,** corrigeai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Qu'importe qui a eu ce plan génial. D'ailleurs, si on y regarde d'un peu plus près, c'est grace à Beetee que tu n'as pas été obligé de coucher avec Katniss, **dit-il sans pudeur aucune. **D'ailleurs, ça avait bien parti quand je suis arrivé. Elle allongée sur toi, en sous-vêtement... je pensais que jamais tu n'aurais eu le cran de le faire ! Tu gagnes des points dans mon estime !**

Je rougis, et me sentis coupable, bien que je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

**-Nous n'avons rien fait, et nous n'allions rien faire Haymitch. C'est elle qui... **Commençai-je à dire, mais m'arrêtant à la fin.

**-C'est elle qui quoi ?** Demanda avec moquerie Haymitch.

**-Non rien. Laissez tomber, je suis venu pour une toute autre raison, **dis-je, changeant de sujet et revenant à celui d'origine.

Haymitch hocha la tête et leva son verre.

**-Ah oui, le défaut dans ce plan imparable ! **Dit-il en buvant son verre d'une traite et en se resservant en alcool.

Ça m'énerva considérablement.

**-Mais le pire, c'est que vous le connaissez ! Tous ! Il n'y a que Katniss qui semble l'ignorer, pourtant, il est gros comme un bœuf ce défaut ! Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que vous voulez, qu'elle ignore la souffrance qu'elle va endurer ! N'y a-t-il donc que Effie et moi qui nous en nous préoccupons ? **Dis-je, hors de moi.

Je n'acceptais pas que l'on cache des choses à Katniss, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient de cette importance. Enfin, pour moi tout du moins, ça l'était. Mais pas pour Haymitch.

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ! De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, alors qu'on le lui ai dis ou non... ça change rien !** Dit-il pour se défendre.

**-Vous voulez-dire que, de tout manière, elle l'aurait prit la pilule ? Même si elle était contre ? **

-**Exact. On l'aurait mit sous forme de poudre et on l'aurait dissous dans son verre en douce, **dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, alors qu'il savait que ça allait me faire réagir.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas me laisser envahir par mes sentiments, et dit, après mettre considérablement calmé :

**-Savez-vous que c'est horrible ? **

Haymitch ne répondit pas, se contentant de se resservir un verre. Je répétai ma question :

**-Savez-vous que c'est horrible ?**

Il soupira.

**-Oui, je le sais. Mais, en même temps réfléchi, tu préférais faire l'amour avec elle ? Tu préférais te sentir coupable, et perdre un véritable enfant ? **Demanda-t-il.

Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque, et dis ce que j'avais à dire :

**-Elle avait le droit de savoir ce que ça va lui faire lorsqu'elle n'aura plus son faux enfant dans le ventre Haymitch. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer ! Elle va déprimer, et peut-être qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais !**

Haymitch haussa les épaules.

**-Mais tu seras là pour elle, tu es toujours là pour elle,** se justifia-t-il.

Je serrai les poings, et partis, laissant Haymitch en plan. De toute manière, à la vitesse dont il se servait en alcool, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir avoir de conversation normale. Peut m'importait les avis de Haymitch, j'allais dire les conséquence que la pilule allait lui procurer à Katniss.

POV Katniss :

Après que Peeta et Haymitch soient partis, Gale entra, suivit de Madge et Delly. Il se jeta dans mes bras, sans prévenir. Je le serrai, contrariée. N'était-il pas en colère contre moi ? Quand il me relâcha, je lus dans ses yeux du pardon. Je hochai la tête et murmurai, pour que seul lui entende :

**-C'est bon, t'es pardonné.**

Mon cœur se serra en pensant que cette trêve n'allait pas durer, en prenant en compte le fait que j'allais devoir lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte de Peeta... car juste avant que mon ex-meilleur ami arrive, nous avions décidé entre nous que tout le monde devait y croire, à ce bébé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il ne se manifestait pas. Je ne ressentais rien d'inhabituel. Gale serra fortement mes épaules, et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Peu m'importe que tu aimes désormais Peeta. Moi je t'aime Katniss, et c'est tout ce qu'y compte. Je ne peu pas t'en vouloir pour ça et... je suis désolé de mon comportement. Et surtout... **son regard était empreint de tristesse et de douleur, **je suis désolé pour l'expiation.**

Ça allait lui faire mal, mais je devais le faire. De plus, d'un certain côté, ça allait le rassurer.

**-Gale... tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas sortie de la Mairie ?** Demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête, alors je continuai :

**-Et bien... avant le mariage, je... j'avais un doute sur... heu... je... **

Je ne savais pas du tout comment amener la chose. Gale hocha la tête, m'incitant à continuer. Je soufflai un coup puis dis :

**-Je pensais déjà que j'étais enceinte. Et ces deux jours à la Mairie m'ont permis de savoir que c'était vrai.**

Ça lui tomba dessus sans prévenir, et il fit un pas en arrière. Son visage était blafard. Il bredouilla :

**-Mais... quand... quand avez-vous...**

Johanna ricana :

**-Comment vas-tu l'apporter Katniss ?**

Je lui envoyai le plus d'ondes négatives possibles, puis dis, peu sûre de moi :

**-Heu... c'était un peu avant les préparations du mariage je crois...**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Je ne le crois pas, tu mens, c'est pas possible... **

Il se tourna vers Beetee, et continua :

**-Elle ment c'est ça, elle ment pour ne pas aller aux Hunger Games ?**

Beetee secoua la tête, toujours d'une manière très professionnelle.

**-Je suis désolé pour toi Gale, mais elle est enceinte. C'est la vérité. Tout les tests le confirment. Mais grace à ce bébé, nous n'irons pas aux Hunger Games. Enfin, je l'espère,** dit Cinna.

Gale respectait Beetee, et il le croyait sur parole. Il se retourna vers moi et dit, au supplice :

**-Je pensais sincèrement redevenir ami avec toi et tout faire pour gagner ton amour Katniss. Mais... je vois que j'ai définitivement perdu la partie. Peeta est beaucoup trop fort pour moi.**

Et il partit, dépité.

Madge se jeta sur moi en sanglots. Je ne sais pas si elle pleurait de joie, de colère, ou de tristesse. Sûrement les trois à la fois.

**-Oh Katniss ! Ça veut dire que tu n'iras pas aux Hunger Games ? **Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je hochai la tête en souriant le plus possible, bien que l'envie n'y était pas. Je devais la réconforter. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre quelque chose dans cette affaire, d'où l'air réfléchi qu'avais eu Peeta, qui n'avait pas l'air d'approuver le plan. Madge me relâcha et se baissa, sa tête au niveau de mon ventre. Elle dit :

**-Coucou toi ! Tu sais que tu nous sauves la vie ? Enfin, pas à moi mais... si tu savais comme je t'aime petite chose...**

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Leeg la prit par les épaules et la sortit de la pièce, parce qu'elle voyait bien que Madge était sur le point de craquer.

Delly, elle se contenta de m'adresser un pauvre sourire.

**-Ça va ?** Demandai-je, bien que j'étais consciente que c'était elle qui était censée me poser la question.

Elle secoua la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle était livide. Encore plus qu'à son arrivée. Ça ne la réconfortait donc pas de savoir que Peeta et moi n'allions pas aller dans l'arène ? Elle dut voir que je me posais des questions, car elle dit, triste :

**-Je suis heureuse que vous n'y alliez pas.**

Johanna secoua la tête et dit :

**-C'est pour ça que tu nous fait une tête de déterré ? On vient de t'apprendre que ton cher ami Peeta est sauvé, et toi tu nous fais... tu nous fais quoi d'ailleurs ? **

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis rit, de son rire presque sadique.

**-Oh mais je comprend ! Ça te gêne que nos deux amants maudits aient couché ensemble ? Comme c'est mignon... on se croirait dans unr de ces séries pourries que le Capitole passe sur la télé, **fit Johanna avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Delly serra les dents, puis dit, en me regardant :

**-C'est dur de l'admettre, mais cette... fille, si on peut appeler ça une fille, **Johanna sourit, comme si elle était fière qu'on la traite de monstre sanguinaire, parce que c'était ce que Delly faisait ressentir, **a entièrement raison. Je suis jalouse, pour tout dire. Parce que j'aime Peeta. **

Et elle sortit à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! Bon, il ne sert pas à grand chose, je dois l'avouer moi même ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du plan de Cinna ? Êtes-vous d'accord avec Peeta sur ce que Katniss va ressentir en « perdant » ou « accouchant », comme vous préférez, son enfant ? Désolé, j'ai inclus Gale dedans, parce qu'il fait tout de même parti de l'histoire mais... sachez que je ressens envers lui juste de l'antipathie ! Enfin bref, vous avez remarqué que je vous avais dis que je ne posterais pas aujourd'hui... et bien je l'ai fait ! Oui, vous pouvez me jetez des fleurs et tout et tout ! (je blague, évidemment ! ) Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre ! Rendez-vous au prochain !


	18. Chapter 18

Salutation chers lecteurs ! Bon alors... voici le 18ème chapitre si ma mémoire est bonne !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire, c'était très gentil !

Sinon, comme je l'ai promis, (car je suis une fille de cœur qui ne manque pas UNE promesse) voici la liste de ceux qui lisent mes histoires régulièrement !

Ceux qui ont des comptes : _LawrenceEverdeen, WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3, x-Beautiful Blass-x, Peetniss, Samyye33, BoucheB, dontworr, vava13005, ptit hibou et guimOveX5,_

Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : _Me, Coq-Cinell, Camille et Charlie-fabi_

Merci beaucoup à tous ! Vous m'aidez énormément !

* * *

Dès que Delly fut partit, Johanna se mit à rire.

**-Comme si on ne le devinait pas... **

Je lui lançai un regard intrigué. Pour moi, Delly était la meilleure amie de Peeta, pas autre chose ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop que Delly l'aime. En plus, tout comme Gale et moi, ça paraissait évident que c'était le couple parfait ! Aussi doux et gentil l'un que l'autre... Peeta aurait été bien mieux avec elle qu'avec moi ! Johanna continua :

**-Quoi, ça ne te plais pas ? Parce ils se ressemblent c'est ça ? Aussi niais et fragile l'un autant que l'autre... **

Je me retins de l'étriper.

**-Je t'interdis de dire ça de Peeta !** Lui ordonnai-je sur un ton menaçant.

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

**-C'est bon ! Je l'avoue, Peeta mérite bien mieux. C'est un bon garçon, d'accord ! **

Pourtant, son air donnait à penser le contraire. Finnick sourit.

**-Et puis, les opposés s'attirent...** dit-il mystérieusement.

Johanna rit.

**-Mais ce qui se ressemblent s'assemblent !** Dit-elle avec un sadisme apparemment savouré.

Finnick leva les yeux au ciel et Cinna se leva.

**-Bon, il est peut-être temps d'y aller ! Et puis, comme on est pas sûr que le plan marche, il faut que vous vous entraînez. **

Tout le monde se leva à son tour, Johanna sauta presque de sa chaise, tellement l'attente était longue pour elle. Je rentrai donc chez moi, en compagnie de Darius. Quand j'arrivai dans ma maison, Prim et ma mère m'assaillirent. Prim s'était effondrée en larme dans mes bras. Ma mère se retenait, je le voyais bien, avec son teint livide et ses cernes sous les yeux qui m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Quand ma sœur me lâcha, je fit un sourire forcé.

**-Tout va bien petit canard. Je n'irais pas aux Hunger Games,** dis-je pour la calmer.

**-Mais... mais si, Snow... Snow a dit que... **

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, la forçant à me regarder.

**-Prim, je te dis que tout va bien. Laisse-moi t'expliquer,** dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle se força à arrêter de pleurer, reniflant toujours.

**-Je vais avoir un bébé Prim. Je vais avoir un bébé, le Capitole ne me laissera pas aller dans l'arène enceinte. Ils sont trop stupides et sentimentales. Ils feront tout pour arrêter les jeux. **

Elle eu un rire nerveux.

**-Je ne suis pas du Capitole moi. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que ça ne marchera peut-être pas ! **

Et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Je la serrai contre moi.

**-Chut, chut... ne pleure plus. Tout va bien je te dis. Ça va marcher. Ça va marcher,** dis-je, en me convaincant moi même de mes paroles.

Prim s'écarta de moi et courut en haut, sûrement voulait-elle aller rechercher du réconfort chez son chat débile. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, et regardai ma mère, qui n'avait pas bougé de position depuis que j'étais arrivée. C'est à dire debout, les bras le long du corps.

**-Ne recommence pas, reprends-toi !** Lui ordonnai-je. **Tu me l'as promis.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'effaça tranquillement vers la cuisine, allant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je la suivis calmement, même si la fragilité de ma mère ne me plaisait pas. Elle devait être forte pour Prim. Elle me regarda et dit :

**-Alors comme ça, tu es enceinte ? **

Je hochai la tête.

**-Et... comment as-tu fais pour avoir cet enfant ? Il est de Peeta ?**

Je dis, sèchement :

**-J'ai fais comme tout le monde, tu crois quoi ! Et oui, il est de Peeta.**

**-Quand as-tu eu l'occasion de l'avoir ? **

**-Un peu avant les préparations pour le mariage. Mais je suis en train de passer un interrogatoire ou quoi ?** Dis-je, commençant à m'énerver.

Elle secoua la tête :

**-Tu peux le faire croire à Prim, mais pas à moi. Je suis ta mère Katniss. Tu n'étais pas enceinte avant ton mariage. **

Je haussai les épaules, préférant ne rien dire plutôt que de dire des bêtises. Elle mit mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

**-J'espère que tu n'as pas fais ce que je pense que tu as fais Katniss...** dit-elle prévenante.

Je répétai mon geste, ne disant toujours rien. Qu'elle s'imagine ce qu'elle voulait, je m'en fichais. Elle se leva d'un coup, sa chaise raclant contre le sol.

**-Tu veux dire que tu as... tu as conçu ton enfant juste après la déclaration de Snow ? **

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse qui de toute manière n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être, et dit :

**-Je suis sûre que Peeta n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. C'est... c'est horrible de l'avoir obligé à... et puis, pour toi aussi ! Sans amour, c'est...**

Elle devint livide et se rassit sur sa chaise, d'un geste désespéré. La mère fragile était de retour. Je levai les yeux au ciel, détestant lorsqu'elle se montrait faible. Je tournai donc les talons, ayant l'intention de m'en aller, mais ma mère m'interpella.

**-Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Je vais dans ma chambre. Me coucher. Je suis juste crevée. Re-bonjour les cauchemars, la trêve est terminée**, dis-je, murmurant mes derniers mots.

**-Ça ne sert à rien Katniss. Tes affaires sont chez Peeta. Tu dois aller là-bas,** me dit-elle.

Je secouai les épaules.

**-Laisse. Je dormirai dans cette... tenue...**

J'avais toujours la chemise de Madge, mais j'avais la veste de Finnick. Car ont était peut-être au printemps, mais il faisait toujours froid. Surtout la nuit. J'allais de nouveau partir, mais ma mère me retint encore.

**-Katniss ! **

Je me retournai et dis, exaspérée et crevée :

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Il y a ton cadeau de la part de Snow, dans ta chambre. Des Pacificateurs sont venus l'installer,** me dit-elle.

Je serrai les dents. Il était vraiment partout lui.

**-Tant pis, je le virerai par la fenêtre.**

Et là, je partis, pour de vrai cette fois.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et poussai un cri. Elle était remplie de rose blanche. Je reculai. L'air dans ma chambre était irrespirable. L'odeur sucrée des roses était étouffante et écœurante. Mais ce qui rendait l'air encore plus lourd, était cette odeur de sang. Je hurlai :

**-Connard de Snow ! Vous ne réussirez pas à m'avoir ! Vous ne réussirez pas à me détruire !**

Je fermai la porte en la claquant et courus dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers et poussant ma mère, qui était allée voir ce qu'il se passait. Je sortis dans la nuit et courus jusqu'à la porte de Peeta. J'étais tellement prise dans mon élan que je me pris la porte. Un craquement se fit entendre et du sang poisseux s'écoula lentement de mon nez. Je frappai de toute mes forces, tapant du poing le plus fortement possible. La porte s'ouvrit et, étant allongée sur elle, je tombai sur Peeta, qui me retint.

**-Katniss !** Dit-il en me remontant.

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Étant tout de suite rassurée par son odeur réconfortante. L'odeur de Peeta chassa celle des roses mêlées au sang. Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Il faut qu'on soit plus fort que Snow Peeta.

Il se détacha de moi et ferma doucement la porte.

**-Mais, nous sommes plus fort que Snow Katniss. Lui face à nous deux, sans sa technologie ni rien, il ne tiendrait même pas une minute. **

Je hochai la tête, même si je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait une pareille occasion dans notre vie.

**-Je peux dormir ici Peeta ?** Demandai-je.

**-Katniss, je te signale que maintenant, tu vis avec moi, donc oui, tu peux venir dormir ici.**

Je souris. Il tendit ses bras, et je m'y réfugiai. Il m'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il alla chercher de quoi soigner mon nez, qui était douloureux. Quand il eut terminé, je n'avais plus mal. Nous pouvions remercier Cinna pour ce miracle. Nous nous affalâmes sur le lit. Dès que nous fûmes nous la couverture, je me recroquevillai contre lui.

**-Peeta ?** Demandai-je lorsqu'il eu tendu la main et appuyé sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière.

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne te plais pas, ma fausse grossesse ? C'est pourtant un super plan, puisqu'on a rien à perdre. Tout à gagné. Si ça marche pas... ça changera rien à la situation qui aurait été si je n'avais pas pris cette pilule. Mais si ça marche, nous n'allons pas aux Hunger Games ! **

POV Peeta :

Je ne savais que répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce que Snow avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

POV Katniss :

J'attendis un petit moment sa réponse.

**-Je ne sais pas... j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas, le plan.**

Je n'insistai pas, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

**-D'ailleurs, tu sens quelque chose ? **Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, bien qu'il ne me vit pas, vu que nous étions dans le noir.

**-Non, rien. C'est comme d'habitude,** dis-je.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel je dessinai des petits ronds sur le torse de Peeta. Le comportement de Delly me revint alors en mémoire.

**-Dit Peeta...** dis-je après mûres réflexions.

**-Mmm ? **

**-Est-ce que tu aimes Delly ? **Demandai-je en rougissant.

Mais pourquoi demandai-je ça ? Je n'en avais rien à faire !

**-Non, c'est toi que j'aime, **dit-il simplement, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache comme ça, ça ne serait pas sympa vis-à-vis de Delly. Voyant que je ne répondais pas à sa question, il dit :

**-Si tu veux parler du fait qu'elle m'aime, sache qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.**

Je dit, nonchalante :

**-Oh mais j'en ai rien à faire qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre vous.**

**-Je le sais, **répondit-il calmement.

Je baillai.

**-Tu devrais peut-être dormir maintenant,** m'intima-t-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse, et suivis son conseil.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Peeta, qui m'annonça qu'il devait aller faire des courses. La question de l'école ne se posait même pas, nous n'y allions pas, un point c'était tout. Pas question d'y retourner, surtout que sinon, nous allions subir les crises de larmes des professeurs, les condoléances de tout le monde, et caetera.

Quand je descendis après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée, Peeta m'avait préparé pendant que je me lavais un petit déjeuné avec des pâtisseries et autres choses qui avaient l'air délicieuses. Je n'y touchai pas. C'était trop pour moi, surtout dès le matin. Je me contentai donc d'un bout de pain qui était un peu sec. Quand il vit que je n'avais pas touché à une miette du repas, il fut un peu déçu, mais ne dit rien. Je dis, du ton le plus gentil possible :

**-J'ai pas très faim...**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Sûrement à cause de la grossesse.**

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce n'était pas pour ça, mais ne voulant pas mentir, je ne dis rien. N'empêche qu'il devait se douter que ce n'était pas ça, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour les nausées. Il partit donc, me promettant qu'il ne serrait pas long. Je remarquai que lui non plus n'avait pas mangé.

Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps dans cette maison, j'allai voir Haymitch. Je devais lui parler.

**-Oh tiens, chérie, entre !** Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il m'invita dans son horrible maison, et me présenté un de ses canapés crasseux. Je soupirai.

**-Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais m'asseoir dans **_**ça **_**? **Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Sincèrement, faîte quelque chose ! Employez une femme de ménage ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre dans une porcherie pareille. C'est invivable ici,** dis-je.

Il soupira.

**-Si tu es venue spécialement pour me reprocher mon hygiène, sache que c'est très mignon de ta part trésor, mais que tu peux retourner d'où tu viens ! **Me dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Je suis venue pour vous demander quelque chose. Au cas où on le plan ne marcherait pas...** commençai-je, coupée dans mon élan par Haymitch.

**-J'ai compris. Tu viens me demander de mourir à la place de Peeta.**

**-Non... enfin, si, mais si l'un de nous deux revenait, ce serait vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... **me justifiai-je.

Il rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

**-Tu sais que tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, bien que tu essais de te faire bien voir ? **

Je hochai la tête.

**-Je suis au courant oui.**

Il soupira, puis dit :

**-Si il est appelé, je me porterai volontaire. Mais si je suis appelé, et qu'il se porte volontaire à ma place, je ne pourrai rien faire trésor.**

Je faillis sauter au cou de mon mentor.

**-Merci Haymitch !**

Je partis donc de la maison de mon mentor, un peu rassurée.

Je rentrai dans la maison de Peeta, qui était donc la mienne. Je dis :

**-Peeta, tu es revenu ? **Demandai-je, même si ça me paraissait étrange qu'il le soit.

**-Oui, je suis là ma chérie ! **Entendis-je.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et ouvris la bouche, voulant dire : Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Mais Peeta me serra dans ses bras, m'empêchant de parler. Il murmura dans mes oreilles :

**-Ils ont placé des caméras. Ça s'est passé très vite. J'ai croisé les Pacificateurs sur le chemin, donc je suis revenu sur mes pas. **

Je hochai la tête. Peeta me regarda, et je l'embrassai fougueusement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que j'aurais le temps de poster demain, mais normalement, c'est bon ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, n'est ce pas ? Bon sinon, j'ai plein de petits moments drôles dans la tête là (avec les caméras, ça va être sympathique tout ça ! :) ) Lâchez-vous si vous avez du temps à perdre ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	19. Chapter 19

Salutation à tous le monde ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir poster de chapitre mais finalement... j'ai réussi ! (oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir ! ) Donc voici le chapitre 19 ! Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Même ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Allez, je le fais parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dis : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la merveilleuse Suzanne Collins !

Bonne lecture cher lecteur ! Et désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

Après l'avoir embrassé, il me prit par la main. Je me laissai faire. Il m'amena jusqu'à notre chambre. Dès qu'il eu passé la porte, il soupira.

**-C'est bon, on peut parler normalement,** dit-il.

Je hochai la tête, et allai m'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui.

**-Qu'est ce que...** dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. **Pourquoi ? **

Ne pouvions-nous donc pas avoir une vie tranquille ? Peeta passa sa main sur sa nuque.

**-Je crois qu'ils veulent savoir comment est-ce que nous vivons la révélation. Pour les 3ème jeux de l'expiation je veux dire.**

Je hochai la tête. Snow était vraiment un être sans scrupules. J'étais sûre que c'était lui qui avait demandé les caméras.

**-Du coup... nous faisons quoi ?** Demandai-je.

**-Et bien... je n'y ai pas trop réfléchis. À peine étaient-ils partis que t'es arrivée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de caméras ici, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans les toilettes,** dit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi.

**-Ah tiens ! T'as changé ta télé de place ?** Dis-je, la remarquant posée sur la commode qui était devant le lit.

Il secoua la tête.

**-Ils l'ont posé là. **

Je me levai et l'allumai. Un écran noir apparut, et des lettre blanche se mirent en place. C'était un message.

_Ce que vous regarderez est la rediffusion, cet télévision emmagasine tout les programmes vous concernant, et les met à suivre. Vous pouvez faire pause autant de fois que vous voulez, et avancer dans le visionnage. _

Le message s'effaça, puis un autre le remplaça.

_Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Everdeen. _

Et c'était signé d'une rose de la même couleur que le message, c'est à dire blanche. C'était Snow qui m'avait adressé ce message. Mais ça m'intriguait. Je n'étais plus Katniss Everdeen, mais Mellark alors pourquoi m'appelait-il ainsi ? J'envoyai un oreiller sur l'image, mais celui-ci le traversa. J'avais oublié que l'écran était plus un hologramme qu'un écran.

Le message de Snow s'effaça à nouveau, et Caesar, suivi de son habituelle musique qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait, apparut.

_-**Mesdames et Messieurs ! Vous vous demandez tous ce que pensent nos deux amants maudits préférés de l'annonce de Snow, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, vous allez vite le savoir ! Car nous allons filmer pendant une semaine, tous leurs faits et gestes, en caméras cachée ! Bien évidemment, les caméras n'iront pas dans les endroits intimes ! **_**Il rit, suivi par son public. **_**Et cette émission ne sera pas diffusée au District Douze ! **_Il tapota son oreille, qui devait contenir une micro radio. _**Ah ! On vient de m'annoncer que tout est prêt ! **_

Le public cria sa joie lorsque Peeta apparut derrière Caesar. Il était assit sur le canapé et lisait. Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir, et la caméra changea complètement de décor, me visualisant moi.

_-**Peeta, tu es revenu ?** _Dis-je.

Peeta leva brusquement la tête de son livre et, l'envoyant balader sur la table basse du salon, sauta du canapé. Il trébucha, et le public rit.

_-**Je suis là ma chérie !**_

Je rougis, face à l'écran. Il l'avait dit avec une telle aisance. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, et me prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, je l'embrassai, et le public cria de nouveau.

Là, je me levai et allai éteindre la télé. Je mis une main sur mon front.

**-C'est pas possible... **soupirai-je.

Peeta se leva à son tour, et alla ramasser l'oreiller que j'avais jeté.

**-Il faudrait peut-être que l'on descende, non ?** Dit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

**-J'imagine oui. Sinon, ils vont se poser des questions. Mais... qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **Demandai-je.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis dit :

**-J'ai peut-être une idée. Ce serait le bon moment pour annoncer l'arrivée du bébé, non ? **

J'opinai à nouveau du chef, trouvant cela logique. Nous passâmes dix bonnes minutes à trouver que faire pour qu'ils soient dépités face à la nouvelle, pour qu'ils demandent l'arrêt des jeux. Quand nous fûmes près, nous descendîmes main dans la main, l'air triste. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine, où Peeta prépara deux thés. J'avais toujours aimé le thé. Je le regardai faire, et quand il eut fini, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur les canapé du salon, l'un à côté de l'autre, posant les deux tasses sur la table basse.

Comme il devait trouvé que ça ne faisait pas assez couple, il me prit par la taille et me mit sur ses genoux. Je m'empêchai de rougir, ce qui était assez dur, il fallait l'avouer. Je soupirai.

**-Mais qu'est ce que qu'on va faire Peeta ?** Dis-je.

Et oui, c'était assez convaincant. Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je me mis carrément à pleurer. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir refouler mes larmes le plus possible les avaient stocké et qu'il ne fallait presque rien pour les faire couler.

**-Mais lui... il ne verra jamais le jour...** dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Là, les gens du Capitole devaient se poser des questions. Peeta essuya mes larmes avec ses mains.

**-Chut... je suis sûr qu'il aurait été fier de toi.**

Je redoublai de sanglots. Un petit moment passa, puis je dis, achevant ainsi le suspense pour les habitants du Capitole, d'une voix faible :

**-Mon bébé...**

Peeta me retourna, m'embrassant et me berçant.

**-Je... j'ai besoin d'aller voir ma mère. Accompagne-moi s'il te plaît... **dis-je, d'un ton suppliant.

**-Bien sûr mon amour.**

Je m'empêchai de faire une grimace. Je détestais ces surnoms ridicules. Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes, après que j'ai mis la veste de mon père. Quand nous fûmes dehors et sûrs que nous n'étions plus filmés, je soufflai, éventant de mes mains avec des geste brusques mes yeux rouges.

**-Un enfer ! **Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et dit :

**-Tu t'en sors bien !**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Bon, on va où ? **Demandai-je.

**-Chez ta mère,** annonça Peeta.

Je soupirai.

**-C'est pas parce que j'ai dis que nous y allions que nous sommes obligés d'y aller...**

Peeta me regarda.

**-Je suis obligé d'aller la voir. Pour... m'expliquer disons... tu sais, avec le bébé... j'imagine que tu lui as dis, non ?** Demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

**-Et bien elle doit se poser des questions. Je vais donc y répondre**, dit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais dis :

**-Bon, d'accord. Mais on fait vite ! Après, je veux qu'on s'entraîne. Parce que on ne sait jamais.**

Nous allâmes donc sonner à la porte de mon ancienne maison. Prim vint m'ouvrir. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de larme sur son visage. Son visage avait un air sérieux.

**-Tu vas bien ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête, et dit :

**-Je dois être forte. **

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle se dégagea, puis regarda Peeta d'un air froid. Je savais pourquoi elle lui en voulait. À cause du bébé. C'était lui le « père ». Elle le gratifia d'un sourire glacé.

**-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Katniss. Maman allait justement aller te chercher. Sae Boui-boui voulait te voir. **

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser rentrer, et nous conduisit dans le salon, après avoir fermé la porte. Quand elle me vit arriver, Sae se leva.

**-Katniss !** **Tu vas bien ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'elle était à le jour de mon mariage. Je hochai la tête.

**-Tu es au courant pour mon... **

Je mis ma main sur mon ventre, pour qu'elle comprenne. Je n'aimais pas trop dire ce mot. Peut-être était-ce parce que je l'avais redouté pendant longtemps.

**-Pour ton bébé ? Oui. Ta mère vient de me mettre au courant. C'est particulièrement horrible. Mais ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer dans l'arène n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Je ne sais pas justement. Nous espérons qu'ils ne le feront pas.**

Elle allait répondre, mais la sonnette retentit. Ma mère s'excusa et partit ouvrir la porte. Effie entra. Elle était habillée tout en rose, ce n'était pas très beau. Elle dit bonjour à ma mère. Quand elle me vit, elle s'avança vers moi en disant :

**-Je retourne au Capitole, avec tout les autres, dont les vainqueurs. **

Elle regarda Sae Boui-boui et ajouta :

**-Que faites-vous là ? **

Sae sourit puis dit :

**-Je viens prendre des nouvelles. Mais... je rêve ou je parle avec un chamallow ? **

Effie rougit. Ou plutôt, devint rouge de colère.

**-C'est la mode au Capitole ma chère ! Katniss, au-revoir ! Je... on se revoie au...**

Et là, ma chère Effie se mit à verser sa petite larme. Elle essaya de finir sa phrase.

**-Excusez-moi. Nous nous revoyons pour... la moisson, **dit-elle avec émotion.

C'était tellement mignon que je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle tourna les talons et partit. Sae la regarda se dandiner avec ridicule, certes, jusqu'à la porte avec un sourire moqueur.

**-Quel phénomène... bon, je ne vais pas traîner plus longtemps que ça ! Gale voulait me voir, tu ne sais pas où il est ?**

Je secouai tristement la tête. Non, malheureusement non. Elle partit donc, suivant la même trajectoire que Effie, mais sans se rendre ridicule. Quand elle fut partie, ma mère regarda Peeta avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

**-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire.**

Peeta hocha la tête. Ma mère renvoya ma sœur, qui ne protesta même pas. Quand Prim fut partie, ma mère toisa Peeta, et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

**-Qu'as-tu à me dire ? **Demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi peu amicale.

Peeta me regarda, et je croisai les doigts pour lui, bien que ce ne soit pas mon genre. Il inspira un coup puis dit :

**-J'aimerais m'excuser d'avoir rendu votre fille enceinte.**

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive. Il était vraiment directe !

**-Oui, tu fais bien de t'excuser, en effet,** répondit ma mère.

**-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ma vie. Et tu n'as pas à me dire de faire quoi que ce soit vu ton précédent comportement. Tout ce que tu dis et fais maintenant n'enlèvera pas ce que tu as fais par le passé. Tu seras toujours faible à nos yeux. Une pauvre petite chose qu'il faut protéger**, dis-je.

Ma mère devint livide. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle arrivait dans ma vie et décidai, d'un coup, de se reprendre en main ! C'était trop tard pour que je lui pardonne. Et puis, je voulais qu'elle s'occupe de la vie de ma sœur, pas de la mienne. Peeta me lança un regard dur.

**-Tu es trop froide avec ta mère Katniss. Elle t'aime. Et elle a raison d'être en colère contre moi. Et puis, il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'elle se reprenne. Il lui suffit d'un peu de volonté. Mais pas que de elle, de toi également. Si tu restes aussi dur avec elle, rien ne changera.**

Je haussai les épaules, mais ma mère eu un regard de gratitude envers Peeta. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et me regarda.

**-Katniss, je t'en pries, laisses-moi me reprendre. Je ferais tout mon possible si tu me laisse une chance. Avec Prim, c'est déjà fait, on va dire que j'ai repris ma fonction de mère. Mais tu me manques beaucoup. Et comprends moi, la mort de ton père m'a énormément affecté, met-toi à ma place Katniss. Imagine que tu perdes Peeta, et que l'enfant que tu vas avoir te rejette car tu n'es pas au milieu de ta forme à ce moment-là. Comment te sentirais-tu ?**

Ces paroles ressemblaient à un appel au secours. Elles suintaient de désespoir, je n'aimais pas ça.

**-En tout cas, c'est pas en te plaignant sur ton sort que ça va s'arranger. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te passer les mouchoirs. Allez Peeta, on y va,** répondis-je.

Je sentais bien que ma mère se retenait de pleurer. Peeta se leva en soupirant et mit une main sur l'épaule de ma mère, la réconfortant un peu.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Katniss vous aime. Mais elle a juste du mal à pardonner. Je crois qu'elle a peur que vous redeveniez comme lorsque votre mari est mort. Ça l'a beaucoup affecté. Et peut-être qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais, mais c'est sûr qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle vous fait confiance. Sinon, elle ne vous laisserait jamais vous occuper de Prim sans elle dans cette maison,** dit-il.

Ma mère hocha la tête, et je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Je savais que les mots de Peeta était, quelque part, justes, mais jamais je ne l'aurait avoué, même pas à moi même. Je partis donc, et fus rattrapée par Peeta.

**-Katniss, on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il lorsque nous fûmes dehors.

**-On rentre. Je veux voir la réaction du public, face à la déclaration du bébé,** répondis-je, un peu énervée contre lui.

_« Il va falloir que tu te réchauffe un peu, si tu veux que les stupides du Capitole croient à ton histoire »_, pensai-je, me parlant à moi même.

Arrivés devant la porte, je demandai :

**-On entre comment ? En riant, triste...** demandai-je.

Peeta chercha un instant puis dit :

**-Je dirais en riant, ça va leur montrer qu'on est heureux ensemble et que les Hunger Games vont nous séparer.**

**-Ça leur casser leurs pauvres petits cœurs faibles ! J'adore votre plan,** dit une voix derrière nous, reconnaissable entre toute.

Celle de Johanna, bien évidemment. Je me retournai et dis :

**-Tu n'étais pas censée partir ? **

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Ils peuvent attendre**.

**-Ça va pas plaire à Effie**, dis-je.

**-J'en ai rien à faire de ce bonbon parlant.**

Peeta dit, pensif :

**-Tiens, c'est marrant, c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que quelqu'un lui donne un nom de sucreries...**

Je crois qu'il parlait plus pour lui même, et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait. C'était un commentaire totalement inutile, et c'était très rare de la part de Peeta. Johanna et moi ne relevâmes pas.

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?** Demandai-je. **Et me dis pas que tu voulais me dire au-revoir, je te croirai pas.**

Elle sourit.

**-J'avais pas l'intention de te mentir. Je suis venue pour te rappeler notre contrat. Tu te souviens ?**

Comment aurai-je pu oublier ?

**-Oui, évidemment,** répondis-je. **Et bien quoi ?**

Elle rit puis dit :

**-Je voulais juste te dire ça. Bon, à plus tard les amoureux. **

Elle fit un signe de la main et partit, d'une démarche exagérée, mettant bien en valeur son postérieur. Quand je vis que Peeta regardait, je mis une main devant ses yeux.

**-Ça va ? Ta vue est comblée ? T'as fini de te rincer l'œil ? **

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se retourna vers la porte.

**-Bon, on entre ? **Demanda-t-il.

**-On entre.**

Nous rentrâmes donc en riant, et en nous embrassant. Peeta mit un bras autour de ma taille, et me dit :

**-Tu vas prendre une douche ? **

Je hochai la tête, et, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous allâmes dans la chambre. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, nous nous séparâmes et j'allumai la télé, avançant direct vers la déclaration.

_**-Chut... je suis sûr qu'il aurait été fier de toi.**_

Je redoublai de sanglots. Un petit moment passa, puis je dis, achevant ainsi le suspense pour les habitants du Capitole, d'une voix faible :

_**-Mon bébé...**_

* * *

Et oui ! C'est terminé ! On me l'a reproché sur ce site, mais après tout, c'est vrai ! Je suis sadique ! Excusez-moi mais, je trouve ça tellement marrant de vous laisser en plein suspense ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire le moment où Effie se faisait traiter de chamallow ! Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais j'adore Effie ! Elle est tellement idiote que s'en est mignon ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter ! Au chapitre prochain ! (c'est pas sûr que je puisse poster le chap demain... on verra ! :) ) Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, j'ai réussis à poster mon chapitre ! Mais... vous verrez à la fin, c'est déjà expliqué !

Donc, voici la réaction du Capitole, face à cette révélation ! Vous me direz si vous l'avez aimé !

Merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Même s'ils ne se manifestent pas forcément ! C'est pas une obligation, c'est seulement si vous en avez envie !

Juste, quelqu'un s'est excusé en disant qu'il posait trop de questions, mais j'aime les questions moi ! Alors posez-moi des questions ! J'y répondrai ! (Surtout que les question de cette personnes étaient tout à fais normales ! Merci de tes questions, toi qui sais que je m'adresse à toi... )

Donc voilà, encore merci et surtout... bonne lecture !

* * *

**-_Mon bébé... _**

Tout d'abord, il y eut un grand silence. Puis, un cri hystérique. Et d'un coup, toute la salle du public prit feu. Tous criaient, hurlaient leurs mécontentement. On entendait plein de : Il faut arrêter les jeux ! Ou : Il faut que le bébé vive ! Enfin bref, c'était la pagaille. Caesar tenta de calmer la foule, ben que lui même soit choqué, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il cria :

**-_Coupez les caméras !_**

La télé devint subitement noire. Je fis passer le temps, et enfin, le noir changea, remettant la tête de Caesar. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on avait dit aux habitants du Capitole, mais ils s'étaient calmés.

**-_Quelle nouvelle venons-nous d'apprendre ! Je crois que ça nous a tous choqué, les réactions sont parfois incontrôlables ! _**Je sus qu'il essayait de noyer le poisson. **_Alors, est-ce que ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que nos amants maudits sont entrains de faire à l'instant ? _**Demanda-t-il.

Un oui générale se fit entendre. Caesar rit, puis se retourna. L'image de mon salon apparut.

**-A_pparemment, nos amants maudits ne sont pas encore arrivés ! _**Dit-il, suivit des rires du public.

La porte s'ouvrit.

**-_Ah ! Je crois qu'ils arrivent ! Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur !_**

Le public s'extasia devant Peeta et moi, arrivant bras-dessus, bras-dessous en riant. Nous faisions l'effet d'un parfait couple, épanouis. J'en vis certain dans le public qui pleuraient. Caesar dit :

**-_Que c'est émouvant !_**

Quelqu'un cria qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas que les Hunger Games soient maintenus, mais ce fut tout, même si les expressions sur le visage montraient bien qu'ils étaient tous d'accord.

J'éteignis la télé, trouvant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

**-Après, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait descendre ? Ça leur plaira de nous voir, tu ne crois pas ? **Demandai-je à Peeta.

Il hocha la tête.

**-Par contre Katniss, n'oublie pas que tu es censés avoir pris une douche ! **Me dit-il alors que j'allais sortir.

Je fis demi-tour et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je pris vite ma douche, et tressai, comme à mon habitude, mes cheveux mouillés en une tresse sur le côté.

Lorsque je sortis, je vis Peeta allongé sur le lit.

**-J'ai été si longue ? **Me moquai-je.

Il tourna la tête et sourit. J'allai m'allonger à côté de lui.

**-J'ai la flemme de descendre. Tu ne veux pas faire une petite sieste ? Juste le temps avant qu'on aille manger... **Demandai-je.

**-Si tu veux oui, **répondit-il.

Un petit, mais pesant, silence passa.

**-Heu... Peeta ? **Demandai-je.

Il eut un petit rire.

**-J'ai remarqué que, quand tu veux me poser une question indiscrète ou qui risque de me faire réagir, tu fais toujours ça ! **Dit-il.

Je haussai les épaules, et continuai, comme s'il avait donné son accord :

**-Je voulais te demander... pourquoi est-ce que la grossesse simuler ne te plaît pas ? Et ne me réponds pas autre chose que la vérité cette fois s'il te plaît.**

Il soupira.

**-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, **répondit-il.

**-Ah. D'accord.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça m'attristait. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas où était le mal, moi non plus je ne lui disais pas tout !

Nous fîmes donc une petite sieste. Ce fut le gargouillement de mon ventre qui me réveilla je crois.

Nous descendîmes donc, après que j'ai réveillé Peeta. Nous misions toujours sur le mode « petit couple heureux ». Alors qu'il nous préparait une pizza, je décidai d'amuser un peu les habitants du Capitole. Je pris donc une poignée de farine, et la jetai sur la tête blonde de Peeta, qui devint blanche. Je me forçai à rire, bien qu'intérieurement, ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je détestais le gaspillage de nourriture.

Peeta se retourna et dit :

**-Tu vas regretter ton geste ! **

Il prit lui aussi une poignée, et une bataille de farine débuta.

Quand nous eûmes vidé les deux paquets de farine, nous balayâmes la cuisine, qui était devenue blanche, toujours en rigolant et s'esclaffant comme deux amoureux heureux et idiots à en mourir.

**-C'est impossible de tout enlever ! **Dis-je, en sueur, le coude appuyé contre le manche à balais.

La bataille et le balayage m'avaient épuisé. Peut-être était-ce à force de rire. Le visage de Peeta devint anxieux, et son regard inquiet. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie. Mais bon, avec lui, on ne savait jamais...

**-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **Demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête, puis posa son balai.

**-On fera le reste plus tard ! **Dit-il simplement.

Je hochai la tête. Il alla voir comment était la pizza. Complètement cramée.

**-Bon... va falloir que je cuisine autre chose... **Dit-il, quelque peu dépité.

Je l'entourai de mes bras, croisant les mains contre son torse, et mettant ma tête sur son épaule, pour pouvoir voir sa tête.

**-Excuse-moi... tu me pardonnes ? **Demandai-je.

Je le relâchai et il se retourna, se retrouvant face à moi. Son visage me souriait.

**-Hum... je ne sais pas... **répondit-il.

Je fis la moue et mis mes bras autour de sa taille.

**-S'il te plaît... **le suppliai-je.

De l'extérieur, je paraissais vraiment vrai. Mais à l'intérieur, j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les démonstrations d'affections, surtout quand celles-ci n'était pas voulue. Pourtant, j'arrivais parfaitement à le faire. Il me semblait que, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Peeta, Gale par exemple, je n'aurais pas réussi. Mais bon, je me faisais peut-être des idées.

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Alors, je l'embrassai. Quand notre long baiser fut terminé, je lui reposai la question :

**-Et maintenant, tu me pardonnes ? **

Pour toute réponse, il me rendit mon baiser. Je mis mes bras autour de sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque j'en eu vraiment assez de ce baiser interminable, je dis, en riant :

**-C'est pas que je veux gâcher ce moment romantique, mais mon petit ventre à faim ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux, à présent, à réclamer à manger... **

Je pris un air triste. Peeta se baissa, et je rougis, n'ayant pas tout de suite saisi ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors oui, ça m'avait parut très étrange. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et dit :

**-Alors, ça va toi ? Tu sais que ton père et ta mère t'aiment beaucoup ? Oui, tu le sais. Si tu m'entends, sache que, même si tu ne me connaîtras peut-être jamais, je t'aime énormément. De là où je serais, si ta mère survis aux Hunger Games, je serais très fier de toi, quoi que tu fasses. Je ferai tout pour te sauver.**

Ça ne m'avait pas plu, car, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, c'était certes une manière pour que les gens du Capitole réagissent encore plus, mais également me faire comprendre qu'il viendrait avec moi dans l'arène pour me sauver. Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre, prenant la sienne, en faisant bien attention à ne pas mêler nos bagues.

**-Si tu meures Peeta, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Alors comme ça, tout ce passera bien ! Nous serons ensemble, s'il y a un « là-haut »**, dis-je, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je vis bien que ça non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je le vis grâce au petit tressaillement que sa mâchoire avait eu après mes paroles.

Peeta mit ses mains sur ses genoux, s'aidant ainsi à se relever.

**-Autant profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour être tout les deux ensemble. Autant profiter autant que l'on peut du bonheur. Autant profiter de notre amour, **dit-il, me faisant bien comprendre que le sujet était clos.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et se retourna vers la cuisine, cherchant ce qu'il allait faire comme plat. Je partis donc de la cuisine, ne voulant pas le déranger, et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Bien que les émissions débiles du Capitole me donnaient juste envie de vomir, je me forçai à pleurer lorsque c'était censé être triste, sourire lorsque c'était censé être joyeux, et rire lorsque c'était censé être drôle, donnant ainsi l'impression que j'étais à fond dedans et que j'aimais les programmes télé du Capitole. Quand j'en eus vraiment assez, je montai dans la chambre pour aller chercher le jeu de fléchettes que j'avais acheté à la Plaque un peu après les retours des jeux. Autant s'entraîner lorsqu'on en avait l'occasion. Je ne manquai pas une cible.

Quand Peeta m'appela, j'allai le voir dans la salle à manger. Je ne l'avais même pas vu passer, vu qu'il fallait passer par le salon pour aller de la cuisine à la salle à manger.

**-Oh ! Mais tu as fais ça en si peut de temps ! **M'exclamai-je lorsque je vis le gigot d'agneau aux pruneaux.

Son sourire fut sa seule réponse.

Je m'assis donc. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, le sujet étant centré sur ce que nous avions sois-disant fait de « drôle » dans notre vie. Personnellement, tout ce que je racontais était inventé de toutes pièces. Sauf lorsque je parlais de Buttercup. Plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que j'avais été vraiment ignoble avec lui. Mais bon, il l'avait mérité, après tout.

Quand nous eûmes fini le dessert, Peeta proposa une petite sieste, ce que j'acceptai avec joie.

Nous montâmes donc, après avoir débarrassé la table. Dès que nous fûmes dans la chambre, j'allumai la télé et avançait pour arriver aux moments qui nous intéressaient le plus. C'est à dire, la bataille de farine et le moment où Peeta avait parlé au bébé.

Réaction du public pour la bataille de farine : Ils étaient hystériques tellement ils riaient et trouvaient ça adorable. Certains pleurèrent même d'émotion lorsque Peeta et moi jouions à notre petit jeu du « Tu me pardonnes ? ». Et bien évidemment, il y eut beaucoup de protestations, de cris et de larmes au moment du « bébé ». Ça ne leur plaisait vraiment pas de nous mettre dans une arène.

**-Alors arrêtez-les ! **Dis-je tout haut en regardant un homme orange avec des cheveux verts se moucher dans un mouchoir.

Peeta posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Ils vont les arrêter. Il faut leur faire confiance, **dit-il.

**-Mouais... n'empêche que ça ne me plaît pas trop, le fait que notre vie soit entre les mains de ces gens là, **dis-je.

Peeta hocha la tête, puis, d'un coup, tourna la tête vers moi et dit :

**-Tu te sens bien ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Évidemment que j'allais bien !

**-Heu... oui, pourquoi ? **Demandai-je, intriguée.

Il soupira et mit une main sur son front.

**-Je sais pas... j'ai eu comme l'impression que tu étais fatiguée tout à l'heure... **Dit-il, un peu gêné.

**-Après la bataille de farine, tu veux dire ? **

Il hocha la tête.

**-Alors oui, j'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée de rire et de jouer l'idiote.**

Il ne dit rien, mais il me semblait qu'il était soulagé. Pourtant, il restait cette petite lueur d'inquiétude, dans son regard.

**-Quoi ? Tu pensais quoi ? **Demandai-je.

Il se frotta la nuque.

**-Je sais pas... je pensais que c'était à cause du pseudo-bébé...**

Je m'empêchai de rire.

**-Mais Peeta ! À ce stade, je ne ressens encore rien ! Ça sera le premier mois passé que je ressentirai quelque chose. Pour l'instant, je suis moi, encore agile, fine et... et moi, **dis-je, étant déstabilisée en pensant que j'allais gonfler et gagner quelque kilos.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer avec le ventre rond, ça m'était impossible.

**-Autant pour moi alors. Je sais pas... ça me fait un peu peur, **m'avoua-t-il.

Je soufflai :

**-Parce que tu as l'impression que c'est ton enfant...**

Il eut un petit mouvement brusque et je rougis. Je bredouillai, essayant de me rattraper :

**-Heu... enfin, c'est ce que moi je ressens ! Je sais pas... je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?**

Jamais je ne l'aurais fais avant. Mais la Katniss d'avant était, avec Peeta en tout cas, enterrée six pieds sous terre. Elle ressortait face aux autres, mais avec Peeta... je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que, quoi que je dise, je ne serai pas faible, je ne me rendrai pas ridicule. En tout cas, Peeta hocha la tête.

**-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire... **dit-il.

Je haussai les sourcils, et me lançai :

**-J'ai l'impression que je porte un véritable enfant. Enfin, c'est étrange, parce que concrètement, je ne sens rien. Mais, pourtant, je sens que quelque chose en moi se forme, se créé. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer... je ne le sens pas, mais je le sens. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je ne peut pas faire mieux. Et... encore plus étrange... je... **

Je n'arrivai pas à aller plus loin, tellement la chose me paraissait incroyable, inimaginable et la plus bizarre possible. Je pris une goulée d'air et finis par dire :

**-Je crois que je l'aime.**

* * *

C'est terminé ! Et oui, chapitre beaucoup beaucoup plus court que prévu, mais je me suis aperçue que je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous poster la suite avant longtemps... enfin, maximum 3 jours (ça va, vous survivrez ? Je blaguais, bien évidemment ) Du coup, je me suis dis, autant poster ça que rien, car ça aurait fait 4 jours sans rien alors...

Trêve de bavardages, quels sont vos ressentis après ce court chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que Peeta va réagir ? Est-ce que les jeux vont être annulés ? Je veux tout savoir ! (seulement si vous avez du temps à perdre, comme je le dis souvent, enfin... toujours ! )

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Promis, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, j'en poste minimum deux à la suite ! Pour m'excusez, disons !

À plus tard mes chers lecteurs, et encore merci !


	21. Chapter 21

Enfin, me direz-vous, ce chapitre est arrivé. Désolé du retard, vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas écrire pendant ces jours-ci, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire un peu plus tard... donc attendez-vous à ne pas lire de chapitre avant... pff, avant longtemps ! Enfin, on ne sait jamais. Là, sur le coup, la posture (ça existe ce mot ? On va dire que oui...) des chapitres est totalement aléatoire. Le prochain chapitre peut être posté demain, comme dans trois jours, comme dans une semaine ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la semaine du 11 au 18 Mai, je ne pourrai pas poster, ça, c'est la seule chose qui est sûre dans mon planning. Donc je m'excuse encore et encore pour mon très grand retard, et je vous remercie tous de me soutenir ! J'adore vos petites reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginez combien elles me font plaisir ! (je me répète, non ? )

Allez, après ce long texte d'introduction (bon, d'accord, pas si long que ça mais bon... ), place au chapitre ! Pardon pour les fautes et... bonne lecture !

* * *

**-Je crois que je l'aime.**

Peeta me regarda tout d'abord l'air de ne rien comprendre. Puis, son regard se remplit de colère. Il me prit par les épaules, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Il tremblait et, je l'avoue, il me faisait peur. Il inspira, puis dit, d'une voix cassante, tremblante, qu'il essayait de maîtriser :

**-Katniss... ce n'est pas un vrai bébé...**

Je baissai les yeux. Là, il faisait vraiment flipper.

**-Peeta... lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal... **dis-je.

Mais au contraire, il serra encore plus. Je n'essayai même pas de m'échapper, car Peeta était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

**-Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu n'as _pas _de bébé dans le ventre**, dit-il.

Je soupirai.

**-Je sais que je n'ai pas de bébé dans le ventre ! Mais... je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là, en moi, pour de vrai ! Même si je ne le sens pas encore ! Et... c'est très... réel pour moi tout ça. Et je l'aime, je n'y peux rien. Je m'imagine avec lui, dans mes bras... j'imagine même son prénom.**

Je crois que ça ficha une sacré claque à Peeta, car celui-ci se figea. J'en profitai pour m'échapper de son emprise, et filer dans la salle de bain m'enfermer. Je m'agenouillai et m'adossai à la porte, serrant contre moi et entourant de mes bras mes jambes. J'étais un peu en colère. Peeta pouvait bien comprendre ! Quelques minutes passèrent, puis, soudainement, un coup sur la porte me fit sursauter.

**-Peeta ! **Dis-je. **Calme-toi, et essaye de me comprendre !**

Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, puis sa voix se fit entendre, étouffée :

**-Tu veux que je comprennes ? Oh mais je comprend Katniss. C'est simple, ce que je redoutais est entrain de se passer à ce moment même.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'allais enfin savoir ce qui le gênait dans cette affaire depuis le début.

**-Et... qu'est ce que tu redoutais ?** Demandai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

**-Je redoutais que tu aimes ce pseudo-bébé.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'il me réponde par une question.

**-Est-ce que tu as déjà connu une mère qui a fait une fausse couche ?**

Non, je n'en connaissais pas, mais je savais qu'il y en avait plein, à la Veine. Je secouai la tête, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

**-Non.**

**-Alors as-tu déjà connu une mère qui a perdu son enfant ?**

Que croyait-il ! J'avais passé mon enfance à la Veine, alors évidemment que oui. Trois enfants sur quatre mourraient dans une famille. Prim et moi avions eu de la chance. Enfin, notre père était mort.

**-Oui, évidemment.**

**-Comment était-elles ? Après le décès je veux dire**, demanda-t-il.

**-Généralement, elles déprimaient, et il était rare qu'elles s'en remettent. Et elles finissaient par mourir, vu qu'elles se laissaient crever de faim, **j'eus un petit rire avant de continuer, **De toute manière, qu'elles aient perdues leurs enfants ou non, elles mourraient. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.**

**-Et bien c'est comme ça que tu seras lorsque tu auras « perdu » ton pseudo-bébé. Tu... tu auras l'impression qu'il est mort, pour de vrai ! **

Je me relevai.

**-Peeta ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas mon véritable enfant, tu l'as dis toi-même ! C'est un faux bébé, une simulation !**

**-Une simulations que tu aimes oui ! **Me rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

**-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, mais en faite... au lieu de me rassurer, ce que je pensais que tu allais faire, tu m'as encore plus fais douter de moi.**

**-Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as dis ça ? Juste parce que tu croyais que j'allais te rassurer ? **Dit-il, un peu dégoutté.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**-Non.**

**-Réel ou pas réel.**

Je soupirai.

**-Peeta ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les jeux ! Et puis, on s'éloigne du sujet ! **Dis-je.

**-Répond, tu es obligée.**

**-Pas réel. Parce que tu es mon _ami _! **

Un petit silence s'installa. Je devins rouge. Était-ce bien moi qui venais de dire ça ? Oui, il me semblait que oui. Mais pourquoi avais-je dis ça ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'afficher mes sentiments ainsi.

**-C'est bon, je suis pardonnée ? **Demandai-je, ironiquement.

Il soupira.

**-C'est pas à toi que j'en veux Katniss. Mais à Haymitch, Beetee et Cinna. Et à moi aussi.**

**-Pourquoi en veux-tu à Cinna ? Et à toi ?**

**-Parce qu'il t'a donné ce médicament sans te prévenir. Et à moi parce que j'aurais du t'expliquer ce dans quoi tu te mettais avant que tu prennes cette... chose...**

Je décidai de laisser tomber et dis :

**-Bon, je peux sortir ? Sans que tu me fasses flipper si possible...**

Il ne répondit pas. J'ouvris donc la porte, rentrant dans la chambre. Peeta s'écarta pour me laisser sortir.

**-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est moi qui va en subir les conséquences, pas l'inverse ! Alors si tu as ne serait-ce que le moindre petit sentiment pour moi, arrête de rendre la situation pessimiste.**

**-On descend ? Faut les distraire, **fit Peeta comme seule réponse.

Je mis une main sur ma hanche, et pris un air agacé, mais comme il me tournait le dos, il ne me vit pas.

_« Tu ne veux pas rester seul avec moi, hein ? »_, pensai-je.

Mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de soupirer.

Puisqu'il voulait éviter nos conversations, j'allais lui en faire baver en lui donnant plus que compagnie. En fait, il s'était jeté lui même dans le pétrin qu'il allait subir en voulant m'éviter. Il aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer dans le : « Je t'évite parce que je ne veux pas te parler maintenant ». Ça, c'était mon domaine. C'était la tactique que j'optais lorsque j'étais gênée.

**-Si tu veux oui**, dis-je au bout d'un certain temps.

Peeta poussa la porte de la poignée et sortit, prenant un air heureux et souriant. Comme je ne sortis pas tout de suite, la porte se referma. Je la rouvris et me jetai sur lui.

**-Peeta ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même !**

Je fis la moue, et croisai mes bras, faisant mine de bouder. Je savais, en ayant regardé leur émissions débiles, que les gens du Capitole aimait bien les petits jeux dans ce genre. Peeta, s'il avait compris ce à quoi je jouais, devra tout faire pour que je craque et arrêtes de faire semblant de bouder. Ça ce passait toujours comme ça dans leurs films pourris. Sauf que leurs acteurs étaient beaucoup moins convaincant que nous.

Peeta voulut s'approcher de moi, mais je l'évitais en le devançant et courant dans les escaliers pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Peeta me rattrapa.

**-Katniss !**

Il rit en voyant ma tête puis s'assit à côté de moi.

**-J'adore quand tu fais cette tête ! **

Bon, il avait compris. Mon plan marchait à merveille. Enfin, j'espérai qu'il ne regardait pas les émissions du Capitole, sinon, il aurait vu le déroulement de ce qui allait se passer et que je voulais qu'il se passe. Sa punition, en quelque sorte.

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me levai et allait m'asseoir sur l'autre canapé. Il me suivit tout de suite.

**-Je pensais que tu me suivais ma chérie !**

Je cachai ma grimace de dégoût derrière mes genoux, les rabattants contre moi. Ces surnoms horribles ressemblaient fort à Haymitch, et je pense que c'est ça qui me dégouttait un peu. Je ne voulais pas du tout que Peeta soit comme Haymitch, bien que je respectais mon mentor et que, au fond de moi, je l'aimais bien. Dans la bouche de Peeta, je n'aimais pas ça.

Peeta prit mon menton entre ses doigts, releva ainsi ma tête, et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je savais qu'ils filmaient en gros plan, et je pouvais presque entendre les habitants du Capitole retenir leur respiration. Il s'arrêta à même pas un millimètre de ma bouche. Je devinai la frustration du public et celle qui aurait du être la mienne. Et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Les frustrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus, puis les satisfaire. Ils appréciaient davantage le moment lorsqu'on les avait laisser espérer vainement pendant un certain temps avant.

Plus ça allait, plus je me disais que, finalement, je devenais une pro en la matière de paraître amoureuse.

Donc, pour les faire mijoter un peu encore, je détournai la tête, empêchant Peeta d'accomplir son action. Je remis mes pieds parterre.

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas une femme facile ! Je suis la fille du feu, n'oublie pas !**

Peeta rit, puis mit ses bras de part et d'autre de ma tête, s'appuyant sur le fauteuil. Son corps me surplombait et je rougis. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas de manière contrôlée et réfléchie, mais Peeta n'était pas censé le savoir. Et ne le sera jamais, évidemment.

**-Et la fille du feu saurait résister au fils du boulanger ? **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire que, si j'étais une groupies, je qualifierais de « super craquant ».

Je détournai le regard, consciente que je devais faire attention aux moindres gestes, puisque ceux qui nous regardaient ne voulaient rien louper de ce moment si intime. Il eut un petit rire, montrant ainsi qu'il voyait bien dans mes manières d'être que je n'étais pas indifférente à son petit jeu.

Il resta ainsi longtemps, puis je décidai que j'avais laisser suffisamment cocoter le Capitole. Je poussai Peeta à côté de moi et pris la même position que lui auparavant, les deux mains des deux côtés de sa tête, et la mienne tout près de la sienne. Je souris, puis dis :

**-C'est moi qui domine maintenant. Alors... qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi... peut-être que je vais partir, pour que tu vois ce que ça fait que d'être abandonnée par celui qu'on aime... **

En disant ces mots, je m'empêchai de frémir devant le mensonge. Aimer quelqu'un... ça prenait trop de temps, trop de place. Et c'était pour ça, parce que j'étais contre que je contrôlais, domptais les miens.

Sous mes paroles, Peeta grogna. Je continuai donc, repoussant mes pensées pour plus tard.

**-Ou bien... **dis-je, laissant ma phrase en suspend.

**-Ou bien quoi ? **Fit Peeta, jouant l'impatience.

Je souris et m'allongeai sur lui. Il voulait se tenir un peu à l'écart de moi ? M'éviter ? Là, il était presque en fusion avec moi. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, puisque je mettais que ma tête sur son torse lorsque nous dormions ensemble. Je le sentis trembler sous moi. Je mis mes bras autour de sa tête et collait mon front au sien. À quelques millimètre seulement de sa bouche, je dis :

**-Ou bien je m'allonge sur toi, et je te fais regretter de m'avoir traiter de la sorte...**

Il me sourit puis mit ses mains sur ma nuque, et approcha ma tête, m'embrassant fougueusement. Quand il me relâcha, je lui rendis son baiser, bien que celui-ci soit moins intense que le premier. C'est lui qui savait embrasser, pas moi.

Je ressentais... quelque chose d'étrange dans mon ventre, et je mis ça sur le compte du bébé, mais... je ne crois pas que c'était à cause de ça en vérité, mais je m'en persuadai.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis _trop _à l'aise. Je me renfermai donc de l'intérieur, ne laissant aucun sentiments m'envahir. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide en émotions. Je ne faisais que mon travail, c'est à dire, plaire au public du Capitole, rien d'autre. Peeta sentit se renfermement, car un petit pli d'inquiétude que seul moi voyais, se forma sur son front. Avait-il vu que j'avais ressenti du... plaisir ? J'espérai que non et me donnai une grosse claque mental. Après tout, j'étais encore une adolescente, et Peeta était un garçon très beau. C'était donc normale que je cède parfois. Mais là, c'était terminé. Les sentiments étaient sous clef, protégés. Je ne craignais plus rien, l'ordre était rétabli. Et la punition était terminée, je décidai que le spectacle était terminé, que nous avions tout les deux le droits de souffler. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour revenir dans la chambre.

Je regardai Peeta et mis ma tête dans son cou. Seul lui pouvait trouver que faire pour remonter. Si on le faisait trop souvent, sans raison aucune, les habitants du Capitole allaient se douter de quelque chose. Je murmurai dans son oreille :

**-T'as pas une idée pour remonter ? J'en ai un petit peu marre. **

Je m'empêchai de rire. Un petit peu ? Beaucoup oui. Il répondit, sur le même ton, en un peu plus doucement peut-être :

**-J'ai peut-être une idée mais... **

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu.

**-Mais quoi ? **Demandai-je.

**-Ça ne va pas te plaire, **répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'on n'en a à faire ! Il n'y a pas de plaisir ou non ! C'est du cinéma, c'est tout.**

Il soupira puis dit :

**-Qu'est ce qu'un couple fait généralement dans une chambre, et qui plaît au Capitole ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Tu ne veux quand même pas... **

**-Mimer seulement. Mais on peu trouver autre chose, si tu veux.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Non c'est bon. De toute manière, qu'est ce qu'on peu faire d'autre hein ?**

**-Je te signale que c'est toi qui nous as entraîné là-dedans. Et quelque chose me dit que tu l'avais fais exprès... **dit-il, légèrement soupçonneux.

**-Tu l'avais mérité. Tu m'évitais non ?**

**-C'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fais !**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise.

**-Bon, on peu peut-être passé à l'action non ? **Dis-je pour pouvoir monter le plus vite possible.

**-Si tu veux oui.**

Je n'avais pas tellement d'idée pour faire ça, mais en tenant compte du fait que j'avais enfermé sous clef mes sentiments, ça allait être plus facile. J'allais sûrement me détester d'avoir fait ça lorsque je les relâcherai plus tard, mais là, je voulais vraiment monter. Alors, j'enlevai ma tête de son cou et, l'embrassant de nouveau, je mis une jambe contre sa cuisse. C'était quelque chose que j'avais copié sur les films du Capitole. Puis, je montai carrément sur lui, m'agenouillant sur ses genoux et l'entourant de mes jambes. Je me remis à l'embrasser, puis je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise. Il trembla alors. Sûrement pensait-il que jamais je n'aurais fais ça, et il avait raison. C'est pourquoi je jurai contre moi, me maudissant de tout mon âme. Il devait arrêter ça. Alors, justement, il prit mes deux mains et dit :

**-On peu peut-être monter pour ça... dans le salon, ce n'est pas très propre ! **

Je ris, bien que mon envie était plus vers le vomissement que le rire, puis dis :

**-Tu as raison. Tu crois qu'on tiendra jusqu'en haut ?**

Encore une phrase piquée aux films. Jamais je n'aurais trouvé ça sinon.

**-Mmm... je ne sais pas...**

Je ris de nouveau, essayant d'être plus convaincante que la première fois. Mais je ne fis que provoquer des tremblements à Peeta, car mon ventre faisait des sortes de spasmes lorsque je riais, ce qui faisait quelque chose... d'étrange et de dérangeant à la fois. Mais ça me faisait une autre sensation, que je me dépêchai d'enfermer avec les autres. Si vite, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'analyser. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, pour essayer de cacher la gêne que je ressentais et que lui aussi, sûrement, avait.

Alors que j'allais descendre de « mon mari », nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir.

**-Peeta ? J'ai toqué, t'as pas répondu, alors je me suis dis que tu étais pas là ! Et puis, j'ai vu sous la porte, il y avait de la lumière. Je sais que t'es bourré de fric, mais tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert d'utiliser la lumière électrique en plein jour ? Bon, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être du sonner, mais je déteste les sonnettes. Ça me fait mal aux oreilles. Alors je me suis permis d'entr... oh ! Je... **

Nous n'avions eu le temps de rien faire. Le flot de paroles de Delly nous avait assailli dès son arrivée, et nous n'avions rien fait. Elle se tenait à présent devant nous, les bras ballant, une expression choquée et triste sur le visage. Ça, ça allait plaire au Capitole. Une femme qui aimait secrètement l'homme de l'autre, et qui venait pile au milieu d'une scène de couple... assez chaude. Oui, c'était un de leur scénario pourris qu'ils utilisaient à tout bout de champs.

Peeta mit la tête par-dessus son épaule, puis soupira.

**-Delly... qu'est ce que tu fais là...**

Elle eu un sursaut, comme si elle revenait à la réalité, puis dit, le regard triste.

**-J'étais venue prendre de vos nouvelles... je... et puis, avec le bébé et tout ça... je voulais voir si Katniss allait bien. **Elle me lança un regard froid. **Apparemment oui, elle va très bien...**

**-T'es au courant que t'apparais juste au mauvais moment ! **Dis-je, d'un ton mauvais, bien que je n'avais rien contre elle.

Au moins, ça allait lui fermer son bec pendant un moment, cet épisode. Et ça ne fera de mal à personne. Parce qu'elle était mignonne Delly, d'accord ! Mais elle parlait non-stop, et ça, c'était très fatiguant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aimait le calme.

Peeta me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et dit, tout bas pour que seul moi et le public entende :

**-Katniss ! C'est ma meilleure amie !**

Je haussai les épaules.

Delly nous regarda tout les deux puis dit :

**-Vous pourriez peut-être monter dans votre chambre pour faire ça, c'est pas très propre dans le salon.**

Je me forçai à rire.

**-C'est dingue, c'est pile ce que Peeta était entrain de dire...**

Elle devint écarlate et regarda Peeta. Elle devait sûrement se dire que ce n'était pas le genre de Peeta de dire ça. En tout cas, ça commençait à m'ennuyer tout ça, car je n'avais jamais aimé les trucs dans le genre « tu couches avec lui alors que tu connais mes sentiments pour lui, c'est mon meilleur ami... etc ». C'était pour les véritable groupies adolescentes ces histoires de séries télés nulle à en vomir. Pas pour une fille qui avait du vivre dans un endroit déplorable toute son enfance, qui avait connu la mort de ses proches, éduqué sa grande sœur et participé aux Hunger Games !

**-Katniss, tu sais déjà ce que je ressens pour Peeta... et Peeta, tu t'en doutes également n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, en bonne amie et confidente que je suis, je vais te le dire. Je t'aime. Voilà, maintenant que je l'ai dis, je vais partir. J'espère seulement que je ne t'ai pas embêté, parce que si c'est le cas, j'en suis confuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et tu mérites la fille que tu aimes. Car tu aimes Katniss. Je suis sûre qu'elle même n'a pas conscience du degré d'amour que tu as pour elle. Alors je m'en vais, mais je t'en prie Katniss, fais attention à lui, ne lui donne _pas _de faux espoirs. Encore moins si vous êtes à ce point avancés dans votre relation. **Elle s'interrompit un instant, pour rire. **Que suis-je bête, vous êtes mariés, et vous avez un enfant. On ne parle même plus de relation dans ce cas là, mais d'une véritable _famille_. **

Et elle partit, nous laissant dans le désarroi le plus total.

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé ! Vous pouvez enfin souffler ! Comme je le disais, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera postée, si on prend en compte le fait que je suis en panne sèche d'idées pour l'instant... enfin, je suis dans un de ces moments où mon imagination a du mal à marcher ! La preuve, ça fait je ne sais combien de chapitres qui parlent de la même chose, c'est un peu ennuyant ! Promis, je fais bouger les choses au prochain ! Si vous voulez que je mette quelque chose dans mon histoire, c'est le moment de le dire, car si j'aime votre idée, je l'utiliserai peut-être pour le prochain chapitre ! Votre nom apparaîtra, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne prend pas tous les mérites pour moi ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui ai trouvé l'idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais recevoir des compliments alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Bon bon bon, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin, le chapitre 22 est terminé ! Merci pour vos idées, bien que j'en ai retenue aucune (mais par contre, elles étaient toutes intéressante ! ) Donc je vais expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas fait telle ou telle chose que vous m'avez proposé.

_Effie_ : "Katniss pourrait voir qu'elle a des sentiments pour Peeta"

Réponse : C'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai déjà le moment dans la tête du "quand-elle-s-en-rendra-compte" mais merci ! (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on m'a souvent dit ça... :) )

_BoucheB_ : "(...)un surnom pour le bébé ! Biscotte , car la fille du feu et le garçon du pain ! et un pain grillé ça peut faire une biscotte XD"

Réponse : Et ben, même si c'est totalement tordu comme idée... j'adore ! Peut-être que je reprendrai ça, j'attends de savoir si tu veux bien que je prennes cette idée !

_Charli-Fabi _: "(...)que le rapprochement Katniss/Peeta avance un peu plus vite, qu'il y est moins de distance entres eux et plus de gestes tendres, hors caméras bien entendu. ;) (...)que Peeta et Katniss est un vrai bébé ensembles, si tu comptes les faire rester ensemble ! :o"

Réponse : Alors... Pour le rapprochement Katniss/Peeta, je suis ok, mais pas pour les gestes tendres, ça irait beaucoup trop vite, et ça collerait pas avec la suite de l'histoire. Et pour le vrai bébé, ça viendra ! Et évidemment que je compte les faire rester ensemble ! :D

Donc voilà, merci de m'avoir donné vos idées ! ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois ! Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand elle ne fut plus là, nous nous regardâmes. Le public du Capitole avait peut-être aimé, même adoré, mais du coup, l'ambiance s'était refroidie et nous n'avions plus de raison de monter dans la chambre.

**-Katniss, tu aurais pu être plus gentille avec elle**, fit Peeta avec un soupçon de reproches dans la voix.

Je haussai les épaules. Même si je me refusais à l'être, les paroles de Delly m'avaient intrigué. Comment ça je ne me rendais pas compte du degré d'amour de Peeta envers moi ? Il n'existait pas de degré d'amour. Seulement l'amour lui même. Pas de grade ni rien. Il m'aimait, et moi... moi je me refusais d'aimer quelqu'un. Alors c'était comme si je ne l'aimais pas, bien que ce soit plus subtil que ça. Je me levai de ses genoux.

**-Je... je vais sortir un peu. Marre d'être enfermée. Tu viens ou tu restes ?**

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me dise qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait aller se coucher.

**-Je viens.**

Son regard indiquait bien que c'était hors de question que je sorte.

Je me souvins alors de Thraed et m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour moi, nous n'avions plus rien à craindre de Thraed, nous nous étions mariés, et je participais au Hunger Games. Quoique... Snow pouvait très bien avoir demandé à Thraed de faire tout son possible pour me déstabiliser avant les jeux. Cependant, Snow ne devait être plus si sûr que ça que je participerai au Hunger Games. Il avait du en baver avec la réaction du Capitole lorsqu'on leur avait appris l'existence du bébé. Finalement, en voulant montrer notre vie privée à tout le monde, nous empêchant ainsi d'être tranquille même chez nous, Snow avait retourné sa propre arme contre lui. Il nous avait ainsi donné une chance de ne pas aller au Hunger Games. Sur ce coup, bien que ce n'était sûrement pas son intention, il avait été notre allié, nous pouvions le remercier.

J'attrapai la veste de mon père et enfilai vite fait mes chaussures. Peeta me suivit de près, et nous sortîmes bras-dessus bras-dessous dehors. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière nous, nous nous détachâmes. Je m'assis alors sur le seuil de ma porte, soufflant un coup. Je pouvais de nouveau respirer sans contrôler le moindre de mes souffles.

**-Enfin ! C'est... crevant... **dis-je.

Peeta hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de moi. Comme je trouvais que nous avions été assez proche l'un de l'autre de la journée, je me décalai un peu. Peeta le vit, mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus.

**-Tu veux aller où ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Voir Haymitch. **

Il hocha la tête, puis il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se lever. Quand il fut debout, il me tendit une main que j'attrapai pour m'aider à me relever. Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire, puis nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à chez Haymitch. Je frappai à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, je m'attendais à découvrir un Haymitch complètement soûl, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que non ! Il devait avoir bu un peu, parce que Haymitch sobre, ce n'était pas possible, il était entièrement dépendant, mais il n'était pas complètement ivre.

En me voyant, mon mentor me sourit.

**-Trésor ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! **

Son regard encore plus moqueur que d'habitude n'augurait rien de bon, et je soupirai.

**-Haymitch ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe...**

Il rit.

**-Oh rien, mis à part le fait que je viens de voir une scène particulièrement chaude entre toi et Peeta... finalement, vous jouez super bien le jeu, je vous félicite.**

Je devins blanche.

**-Que...comment savez-vous que... **demanda Peeta en fronçant les sourcils.

Haymitch rejeta la tête en arrière, riant à pleins poumons.

**-J'ai reçu cette télévision ce matin. De la part de Beetee. Apparemment, votre vie privée est mit en caméras cachées, et vous passez à la télé dans tous Panem, sauf au District Douze. Et ce génie de Beetee a jugé préférable que je vois ça de mes propres yeux. **

Je me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main.

**-Donc... vous avez tout vu ?**

**-Seulement à partir de ce matin, oui.**

Je soupirai.

**-Et... qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**-Que Snow est fou. Il vous a donné une chance ! Mais bon, en même temps, il voulait seulement vous poser des contraintes, pas vous aidez. Mais du coup, ça vous a permis d'augmenter vos chances de ne pas aller aux Hunger Games, bien qu'il ai dis le contraire.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Comment ça ?**

Mon mentor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que les habitants du Capitole avaient laissé ça passer sans rien dire tout de même ! Il y a eu un bordel pas possible au Capitole, Cinna me l'a dis au téléphone. Du coup, Snow est passé à la télé en disant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire avant que les tribus soient désignés, mais que rien ne disait dans les règles des Hunger Games, que lorsqu'un tribu était enceinte, il fallait arrêter les jeux. **

Je grimaçai.

**-Donc... ça s'annonce mal ? **Demanda Peeta qui réfléchissait.

Haymitch fit un signe qui signifiait qu'il était partagé.

**-Je ne sais pas, **dit-il finalement. **Je pense tout de même que, si il t'envoie dans l'arène, il risque d'avoir des manifestations et peut-être même des _rebellions _au Capitole même. Snow est dans une impasse. Mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il va peut-être trouver un moyen de te faire participer tout de même. **

Peeta croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

**-Vous pouvez nous le dire Haymitch, ça se présente mal, n'est ce pas ? **Dit-il.

Mon mentor grimaça un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Quelque chose me vint alors à l'esprit.

**-Haymitch... rassurez-moi, vous êtes le seul dans ce District, à avoir vu notre... heu... notre petit moment chaud disons. **

Il éclata de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne trouvant pas ça drôle du tout.

**-C'est drôle que tu me poses cette question trésor ! Parce que figures-toi que non, je ne suis pas le seul. Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Effie est là, dans le salon, entrain de regarder la télé. Ah oui, et il y a l'autre aussi ! Ton cousin !**

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive.

**-Mais qu'est ce que Gale vient faire là-dedans ! **M'exclamai-je.

Haymitch haussa les épaules.

**-Je peux pas trop t'en parler Katniss. Disons que Gale a les mêmes idées que moi. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ai vu ce petit moment, n'est ce pas ? **

Je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur mon mentor et de l'étrangler.

**-Vous l'avez laissé voir ça !** Dis-je, la voix tremblante.

**-Oui. Il était chez moi quand j'ai reçu la télé. **

Je respirai un grand coup et poussai d'un geste brusque Haymitch pour pouvoir passer. Mais celui-ci me retint par le bras.

**-Katniss, n'oublie pas qu'il pense que tu aimes Peeta, et que c'était réellement tourné en caméras cachées. Il pense que vous ne saviez pas qu'on vous filmait. Dis-lui que je viens de te l'apprendre.**

Je faillis l'envoyer paître d'une réplique cinglante, mais me retins, en me disant que ça ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à agrandir cette conversation qui m'était des plus déplaisante. Je soupirai puis dis :

**-Je sais. **

Il me laissa passer, et je me précipitai dans le salon. Je vis Gale qui était entrain de se disputer avec Effie. Il voulait seulement qu'elle se décale, parce qu'il ne voyait rien avec son « horrible perruque rose bonbon ». Mais celle-ci trouvait ça très mal-poli de le demander comme ça, c'est à dire d'un ton désinvolte.

**-Effie, ça ne vous coûte rien de vous décaler un peu ! Où alors vous prenez ma place ! **Essaya Gale encore une fois.

Effie se retourna pour répliquer, puis son visage s'éclaira quand elle me vit.

**-Katniss ! Je devais d'ailleurs aller te voir, mais... tu étais un peu occupé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, **s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

**-Effie... vous étiez si jolie à la fête ! **Dis-je en soupirant. **C'est dommage, parce que là, vous ressemblez à... à une grosse sucette géante.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis dit :

**-Katniss ! Enfin, je pensais que tu étais devenue plus polie ! Et les bonnes manières ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis les orientaient vers Gale, qui me regardait tristement. Je pris une inspiration puis dis :

**-Je... je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça, je ne savais pas que le Capitole avait mis des caméras dans ma maison. **

Effie joignit ses mains ensemble, et dit, montrant ainsi qu'elle m'avait pardonné pour mon intervention trop pertinente :

**-Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal ! C'était tellement mignon et romantique ! Tout le monde au Capitole, à commencé par moi, étaient sous le charme ! J'en ai presque pleuré !**

Je souris. Effie ne changeait vraiment pas. Je me souvins de la fois où elle m'était apparue étrange, presque humaine. Elle m'avait surprise, sur ce coup là. Elle partit rejoindre Haymitch.

Gale se leva à son tour du fauteuil où il était assit, puis se dirigea vers moi, me serrant la main. Je mentirais si je disais que notre amitié du passé ne me manquait pas. Elle l'était d'autant plus que j'avais besoin de réconfort et de soutient. Mais plus rien ne reviendrait comme avant, il fallait se faire une raison.

**-Gale...**

**-Katniss...**

Plus de « Catnip » donc. Ça pouvait se comprendre. Il m'aimait, et il venait de voir une scène pour le moins... indécente sur le comportement que Peeta et moi avions « soit disant » dans notre vie privée. La tension entre nous m'était gênante. C'était tellement tendu que l'atmosphère en était lourde.

**-Ça va ton... ton ventre ? Enfin, tu n'as pas mal ? Tu n'as pas de nausées ?**

Je m'empêchai de sourire. Même si son regard disait le contraire, on voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait.

**-Non. Tout va bien, je ne sens rien pour l'instant. Peut-être parce que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis enceinte.**

Il se referma encore plus.

**-Ça, c'est sûr.**

Je dansai d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée. Peeta choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Je regardai Gale, puis Peeta. La tension entre était presque palpable, comparée à celle entre Gale et moi.

Peeta s'approcha de moi et mit un bras sur mon épaule. Avec son autre main, il serra celle de Gale. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et un courant électrique passa. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Peeta tout comme Gale auraient été foudroyés sur le champs. Je me sentis coupable en pensant que cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux, chargée de lourdes reproches silencieuses était de ma faute. Je mis mon bras sur sa taille, n'oubliant pas les paroles de Haymitch un peu plus tôt. Je devais paraître amoureuse. Peeta eu du mal à détacher sa main de celle de Gale, tellement mon ex-meilleur amis serrait fort.

**-Gale, **fit Peeta pour lui dire bonjour.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air dégoutté. Normal, après les paroles que Peeta et moi avions prononcé un peu plus tôt.

**-Bon ben... on va y aller, Effie voulais me dire un truc, je suppose que ça te concerne également... **Dis-je pour échapper à l'ambiance pourrie qui régnait en force.

Je fis un pas en arrière entraînant Peeta avec moi. Mais Gale m'interpella alors que nous allions sortir. Je me retournai, et il me rejoignit vite. Il regarda Peeta puis dit :

**-Je peux rester avec elle encore un peu ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.**

Peeta me regarda puis dit :

**-Tu crois que ça va aller ?**

Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas une petite chose fragile qui devait être protégé tout le temps. Mais Peeta était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour moi. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que moi aussi, j'étais souvent inquiète pour lui. Je la fis taire d'une grosse claque mentale.

Je hochai donc la tête, et il partit parler avec Haymitch. Je portai toute mon attention sur gale, attendant qu'il parle. Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit finalement :

**-Je suis désolé Katniss.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Non... c'est moi qui suis désolée, pas toi !**

Il sourit.

**-Je sais, et tu as de quoi l'être, mais je voulais juste te dire ça. Maintenant que je te l'ai dis, pourrions-nous redevenir amis ? Notre complicité me manque, je l'avoue.**

J'avais trouvé ça très étrange. Déjà, pourquoi me disait-il désolé ? Et ensuite, la manière dont les choses tournaient ne me plaisait pas. Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Connaissant Gale comme moi même, sinon plus, je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose allait, pour lui, faire que nous serions quitte. Je me méfiais donc.

**-Gale... tu ne vas rien faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Donc... tu refuses ?**

**-Quoi ? Je... bien sûr que oui, je veux redevenir amie avec toi, mais...** Bafouillai-je.

**-Mais quoi ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Gale, tu me caches quelque chose. **

Il haussa les épaules.

**-De toute manière, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. **

Et là, contre toute attente, il me serra dans ses bras. Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Gale...**

Il me relâcha, puis m'embrassa. Je me dégageai vite fait de son emprise.

**-Gale ! J'aime Peeta ! **Dis-je, énervée.

Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de mal ?

Il eut un regard triste.

**-Je devais le faire. Je devais le faire avant que tu me détestes et me rejettes.**

**-Gale, je viens de te dire que je voulais bien redevenir amie avec toi ! Et puis, c'est toi qui t'ai éloigné de moi, si tu te souviens bien. Maintenant, j'y vais avant que tu essayes encore de m'embrasser sans ma permission.**

Je m'éloignai de lui et allai rejoindre Peeta. Ce dernier vit bien que j'étais énervée, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de faire un salut rapide avec sa main à Haymitch. Il me prit par la main, et sortit. Effie nous suivit de peu, bien qu'elle faillit se prendre la porte dans la figure.

**-Katniss, Peeta ! Attendez un peu voyons !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis m'arrêtai.

**-Bon ! Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? **

Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine, éternel geste signifiant qu'elle était outrée.

**-Oh ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton jeune fille !**

Je haussai les épaules, attendant qu'elle crache le morceau.

**-Vous deviez parler à Katniss, est-ce que je dois êtes là ? **Demanda Peeta.

Elle hocha la tête, me lançant tout de même un regard suffisant.

**-Bien évidemment que tu dois êtres là Peeta ! Cela te concerne également. Et...** Elle soupira. **Et Haymitch également bien sûr. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à suivre ses propres conseils ! Enfin ! Ne peut-on pas aller dans un autre endroit ? **

Je fronçai alors les sourcils, me rappelant d'une chose.

**-Effie... vous n'étiez pas censée être retournée au Capitole ?**

Elle secoua tristement la tête, et on voyait bien que la perspective de rester encore au District Douze ne lui plaisait pas trop.

**-Non. Haymitch m'a demandé de rester. Je pense que, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a besoin de quelqu'un de responsable ! Car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous ne faîtes que vous attirer des ennuis tout les deux. Mais c'est bien pour ça que l'on vous a remarqué, n'est ce pas ? Bon ! **Elle frappa dans ses mains. **Je propose d'aller chez vous.**

**-Vous oubliez qu'on ne peut parler librement. On est filmé, je vous rappelle... **Fis-je, toujours énervée contre Gale et son comportement qui me paraissait exécrable.

Effie haussa les épaule et passa devant nous, prenant les devants, la tête haute et le dos droit, comme si elle allait à un important rendez-vous.

**-Quelle importance ! Allez mes chers, allons-y ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester dehors toute la soirée ! Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.**

On aurait dis que c'était _sa _maison, et que _nous _étions les intrus, et non l'inverse. Un peu plus et elle nous disait : « Faîtes comme chez vous ! », mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas le genre d'Effie de dire ça. Elle aurait plutôt dit : « Et ne touchez à rien ! C'est très fragile, c'est en bois de châtaigner, et cette merveille qui m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, c'est de l'acajou ».

Alors que j'allais rentrer, à la suite de Peeta, un moment dans la conversation avec Gale me revint en mémoire. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup sec. Je venais de m'apercevoir de quelque chose. Je mis une main devant ma bouche.

* * *

Niark niark, je crois que je vais me discerner la coupe d'argent du sadisme. L'or revient à_ x-Beautiful-Blass-x,_ qui est encore plus sadique que moi ! Difficile à croire, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Donc voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez plus aimé que la dernière fois. Ça y est, les idées reviennent au grand galop, j'espère pouvoir poster plus vite (mais elles seront tout de même très bien accueillies) ! Mais n'espérez pas de chapitre pendant toute la semaine prochaine, puisque je serais dans l'incapacité la plus totale de poster un chapitre, en prenant en compte le fait que je n'aurais _pas _internet pendant _toute la semaine _! Et oui, c'est carrément impensable pour vous mais bon... ce qui est bien par contre, c'est que je pourrais écrire, et m'avancer un peu, prendre de l'avance. C'est un bon point pour vous, et encore plus pour moi ! Allez, à la prochaine !


End file.
